Naruto: An Alternative Story
by Arganaut
Summary: Story has been discontinued. Signed Arganaut.
1. Prologue: The Beggining of the Story

Naruto: An Alternative Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters.

This is the story of Naruto told in a different manner. No different characters, just the story remade. NaruHina

Well, I gotta review that pointed out that I left some gaps and a few mistakes in my story, so I decided to fill them in. So yeah I'm changing it a bit.

Just so you know I'll be translating over into English and using English Grammar, just so you know

""- talking

''- thinking

Prologue: The beginning of the legend

6 years ago, a Nine-Tailed Demon Fox attacked Konoha. With one swipe of one of its nine tails, it could crush mountains and cause tsunamis. "We have to hold it off till the Fourth Hokage arrives!" shouted a one of the ninjas as he through kunai at the fox only to have them bounce off its coat. Then the Fourth Hokage arrived and by sacrificing his own life he sealed the fox into a child who just had its umbilical cord removed. This is his story...

Present Day Konoha 6 years later

We appear over the peaceful village of Konoha, after the the incident, as it is called now, the Third Hokage, Sarutobi, declared that no person shall speak of the incident of the fox and of it being sealed into Naruto.

Naruto was running towards the playground, he was in a good mood today, the Third had allowed him to have his own fully furnished, room in the apartment just a few blocks from the Hokage Tower, also he gave him an allowance to spend every month. As Naruto arrived at the playground he noticed children playing, he tried to play with them, but their parents came and took them away. Even from that distance he could make out the words, "I don't want you playing with that boy ever" escape their lips, he didn't really care though he had always been treated like that, people would always stare at him with nothing but hatred in their eyes, some even told him to just roll over and die. But he began to become accustomed to such treatment, so he started to play.

A few hours later, two ninja with a fan-like pattern on their clothes appeared in front of the child at play. One had long black hair, with bags under his eyes, the other wore a ANBU mask. "So this is the brat everyone seems to despise." Says the first ninja, "Yeah Itachi, what should we do with him?" replied the other masked ninja. "We need to get him to the forest so we can get rid of him without anyone noticing, also" he said as he turned towards the street. "Also what Itachi?" "Nothing, lets get the kid and run." as Itachi said this, he lunged towards Naruto, stabbing him in his legs so he couldn't run, and a few more were thrown into his shoulders so he couldn't fight back, Naruto tried to scream but Itachi gagged him before he even had the chance. Then picking him up like a piece of trash, threw him over his should to his partner. Then in the blink of an eye, they disappeared. At the corner, was young Hinata Hyuuga, who had seen what had transpired, after she shook herself out of her shocked state she began to run to tell the Hokage of what had happened.

At the Hokage tower

Sarutobi was sitting in his office trying to settle upon some deal with the Sand ninja when... "Lord Hokage, news has reached us that the Naruto has been kidnapped by Itachi Uchiha!" one of his assistants shouted as he ran through the doors. "What, send a Jounin team as soon as possible!" ordered Sarutobi as the ninja quickly complied. "I just hope Jounin... will be enough." he thought.

Forest area outside of Konoha

"This seems like the place to do the deed." Itachi said as they finally came to a halt. "Itachi I don't know about this, what if we get caught, what if..." was all the masked ninja could get out before he sliced his head clean off. Naruto watched in pure terror realizing he would most likely be next he tried to move but the wounds on his joints hurt so much he couldn't move, all he could do was watch. Itachi pulled out some ninja stars and knives and hurled them in Naruto's direction. "So this is how my life ends." thought Naruto as he closed his eyes and waited for death. But just then Naruto heard clanging sounds, he opened his eyes to see what had happened. What he say in front of him shocked him beyond belief. He say a man with very long white hair, standing in front of him. He had deflecting the projectiles just by using one kunai. "Damn, Jiraiya, I wasn't planning on a Sannin showing up." He said as he disappeared into a puff of smoke. "Hey kid you okay?" he asked not even looking at Naruto. "I'm fine and my names not kid, its Naruto Uzumaki!" he said in a bit of a ill tempered manner. 'Oh so this is the fox child.' Jiraiya thought to himself, "Anyway your coming with me." "What! But why can't I go home?" Naruto said with a bit of a shock. "Because as of now if I were to return you, you would most likely be killed by that guy, and besides your wound is open." Jiraiya tried to explain to Naruto, though he clearly wasn't listening. "(Sigh) And if you come with me, I'll teach you some ninja technique to that next time you won't be nearly as caught off guard." "Really!" Naruto said almost immediately. All Jiryaiya did was smile and say jokingly, "Believe it." So he picked up Naruto and began to carry him off into the forest.

Hokage Tower

Sarutobi was pacing around the room immpatiently, just waiting for news on Naruto, then one of the ANBU members came in, "We were only able to track Itachi to a remote area in the forest, but after that there was nothing, we found one of his clan members with his head cut off there, and later according to Sasuke Uchiha, he killed the rest of the clan." he reported. "But what about Naruto?" Sarutobi said as he was tired of the news being put off. The ANBU member paused then said, "We weren't able to find a body but we were able to find blood there, we assume that Itachi killed Naruto and dumped his body off somewhere else." Sarutobi stood there in shock, but in his years of being a ninja he saw many things like this so he had become accustomed to such things, soon he turned around and dismissed the Anbu member. He then looked up upon the wall at four pictures. The first picture show a man with black hair, second a man with seemingly white hair, the third showed Sarutobi himself, and the fourth picture showed a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. "I'm sorry my friend, sorry for not only what this village has done to your only son, but also that I couldn't protect him." he said then turning back to his desk to do more work...

End of Prologue

Well, this is the beginning of my first fan fiction, hope you all like it.

Oh and here is a little twist to how this story will continue, I have my own ideas that will not be changed, but the story will continue based on what all of your reviews suggest.

So please review.


	2. Chapter 1: The Return to Konoha

Naruto: An Alternative Story 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters, however if I did I would dance like a monkey in a forest of banana trees.

This is the story of Naruto told in a different manner. No different characters, just the story remade. NaruHina

Well I have to say, I;m suprised I got so many positive reviews, I would like to take the time to personally respond to some of my reviewers:

Dr Gero- Thanks for the information, I had to rewrite it a few times and I may have missed those thngs thanks for pointing them out.

Dragon Man 180- Though he won't be nearly as perverted as Jiraiyai, he will have a little bit of an affect on Naruto.

Sherley Cano- No, I do not believe I will be giving him a bloodline limit like the sharingan or byakugan, unless he develops one in the manga, it is after all the backbone for my fanfic.

So yeah, I'm glad I got such a positive reaction for my first chapter so here is the first chapter of Naruto: An Alternative Story

""- talking ''- thinking

Chapter 1- Return to Konoha

Konoha (4 years later)

We now hover over the peaceful village of Konoha, its streets filled with people, shops, and even Academy Students. Konoha is setting up for a festival this October 10th, there are two reasons for this festival, one more secret than the other. The first more well known reason, is to celebrate the day 10 years ago, when the 4th Hokage defeated the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. The other more secretive reason, was to celebrate the "death" of the so called demon spawn of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, 4 years ago.

At the edge of Konoha's forest near the gate we see two figures appear, the first figure is a familiar perverted Sannin, named Jiraiyai, the other one is much shorter than Jiraiyai, he was a 10 year old boy with blonde hair reaching halfway down his neck, with the brightest blue eyes you could imagine, and three whisker-like birthmarks across his cheeks, it was Naruto, he had been training with the Sannin for the past 4 years with noticeable results, though he was young, it seemed that you could see a look of seriousness in his eyes, of course it didn't last long, for the boy started bouncing up and down with glee as they got closer to the gates, and why shouldn't, the place he had called his home was so near now, after four years. As they got near the gate Jiraiyai stopped where he turned to Naruto. "Okay Naruto, now that we've we are here, its time I set some rules before I left." Naruto could only nod, for he knew that if he protested Jiraiyai would just give him a lump on his head. "First off, when you enter you must go to see the Hokage, enroll in the Ninja Academy, and find a place to stay, he will probably give you an allowance to live off of like before." Naruto didn't find anything wrong with this particular rule. "Next while you are at the Academy, you are not to use anyu of the higher level Ninjutsus, you may flaunt you Taijustu all you want, and even use minor Genjustsu, but you may not use any Ninjutsu above an Academy level, if you do, serious consequences may come for both of us, they will question where you learned them, and they may interrogate you, seriously, as to find out where you learned them, which will most likely lead to trouble, also, try to hold back on using your original Ninjutsus as well." Naruto was a bit more disgruntled with this rule, but Jiraiyai had made a good point, knowing the villagers they would probably accuse him of getting the techniques from the fox. (Yes he has become aware of the fox, more information on that later.) "And the third and final rule... those Make-Out Paradise books I gave you, be sure not to let anyone see them." Naruto definetly understood that reason, without a shadow of a doubt. "Is that clear Naruto?", Jiraiyai asked. "Yeah, yeah, I got yeah ero-sennin..." THWACK "I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT! Damn kids no respect for their elders." "Well its your fault your the one who said you were a super pervert!" "And I told you to ignore that... (sigh) this is getting us nowhere, Naruto I'll see ya later." "Wait when will I see you again." Naruto didn't actually care, he just wanted to know so that he could get ready for it. "I'll check up on ya every now and again, see ya later kid... Oh! One last thing, do not use the red chackra under any circumstance that does not have to do with you or someone close to you dieing, unless I give you permission, got it?" Naruto just nodded, and with that Jiraiyai vanished. 'He's probable going information gathering.' and with that Naruto headed towards the gate.

Now Naruto wasn't wearing his normal attire at the time, he was wearing mor or less a black cloak with a hood on it, with orange stripes around his torso, he wore this only because it was the only piece of decent clothing he could buy. When he walked up to the guards, he immediately noticed the smell of sake, they were both drunk outta their minds. "Hey, I have some business here with the Hokage." Naruto said as camly as possible. "Beat it shrimp (hiccup) we don't have to let you in today." The guard said immediately stumbling over his two feet. Now Naruto was trying not to bust this guys head open for calling him shrimp, he remained calm and asked "Why is today so special?" "Today is the day that the 4th killed the fox. (vomits)" 'Oh yeah, I almost forgot my own birthday' his thoughts were disrupted by the guard again, "Also some kid died today too, his name was... damn I think I forgot... oh yeah, his name was Naruto." After the guard siad this, he looked up for the first time and saw Naruto's face, to say he was shocked was an understatement, the guy looked like he was going to wet himself on the spot. "What are you talking about, I'm alive, right here and I want to talk to the Hokage." Naruto said, sounding a bit flustered. The guard had a very quick attitude change and ordered for the gate to be opened immediately.

As Naruto walked through the village he noticed the looks he was getting, some people recognized him immediately and started glaring at him, some had their jaw on the closest solid object, some women even fainted at the sight oh him, 'Man you would think that they just saw a ghost, I mean I knew I was going to get some hateful looks, but this is just way more than I expected.' But to the people of Konoha that is exactly what they thought they were seeing, they thought he was dead, they thought Itachi murdered him, they thought they would never have to see him again, they were wrong. He made his way to the Hokage Tower, he didn't really have to struggle to get in the guards were to afraid to confront him.

Hokage Tower

Sarutobi sat at his desk doing paperwork about the festival tonight. He never did attend much of the festival, only the parts he had to attend due to him being Hokage, he sighed a heavy sigh as he looked towards the window, thinking of the child that never had the chance to see his 10th birthday. As he gazed he heard an argument just outside the door, it involved one of his bodyguards not allowing someone into his office, at first he didn't think much of it, then he heard a fight, then one of his guards looked in with a bloody nose, fat lip, and a black eye. "Lord Hokage, there is someone here to see you." Not turning from the window he signed for him to send the visitor in. As he heard the door shut, he began to question the nature of the guest's visit, not even looking from the window he said, "If you don't mind could we keep this meeting short, I have a lot on my mind to ponder, and your visit isn't helping me think." He said rather coldly, then a expression of shock replaced the one of frustration when he heard the voice, "Is that how you treat someone who has been gone for four years old man?" Sarutobi was utterlyt shocked, he turned around to see the blonde child standing at his desk, his grin was as wide as it could get. At first Sarutobi thought it was just his old age getting to him, he rushed to the figure, and looking it right in the eye, what he saw brought a tear to his eye, it was Naruto, the child he thought was lost four years ago. "Naruto!" Sarutobi exclaimed as he bear hugged the child, "I can't believe its you, look how much you've grown, and your hair, where have you been, were you okay we all thought that Itachi had killed you!" 'That explains the looks they gave me, they literally thought that I was a ghost'. "Yeah I've been alright, a man saved me at the last minute and took me in for four years teaching me a bunch of ninja techniques, and before you ask it was one of your students Jiraiyai." Sarutobi was a bit shocked at first, but he got over it when he realized why Jiraiyai would do that, 'So your trying to raise another Hokage, eh Jiraiyai.' After all the greeting have been done, and hugs were out of the way, Sarutobi quickly agreed to letting Naruto in the Academy, he learned that Naruto learned and created a few jutsus that he wasn't allowed tro use until he graduated, and that he knew about the Fox sealed in him, and that he know how use its power. Sarutobi also thought that the rules that he set up for Naruto were good ones, though he slightly disagreeded with giving Naruto the Make-Out Paradise books, but then again, Naruto probably would've gotten them off Sarutobi anyway, so he wasn't one to judge. As for the matter of housing, Naruto was given his old apartment room back, and for his first allowance was given quite a bit of money to get off the ground. With that Naruto left to go shopping for clothing and furniture and such, but first he would visit his apartment. After he left Sarutobi was in a much better mood than before.

The Streets of Konoha

Naruto at first wondered why Sarutobi would give him such a large amount of money, then when he got to his apartment he found out why, it was practically bare, the only things that were there was the toilet, shower/bath, refrigerator, counter space and cabinets, and a stove. He knew he was going to need every last bit of money he could get in order to furnish his house, he was also glad that Jiraiyai taught him the proper costs of certain items, or Naruto would've most certainly been ripped off like before. So he bought all the things he needed, a bed, a table chairs, food, and he got his new clothes (they are the ones he wears in the manga/anime). Then with all that taken care of he decided to go get something to eat, also he would get some groceries for his house, he decided to not spend to much money on dinner since he still had to buy groceries, so he stopped at Ichiraku. When he got there the owner at first was a little shocked when he saw Naruto, but eventually, he came over his shock and asked Naruto what he wanted, Naruto ended up getting about 14 bowls of ramen, when he was done, he paid the owner, and what he heard the owner say was something he had never heard from any other place before, "Thank you, and have a nice day." it didn't even seem forced, it seemed as though he ment what he said, this made Naruto, a little more cheerful as he went to get groceries and head home.

Naruto's Room

As Naruto entered his room, he found to his suprise that everything was moved into place, at first he thought the people whop brought it here did it, but then he found a scroll on the floor, he picked it up and the scroll read.

_Dear Naruto;_

_Congratulations on your successful move back into Konoha. I was coming here to check on ya, but when I saw no one here, I just left the scroll here for you. Anyway, the scroll I left on the counter there, is filled with training tips for you to do on your own time, I don't want you getting soft at the Academy. So really thats all I have to say, I'll see ya about every few months to check on your progress, so don't slack off._

_Sincerely Jiraiyai_

P.S. I saw your furniture here so I decided to move it into place for you, your welcome.

Naruto rolled the scroll back up and looked at the new scroll on his kitchen counter, he put both scrolld under his new bed, as he was getting ready for bed, Naruto felt in an all around better mood, not only was going to the Academy in a few days to become a ninja, but also, maybe this time, he would make some new friends... maybe.

Well, here chapter 1, once again please review, chapter 2 should be up in a few days see ya then.


	3. Chapter 2: The Academy

Naruto: An Alternative Story 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters, if you say I do, I will have my little brother spam you on AIM, and trust me he is very annoying.

This is the story of Naruto told in a different manner. No different characters, just the story remade. NaruHina

Thank you my adoring public for all the reviews, I never thought I would get such a positive outcome from you all, now I would like to take the time to make note of certain reviewers;

firareth3- Thanks for the suggestion, though that I had already planned on doing, and glad ya like it.

Dragon Man 180- No he will not be falling for Sakura (unless I decide to let it be so to create more conflict), and yes that emo will be getting his ass handed to him in the next few chapters.

angel- No.

omegaguardian- Thank you for pointing out all of those mistakes, I would like to note that Grammar was not my best subject, and sorry for the misspelling, I kinda type to fast, and I am also a poor proofreader but I will try harder, also thanks for the suggestion on making a new paragraph everytime the speaker changes, I will try that out. And don't worry, I don't think your mean, your just trying to help me out. And I'm glad you like it so far, I will try to improve my detail as well.

And just so you all know, if you like this story you might also enjoy; Cheerfulness Incarnate, and The Rasengan Legacy, I know I do.

So without waiting any longer, here is the second chapter of Naruto: An Alternative Story

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_Flashback_

Chapter 2- The Academy, Beginning of Year 1

Naruto's Apartment, A few days later

Naruto woke to the sound of a beeping alarm clock at 6:30 A.M. He didn't feel tired like most people do when they awaken in the morning, he had gotten comfortable waking up at 5:00 sharp with Jiraiya so he was very happy with the extra hour and a half he had gotten to sleep in. He felt very relieved with having toilet paper around, for four years on various occasions he would have to use leaves and neither he nor Jiraiya were very good at telling the difference between oak and poison ivy leaves. After he was done washing his face, he got the first real good look at himself in a long time. He noticed his hair, after a good wash, was a much brighter shade of blonde, he had lost much of his bady fat on body though he was only 10, but his muscles were not all that visable due to his still developing body. As he was finishing adoring himself he went to the kitchen to start making a meal, he had bought quite a few groceries so he didn't have to have ramen this morning, instead he had two eggs, 2 sausage links, and some sweet red bean soup. As he finished off his breakfast he took a look at his apartment. It wasn't good but it wasn't bad, it was average at this point. The room was a greenish grey color, the floor was mostly shag except for the tiles in the bathroom and kitchen, it was actually bigger than he expected, there was a space for everything he had. He had in his closet he kept his clothes, not much else though, and there was still a lot of space. He kept valuables under his bed, as well as scrolls containing some of his journal entries, jutsus both original and ones Jiraiya suggested him learning. His bookshelf so far had; Make-Out Paradise One and Two, history of many shinobi villages, books on bloodline traits, and some cooking manuals (nobody can live of ramen alone). He took a look at his clock and noticed he had lost track of time and had to be at the Academy in 15 minutes! Now ordinarily this would not be a problem, but Jiraiya had told Naruto to not make himself standout to much, so he couldn't just jump from rooftop to rooftop.

"Damn, times like these I wish I could pay more attention to time." Naruto cursing his luck as he rushed down the streets of Konoha, not even noticing any of the people his way.

Ninja Academy

It was a busy first day at the Ninja Academy, many students were quickly running through the halls to find their rooms and teachers were doing their best (in vain) to calm them down and direct them. In one particular room, Iruka Umino was looking over his class. He was a very tan man with brown hair in a ponytail style, he also had very tan skin with a scar cut across his face starting on his right cheek over his nose and ending on his left cheek, he also wore a chuunin jacket. Iruka was reading his clipboard to see the students he would have for the next two years (in this fic I'm making it required to have at least two years in the Academy).

'Hmmm, let me see here, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, and InoYamanaka, those will be some pretty good ones, lets see the rest... wait a minute! Is this some kinda joke? Naruto Uzumaki?'

"Okay who is the one that put the name Naruto Uzumaki on the clipboard? Confess now and I wont' make a big deal out it." Iruka said calmy while looking at his students. When no one had confessed Iruka began to become a little annoyed. "Okay I was willing to be soft on the person who did this, if you don't speak up now you will be punished." This time he was a bit more serious.

All of a sudden a certain blonde busted into the room, making quite a scene as the he and the door collapsed onto the floor. The entire class looked at this strange kid with slight sweat drops forming on their heads. Iruka looked at the child with a bit more shock in his eyes. 'No way? Is this really the demon kid?' His thoughts were interupted as Naruto picked himself up and started dusting himself off.

"Sorry for being late, I saw an old lady crossing the street so I offered to carry her home. Oh and the mess I'll pick it up later." Naruto said with a slight grin thinking that his excuse was flawless.

He looked up at his classmates, the ones that didn't have their jaws on their desks, were laughing at his excuse. He didn't know any of the kids, but by looking at them he could tell which family they were in. The boy with the paper fan symbol on his back he immediately recognized as an Uchiha, he already had a bad feeling about this guy, which was only strengthened when he called him an idiot. The girl close to the back of the classroom with the eyes without pupils he knew as a Hyuga, he also noticed that she had a look of complete shock painted on her face. 'Wonder what her problem is, oh wait stupid question.' He looked over the rest of the classroom to se eif he could recognize any other clans, when he couldn't he turned to his teacher.

"Hey, anyway I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Can you point me to my seat?"

Iruka got over his stupor and pointed Naruto to a seat cin the middle row in front of Hinata. As Naruto made his way to the seat, Iruka and had the same question on his mind. 'I don't get it he was taking by Itachi, he should've died, right?'

As Naruto sat down Hinata had a similar thought to Iruka. 'He is the same boy who were taking by those two people, I wonder how he survived?'

Flashback, Four years Ago

_Hinata Hyuga was heading to the playground after a very long day of training with her father. After her mother's death he had become colder than before, always pushing her harder than she could handle, always yelling at her whenever she would do something wrong. She was heading to the playground, just so that she could get away from that, if not for a few hours. As she was about to go around the corner she quickly noticed to people talking to a blonde boy. She ducked behind the corner in order to avoid being seen, she did so just in time, as one of them turned toward her direction. She thanked God that he had not seen her, but then became quickly worried as they began to attack the poor boy. After they finished she began to run towards the Hokage Tower to tell the Third of what at just happened._

Flashback over

After a few moments, Iruka had started the class for today. He had started on a lesson on chackra, what it wasm how it was used, and ways to use it. Naruto of course know all of this, quickly succomb to boredom and fell asleep. Iruka after a few minutes noticed the sleeping form of his new student. 'So much this one, already asleep after one half hour, maybe I should toy with him a bit.' He said as a evil grin appeared on his face.

"Hey you, sleeping back there!" Iruka's sudden outburst awakened Naruto from his nap, as well as a certain other lazy bum named Shikamaru. "If you have enough time to sleep, that must mean that you already now a lot about chackra so why don't you go ahead and explain for us." This got a few snickers from the classroom, as they saw the slightly groggy blonde sit up in his seat and yawn. "Today Naru..."

"Chackra is the life force of all living things on this planet. It is often found to be a blue color in most living things except for demons, which give off a red chackra. The abdomen is where a persons chackra is released from through the entire body. Ninjas can use a balance of spiritual and physical chackra in order to persorm Ninjutsus, Taijutsus, and Genjutsus by using special handsigns. A persons chackra "pool", as some call it, can be increased through mental, physical, and spiritual training. Chackra depletion is the state in which a persons chackra has been emptied out close to or completely." After his moment of glory he quickly went back to sleep on his desk.

To say everyone was stunned is a understatement, many couldn't beleive what just happened. Some kid had just given a full explanation of chackra, only after being in the Academy for less than a day. Iruka was the most shocked as he realized that his intentions were to make the blonde look like a fool, not a genius. Shikamaru just stared for a moment then fell asleep again, Chouji just ate, Ino and Sakura were saying something about how Sasuke could've easily answered that question, Hinata just gave a little giggle at what just happened, Kiba was scratching his head not understanding what just happened, Sasuke was pretty much the same state Iruka was in but didn't visable show it, and Shino... just sat there.

After a hour and ahalf hour the bell rang for recess and everyone was outta the classroom and into the schoolyard, Naruto took a spot under a tree and began to think of what just happened.

'Hmmmm, maybe I showed off a little too much there, but it was a real kick to see the look on that teachers face.' Naruto's attention was turned to a group of girls chasing Sasuke across the yard trying to get his attention. Sasuke was basically whereing a dark blue short sleeved shirt and pair of shorts, on the back of the shirt he had the Uchiha crest on the back.

'Fan girls, never had to deal with them before, this may bea bit of a nuisance.'He looked to his left and noticed theShikamaru kid under a tree a few feet from him withChouji not far behind. The Nara black hair in the shape of a pineapple, a grey short sleeved jacket with a shirt under it, and blackish pants along with them. The Akimichi had brown hair and it was parted down the middle, he was pretty "big" with spiral marks on the side of his face, he wore a green short sleeved jacket with an undershirt with the symbol for food on it, he wore shorts with a similar color as the Nara kid.

Turning his attention back to the Fan Girls, he saw two thatreally stood out, one had pink hair with a ribbon in it with a forehead that you could eat you lunchon. she wore a red dress thing that went down to her knees except for the cuts up the side that revealed a pair of black shorts. The other had blonde hair and wore a...

'She must really want to get thatguy's attention if she wears that around.' Just when he thought that every girl was apart of this club he noticed one right beside the Academny doors. She had short purple hair and lavender eyes without pupils in them, strangely she wore a coat in this season, she also had black pants. She quickly noticed him looking at her and blushed a bit.

'Thats the Hyuga, well at least not everyone here is a fan girl.'

Naruto noticed a fly flying around his head and tryed to swat it away from him. It then flew over to Shino, who let it land on its finger and seemingly started talking to it. He wore a high collar whit shirt, as well as a pair of black pants, and black sunglasses, his hairstyle was spikey like Naruto's but only his stood all the way up.

'Is he talking to a bug? Hmmm, kinda weird but when ya look at most of the other people in this courtyard, myself included, not to many of us can say we are any more normal than he is. And what with all the people wearing black pants?' He was caught off guard when he felt something biting his arm, he saw a white dog with a slight brown color, probably from nto being washed, he was called back by Kiba. He wore a grey hooded shirt with brown fur around the hood, he also had red upside down triangles on his cheeks, he was wearing pants with a similar color to the shirt, only the fur was around where the pants ended.

'If I wasn't at the Academy, I beat the both of them within an inch of their life.'

After a few minutes the bell rang and he found himself back in the classroom with the rest of his classmates, though it wasn't long before Iruka's lesson bored him to sleep again. After a while the bell rang again and it was the end of class for today. Naruto decided that he would just head go home after today, still very bored from his lessons, and just itching to read some Make Out Paradise, sure some would call it wrong for him to read it but hell they probably have them at their house too. About after fifteen minutes passed when he felt he was being followed. He turned around to see that Hinata had been following him for a little while, he smirked as went around the corner and stopped waiting for the girl to follow. She did as she went around the corner she found herself face to face with the one she was following. After a minute Naruto was the one who broke the silence.

"Hello, my names Naruto Uzumaki, yours is?"

"Hi-Hinata Hyuga, nice to me-meet you." She said with a slight blush starting to form.

'This one must have a bit of a confidence problem, that stuttering just makes it obvious.' "Nice to meet you too, anyway I'm in a bit of a hurry to get to my place, so do you mind if we resumed this conversation at the Academy tomorrow?"

"N-No, I don't mind at all." She said while twiddling her fingers.

"Great see ya tomorrow." Naruto said before beginning to walk away.

"See you tomorrow, Na-Naruto!" She said before walking towards her house as well.

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto was laying on his bed reading Make Out Paradise Vol. 1 when all of a sudden...

"Hey Naruto!" A little orange frog wearing a purple jacket greeted him at the window, holding a scroll.

"Oh hey Gamakichi, Jiraiya have a message for me?" Naruto said as he reached for the scroll.

"Yeah, he said they were directions to a old stomping ground out in the forest of his, he figured you could use it." The frog said turning to face the outside.

"Tell Jiraiya I said thanks." Naruto said opening the scroll.

"No problem." With that Gamakichi hopped out the window. When Naruto was finished with the scroll, he put it under his bed with the rest and began reading Make Out Paradise again.

'I'll have to check that place out tomorrow after the lesson at the Academy tomorrow.' He thought before returning to his book. After about two hours he put the book away and had some diner, got ready for bed and when he jumped into bed he began thinking about his new life in Konoha.

'Well, at least I won't be bored.'

Well, here is the third chapter, I'm going on a vacation in today so I figured I'd put this out before I left.

So once again review. And see ya'll in about a week.


	4. Chapter 3: Academy Month 3

Naruto: An Alternative Story 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters, if you don't believe me then believe Aretha Franklin.

Aaaaarganaaaaaauuuut does not, oh no he does not own N to the a-r-u-t-o!

Thank you Aretha

This is the story of Naruto told in a different manner. No different characters, just the story remade. NaruHina

Wow, I have a nice group of followers now don't I. Now for the reviews!

MP5- Yeah, I admit that there are a few errors every now and then, but I can't use spell check. And thanks, I don't believe Naruto would have been dead last if people actually help him.

Dragon Man 180- Sasuke's humiliation will be apparent in these chapters, don't worry, also to answer your question about the Sexy Jutsu and the Harem Jutsu, I think I may take your suggestion.

lover143- Thank you and yes I did have a great time on my vacation.

Man, spending a week down in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina can really help ya with stress, I didn't have a single headache the entire time I was there! But now its great to be back and writing! So here is the next chapter in Naruto: An Alternative Story.

But first, I wanted to ask everyones opinion for a certain thing I was thinking. I was thinking of putting "special guests" into the story whenever there really isn't much going on (ie other game, manga, pop culture characters) in the story like during his years at the Academy. What do guys think? (I would love to see what a special guest appearance from Michael Jackson would be like) So you guys vote, an that is how it will be decided.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Flashback

Chapter 3- Academy Month 3

Last Time

_'Well, at least I won't be bored'_

3 Months Later

' "At least I won't be bored" I really spoke to soon.' Naruto thought as he began to rub his temples trying to prevent the impending headache.

It had been three months since Naruto first day in the Academy, and he was already wanted summer vacation to begin. Since his first day at the Academy he had toned down the amount of intelligence he displayed so that he wouldn't bring to much unwanted attention to himself, afterall having fan girls would be a bitch. Speaking of fan girls, Sakura and Ino were already starting their daily ranting about who would sit with Sasuke, who would be his this and that and nag nag nag nag! If he had the chance he would've killed those two harpies right on the spot. That wasn't the only thing causing his tremendous headache, Iruka had started the lesson on Taijutsu, and guess who his practice dummy is, I'll give ya a few seconds...

If you guessed Naruto then you are correct! Not only would Iruka constantly target Naruto in Taijutsu, he would also do it whenever there was a question that he thought he couldn't possible answer, and whenever he tried to catch Naruto reading one of his Make-Out Paradise books, and whenever he fell asleep in class, but then again those were actually good reasons. Another fact that annoyed him to death was Jiraiya. Naruto was grateful to Jiraiya for the hidden spot and the training scroll. But what annoyed him was that the training scroll didn't really have any exercises in it, more or less it was just a list of what Naruto should try to learn before graduation, this wasn't much of a problem, what was a problem was that the place he was supposed to go, the Shinobi Library, never let him in! Naruto would have to find a way into the library, but he didn't have many options. He could knock out the guards at the front of the library with the Sexy Jutsu, but then Naurto remembered what happened the last time he used it...

'I swear, if it wasn't for the fact he wrote Make-Out Paradise I would've guessed he was a pedophile, I mean seriously he calls THAT research, he (due to the perverted nature of Jiraiya's research on Naruto, Arganaut removed that portion from his story and now requests that instead of you imagining Jiraiya chasing Naruto through the streets with a crazed perverted look in his eyes and a notepad scribbiling violently while also tearing his clothes off, and forcing him to transform, to imagine a panda bear eating bamboo.) that was the worst week of my life and I'm sure as hell not going to risk it happening again, OH GOD BAD MENTAL IMAGES!'

While Naruto just started beating his temples in order to get rid of that little memory, Iruka was looking at him with a curious look in his eye, but just shook it off thinking it must be something from that book he was reading. The bell rang out signaling the end of class for today Naruto was just about to get out of his seat when...

"Naruto I want you to stay behind after class, I have something to ask you." He asked in a calm voice, which Naruto was actually a little suprised by because normally when Iruka talked to him he usually had some tension in his voice.

Naruto took the seat at the other end of Iruka's desk, he took a quick glance over Iruka in order to see if there was much a threat from the teacher, he was once again shocked when he saw Iruka actually look calm, and only a little flusted, but Naruto didn't seem to be the cause of it. After a few moments of silence Iruka began what would be a very interesting day to say the least.

"Listen, Naruto I have a small question to ask of you."

"A question Iruka-sensei? What is it?"

Iruka's expression turned from calm to a little more tense. "its that book, Make-Out Paradise, I know you have it. I'm not going to force you to give it to me, but I want to know who gave it to you."

'Shit!' Was all Naruto could think at the moment, if he told Iruka who gave him the book, he would probably recieve a beating from Jiraiya afterward, but if he didn't, who knows what would happen.

"I don't have any idea what your talking about sensei." Naruto said as he started sweating.

Iruka became visable annoyed, all he wanted to know is how he got it. "Naruto, I won't punish you if you just tell me. And don't try to play dumb, I've seen the book."

'Double shit! I can't worm my way out of it, maybe I can make him back off.' Naruto thought as he started sweating even more. "Iruka-sensei I'm not allowed to tell anyone, can we just leave it at that?"

A vein on Iruka's forehead threatened to erupt. "No Naruto, you have to tell me or else... I'll burn the book."

Naruto suddenly froze, as perverted as the book was, it had a great story to go along with it, he was just about the figure out who Todd was going to pick outta Maria or Rachel, even though he knew that Todd didn't really love Rachel he just wanted her for her fortune.

"Ummm... Iruka look, Kiba is trying to eat a squirrel again!" He said as he pointed out the window.

"Again?" Iruka said as he opened the window, "KIBA I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THAT DAMN SQUIRREL ALONE!"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei." Kiba said while spitting the poor squirrel out.

"Thank you for telling me Naruto, now about the book..." Was all Iruka got out before he noticed that the only thing in the room was him and a cloud of dust shaped like Naruto. "NARUTO!"

Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha, knowing he only had about a five second head start of a very angry Iruka. He looked behind him for one second and nearly pissed himself right on the spot when he saw a really pissed off Iruka charging through the streets right at him. Naruto jumped to the rooftops, cursing himself for increasing the weights on his body just the night before. It was a chase that Konoha would not soon forget, kunai were thown everywhere, clones were put out of excistense, hell Naruto even tried to use the Sexy Jutsu in order to try to knock Iruka out cold, but Iruka was so pissed at the moment he only got a bloody nose. Finally after an hour Iruka finally caught Naruto, on confiscated the book.

"Now, we are going to see what it is about this book, that makes you want to keep it so badly." He said as he opened the book and started reading. But as he continued to read he noticed that there were paragraphs missing, not just that but also certain sentences. Iruka was confused, from what he could read it was a perfectly good book, with a nice plot flow, but he heard it was perverted beyond rational human thought.

"Naruto, why are there parts of this book missing?"

"Well, you see Iruka-sensei, when I first started reading the book I was hooked to the story, but the hentai that was in there kinda disgusted me, so I decided to read the book without reading the hentai, I did that by covering the really perverted stuff that wasn't needed for the story with a Genjutsu that makes it look blank in some parts. Iruka-sensei, are you still going to burn it, please don't I was about to see who Todd would choose!" Naruto said with sad puppy dog eyes.

Iruka was shell shocked, not only did Naruto perform a pretty good Genjutsu, but what also shocked him was that he wasn't the pervert he thought Naruto was when he first found out he read this book. "No Naruto, I'm not going to burn this book." He said tossing the book back to Naruto. "I also want to apologize, the only reason I was pushing you to tell me was that I thought that you were a pervert."

Naruto glared at Iruka while thinking, 'How could he think I'm perverted like ero, I mean Jiraiya?'

"So if there is anything I can do to make up for this, I'd be glad to do it." Thats what he said, but at the same time he was thinking, 'Great now he will probably force me to do something weird or embarrassing.'

'Hmmmmm... this could actually be useful.' Naruto thought as he began to smirk, "Okay Iruka-sensei, I have three favors to ask of you. First you will but me ramen tonight for dinner, and as much as I want."

"I have a bad feeling in my wallet, but okay I guess I can do that."

"Second, tomorrow you will help me find a way to get into the Shinobi Library, you see the people there won't let me in."

Iruka was actually very shocked that people would stop someone trying to become a ninja from getting into the library, then he felt a bit of disgust that they would even do that. "Yeah sure Naruto, I'd be glad to."

"And finally, this situation with being your practice dummy during Taijutsu practice, well..." Naruto whispered something into Iruka's ear, afterward you could see Iruka and Naruto bursting out laughing.

"Yeah Naruto hahaha, I'll get to work on that tomorrow, don't worry. So about that ramen, lets go."

With that they ran to Ichiraku where, amazingly, they both liked to eat. So after a few bowls of ramen, Iruka and Naruto began talking, Iruka about his teaching, certain skills he knew, and even giving hints to Naruto about how to pull certain pranks on people, saying that back in his day he was a prankster himself. Naruto talked about the other kids in class mostly. But they both began talking about themselves eventually, likes, dislikes, hobbies, stories about themselves. They actually got to know a lot about each other, became fast friends you could say. When it was late they both went back to the house, after paying for 27 bowls of ramen (22 for Naruto, 5 for Iruka), despite the bill, Iruka thought he had gotten to know Naruto better, and found a new respect for him. Naurto felt like he had a new friend after today.

The Academy Next Day

The next day at the Academy began like any other, Iruka took roll, the two harpies known as Sakura and Ino began yelling somehting about Sasuke. Then Taijutsu practice came, most of the class waited for Naruto's beating to commence.

"Well today class we are going to start a more aggressive style of Taijutsu so..."

Everyone had a different reaction, Ino and Sakura got out buckets of pop corn to enjoy the Naruto thrashing, Sasuke started chuckling thinking about how the idiot was about to be bent into different shapes, Kiba and Akamaru threw a quick smirk at Naruto, Shikamaru actually woke up to see what would happen, Chouji stopped eating for minute, Shino just stared, and Hinata had a worried expression on her face.

"Sasuke Uchiha get down here so I can demonstrate."

That is when the largest bomb in the history of the Academy had been dropped, everyone was watching Sasuke get beaten relentlessly. Naruto was rolling on the ground holding his ribs as he heard Sasuke's ribs crack, Shino gave a quick smirk, Kiba yelled something about putting him in a headlock, Sakura and Ino said something about his arms and how they are not supposed to bend that way, Shikamaru stayed awake for the entire thing and cheered for Iruka along with Chouji, and Hinata couldn't keep herself from laughing at Sasuke's predicament. At the end of class, Sasuke was seen forced into a pretzel shape, and Naruto and Iruka could be seen laughing on their way to the Shinobi Library.

'Today has got to be one of the best days of my life.' Was all Naruto could think of at the end of the day.

Well, here is the next chapter, I just got back from vacation and figured that this would be a good way of improving Naruto's relation with Iruka, hope you enjoy.

And remember to vote and the special guest appearance idea.


	5. Chapter 4: Academy Month 7

Naruto: An Alternative Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters, if you say I do then I want whatever it is your smoking.

This is the story of Naruto told in a different manner. No different characters, just the story remade. NaruHina

Wow it is amazing how a little thing like Sasuke bashing can get so many people to like your stuff. Anyway here is a update on the poll for the Special Guests;

Special Guests

Yes- 2

No- 0

Ok listen and listen good, I can't have special guests appear with only 2 people thinking its a good idea, more of you are going to have to vote, if I get more votes then maybe I can make it so that a certain glasses wearing, giant sword swinging "story" teller to make a appearance in the next chapter, coughAuroncough.

Now to repond to the reviewers!

firareth- Well this is going to be the chapter for you then.

Shadowkeeper113- Well, we'll see if I can, and I think I will.

Siege-Master- I'M UPDATING AS FAST AS I CAN WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME! Oh yeah and those are actually pretty good characters I would like to see make an appearance as well.

blackwolf0925- No sorry, in fact I think I will take back what I said about the pop culture people, only other video game (ex Sora-KH, Lloyd-Tales of Symphonia, and Final Fantasy) and other Anime (Well, that pretty much explains itself). But no cartoon (ex Simpsons) singers, or actors.

Neccor- Glad you liked it Neccor. And about the surnames, in the Prolougue I said I was going to use English Grammar, and in English, surnames come last.

Zoneshifter D- THAT IS GENIOUS, I WILL BE SURE TO REMEMBER THAT!

chichi- Well maybe so, but this is my fan fiction, and Sasuke can be bent anyway I want him to be bent.

Anyway, this chapter may be kinda short because it will only serve one purpose, but before we start a quick warning...

(SIRENS GOING OFF) WARNING! ANYONE AFFILIATED WITH THE SASUKE UCHIHA FAN CLUB, OR ANY OF THE MEMBERS IN IT, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! THIS CHAPTER IS PURE SASUKE, AND SASUKE FAN GIRL BASHING! Thank you and enjoy the Next chapter in Naruto: An Alternative Story

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Flashback

Chapter 4- Academy, Sasuke Bashing!

The Academy- Month 7- Day before April Fools Day

That day in the Academy was like any other during the past four months, Naruto had a huge grin plastered on his face, Sasuke was in the hospital where doctors were bending him outta the pretzel shape, but they weren't really trying. During the beginning of the bending process, Sasuke said a few colorful words around the hospital and to his displeasure the fine medical staff didn't take to it to well, so with every little bone they moved back into place they "accidentally" broke two more. Needless to say he was in their for a very long time, and everyday his room would be filled with flowers and sweets from his fan club. Speaking of which, during class today the fan girls were a little more happy than normal, Sasuke would be coming back tomorrow, even if it was in a full body cast. Naruto couldn't wait, he heard the news from Iruka about Sasuke's cast, and he began to think of possible pranks to pull on him. As he thought the grin on his face got wider and wider and wider, till it looked like it would tear off his face.

'Tomorrow Sasuke's reputation is going down the toilet. Along with all his stupid fan girls.' Thought Naruto as he began to laugh like a maniac.

The Hospital- Midnight

It was midnight in Konoha, there was a new moon that night so that the entire town seemed to be lost in darkness, perfect conditions for our little pranksters to start what would be Sasuke's torture. Naruto went to the front of the hospital dressed head to toe in black in order to blend into the night, he climbed up the side of the wall, and into Sasuke's room. As Naruto entered he noticed just howmuch of Sasuke was in the cast. When they said it was going to be a full body cast they weren't kidding, his entire body was in the cast save for some hole for his eyes, and holes leading to his nostrils in order for him to be able to breathe.

'This is too perfect.' Naruto thought as he sneeked quietly over to Sasuke. Once he was right beside Sasuke he got out a scroll, and channeled his chackra into it, there was a large puff of smoke coming out of the seals in the scroll, and when it was over, there were paint brushes, make up, different colors of paint, paint bombs, bombs in general, a scroll instructing on how certain secondary functions of Genjutsu.

'Well, time to get to work.' Naruto thought as he began painting frantically on Sasuke's cast.

The Academy- April Fools Day

Today at the Academy was going to be quite different than normal, it wasn't that anyone other than Naruto knew it, everyone just had a feeling, you know the one you get when something really bad is about to happen. Well it started off normally, Iruka took role, waiting for Sasuke to arrive, knowing that it would take awhile before he could get here. All the fan girls and Naruto were on the edge of their seats, Naruto for what was about to happen, the fan girls for Sasuke. Everyone began to hear laughing and lots of it in the hallway. Naruto knew it meant Sasuke was on his way. The door began to open as a figure walked through it.

'Five, four, three, two, one.' Naruto counted down to the stampede of fan girls as they ran to see Sasuke, only to be stopped about 5 feet away from him. What they saw totally blew their minds.

There was Sasuke, covered head to toe in a cast, except for his eyes and nostrils. If it were left at that then it would be normal, but what was on the cast was what shocked them into a very deep stupor. On the chest of Sasuke's cast were everything you could possible think of as girly, from rainbows to ponies covered his entire cast, on the face of his cast was a bunch of make up, black lipstick where his lips would be, black blush, black eyeliner, and all that, where his fingernails and toenails were there was black nail polish, that wasn't the worst part though, in the very center of the cast, written in a very "pretty" pink were the words "Sorry ladies, I'm a gay, emo, drag queen." As if he was a radioactive time bomb getting ready to go off, all of the Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club, except for Ino and Sakura jumped back into their seats. The entire class just started rolling over in laughter, Iruka couldn't even keep himself from making fun off his student, Naruto was laughing the hardest.

'Phase 1 complete now for the harpies to play their part.' Naruto thought trying to stop laughing.

To say Sakura and Ino were pale was an understatement, they were white as Sasuke's cast before Naruto's little redecoration. Almost on impulse they started trying clean the stuff off Sasuke, only to discover that it wasn't coming off.

"Hey Sakura, maybe its a Genjutsu?" Ino said as she got tired of trying to clean the stuff off.

"Yeah thats the only way this stuff could stay on even when we are cleaning it." As she said that they flew through handsigns meant for the disruption of genjutsu.

'Bingo.' Naruto thought smirking as they fell into the first part of the trap. When they tried to destroy the genjutsu suddenly somethings started flashing on Sasuke's cast, those flashs blew up spreading paint all over Sakura and Ino. It didn't even affect the stuff on Sasuke's cast.

"Let's try one more time." Sakura said flashing through the handsigns again.

"SAKURA NO..." Was all Ino could get out before more flashes appeared on Sasuke's body. Naruto quickly signaled for Iruka to move a few feet back, which he did before the flashes exploded this time. Now instead of paint, Sakura and Ino were covered in black (you know the kinda black anime characters get covered in whenever they get get caught in an explosion or shocked or get flames shot at them), along with Sasuke's cast which no longer had the first bit of paint on it. As Sakura and Ino slowly walked back into their chairs and fell into them, Sasuke was cursing like made, of course no one could make out what he was saying because the cast covered his mouth, but if you could hear it here is what it would sound like.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS !$#ING CAST I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU !$!ING ASS ALL THE WAY TO !#$ING SUNA AND BACK! STOP #$!ING LAUGHING AT ME DAMMIT!"

'Phase two complete now all I have to do is wait till the end of class and then deploy the final stage of my prank.' Naruto said with tears rolling outta his eyes from all the laughing.

At the end of the day Iruka asked someone to take Sasuke back to the hospital, normally the fan girls would've done it, but since they were still in their stupor Naruto said he would do it. As he put Sasuke into his wheel chair he rolled him to the stairs. (Note; They are on the third floor.)

"Uh oh, they don't have a wheel chair ramp, guess we're going to have to... oh hey! Someone dropped some money." Naruto left Sasuke right on the edge of the stairs, and as he bent over to pick up the money he "accidentally" bumped into Sasuke's wheel chair, sending him down all three floors worth of chairs. When Sasuke reached the bottom floor he crashed into the wall, after that his cast cracked wide open to reveal a beaten, burned, and out cold Sasuke Uchiha. 

For the second time in that school year, an ambulance carried Sasuke back to the hospital. Naruto sat on the roof reading his Make Out Paradise book, grinning at his accomplishment.

"He's not coming back for a while (Turns a page in the book)...RACHEL HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"

Once again the only two reasons I wrote this chapter was to give you all time to vote, and to bash Sasuke and his fan girls.

Review and vote. 


	6. Chapter 5: Auron Part 1

Naruto: An Alternative Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. I'm being completely cereal.

This is the story of Naruto told in a different manner. No different characters, just the story remade. NaruHina

Now, these are the results I was looking for, here are the final results of the Special Guests poll;

Yes: 13

Depending on Characters: 2 or 3

No: 2

So it is unanimous! Special guests from other series will make visits on Naruto whenever I need a filler, or decide that it might be cool to change the story a bit, at least they aren't OCs, not that there is anything wrong with them. So anyway, I was thinking of finding a way of teaching Naruto to use swords. At first I thought "Hey maybe Hayate can teach him!" then two problems came up, first he dies way to soon for him to really teach Naruto anything, second omegaguardian kinda already did that and I don't want to get flamed for doing something that someone else already did. So I really couldn't decide, so I thought, screw it I'll let my reviewers vote so that I don't have to think about it! But then there are people who may not want Naruto to learn how to use swords. So here is how to vote!

Hayate (Whatever Style he uses, after voting if he wins I'll look it up)-

Screw it Naruto doesn't need swords-

But then I thought of something, I could have one of the special guests teach him, just for the sake of being original! But once again there are going to be people who may not like that idea. So here was the new way to vote! I put a couple I wanted in as well.

Auron (Bushido)-

Kenshin from Rouroni Kenshin (Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu)-

Other (Other Suggested Characters, just tell me who, their style, and how their style works)-

Hayate (Whatever Style he uses, after voting if he wins I'll look it up)-

Screw it Naruto doesn't need swords-

So the first guest I decided was Auron, and as you see he is one of the choices, no don't worry I'm not going to decide for you, but I will do something even worse... CLIFF HANGER! That way I can get him introduced, but at the same time give you guys time to vote, so please don't be mad.

Well, time to respond to the reviewers:

Dragon Man 180- It might not be happening too soon. While I do admit bashing Sasuke and his fan girls does draw a crowd, too much of it can be a little annoying, I mean if I just wanted to bash Sasuke, it wouldn't take any effort at all. And no Michael Jackson won't appear, because as you have said Orochimaru is already enough like him. And he will be in the hospital till either the beginning of summer vacation or the end of it (just to piss him off).

Kai Dragon- Now thats the way to think.

firareth3- That is why I had her do it.

Shadowkeeper113- And I plan on keeping it.

I like Angst- Well, I figured it would be pretty funny for him to like it so thats why I did it.

ki-ka- No, nobody in Naruto are going to have their roles changed (unless voted upon like with Hayate above) and besides, Haku's death is what inspires Naruto to find his own way of the Ninja, that is a key thing.

Neccor- No problem, and I will have fun, and don't worry I do that all the time.

lover143- I know your pain, I start school in about a month.

Zoneshifter D- I have that part figured out, and if you really want to be one of my beta-readers, just tell me how that works and I'll think about it.

S-Wanderer999- Well thats a little tough, Hinata really is very shy, and my Naruto has to much on his mind to notice, maybe Auron could fix that in the chapters he will be present in?

Wow I got a lot of reviewers! Real quick I would like to mention a few special reviewers who have been keeping constant tabs and reviews on my story, also as an added bonus, their votes will count as two;

lover143 Dragon Man 180 firareth3 Shadowkeeper113

Its because of loyal people like you that I continue to write, I thank you. Actually I would like to thank one more person, this person is the most important person and the love of my life... me. In fact, I'll take the thanks from all those people and give it to me, because without me this wouldn't be possible.

Just Joking

So here is the next installment of Naruto: An Alternative Story. Guest Starring: Auron!

Chapter 5- Auron Part 1

Academy- Two months from Summer Vacation

Everyone in the Academy were becoming extremely excited with the thought of summer vacation fast approaching. Each person had their own idea of what they were going to do during summer. Shino was going insect collecting with his family. Kiba and Akamaru were going on a summer long hike with their family. Shikamaru was going to hang around town and play shogi with his dad, and also most likely end up doing chores for his mom. Chouji and his family would most likely just eat. Hinata was to train with her father at home in the Juken Style. Sasuke was probably going to be in the hospital for who knows how long. And it was brought upon The Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club by themselves, to hunt down and destroy Naruto for the crime of hurting their Sasuke. But there was one whose plans did not center around family and being with them, and it was Naruto.

'Man, its times like these when being an orphan just sucks.' Was what he thought when he looked around the classroom at the kids who were talking about what they were going to do with their families, and at the glares coming from members of the Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club members, though he really didn't think much about them, since Jiraiya had taught him one of his jutsus. The Tranparent Escape Jutsu, he said that he used to mostly use it for peeking, but Naruto found a new more survival-based use for it, and that was escaping from deranged Sasuke fan girls.

'I mean, I know Jiraiya will come to visit me now and again, but he's so busy with the volume of Make-Out Paradise, old man Hokage will probably hang around with me, but he is the Hokage so he's also going to be busy, and Iruka will also have some time for me, but he'll be getting ready for the next school year so he won't have to much time.' Naruto thought with the frown on his face growing even deeper. Sure he liked some time to himself so that he could read Make-Out Paradise and study at the Shinobi Library. But sometimes it was just too much alone time. Though he had put the time to good use, he had learned all twelve handsigns and how they affect chackra for jutsus, with that knowledge he had even made his own original jutsu; Fire Realease: Volcanic Smokescreen Jutsu. He had even been able to learn the Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu from Sarutobi. He also learned Earth Realease: Inner Decapitation Jutsu by reading some of the Genin jutsu scrolls in the Shinobi Library. But even with all he has obtained it doesn't matter if the only people who care about you aren't there to share your success with you. 

'But, I will have to put that behind me, as soon as I leave this building the fan girls from Hell are going to be after me.' The thought of running from crazy fan girls kinda got Naruto to stop thinking of his plight. At 3:00, like every other day the bell began to ring signaling the end of the school day. Naruto was about to leave but then he thought maybe some company would do him good.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, you free today, cause if you are maybe we can go to Ichiraku's and have a few bowls." Naruto said while sporting his trademark grin.

"Sorry Naruto, I'm so busy right now, maybe tomorrow."

"Oh ok, see ya later Iruka-sensei." Was all Naruto could say before he walked out the door.

'Naruto, I hope my request for an assistant teacher goes through so that I can have some time to spend with you.' Iruka thought before he returned to his work.

Outside the Academy

Naruto wasn't 5 feet away from the Academy when all of a sudden...

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" A horde of angry fan girls screeched, "YOU ARE WANTED FOR THE HERESY OF DEFILING AND HUMILIATING OUR BELOVED SASUKE! PREPARE TO DIE!"

'Again this is the 50th time this month.' Naruto thought as he began running from the horde of now harpy-like fan girls.

He ran in zig-zags, circles, climbed up ladders, jumped across rooftops, and even swam across a river to try and shake the fan girls, but to no avail. So Naruto did what every person does whenever they are being chased by something more terrifying than sin itself, he runs into a dead-end (watch a whole bunch of horror films, you'll see what I'm talking about) so without even thinking he starts performing handsigns like crazy, as the fangirls closed in on their prey, finally he finished the set of handsigns and said very quietly "Transparent Escape Jutsu!" and he was gone like the wind.

Feeling very satisfied with his escape from the fan girls, he decided to head over to the Hokage Tower.

'I wonder if old man Hokage feels like some ramen today?'

"Naruto!"

'Speak of the devil.' There was Sarutobi, walking towards Naruto, he seemed in a particulary good mood today for some reason.

"Hello there Naruto."

"Hey old man, whats up?"

Sarutobi sighed at the nickname Naruto had given, 'Of course it was cute at first but now...' Sarutobi shook his head as he tried to get to the point, "Nothing much Naruto, but I would like to go down to Ichiraku's Ramen in order to discuss something with you."

"Ok, sounds good, but your paying."

All of a sudden Sarutobi got the feeling that it was very good that his pay as Hokage was high.

Ichiraku's Ramen 20 minutes later

And he was right. Naruto in the last fifteen minutes had gone through 27 bowls of ramen and counting, while he had only gone through 5.

'How can he eat so much? I mean, I have seen full-grown men who couldn't eat as much as him.' Sarutobi thought as his wallet got lighter, and lighter.

"Anyway Naruto I have something to discuss with you." Sarutobi said as he signaled for Ichiraku to leave them alone for a few minutes.

"Hmmm?" Was all Naruto could get out with his face stuffed full of ramen.

"There have been reports of a strange man wondering around the area. He is apparently around 6 feet tall, he wears a rather large red cloak-like coat, with a large plate of metal on the left shoulder, under it he wears what appears to be body armor, he also has a arm guard on his right arm, black pants, boots, and glasses. As for more specific, he has a scar across his right eye, whenever he is seen his left arm is usally hanging limp in his coat, his hair is completely black (using a younder Auron shut up) and is rather short, save for a small "pony tail" in the back, he also carries a rather large sword around with him, also he has at his side with what appears to be a large bottle of Sake." Sarutobi took a breathe and continue to read from the paper, "We are not sure yet if he is friend or foe, whenever confronted he at first shows no sign of aggresion, and claims to just be a wandering "guardian". Whenever he is pushed for questioning he claims that he means no harm and is just passing through, of course its about that time that we try to force him. Naruto I want you to guess how many ninja he knocked out before the fight was over, mind you there were ten."

Naruto looked confused for a second "I dunno old man, five maybe six?"

"All of them." Sarutobi said, he then looked at Naruto, to say that he was in shock would be an understatement.

'Ten ninja, knocked out by one guy? I mean even if they were chuunin... ALL ten?' Naruto thought not even bothering to eat his ramen.

"Anyway," Sarutobi said to get Naruto's attention "I am telling you this so that you can keep your eyes open, if you see him, try to see if he will tell you anything, if he does then come back to me." And with that Sarutobi got up paid the bill, and ran back to the tower in order to try to prevent having to pay for anymore ramen.

Naruto was in shock, but he got over it as soon as his last bowl of ramen was placed in front of him. He dug in and decided to head back to his spot to train some.

Naruto's spot 15 minutes later

Naruto hurried to his spot for two reasons, both having to do with physical harm, fan girls, and villagers. As soon as he was at the trees outside of his spot he stop, frozen in both fear and shock. For their in his spot resting on a rock, was a man, and that man fit Sarutobi's discription perfectly.

CLIFF HANGER!

HAHAHAHA, my first cliff hanger.

Well, remember to vote and review, and remember, your vote does count. 


	7. Chapter 6: Auron Part 2

Naruto: An Alternative Story 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. However I do have the ability to use them for the sake of fan fictions (wait thats to serious). Ok, but I have kidnapped them and me writing this story was part of the ransom.

This is the story of Naruto told in a different manner. No different characters, just the story remade. NaruHina

Ok here are the results of the sword teacher poll

Auron (Bushido)- 8

Kenshin from Rouroni Kenshin (Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu)- 4

Hayate (Whatever Style he uses, after voting if he wins I'll look it up)- 0

Screw it Naruto doesn't need swords- 0

(A new one was added? 0o) Auron and Kenshin mix- 4

Well folks it looks like Auron had won the popular vote and will be teaching Naruto Bushido. (Auron fans celebrate, Kenshin and mix fans start to leave) But hey, I do have something to say about the votes. (Everyone stops, and listens) To say that I was suprised with the results, well that would be hitting the nail right on the head. I didn't expect so many people to vote for a mix up between the styles, do to the fact that the styles are so different. I mean its not impossible, but it would be difficult to combine them without doing one thing. Making Naruto way to powerful. I mean I was pushing it when I was thinking of teaching him Bushido, if he learns both he would be almost invincible! I guess I could try to make weaknesses, but that also would be difficult. So here is what I decided, for now the vote stands, Auron will teach Naruto Bushido, but I will hold another vote around a time where Naruto would have lots of time (Tsunade Retrieval, filler replacing the current filler in the anime, or even during the three year timeskip) to decide if Kenshin should really come into the story and teach Naruto the Hiten Mitsurugi Style as well, don't vote on it now, we will cross that bridge when we come to it.

I do have to thank you all for voting, I have to admit I didn't think that you all would want something this AU, but hey apparently I was wrong.

Also I would like to note, that the special reviewers that I listed in the last chapter will now have their names in bold during my response to reviews. Now its time to respond to reviewers;

Infinite Freedom- Hey its coming, just settle down.

**Dragon Man 180**- Yeah I could see Auron becoming a drinking buddy with Tsunade, after all he does have that huge jug of Sake! And for the reason Sarutobi told Naruto, there are 3. First, because its my fan fiction. Second, he figured Naruto trained under Jiraiya, and that he knew high level jutsus (Shuriken and regular Shadow Clone Jutsu), so he figured he might be worth telling. And third, because I felt that it would help jumpstart Naruto's relation with Auron in case Auron won (You will see what I mean in this chapter).

Zoneshifter D- Kill joy.

Spartan-251- I know how you feel I hate cliff hangers as well. And thats why I made Auron one of the options.

Lyteko- First off, the second chapter didn't serve any purpose except to give my voter time to decide upon the special guests, so don't do so much nit picking, plus there is a whole lot of story left.

Kai Dragoon- I think thats what pushed people to vote for Auron in the first place. Its original, its better than what has been shown as "swordsmanship" in the manga and anime at this point, and the possiblities are endless.

S-Wanderer999- Well, in Final Fantasy X, Auron's overdrive was called Bushido, so I'm sorry if I made a mistake, though I will continue to call it Bushido instead of Aikido in order to not confuse people.

**lover143**- Actually, arse is still ass, only pronounce with a Midevilish accent. And yeah school is a pain. And thank you, I didn't think anyone would like my story this much.

obliviandragon- Well, I suppose if I decide to have them appear as special guests Naruto can pick some things up from them.

skelethin- Yeah, a lot of people suprisingly like the mix up idea, and about the coments deal with it. And yeah the last one was kinda rushed because, one; I haven't perfected the style of proper cliff hanging, and two; in this chapter I will make my first fight scene for real.

Well, without further ado, here is the next chapter of Naruto: An Alternative story! Guest Starring: Auron!

UPDATE: Fixed this chapter thanks to a comment from Zoneshifter D about chapter 7.

Last Time

Naruto hurried to his spot for two reasons, both having to do with physical harm, fan girls, and villagers. As soon as he was at the trees outside of his spot he stop, frozen in both fear and shock. For their in his spot resting on a rock, was a man, and that man fit Sarutobi's discription perfectly.

Chapter 6- Auron Part 2

Naruto stood frozen right where he stood there barely twenty feet away from him was the man that had knock out ten ninja of Konoha. At first he didn't have any idea what to do, he could run to Sarutobi, but what if he heard him, he could try to fight him, but if he was good enough to take out ten ninja, what chance did Naruto stand? Then he remembered that Sarutobi told him to try to talk to him, 'So thats what I'm going to do, but first incase things got a little dicey.' he thought forming his hands into a familiar cross shape.

The man was sitting there on the rock he was on, waiting for his little visitor to show himself, the man knew he was there the entire time he had been there, he was just waiting. After a while he thought that he would have to start this little conversation. "Hey you in the bushes, come on out I won't bite you." After he had said this there was a sudden gasp in the bushes, a few seconds later Naruto had shown himself.

'Hmmmm... a kid? This is a bit of a suprise especially after those ninja they sent earlier.' He thought as he took a few glances at Naruto. 'Doesn't seem to pose much of a threat.' He thought as he scooted over on the rock.

"Come over here." Naruto quickly obayed the order and sat on the available space on the rock, he looked at the man, he fit Sarutobi's description right down to the pony tail.

"So, whats your name kid?" As soon as the man asked the Naruto started fuming over being called a kid.

"Hey! Don't call me a kid, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Remember that name cause I'm going to be Hokage one day!" Naruto said puffing himself up to make himself look bigger.

The man couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's outburst. He reminded the man of a certain other loud mouth blonde.

"Alright, Naruto, so what are you doing here?" This question once again lead Naruto to a rant.

"What am I doing here, I could ask you that very same question! This is my secret training area!"

'Hmmm, that explain a few things.' The man thought as he glanced around seeing kunai stick out of trees, scorch marks around the entire area, he even noticed that the rock had even been beaten up a little.

"Looks like you've been busy." The man said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Naruto said not being able to hear him.

"Nothing, but as to what I'm doing here, I wander, you see, and I found this spot, I had been walking for a long while so I decided it might be a good spot to rest."

"Alright I believe ya." Naruto said not sensing a lie, "So why did you come so close to Konoha." Naruto asked deciding to get some answers for the Hokage.

"Like I said I wander around, helping people who need help if they deserve help." The man said being very straight foward.

"Oh! Are you some kinda hero?" Naruto asked slightly excited.

The man's face showed some sadness in it after the question saying, "I'm no hero, I'm just a..." trailing of at the very end. Naruto just sat there waiting for an answer.

"Auron." Naruto was a bit confused because he never heard of an "Auron".

"My name." The man said sensing his confusion.

"Oh, nice to meet you Auron."

"Likewise." Auron said while looking at the kid he had just met. Auron was good at reading a person's thoughts by looking at someones face, he could tell the kid's mind was busy with some other thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto was suprised at Auron's question, how could he tell that he was thinking of something outside their current conversation?

"Well, I was thinking about some stuff... but you probably don't have time to listen."

"Ki... Naruto, I'm a wonderer, I have all the time in the world." Auron said while turning to face the kid.

"Well, you see Auron, I'm an Academy student and its summer vacation soon, and all the the other kids are talking about how they were going to spend time with their families and stuff, and well..." Auron waited for a few seconds so that Naruto could get it together, "I don't have a family to spend time with." Auron immediately knew what the kid was going through, he had seen the same thing with Tidus while he was growing up. "I mean I have a few people to spend time with, Jiraiya..."

"You mean the perverted writer of that Make Out Paradise book series?"

"Yeah." Auron shuddered, hoping the kid wasn't going to become a pervert. "Anyway, he took care of me from when I was six to when I was ten, and now he checks up on me now and then, but he is judt so busy writing the next part of his book." Auron was getting into the kids conversation with the last part. "Then there is Iruka-sensei, my teacher at the Academy, he spends time with me, but he also has a lot on his plate with the Academy and all. Then there is old man Hokage." Auron was suprised to hear that this kid knew the Hokage personally, "He talks with me every now and then, he even buys me ramen from time to time, but being Hokage he also has a lot to do."

"So what your saying is that your upset because your going to be alone a lot during this "summer vacation" thing that is coming up." Naruto nodded. "Hmmmmm." Was all Auron could say before he got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Not much to do around here so I'm heading out."

"Wait, I have a few more questions!"

"You are not ready to hear my story."

"Wait dammit!" Naruto yelled as he hurled a kunai at Auron who just simply tilted his head to the side to dodge it.

'The kid is pretty fiesty.' Auron thought with a bit of a grin on his face.

"Alright then Naruto, how bout this, if you can beat me in a fight, then I'll tell you every little detail about myself." Naruto thought about the proposal for a second, he figured that it was worth a shot.

"Alright fine then, but don't start complaining when I win!" With that Naruto got into a fighting pose.

"Heh, I won't even need to use both of arms to beat you." Auron said and without a second of hesitation got down into his stance.

They both stared each other down for a few seconds, then Naruto made the first move flinging a few shuriken at Auron who simply deflected them all with his giant sword, then without missing a beat he charged towards Naruto he tried to slice Naruto's leg off Naruto simply jumped to dodge his move, then he tried to strike Naruto across the head by swinging the blunt part of his sword toward him, Naruto did a mid-air backflip to dodge this attack landing on the ground. Then tried to land a kick into Auron's stomach, which was caught by Auron's left arm.

"I thought you said you didn't need both arms to beat me!" Naruto said with a grin.

"I don't, but it makes it easier." Auron replied.

Using his free leg he tried to kick Auron across the face, Auron simply dropped Naruto's leg and tilted his head back to dodge it. Naruto without any legs fell onto the clearing ground with a thud. Auron using the chance given to him, tried to finish the fight right their lifting his sword into the air and thrusting it down vertically to stab Naruto, Naruto rolled out of the way and quickly got up and sent a chackra powered punch into Auron's jaw. Auron decided to use this force to his advantage he tightened his grip on his sword and using the momentum from the punch swung himself around and them delivered a powerful kick into Naruto's side.

"Your going to have to do better than that in order to..." Was all he could say before Naruto disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"What?" Auron said scanning the clearing when he saw several more shuriken being thrown at him, but like before he deflected them all with his sword. That is when he noticed five Naruto's charging right at him.

'The kid can make solid clones? This is interesting, he's actually going to force me to step up my game.' Auron thought grinning like mad.

Auron then began channeling some energy into his sword before he dashed at the Naruto's. The Naruto's braced for impact, but then Auron jumped up into the air placing his sword into the vertical stabbing postition again before shouting, "Bushido Style: Dragon Fang Technique!" he then plunged his sword into the ground and all the energy in the sword shot into the ground under the Naruto's then it shot out from under them in the form of flames scorching them. Auron waited to see which one was real, when all of a sudden all five Naruto's disappear.

'What the hell!' Auron thought before another Naruto shot from under the ground and punched him in the gut propelling him back a few feet. Auron readjusted himself in mid-air in order to land on his feet.

"Tell me how did you do that?" Auron asked, actually suprised that the kid had been able to make such an impressive move.

"Well, before the fight I created a shadow clone and sent it in to talk to you instead of me in case things turned out like this, then when you destroyed that one, I create the others before I hid myself underground with Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Jutsu, but instead of pulling you under I thought a good punch would do." Naruto said grinning the entire time.

"Nicely done for a Academy Student." Auron said smuggly.

"If you like that then," Naruto said making a set of hand signs, "you'll love my original jutsu." Before Auron could even respond, Naurto used his Fire Release: Volcanic Smokescreen Jutsu to cover most of the area Auron was in with a thick grey colored smoke.

"Now then," Naruto said making the cross handsign, "to prepare for the next part."

Meanwhile inside the cloud, Auron was astounded by Naruto's skill.

'This jutsu is genious, not only can I not see my own hand in front of my face, but this smoke... its so hot... I'm sweating like crazy... if I don't get out of here, I'll pass out due to dehydration, but who knows what he has waiting, oh well.' Auron thought before dashing towards the outside like a mad man. When he got out he saw that even more shuriken were thrown at him.

"Come on, don't you have any other tricks?" Auron asked grinning.

"Just this, Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" With that the number of shuriken were multiplied by at least triple the original amount.

'Damn! I can't block all of them!' Auron thought while deflecting what shurikens he could, being careful to get the ones aiming for his torso and head, while most of the other grazed his arms and legs. When he was done he looked up to see if there were any more, when all of a sudden he felt a pain in his side. He looked down and found that a kunai had been stabbed into his side by Naruto.

"Guess I win huh?" Naruto said with a huge grin.

"You did good, if only you took into account one thing."

"And that is?" Naruto asked with the grin on his face wiped off.

"This may have been a killing blow, but the thing is, you can't kill what is already dead." Then all of a sudden glowing multi-colored obejects began to fly around Auron's body, Naruto backed away a few feet noticing that as the objects flew into Auron's wound it began to close up.

"Thats why you beat those ninja, it wasn't they weren't capable, they just weren't able to." Naruto said thinking that there was once again competence among the ninja of Konoha.

"Oh no, they didn't even make a mark on me, in fact if I had taken you more seriously, you might not have too." Naruto quickly shuddered again, thanking whatever god watched over them that he was still alive.

"Anyway see you later. Good match." Auron said before walking off.

"Yeah see ya Auron." Naruto said with his grin returning to him.

"Oh and Naruto, about your problem."

"Hmmm?"

"During my story I had known many people, people that were very important to me, even though our time was short, I still never remember ever having been upset knowing that it would be..." He said thinking back to Jecht, Braska, Tidus, Yuna and the rest. "I guess what I'm saying, is that you should appreciate the people you have, even if they aren't around much or for much longer." Auron said walking back into the forest.

Naruto thought about what Auron said and realized that he was right. He should be thankful that the people who are around him that... love him are around, even if they aren't around much. He smiled and began wlaking back to Konoha.

'Its pretty late I can tell the Hokage tomorrow after the Academy.' Naruto thought as he walked back to his apartment.

Next day at the Academy 5 minutes after the Final Bell.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" A horde of angry fan girls screeched, "YOU ARE WANTED FOR THE HERESY OF DEFILING AND HUMILIATING OUR BELOVED SASUKE! PREPARE TO DIE!"

"Whatever can we get this over with I gotta tell the Hokage something." Naruto said once again running in zig-zags, circles, up ladders, across rooftops, and swimming across a river and ended up in his little alley. But then he noticed that the fan girls weren't coming, he looked around the corner and found that the fan girls were staring at a tall man, and slowly becoming pale, then glowing objects flew around him and flew into where his right eye was. One of the fan girls threw up her lunch before all of them started running at light speed away from the man. The man turned around and Naruto immediately recognized him.

"Auron, what did you do to them?"

"I just used a few scare tactics on them. So you made yourself an enemy of someone's fan girls right?" Auron said as he remembered the dreadful memories of Tidus' fan girls during his time in Zanarkand.

"Looks like for an Academy Student you have it pretty hard around here right?" Naruto nodded "Well then, perhaps you are in the need of the service of a Guardian? I don't charge, all I ask is for is food, a place to stay, and Sake." Naruto thought about this for a moment. "I can even teach you a thing or two about using swords." That was all Naruto needed to hear to jump at the opportunity.

"Yes, yes, of course I would love you to be my guardian!" Naruto thought jumping up and down for joy.

'Works everytime.' Auron thought.

"Anyway we better tell you Hokage about the little deal we made, ok?" Auron said trying to make sure no one saw the scene Naruto was making.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said dragging Auron by the hand towards the Hokage Tower.

Meanwhile a certain perverted book writer watched the entire scene with a geat big grin plastered on his face.

'Naruto, how you seem to make almost every complete stranger like you I'll never know.' With that he returned to what he was originally doing, spying on the women's bath house next door.

Yes! Chapter complete!

Remember Reviews are good!


	8. Chapter 7: The Genin Exams

Naruto: An Alternative Story 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Anyone who thinks I do, needs to have their head examined.

This is the story of Naruto told in a different manner. No different characters, just the story remade. NaruHina

Sorry for the wait folks, I caught a mild case of writers block, I was fighting with myself on whether or not to skip all the way to the Genin Exam, or the hang back a bit and do some NaruxHina, but seeing as how both options would allow me to get some NaruxHina in the works, I'll do what every man does when faced with a difficult choice... I'll flip a coin! Heads for Genin exam, tails for hanging back. Remember its best two outta three. And here are the results, it was a heads-tails-heads tripple flip, with heads being the winner! So we will now skip on to the Genin exam!

I love it that you all enjoyed the last chapter, I love it when people do. But what I'm a bit miffed off about is that you guys went and voiced your opinion on whether or not Kenshin should make an appearance! I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DON'T LISTEN TO ME! So, hang back on that opinion till I think it would be a good time to vote! Is it that hard!

Speaking of reviews time to reply to reviewers;

Infinite Freedom- Hmmmm... can you say, drunken bushido style?

Angel of Chaos- Glad you liked it. And remember Auron was holding back a ton as well.

Dragon Man 180- Yeah, good point. Also about the sword, I think, but remember Auron's sword isn't all that big comparing it to Zabuza's, really its around medium size.

SPARTAN-251- That was the point of having Auron make an appearance, due to his situation in FF-X, he was easy to adapt to this world.

Kagegausui-chan- Wow you are really hyper, glad you like it, and if the time to vote comes and Kenshin is approved by the majority of my fans, I have a solid way to make him appear.

skelethin- Well dude, the sword he will wield will either be the same size as Auron's or slightly less thick.

Zoneshifter D- True that is what the Rurouni said, but I have a way around that little oversight.

Ronin Katarn- Thanks for the compliment, and he will be teaching him his style.

N- Don't be sad, sure he was there to spy on women, but the fact is he is a very reliable character, who does care about Naruto.

ItachisHottie- God your worse than Zoneshifter D when it comes to taking the joy outta my Sasuke bashing. You didn't even say anything nice about my story at all, jerk.

ShenobiKageKitsune- Have you taken your medication recently? And we will be having a vote on that in the future.

lover 143- Buenos dia, como esta? No le he visto recientemente. (Good day, how are you? I have not seen you recently) You may know French but I know Spanish. And yeah, of course Naruto can get complete strangers to like him, he just has that ability.

Well, enough of the replying, time to get on with what you have all been waiting for, the next chapter in Naruto: An Alternative Story

UPDATE: It was brought to my attention from a certain reviewer that some of the events in this were rushed and therefore madea mistake,so I have rewritten part of the story to rectify my mistake.

Chapter 7: The Genin Exams

Naruto and Auron's Apartment

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" Went the alarm in Naruto's now two bedroom apartment. With Auron moving in, Sarutobi decided to allow them a new, bigger room to stay in, it was better than Naruto's last apartment room. The bedrooms in this one were actually seperate from the living area, each bedroom had one bed, a dresser, a walk in closet, and a bathroom. The floor of the entire apartment room, execpt for the kitchen and bathroom, was covered with a blue shag carpet. The walls were still painted plain white. The kitchen was larger now to help with the need to feed a ninja and his guardian, it basically had the same design as his previous one. The living area was also much larger, it had a couch, a bookshelf, a tv with a vcr (sorry I don't think they are at the dvd player stage yet), and even a secret door covered by a Genjutsu, for the two to keep more secret items. Also, Sarutobi had increased Naruto's allowance, to help him cover two people's living expense.

Auron was also just getting up, he asked Sarutobi for an apartment room with thin walls so he could hear what was going on in the entire house. Being a light sleeper also helped. He remembered that day in the Hokage office nearly about a year ago

Flashback

Sarutobi layed on the floor with his mouth wide open, he wasn't expecting such an amazing development! This guy had taken out 10 ninjas and, even with the fact he had not taken Naruto seriously at all, Naruto beat him! Even more suprising is that he had offered to become a guardian of Naruto, after only knowing him for a day. Sarutobi slowly got up off the floor and back into his chair, he stared at the two for a moment in order to take in all the information that was handed to him in such a calm fashion.

"Well this is certainly a suprise, I never expected this when I told you about this man. So tell me again what happened?" Sarutobi asked in order to make sure he hadn't gone senile.

Naruto was about to speak when Auron started for him. "Well Lord Hokage, two days ago around 4:00 in the morning when those ninja had found me they proceeded to try to find out information on me, when I decided that I didn't wish to tell them anything they tried to use physical force on me, the battle was over before it had even started. After the fight, even thought they didn't land a single hit on me, I was very drained from the fight, so I made my way to a clearing, when I arrived I proceeded to collapse, it was around sunrise. I woke up about 3:45 in the afternoon I was still tired so I decided to rest on a rock, that was when I noticed Naruto in the bushes of the clearing, when I told him to come out and sit by me he did, and we began talking. After about fifteen minutes I decided that I was to head out again. He tried to stop me trying to ask me more questions, when I refused to answer any he decided to use force. When the battle began I didn't expect much from an Academy student so I held much of my power back, that was a mistake. He had set up most of the fight in ways that the ten ninja before didn't either have time to do, or even thought to do. By the end of the battle I was struck with a kunai, but as we have explained I am dead so it didn't matter, but I recognized the fact that he won our spar. After I left, I was thinking back to our fight, back to his dream, and back to his ability. I also remembered a person from my past that he reminded me of, and I decided that he perhaps was the reason I was here. So I made my was to Konoha, I witnessed him being chased by fan girls, after scarring them off I had made an offer with him, not only to teach him how to use swords, but also to be his guardian."

'Thats what I thought they said.' Sarutobi thought with a sigh. It was obvious that this man was not telling any lie, and that he meant to protect Naruto.

"But there is something you should know about Naruto first." Sarutobi said with a grim look on his face.

Naruto looked down at the floor as Sarutobi said this, Auron noticed this and his curiousity jumped. "And that is?"

Sarutobi told Auron about the Nine Tailed Fox, and how it was sealed inside Naruto.

Auron was suprised at this, he knew there was something about this kid, but this was more than he could imagine. "Well Lord Hokage..." Auron began saying as Naruto's head sunk even lower. "I am not exactly normal myself as you know, so it is not my place to judge this boy."

Naruto looked up at Auron who gave him a pleasant grin, which Naruto gave and even bigger grin.

Sarutobi was happy that there was another person who was able to see Naruto as he was, and not the fox. "Well, only one thing to do." Sarutobi said pulling a document out of his desk. "I will allow Auron to be Naruto's "guardian". You two will live in a new apartment, and I wil give you a raised allowance in order to cover your expenses and also to let you buy anything else you need."

Naruto ran up to Sarutobi and gave him a bear hug around his neck. "Thank you old man!" He then walked back beside Auron.

"Yes Lord Hokage thank you." Auron said bowing his head towards Sarutobi.

"Your both welcome, now then to the matter of where you are to live..."

End Flashback

The memory was still fresh in both their minds, as well as the events afterwards. Everyday before summer, he and Auron would get up early and head out to the clearing. There they would practice with wooden swords in order to get Naruto used to using one. Auron decided to teach Naruto his style, but in order for him to use it without it being a hindrance, he would need to use weight training on Naruto. So he doubled the weight on Naruto's body, raising the total amount to 140 pounds of extra weight, that is a lot if you consider it was only 70 pounds before. The wooden sword weighed about 15 pounds to start. On the very first day Naruto could barely move at all, and by the end of practice he was exhausted from trying to move around with the sword. After a few months Naruto could finally move normally, with a lot of effort, and the real practice had begun. They would practice on form, train with weights, and Auron even began trying to teach him his first Bushido Style move after about six months the Dragon Fang, at first Naruto couldn't even create one pillar, but now, four months later, he could do about five.

'The kid, despite what the people at the Academy think, is nothing short of a genius. I took me a year before I was allowed to be taught the Dragon Fang, and even then it took my half a year to create as many as he had in four months. I wonder how far this kid can go.' Auron thought while remembering the time he has been here.

After sword practice he would take Naruto to the Academy for his lessons, no one really bothered Naruto while Auron was around, afraid of the possibility that what the fan girls discribed was true. After that they would head back into the woods where Auron would watch as Naruto trained his ninja skills.

Now the weights were around 175 pounds on his body and 35 pounds on the practice sword, but Auron had allowed Naruto to carry a "beginner" sword in one of his sealing scrolls, so he could pull it out when he needed it. It was the same length as Auron's sword, but it wasn't as thick as Auron's sword. Also now Naruto's skill as a ninja increase greatly, his speed, strength, and stamina thanks to Auron's additional training skyrocketed. He even created a new original jutsu Wind Realease: Great Storm Winds Jutsu, basically this jutsu just created a great gust of wind from Naruto's hands. And he had another jutsu in the works Wind Release: Wind Sickle Jutsu, this jutsu is more complicated than the Great Storm Winds Jutsu, because it requires its user to gather a enough chackra into the palm of their hand and then shape it into a kind of sickle blade shape with the air around it. He also mastered a jutsu from the library. Jiraiya had told him to at least master one medical ninjutsu, problem wasthat there was practically the only one there, and that was the Mystical Palm Jutsu. So he figured that he would at least humor the old man and learn enough of the move to heal someone, not enough to do the other fancy tricks.

Naruto went to his closet to change his clothes, Naruto's attire changed when Auron arrived. Now instead of his orange jumpsuit, he wore a black t-shirt with the kanji for ninja on the front of it, with black long pants with red striped down the sides of them also his shuriken holster was on the right leg, while pockets for scrolls were on the left. He wore black ninja sandals and a black fingerless glove on his left hand, with an arm guard like the one Auron wore on his right.. Overtop of the shirt however, was a jacket similar to Auron's however, he didn't have the high collar Auron had or the left shoulder plate, and there was the Konoha spiral on the back, stiched in black and in order to seperate it from the red, it was in thick. Also Naruto's jacket was a little tighter than the one Auron wore, loose enough to be flexible, tight enough to not get in the way.

After they changed they went into the kitchen for breakfast. Even though Auron was dead he could still partake in life's pelasures, he just couldn't die or get sick ever. After breakfast they started heading towards the Academy instead of the training area, because today were the Genin exams, and they decided to do all their training after them. They were walking down the road to the Academy, when all of a sudden an red-orange frog hopped out of the alley and signaled them towards it. Auron and Naruto followed the frog into the alley to find that the frog was Gamakichi

"Hey guys what's shaken?" Gamakichi asked in a non-shalant manner.

"Hey Gamakichi, nothing much except for the exams today, how are you doing?" Naruto asked the frog, Auron was standing there listening, he knew that the frog only came during the day to deliver important news.

"Oh I'm doing good. But I got something to tell you guys from Jiraiya."

'Thought so.' Auron thought in his head.

"What is it?" Auron said trying to get to the point.

"Well, you know Naruto's new teacher, right? Ummmm... Mizuki I think it was." Gamakichi said rubbing his head in a effort to remember what Jiraiya told him.

"Yeah." Auron and Naruto said at the same time.

"Well, you see apparently he is a pretty skilled ninja, but it took him a few trys to pass the Academy teacher exam." Gamakichi said finally remembering.

"Thats odd, next to the Genin Exams, that exam is supposed to be pretty easy." Naruto said while Auron just payed attention to Gamakichi.

"Yeah, funny thing is according to some information Jiraiya got, he was more than skilled to pass, but there were a few issues that caused him to be held back."

"And they were?" Auron said with his interest brought back into the conversation.

"The information said that he was suspected of killing a fellow ninja during a mission he was on, they held him back for that. But after they couldn't get any real evidence they let him pass." Gamakichi said in a more dismal tone.

"So what, you want us to be more careful around him or something?" Naruto asked not seeing the point of this talk.

"No you need to let me finish. (Hmph) As I was saying, in the past month a new rumor has popped up in the information on this guy. Rumors around say that he may make an attempt to steal the secret scroll of sealing." Gamakichi finished finally.

"So you want us to kick his ass!" Naruto said very excited thinking that this just might make his ninja career sky rocket.

"No, Jiraiya wants you to bait him Naruto." said Gamakichi once again annoyed that he was interrupted again.

"What?" Naruto said very confused.

"Jiraiya said that this Mizuki guy isn't stupid. If we were to tell the Hokage then when Mizuki sees the hightened security, he will now something is up and that would endanger his information source. If you were to just kick the crap outta him for no reason, then you would look bad." After having said that Naruto pouted muttering something about stupid Sannin and their overly complex plans.

"We think that he will want to use you in trying to steal it, whether you pass or fail the Genin exam, since he probably thinks it would be more believable to say the "demon" took it." Naruto gave a nod knowing that this was probably true.

"But Jiraiya thinks it might be a good idea for you to fail, so that Mizuki will come into the fight not thinking of you as much of a threat." Gamakichi said to Naruto.

"Right. But what if I have to stay aAcademystudenteven if this works?" Naruto asked out of concern for his career.

"Jiraiya said if that did happen he would personally vouch for you." With that Naruto nodded, thinking that it would be alright.

"And you Auron." Auron turned to him this time.

"Jiraiya thinks that he will most likely intercept Naruto if you aren't around, so after you drop him off, don't stay like you normally do, go off and drink Sake or something. Its been a couple weeks since your last binge drinkng night right?" Gamakichi said. Auron only nodded, it was true. He hadn't had one of his "Drink till you Drop Days" for awhile. He thought that with Naruto's mission, he could get some D&R (drinking and relaxation) in.

Naruto shuddered he remembered the last time Auron was drunk, a cat walked up to them on the street that night. Auron who had a massive hangover from the earlier drinking thought that the cat was some kind of threat and attacked it. Naruto knew there were only two times Auron ever drank. A. When he invented a new move and wanted to celebrate. Or B. To get some relaxation after a rough day, which didn't happen too often, just every couple weeks. Also whenever he accidently swallowed while performing the Banishing Blade

"Ok we'll do it." Auron said after putting thought into it.

"Yeah, we'll bust that Mizuki guy in the act. Believe it!" Naruto said with a thumbs up.

"Good, just remember, you need another ninja with you in order to validate your story. Other than that see ya later." With that the little frog disappeared.

After their meeting with the frog, Naruto and Auron were once again walking towards the Academy. They talked about many things on their way there. The entire time Auron could feel someone following them. After a a few blocks Auron turned around to see a brief glimpse of the 12 year old Hinata Hyuga. She hid in an alley as soon as Auron turned to look.

Auron raised an eyebrow to this. 'Hmmmm... She is following Naruto again, I wonder why he doesn't notice, or has he?'

"Hey Naruto do you have the feeling we're being followed?" Auron asked to see if Naruto has noticed.

"Well, I kinda always have that feeling, so I just dismiss it now a days, I think it might be all in my head." Naruto said walking off.

'So its been going on long enough for him to just think his mind is playing tricks on him eh?" Auron turned to face the alley where the girl was hiding again before turning back thinking. 'She must really like him. I wonder, should I help him out a bit?'

Auron while thinking this had a grin on his face. Naruto noticed this and wondered why he was grinning, he doesn't usually grin unless he has something sneaky planned. 'Probably something to do with his drinking night tonight.'

After another 10 minutes of walking they arrived at the Academy and said their good-byes.

"Be safe Naruto." Auron said with more concern in his voice.

"See ya later Auron. And don't go hurting anyone's cat while your drinking ok." Naruto said with a snicker.

Auron also let out a laugh and walked away.

Naruto walked into the Academy, everything was almost exactly the same, almost. Since Auron becoming Naruto's guardian he would, day after day, accompany Naruto into his class to make sure nobody (coughfan girlscough) would try anything sneaky. When Sasuke got back from the hospital after his summer long stay there, he decided to get Naruto back, that was until he saw Auron, like his fan girls Sasuke backed off. Naruto during his second year in the Academy made a few more friends. They were Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and a slight one with Shino Aburame. He was on nuetral terms with Kiba Inuzuka, him having his dog Akamaru attack Naruto didn't help too much.

But one person he couldn't place was Hinata Hyuga, she was an extremely shy person who treated Naruto very nicely, but she would blush, fiddle with her fingers, and not look him in the eye whenever he was close to her. But despite that he did sorta consider her a good friend. 'I wonder why she constantly blushes around me, she has a problem with stuttering as well, oh well.'

Shikamaru Nara was a very lazy kid, whenever Naruto hangs out with him they either go cloud watching, remember the good old beating Sasuke got last year, and played shogi, though Naruto lost everytime he liked playing against Shikamaru, he was a good guy to unwind around. He also saw that Shikamaru was indeed a genius. 'He's good, if only he wasn't so lazy.'

Chouji Akimichi was always following Shikamaru, Naruto figured out that they became very good friends pretty early in their lives. Naruto's time spent with Chouji usually included eating contests at Ichiraku's Ramen, hanging with Shikamaru, and well eating. 'He has a big heart, to bad his stomach is bigger.'

Shino Aburame was a pretty solitary person, Naruto figured out the reason for this was because that people would always be freaked out that he had bugs inside of him. Naruto found this gift to be as he would say "UNBELIEVABLE" and became a friend to Shino. One reason Naruto licked Shino was that he reminded him of Auron a bit, except that Auron talked just a little more than he did. 'WHY WON'T HE TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!'

After Naruto was done thinking Iruka started calling people in for the exam, they were to perform the Clone Jutsu. Naruto could see his friends look at him with a bit of worry in their eyes. During his time in the Academy he made it look like the Clone Jutsu was his worst one, in order to keep attention off of him. He was then called into the examination room where he "tried" to make a few clones, he ended up making only one, and it was close to dead.

"YOU FAIL!" Iruka shouted at Naruto before returning to his seat with a look of depression on his face, he wanted Naruto to pass.

"Iruka, maybe we could let him pass, after all he did pull through and made ne clone, he also seems capable at doing Taijutsus, and simple Genjutsus." Mizuki said, Naruto was a bit suprised that his target would do this.

"Mizuki, all the other children were able to create 3 or more effective clones, while Naruto could only create one and look at it, its pathetic." Iruka finished bluntly

Naruto wasn't upset he knew that if indeed Mizuki didn't have any mischief in the making that Jiraiya would take the bullet for Naruto and explain everything. He was now outside the Academy on the swing watching as the other kids were being congratulated by their parents. He heard a few of them talk about how it was good that he didn't graduate and were thinking of the "consequences" if he were to. He was just about to call it a day and give up on this Mizuki is evil theory, when all of a sudden Mizuki appeared next to him smiling. Naruto followed Mizuki to the rooftops.

Sarutobi and Iruka watched as the scene unfold before them. "Iruka, we need to talk."

The Middle of Konoha Forest

Naruto sat in the forest right where Mizuki told him to go, the scroll of sealing about ten feet from him. He had gotten there just few hours ago and was now waiting for Mizuki to show up hoping that another ninja would show up just in time, but he would glance at the scroll every now and then.

'No Naruto! You shouldn't read it, you already have the Shadow Clone Jutsu from Jiraiya, you don't need any other techniques!' Naruto sat there thinking trying to keep his mind from the scroll, but it always cam back to haunt him.

'Weeeellll, Gamakichi didn't say Jiraiya forbid me from reading it, and I could get a good technique from it too.' Naruto thought as he slowly scoot his way over to the scroll.

'NO! I shouldn't read it... but I guess poking it isn't out of the question.' Naruto thought as he started poking the scroll when all of a sudden the scroll opened up. Five minutes later Naruto was on that scroll like a fat guy on a all you can eat buffet.

But before he could even begin to read it Iruka appeared right behind him.

"Hehehehe." Naruto laughed weakly.

"Hehehehe." Iruka laughed as well, but this was a more annoyed laugh than an amused one.

'Crap, I gotta think of something... I got it!' Naruto said hoping to pull off his bluff.

"Boy Iruka-sensei your really quick I was only able to master one jutsu from the scroll." Naruto said praying for Iruka to buy into it.

'He doesn't look like he was practicing, but then again when I got here it looked like he was digging through the scroll, maybe he finished one already?' Iruka said looking over Naruto

"Anyway Iruka-sensei now that I've mastered one technique that means I've graduated right

"Who told you that?"

"Mizuki-sensei, he told me that anyone who learns at least one technique from the scroll gets to graduate from the Academy."

'Mizuki?' Iruka thought, but before he could piece the puzzle in his mind together a throng of kunai flew outta the forest and embedded themselves into Iruka's arms and legs not allowing him to move. Then Mizuki appeared on the branch in front of them.

"Naruto, give me the scroll." Said as he glared at the two

"No, Naruto! Don't give Mizuki the scroll! He only plans to use it to get stronger!"

"Naruto, Iruka is only trying to trick you. In fact, the village has been tricking you for thirteen years!"

"No, Mizuki, you know it's forbidden to say that."

"Say what?" Naruto asked with a fake concern in his voice.

"On the day you were born Naurto, a rule was made in the village, forcing us not to talk about this secret. The secret is that you had the Nine-Tailed Fox inside you! Thats why you are hated Naruto! You are the Nine-Tailed Fox that killed Iruka's parents!" Mizuki said with such force that its echos could be heard for several seconds.

Naruto's mind went blank. He had known that the fox had indeed been sealed inside of him, but he never realized that it had been the reason Iruka had been forced into a life without parents. 'What if Mizuki is right, what if Iruka does hate me? No, Iruka couldn't all those times at the Academy, those memories, they couldn't have been fake... could they... no...'

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" Naruto began shouting out into the air as chackra began pouring out of him. It was then Mizuki began twirling one of his giant shuriken in the air, and threw it towards Naruto. Naruto in his state of confusion could only sit there and close his eyes as he waited for the pain. But when it never came he saw Iruka standing above him with the shuriken in his back, and tears in his eyes

"Naruto... I'm sorry. When my parents had died, it felt like a part of me had died along with them. People began to overlook me, not paying any attention to me. I did things Naruto that I regret today. Things I did out of desperation to have people see me. I know the pain you felt for most of your life Naruto, and I'm sorry that I didn't help you many of the times when I had the chance." (A/N Iruka doesn't know that during Naruto's absence from when he was 6-10 that he was with Jiraiya and thought he was alone.)

Naruto was far ebyond confused. In a moment of panic he ran into the woods, only to stumble upon Iruka and Mizuki talking about him. With Iruka sitting against the base of a tree still bleeding from his wounds.

"Iruka, don't you see, Naruto is just like me." Mizuki said about ten feet from Iruka.

"How's that, Mizuki?"

"You see, Naruto is going to use that scroll to destroy the village. That is how beasts are."

"You're right." Iruka said simply.

Naruto just stood there. 'I can't believe it Iruka just thinks I'm a freak... a beast!' Naruto thought as he sat there on the ground, but Iruka's next statement would leave an impression on Naruto that would last a lifetime.

"That is how beasts are, but Naruto isn't like that. He is a kind person who works are to accomplish his goals no matter what. He is Naruto Uzumaki, a Ninja of Konoha!" Iruka stated with a firm tone in his voice.

Naruto began crying, not tears of anguish anymore, but tears of joy that Iruka did care for him. (A/N When your Naruto, everytime a person says they think of you like that is a reason to cry for joy.)

He then heard Mizuki move in to kill Iruka, Naruto ran to protect Iruka by sending a knee into Mizuki's jaw sending him bback several feet.

"If you ever touch my sensei again... I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto said with anger in every word.

"Heh, not like you can do anything about it." Mizuki said as he clumsily got up.

"Take your best shot fool, I'll send it right back 100 fold." Naruto said while forming the cross shape hand sign.

"SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT NINE-TAILED FOX!" Mizuki shouted as he began to charge Naruto.

"MASS SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto shouted as hundreds of shadow clones appeared in the clearing. Mizuki began to panic at the size of the numbers, while Iruka was impressed that Naruto had mastered a jutsu that he couldn't even use yet.

"If your not comng, then I'm coming for you!" Naruto exclaimed as he and his clones proceeded to kick Mizuki's ass. A few minutes later Naruto stood over a now beaten Mizuki.

"Hehehe. Sorry about that Iruka-sensei I guess I overdid it." Naruto said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Its alright Naruto, and get over here, I have a gift for you." Iruka said signaling the boy over as best he could.

A few minutes later Naruto could feel a soft, yet heavy clothes be tied onto his forehead.

"Ok open your eyes." Naruto did as Iruka had told him, he say the same thing he did when he closed his eyes, except Iruka was missing his headband.

"Congratulations, you graduate." As Iruka said this, even though he knew for better or worse he would, he was overwhelmed. "And tonight we're going to celebrate with ramen at Ichiraku's." That was all Naruto could take. He jumped on Iruka and began bear hugging him, as they wreslted there on the ground Naruto was as happy as he could be. But he felt like there was something missing, something important.

In Konoha

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN CAT! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR CLAWING MY FACE!" A very drunk Auron said as he chased a helpless cat down the street.

Well here is the next chapter.

Anyway Zoneshifter D pointed out the mistake that I made that without the proper events that Naruto's and Iruka's relation wouldn't be like this. So I fixed this chapter.

And remember reviews are like ramen. A neccesity for happyness.


	9. Chapter 8: New teamates

Naruto: An Alternative Story 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Anyone who thinks I do, needs to have their head examined.

This is the story of Naruto told in a different manner. No different characters, just the story remade. NaruHina

Well folks, over the past few days I have learned a very important life lesson, if your gonna play football, be ready to sllep for several hours afterwards. I swear they are killing me, even as I'm writing right now, I don't feel like it, all I wanna do is SLEEP! But I have a responsibility to you all to write my fabulous story!

Well, it was bound to happen eventually, time to induct some new GREATER REVIEWERS! Like I said before, these people are the ones that take time outta their schedule whenever they can to review my story, give me ideas on how to improve it, and tell me I rock on a regular basis. Here is the new list:

Dragon Man 180

lover143

firareth3

Shadowkeeper113

ZoneshifterD

skelethin

omegaguardian

This is the new list, I will be paying special attention to your reviews, so please don't let me down, if you have any constructive criticism, ideas, or even suggestion on any good special guests tell me.

Anyway also I would like to quickly state, that I have changed the last chapter around a bit for those who did read it before like August 10 at like 4:00 P.M. so if you read it before then, reread it k?

Time to respond to reviews!

obliviandragon- LISTEN YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN SAYING THE SAME THING FOR SO LONG! ACTUALLY SAY SOMETHING THAT CAN HELP ME!

**omegaguardian**- Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. And its a little bit of both.

VFSNAKE- Yeah, but Hinata is Hinata, I'll make it happen eventually though don't worry. And we'll be voting on that later on.

**skelethin**- Think of Sephiroth's sword, only its as long as Auron's sword. Yeah it will end up being like Auron's. His Taijutsu in the manga was pretty mediocre to begin with, but with training from Jiraiya he got during his four years with him (I may decide to explain about what happened, or I'll leave it to your imagination to fill in the gaps) his Taijutsu will not suffer too much if at all. And thanks, I try my best.

Koharu Kage- Well of course he'll figure her out, it is a NaruoxHina fic after all.

**ZoneshifterD**- Thats why I changed it sir, I hope you like it better. And also, while that is good, Sasuke no matter what will probably never fall from his damn pedestal of self importance, no matter how much bashing you do, plus I like physical comedy better, plus its just fuel for the fire for when he leaves Konoha. Yeah and I'm glad your not angry about me using "heresy of defiling and humiliating our beloved Sasuke" because that was a great idea.

hopemaster- AND YOU! YOUR AS BAD AS OBLIVIANDRAGON! SAY SOMETHING THAT WILL ACTUALLY HELP ME!

**lover143**- OH WHAT KIND OF RAMEN! Sorry, its just a friend of mine introduced me to Top Ramen (I think thats the kind) and I loved it! Oh and I have a suggestion, have grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup and dip your sandwich in the soup, its good! And your video links didn't show up. Also yeah you can wait to make your decision, in fact it ticks me off when people didn't wait especially when I told them to (glares kunai at the other reviewers)!

**Dragon Man 180**- The teams will work out most likely like they are supposed to, remember Naruto acted pretty much below average during class, and like Iruka said "Thats the deciding factor in the end" and all that crap.

Also over the past few days I've been reading some fan fics, that I think you all would like so check out my favorite stories page AFTER you have read this chapter.

Now without further discussion here is the next chapter of Naruto: An Alternative Story!

Chapter 8: New Teamates, New Sensei, Same Naruto

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" The alarm rang on the Genin team placement days, Naruto and Auron once again got up sluggishly out of their beds. After breakfast they were once again about to walk out the door, till Auron pointed out to Naruto that he had forgotten to put his headband on.

"Hehehehe, sorry Auron its just I've gotten used to not putting anything on every morning except for the usual." Naruto said as he picked up his headband. Naruto thought for a second, then decided a good spot for it. He quickly tied the headband onto his left shoulder on top of the jacket. Auron smirked as now the headband's metal part made it look like Auron's own metal plate.

"Alright... mini-me" Auron said chuckling while Naruto settled for a grin "lets go." With that they left the house to head towards the Academy. Auron was holding onto his head while walking.

"I warned you not to get that drunk." Naruto said in a "as a matter of fact" tone.

"Hey its not my fault. When you've been through what I have over the years, you need a good drink of Sake every now and then." Auron said looking down at Naruto.

"Yeah yeah." Naruto said while looking down the road, when he noticed a illusion cloth of a fence hanging sideways.

'Konohamaru is at it again eh?" Naruto said recalling the events of two days ago.

FLASHBACK

At the Hokage monument Naruto was taking his ninja photo with Auron.

"Kid, ya sure you want him in the picture too?" The camera man asked, not ever having come across a two-man picture for a ninja profile.

"We already said yes didn't we." Auron said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, so just take the picture." Naruto said in a commanding tone.

"Fine." The camera man said in a more or less defeated tone as he took the picture of Auron and Naruto standing back to back with cherry blossom leaves somehow flying in the background for a more dramatic effect.

At the Hokage Tower, Sarutobi was looking st Naruto's ninja profile picture. At first he was in awe, he had never seen such an amazing picture, especially for a Genin, the cherry blossom leaves were perfect in the picture, and Naruto's and Auron's stance and expressions only added to it perfection. But then he saw something wrong with the picture so he called Naruto and Auron to his office. As the two arrived they sat in the chairs a few feet away from the desk the Hokage was at.

"Now then, the reason I called you two here was for your picture." Sarutobi said while putting the picture down.

"Pretty sweet huh? At first we were just going to stand back to back, but then Auron was the one to suggest that we have someone blow some cherry blossom leaves into it." Naruto said grinning ear to ear, while Auron just had a pride filled smile as he thought about his brilliant idea.

"You have to retake it." Sarutobi said with a immediate reaction from both Auron and Naruto

"WHY!" They both said.

"Because Naruto, this is supposed to be your ninja information picture, I realize that Auron is your guardian, but that doesn't mean that he will accompany you on your missions." Sarutobi said.

"Actually Lord Hokage, it does." Auron said drawing Naruto's and Sarutobi's attention to him. "Since I am Naruto's guardian I will accompany him wherever he goes." Auron said bluntly.

"But your a civilian, your not allowed to be payed for a ninja mission!" Sarutobi said trying to keep tradition in place.

"I didn't say I would need to be payed." Auron finished while his eyesight locked with Sarutobi's in a glaring contest.

"(Sigh) Auron cover your eyes." Auron did so. "TRANSFORM!" Naruto said transforming into his Sexy Jutsu form.

"Please Lord Hokage." Naruto said in a seductive tone, while Sarutobi just passed out for a few seconds from lack of blood to his head due to major nose bleed, while Naruto dispelled the jutsu

"So thats the Sexy Jutsu Jiraiya told me about (sigh) very tricky, too tricky, don't do it again!" Sarutobi finished as Konohamaru came in with a shuriken in his hand charging at Sarutobi and then tripping on his scarf.

"Owwww." He said face down on the floor.

"Honorable Grandson! Are you alright." A Jounin named Ebisu said walking into the room. When he saw Naruto he gave him a look that both Naruto and Auron were both familiar with, though Naruto didn't notice it as he was preoccupied with Konohamaru. But Auron did, and he immediately sent waves of killer intent towards Ebisu.

"Hey you tripped me didn't you!" Konohamaru said pointing at Naruto.

"Why you little..." Naruto said picking up Konohamaru by the collar.

"PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW, THAT IS THE HONORABLE GRANDSON OF THE THIRD HOKAGE!" Ebisu screamed as he watched in shock.

"Whats the matter not going to hit me because the Hokage is my grandfather?" Konohamaru said in a smug tone.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S YOUR GRANDMOTHER!" Said while hitting Konohamaru over the head and wlaking out of the room with Auron.

(A/N Basically everything else is the same, I just don't really feel like writing it all out.)

FLASHBACK OVER

'I gotta tell the old man thanks for letting the picture stay the same, and for even assing Auron's profile to it.' Naruto thought in his head while they were approaching the cloth.

Then Konohamaru busted out of the cloth running towards Naruto, and once again tripping over his scarf. "Ugh, thats why I respect you as my rival."

"But I didn't even do anything." Naruto said while Auron just shook his head in a "why do we get stuck with these kind of people" fashion.

After talking to Konohamaru for a few minutes, Auron and Naruto left him and started heading back to the Academy. When they arrived only a few more seats were open for them to sit in.

'Hmmmmmm. Where do I feel like sitting, I could sit next to Sasuke but ever since that prank he seems to want to kill me. There are some seats behind him, but that would bring me into the line of fire of his fan girls. Oh come on, isn't there a seat that won't get me killed! Oh hey! There is one beside Hinata, I could use some sane company.' Naruto thought as he looked around the room.

He sat in the seat next to Hinata, at first she didn't notice, but she did when is voice penetrated her train of thought, "Hey Hinata!"

She was a bit shocked for a second before she could register who sat beside her. "Na-Na-Naruto?" She said while she was blushing.

'Jeez, why does she allways blush while she is around me?' Naruto thought, but not showing it on his face.

'Naruto is sitting right beside me... that means he passed! Oh I knew he could do it... maybe we'll be on the same team! Oh, what to do...' She thought as she blushed shades of read that could only be surpassed by a Crayola crayon.

'(Sigh) He still doesn't get it? Maybe I can help him a bit.' Auron thought while smirking as he brushed his index finger across his forehead, and on his finger appeared a pyrefly, the said pyrefly flew into Naruto's head.

'I mean, its not that its wierd that bugs me, its just she does it all the time when I'm around.' Naruto thought.

'She looks cute while she does it though right?' Auron's pyrefly transferred between himself and Naruto

'Well yeah but... hey wait who are you?' Naruto thought before blushing a bit.

'Your inner thoughts.' Auron thought trying his best to make his thoughts sound like Naruto.

'OH NO! DON'T TELL ME I'M GOING TO BE A FREAK LIKE SAKURA!' Naruto thought while he began to panic.

'That crazy fan girl? No, I'm a little different than that, basically your subconscious thoughts.' Auron thought hoping Naruto would buy it.

'Oh ok... so anyway, why would "I" think that Hinata is cute.' Naruto thought with a questioning tone.

'Hey you just agreed with me a minute ago.' Auron thought with a "Ha" tone

Naruto started blushing again before he thought 'Uh.. well... you see... SHUT UP!'

Auron began making a mental laugh, Naruto always did that when he was flustered 'Calm down man, I'm just saying, maybe its because you do.'

Naruto's blush died down a bit. 'But why?'

Auron had to think about that for a second. 'Well... ummmmm... shit...'

Naruto started producing a mental picture of himself with his arms across his chest, tapping his foot on the ground. 'I'm waiting.'

Then it hit Auron. 'I know what!'

Naruto got an annoyed look in his face. 'And what is it?'

Auron immediately started talking, knowing Naruto's patience wouldn't hold up for much longer. 'Well she was the only person who would get within ten feet of you without malicious intent right?'

Naruto thought about it for a second, he realized that he was right. 'Yeah, we even met after that first day in the Academy, we talked some in the days that followed... but then she started stuttering and blushing when I was near, we still talked don't get me wrong but then it really just became me talking and her listening.'

'Well then, how bout next time you and her hae a chance to talk, you give her an opportunity to talk, so that you can learn more about her. That could probably help.'

'Yeah.' Naruto thought as he started relaxing.

Auron decided to finish this little mental conversation as it was pretty exhausting to keep up. 'Well, wouldn't now be a good time to start?'

Naruto shot up. 'Oh yeah, well I guess I'll see you later.'

'Yeah.' Auron thought before withdrawing his pyrefly.

Naruto looked over at Hinata she was blushing a red that could be described as magenta, he smiled for a second. 'She is cute.' He thought before he mentally beat himself for thinking something so perverted.

"So Hinata, what have you been up to lately?" Naruto asked trying to do what his "inner thoughts" told him.

Hinata began blushing again before turning towards Naruto. "No-nothing Na-Naruto, what about y-you?"

Naruto was about to start going into a giant speech about his past few days, but stopped himself before he could begin. "Well... to be honest nothing to interesting, but if you tell me what has really been up with you I will tell you about my past few days."

Hinata blushed a deep red color. 'Did he really just say that! He's taking an interest in me? Does he like me? Is he just being friendly? Does it even matter?' Hinata thought before she told Naruto about how her days have been going. Naruto did the same, save for the entire Mizuki incedent. Auron smiled at his accomplishment.

'Heh. I wonder what this could turn into.' He thought as Sakura and Ino ran through the door. They began argueing about who would sit next to Sasuke, which in turn caused all the fan girls to start argueing.

Now here is what most of the people heard. "I wanna sit next to Sasuke!"

Here is what Naruto heard. "SQUAK SQUAK! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! SCREECH! (Sound of nails being scratched up against a chalkboard.)

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto finally shouted the thoughts of the entire room. At first it was quite, so Naruto began talking to Hinata again. Then he noticed the look of pure terror on her face. He turned to his right, to see Auron looking perfectly fine, except that his hair was white and standing straight up. He turned completely around, and what he saw made him lose all the color in his face. He saw at least 25 fan girls glaring at him with killer intent glazed over every inch of the glare. They proceeded to beat the shit out of him.

After a few minutes Iruka came into the room to see, to his suprise all of the fan girls being quite. Then he saw a badly beaten Naruto, with Hinata and Auron trying to stop the bleeding. A giant anime sweat drop formed on the back of Iruka's head as he began to read off the list for the teams.

When he got to team 7 he got mixed reactions from all three/four members. Auron was to busy making sure Naruto was ok to care. Sakura was jumping for jy to be place on the same team as Sasuke. Sasuke, being the emo that he was just sat there. Naruto however had a very different reaction.

"Why God? Whhhhhyyyyyyy! What have I ever done to deserve this?" He said as he cried into his hands.

Now there were three different reactions from three groups in the room. The first felt sorry for Naruto and was made up of everyone who wasn't on his team. The second who were his teamates were annoyed. The third, Auron, after he realized what group he got into, started joining Naruto.

"Anyway... your group's sensei will be showing up shortly, see you all later." Iruka said saying a prayer for Naruto on his way out.

After three hours everyone's sensei showed up and picked them up... except for team 7's.

Then all of a sudden a silver haired jounin we all know walked into the room, looking over his team, and one plus guardian.

"My impression..." As he said this everyone seemed to hang on every last word. "I don't like you people." Sasuke started glaring at his new sensei, Sakura sunk her head while inner Sakura on the other hand...

'CHA, I DON'T LIKE YOU ALL THAT MUCH EITHER BASTARD!' While Auron and Naruto just settled for a sigh.

"Meet me up on the roof in a few minutes." Their new sensei said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Next chapter done, and remember to review!


	10. Chapter 9: Kakashi's Test

Naruto: An Alternative Story 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Anyone who does should... shit I'm running out of clever comments!

Wow two chapters in such a short time period, I must be getting my mojo back finally.

Anyway... WOOHOO OVER 125 REVIEWS!

Anyway the manga is seriously starting to piss me off (I'm downloading the japanese ones so for those of you who haven't read past the Sasuke Retrieval Arc don't read the following)  
Kishimoto said he wanted to put romance in the second part, but as of now, all he is doing is freakin training! FORGET SASUKE, I WANT TO SEE ROMANCE! And I don't want to see SakuxNaru unless it involves them going on a date and realizing they aren't right for each other. I WANT TO SEE SOME F&ING NARUXHINA! I mean he should have seen that she likes him by now. And even if he didn't, he should be attracted to her the same way he was to Sakura, physically! Here is a link to a picture from Wikipedia, it was taken of one of the manga covers http/en. copy that and paste it to your address bar. And yes I am a raving NaruxHina fan when it comes to the manga, any othe Naru or Hina relation except that one is just wrong! Its not that I'm a pervert, its just that Naruto needs some lovin. And its such a cliche for the girl to get stuck with a unrequited love while the dinky guy somehow lands what he's been chasing after since chapter 1. But thats just me

.  
Spoiler Over Ok enough ranting, sorry I'm just getting so worked up over that Naruto's blindness. Anyway, I guess its time to respond to reviewer;

VFSNAKE- Yeah he had to get beaten up by the fan girls, it was just such a comical need. And I don't think your sexist, your right they are fan girls so really they shouldn't be able to beat him up, but I decide fore comedy's sake I would allow it. And I was actual thinking about a relationship for Auron, but I'm not sure who with. I was thinking either AuronxAnko, AuronxTsunade, or Auron is dead he can't have a relation.

Blue Bragon- I did thats who.

hope master- ...

Lord of Arken- Well sir, he is his guardian.

**Dragon Man 180**- I'm not sure, I'll have to think about it. And yeah Auron is doing a great job, he knows a bit about people who reserve their emotions so he can really help this relationship.

namelis- HOLY $&! THAT IS A GREAT &#$ING IDEA! EVERYONE START SENDING ME IDEAS ON A OUT OF SERIES CHARACTER WHO COULD POSSIBLY TEACH HINATA! NAMELIS, GENIUS!

**ShadowKeeper113**- Funny wasn't it? And I don't know when he will figure out that Auron is his "inner thoughts" but when he does, it will be either a very heart felt "thank you for helping me find my soul mate moment" or a kinda akward "I didn't know you were capable of pulling off such a stunt" moment.

RyokoTenchi- It was actually really simple, since he was "Sent" in FFX he was easy to integrate into this world.

**omegaguardian**- Yeah, don't worry I'll try to put if off until either after the 2 1/2 year timeskip, or until like during or after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. The reason being is that, if I don't do it any sooner than those two times, then I would be driven insane by my own story, like I am by the manga. They are just taking way to damn long if you ask me, and that tension is what I think pushes people to hurry to the relationship if you ask me.

**ZoneShifterD**- Glad you like them, and I would like more reviews like yours, telling me certain flaws. Now I've already gone over the NaruxHina relationship with omega above, what do you think about really starting around those times?

So anyway now that those things are out of the way its time for the next chapter of Naruto: An Alternative Story!

Chapter 9: Kakashi's Test

Naruto and his team made it to the roof to see their new sensei sitting there waiting for them.

"Yo. It took you long enough to get up here." Their sensei said.

"Sorry if we didn't learn any teleporting techniques in the Academy, senei..." Naruto said a tad bit annoyed.

"Fair enough." Their sensei said pointed towards the stairs, signaling for them to sit there.

"Anyway, I want you all to tell me your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future.

"Senei, why don't you go first, so that we know what to do." Sakura said while raising her hand.

'She didn't understand that? Jeez, he couldn't have been anymore clear.' Naruto thought.

"Well ok then. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your buisness. My hobbies... well you don't need to know those. Dreams for the future? Well, I've done my part now its your turn pinky." Kakashi said pointing at Sakura while Naruto could only try to hold in a laugh because of Kakashi's nickname for Sakura.

Sakura kinda glared at Kakashi for a second before answering. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are..." She said glancing at Sasuke and blushing. "My dislikes are Naruto." She said bluntly.

"Whatever forehead fan girl." Naruto said earning a punch to the head from Sakura.

"Anyway, my hobbies are studying, among other things. And my dreams for the future are..." She said before glancing at Sasuke and squealing.

'Oh great a fan girl... why do I always get stuck with a fan girl in the group.' Kakashi thought.

'Oh great she's not just a fan girl, she's... a SUPER fan girl, the worst kind.' Auron thought remembering some of Tidus' super fan girls and quivering. 'I still have nightmares.'

'Oh great I got stuck with one of my fan girls.' Sasuke thought while sighing.

'I wonder what me and Auron are going to have for dinner tonight?' Naruto thought not even paying attention to Sakura's intoduction.

"(Sigh)...Hm? Who are you.?" Kakashi said finally noticing Auron was still with them.

"My name is Auron. And my story isn't open for you to know yet." He said bluntly.

'His story?' Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi thought at the same time, while Naruto just gave Auron a grin.

"Ooookay. Your next blondie." Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

"Okay then. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, my friends, and my guardian Auron. My dislikes are fan girls, emos, and people who look down on others before getting to know them better (A/N Damn villagers). My hobbies are training, hanging out with my friends, and... well not much else. My dream is..." All of a sudden the aura around Naruto seemed to change. "to become the greatest Hokage of Konoha, and protect it from those who would do it, and my precious people within it harm." He finished with, not his usaul fox grin, but a more calm and placid grin.

'Well, this one was unexpected. On the off chance he passes my test, he might actually become a great ninja.' Kakashi said with a sort of smirk on his face.

"Ok then, your up next smiles." Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted for a second before answering Kakashi. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes. But very many dislikes. I have no hobbies. And I think of it as more of an ambition than a dream. My ambition is to kill a certain someone and restore my clan."

'Wow. Sasuke is so cool.' Sakura thought while blushing.

'Hmph. This guy makes Seymour look like a ray of sunshine.' Auron thought being as serious as a heart attack.

'Emo.' Naruto thought while having a "yeah right" look on his face.

'One word for ya. Predictable.' Kakashi thought just looking lazily at Sasuke.

"Well, now that that's out of the way. Meet me at the training grounds. We will be having a survival excercise there." Kakashi said while looking over his team.

"But sensei, we already had those at the Academy." Sakura said.

"Those were only to see if you had the potential to become Genin, I will be administering the real test. Hehehe." Kakashi said when he started chuckling.

"Whats so funny?" Naruto asked

"Oh you wouldn't want to know." Kakashi said in a teasing tone.

"Just tell us." Auron said, he never was one to beat around the bush, and he certainly didn't like it when people did it to him.

"Alright then, out of all 27 participants taking this test only nine will become ninja. Add to that that there is only a 66.6 chance of you all passing this test." Kakashi said bluntly. Sakura and Sasuke looked shocked at Kakashi, while Naruto and Auron were largely unaffected.

"Anyway, like I said, meet me at the training grounds 7:00 A.M. sharp... oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll just puke." Kakashi said as he disappeared.

All the team members went their own way for the day. Sasuke went to the Uchiha compound to get ready, Sakura followed him to try to get a date out of him. Meanwhile Naruto and Auron went out into the woods and started training. The sound of wood bashing against wood resonated through the woods.

"So Naruto you worried about this test." Auron said while parrying one of Naruto's attacks.

"Hey why should I be, with your training Auron, and Jiraiya's too, I should be able to pass this test if I drop the weights." Naruto said while taking a second to point to his forearms and shins, that second was all Auron needed to knock Naruto flat on his butt.

"Hey you distracted me." Naruto said while rubbing his rump.

"A good ninja and swordsman shouldn't get distracted from the fight." Auron said while extending a hand to Naruto and lifting him up. After another two hours of work, Auron rested while Naruto started practicing all of his ninja skills, from Taijutsu, to Genjutsu. From weapons, to traps. From chackra control to... you get the idea. At about 9 o' clock they started heading home. They had dinner and they both went to bed, waiting for the test, that would decide Naruto's future.

They woke up at 5:30 the next morning making sure that Naruto would have everything he needed for the test, Auron told Naruto point blank he wouldn't help him this time, Naruto understood. He knew that he and he alone would have to pass this test. Before they left, Auron stopped Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked wondering what the hold up was.

"We haven't had breakfast yet." Auron said pointing to the kitchen.

"But Kakashi-sensei said..." Naruto was about to say before being cut short by Auron.

"A fool goes into battle with a full stomach. But an idiot goes into battle with an empty one." Auron said in a "your going to eat even if I have to shove it down your throat to make you eat it" tone.

Naruto defeated and hungry went over for some breakfast, they decided to had one cup of beef ramen a piece, and washed it down with some sweet red bean soup. After that they ran off towards the training ground Kakashi had mentioned earlier, this one had three stumps and the memorial stone. Naruto and Auron were the first two there, so after the two paid their respects to the people on the stone, Auron decided to stand against a tree, and amazingly fell asleep on it without falling over (A/N I wish I could do that). Naruto decided to use his time wisely... he started reading Make Out Paradise. Auron really didn't like Make Out Paradise for two reasons, one was that it was porn, two was because even when you removed the porn what was left over was just a story he didn't like.

Flashback

"Sorry Naruto, its just I'm not a fan of romantic soup opera stories." Auron said handing the Genjutsu affected book to Naruto.

"Its not a romantic soup opera! Its... its... its..." Naruto said trying to think of what the book was.

"A romantic soup opera." Auron said for him. And at that point Auron learned that if your going to make fun of Naruto's book, then your going to get a beating.

Flashback Over

When Sakura and Sasuke arrived, with so much sleep crap in their eyes they could easily fill the Sahara Desert, Naruto put his little book back into the pouch he kept it in. They waited for two hours for their sensei. When he showed up Sakura was the one to react.

"YOUR LATE SENSEI!" She shouted in a harpy tone.

'And people thought I was loud in the Academy.' Naruto thought to himself.

'And people thought Naruto was loud in the Academy.' Sasuke thought to himself.

'And people ask me why I hide my good looks behind this mask.' Kakashi thought to himself, quivering at the thought of having fan girls all over him.

'(Snore), (Snore), Kill all fan girls.' Auron thought, dreaming of killing every fan girl in Konoha, especially a certain pink one.

"Sorry I'm late a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Kakashi said while pointing back to the way he came. "Now to the test." Kakashi said while pulling out two bells and putting an alarm clock on the middle log, as well as three lunches in front of those logs. "You have three hours to get a bell, if you don't get a bell then you don't get to eat the lunches, and the ones that pass will eat right in front of you." Kakashi finished with Sakura's and Sasuke's stomach growling, while Naruto was using a toothpick to pick beef pieces out of his mouth.

'So thats why he didn't have us eat.' Sakura and Sasuke thought at the same time.

'Glad Auron convinced me to eat.' Naruto thought throwing the toothpick away before anyone noticed.

"START!" Kakashi said as the three disappeared into the woods, and Auron woke up to watch.

The three stayed in the woods for a good fifteen minutes before Naruto came out.

"YOU AND ME, RIGHT NOW ONE ON ONE!" Naruto shouted.

"You know, compared to the others your a bit of an idiot." Kakashi said point blank.

'Oh this fool doesn't know what he is up against.' Auron thought while keeping his eyes hidden behind his glasses.

Naruto got into a battle stance as Kakashi pulled out his copy of Make Out Paradise.

"Why are you reading that?" Naruto asked confused.

"To see what happens next in the story of course. Besides in your class your at the bottom, not much of a threat to me." Kakashi said hoping this would get Naruto angry.

Naruto was about to go in there swinging, but decided to think of a plan instead. 'The book is the key to my victory.' He thought with a evil grin on his face.

As Naruto dashed at Kakashi he threw a few shuriken towards him, Kakashi just stepped out of the way as Naruto tried to sweep Kakashi's legs, Kakashi just jumped to avoid it. Then Naruto forced his leg into the air, and using the left over force from the sweep he tried to round house kick Kakashi's head, Kakashi just did a backflip in mid-air to avoid it, and landed right behind Naruto.

"You know you shouldn't let your foes get behind you." He said putting his fingers together in what seemed to be the sign of the tiger.

"Konoha Secret Taijutsu: 1,000 Years of Pain!" Kakashi said trying to jam his fingers up Naruto's anus. But before it could connect Naruto sprung off the ground, landing behind Kakashi.

"Sorry but another sensei of mine has already done that to me, and I've come up with a counter!" Naruto said putting this time pulling out a blunt kunai.

"Konoha Forbidden Secret Taijutsu: 10,000 Years of Pain!" Naruto said forcing the blunt kunai up Kakashi's ass and forcing to "fly" thirteen feet away.

"THE HELL! YOU SHOVED A KUNAI UP MY ASS!" Kakashi said pissed as hell.

"Hey just be glad it was blunt, the first person I used it on, I used a sharp one, he was bleeding out of his ass for days!" Naruto said while laughing like a mad man.

'This kid is crazy.' Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi thought at the same time.

'Go Naruto.' Auron thought trying to hold back fits of laughter.

"Anyway back to the match." Naruto said as he created the cross handsign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" And just like that ten Narutos in front of Kakashi.

"So you can create solid clones. But that doesn't matter." Kakashi said as five of the Naruto started charging him. "You can't beat me with this jutsu."

"Then I'll beat you with this one!" He said as all five of the Narutos that stayed behind started flashing through handsigns. "Wind Release: Great Storm Winds Jutsu!" They shouted as the five Narutos they were charging Kakashi were now flying towards him, being propelled by the great winds the other five Naruto clones created. All the clones grabbed onto Kakashi, two had his arms, two his legs, and one put him into a a full headlock. Then one of the Naruto clones that were creating the winds stopped and then flung himself towards Kakashi using the winds in order to make him go faster, when he reached Kakashi, he punched him, hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of Kakashi. Naruto grabbed for something before pulling away from him. Kakashi was ht so hard he was flung into a tree, along with the five clones on him, forcing them to be dispelled. Naruto dispelled the other clones with their part of the job done. When Kakashi got up, he checked the bells, and found both there.

"Well, I have to admit that was a well organized attack, but unfortunately you didn't get the bells." Kakashi said grinning as e picked up his hand to his face to find nothing in it.

"What! But, but, but, where is Make Out Paradise!" He said as he began searching himself for the book.

"Oh you mean this Make Out Paradise?" Naruto said as he showed Kakashi the book.

"GIVE... ME... MY... BOOK!" Kakashi said as he began turning red.

Naruto just sticked his tongue out and said. "No." Then he ducked, and right where his nexk was a katana sliced through. Naruto began backing up and created ten shadow clones of him and the book, and they scattered around. Kakashi was mad as hell as he began charging through the woods killing anything that looked like Naruto. Eventually he killed nine of the ten Narutos as he went back to the clearing. There he noticed his book in front of a tree.

"OH MAKE OUT PARADISE I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" He said as he ran towards his book, only to be stopped at the last minutes by a rope trap the picked him up into the air.

"Jeez, and your supposed to be a jounin how pathetic." Naruto said as he approached Kakashi.

"You evil little boy! How could you seperate a man from his porn?" Kakashi said with tears in his visible eye.

"I swear what the hell is wrong with my life! First I'm almost killed by some lunatic with a fan on his back. Then I'm nearly killed by a super pervert who trained me, then I get a guardian with a drinking problem, next I end up on a team with a crazy fan girl, an emo, and another pervert who would kill you if you took his porn away! Its like I'm in some kinda of badly written story or something!" Naruto ranted as Kakashi put his finger to his mouth in a "shut the hell up" fashion.

Naruto blinked twice then turned to the screen, grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of his head. "Of course that is just what I think, I mean I'm sure there are several people who would love to read this wonderfully crafted piece of literature."

Turning his attention back to Kakashi. "Anyway sensei," Naruto said while flashing through more handsigns. "Wind Realease: WInd Sickle Jutsu!" He said as wind began twisting and turning in his hand a a very sharp, curved blade of chackra (imagine a sickle blade without the hilt) formed as he cut one of the bells from Kakashi's belt. "I passed." He said with a wide grin on his face.

"Yes you did, good job. You may proceed to eat your lunch, oh and go ahead and let your guardian eat with you, I have a feeling none of the others will be getting a bell." Kakashi said as he got himself down from the rope and started walking towards the center of the clearing again.

Naruto turned around and walked over to Auron, he shook him and Auron got up. "(Yawn) What happened." He said trying to make it look like he was asleep.

Naruto just grinned and showed him the bell. "I passed Auron!"

"I knew you would, so we going to have lunch or what?" Auron said feeling hungry again.

"Yeah lets go." Naruto said as they walked over to where the lunches were placed.

As they were eating Naruto looked at the clock. 'They only have about another hour left, they better get their butts in gear if they want to pass." He thought as he ate some of the sushi that was in the lunch.

The hour came and went, girly screams were heard, and the smoke appeared in the forest. After the hour was up Kakashi appeared with a passed out Sakura, and Sasuke with most of his clothes covered in dirt. he tied them to the logs and waited for Naruto and Auron to finish eating.

"Anyway, I would like to congratulate Naruto on a job well done for passing." Kakashi said with a smile.

"What the idiot passed?" Sasuke said in complete shock.

"Yes well, he isn't much of an idiot if he passed my test now is he." Kakashi said while Sasuke only growled at him.

"Anyway, its true he did pass, but so do you two." Kakashi said while Naruto began choking.

"But why? They didn't get a bell!" Naruto said in outrage.

"Well you see Naruto, I wasn't depending on anyone being able to get a bell on their own, I was hoping that you all would work as a team and try to work together to get a bell." Kakashi said with a serious look in his eye.

"But sensei, there were only two bells, that would have caused conflict in the team." Sakura said pointing out the obvious.

"Exactly, I was hoping that you all would get over your wants and put the team first. But that didn't happen. Sakura! You were so obsessed with finding Sasuke who wasn't around, when Naruto was right in front of you, and you could have helped a little. Sasuke! You thought you were so damned superior to everyone, and that kept you form helping them, or getting help from them. Naruto, you felt like you had to do this on your own. But then again perhaps you did." He said looking at Naruto then grinning a bit.

"He was able to get a bell from me with his own skill and ability, when he got it from me fair and square I couldn't fail him just because he didn't get one with you all with him, that would be unfair to him, and an insult to his skills. Konoha needs skilled ninjas so I couldn't fail him basically. But to not fail him I would have to pass all of you, because there cannot be a one Genin squad. So be glad Naruto was able to get a bell, you passed because he passed." He finished with a look of disappointment and joy in his eye. "Team 7 will be getting their first mission tomorrow meet at the meeting point at 7:00 A.M." He said while untieing Sasuke and Sakura and disappearing.

Before Sasuke and Sakura could ask Naruto how he beat Kakashi, he and Auron had disappeared as well.

At Ichiraku Ramen Auron and Naruto were celebrating Naruto's passing of his test.

"To me, Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage!" Naruto said with his chopsticks in the air.

Auron grinned before raising his into the air before they started eating. After about three bowls Hinata's team came into the bar. (A/N is Ichiraku's more of a bar or a restaurant?) She blushed when she saw Naruto in there. Naruto noticed her group come in and signaled for them to come sit with him.

"Hey guys whats up?" Naruto asked with a mouth full of ramen.

"No-nothing Naruto, just co-coming ba-back from our test." She said as she sat right beside Naruto.

"Oh really, so did I. Auron and I are just celebrating me passing." Naruto said triumphantly

"What do you mean "pass" you idiot?" Kiba said from beside Shino who raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, what do I mean. Didn't you guys get some kind of test to make sure you were qualified to become ninja from your sensei?" Naruto asked pointing towards Kurenai.

"No-no Nar-Naruto, Kurenai-sensei ju-just measured our ablities." Hinata said still a bit nervous from sitting next to Naruto.

"Damn, that means Kakashi tricked us!" Naruto said starting to fume.

"Oh you got Kakashi eh? So how did you all pass?" Kurenai asked knowing that Kakashi normally didn't pass anyone.

"Well you see, we started the test by hiding in the woods, after a while I approached Kakashi to fight him one on one. He tried to use a weird Taijutsu move on me which I countered with my own version." Naruto said as the others were listening very closely. "And well after that is kind of hard to explain, basically I stole his book," when Naruto said this Kurenai went wide eyed.

'He must be the first person Kakashi didn't kill when he took his book.' She thought as she listened very closely.

"then I created some clones and we scattered through the woods, after he destroyed nine of them I went back to where we began and put the book into a trap. When he got there he fell into my trap, he was hanging by his leg by the tree where I set the book. I took one of his bells and ate luch with Auron." Naruto finished with a grin as he took another bite of ramen. "Then he brought the other two back to where we were and tied them to a log, then he began lecturing us on teamwork, well he lectured them more than me, and he said that the only reason they passed was because I passed." He finished slurping some more ramen.

"Th-thats amazing Na-Naruto passed!" Hinata said blushing thinking how great it was that Naruto passed.

"Yes, good job." Shino said giving one of his rare grins.

"Wow, how did a dead last like you pass?" Kiba said grinning while Naruto glared daggers at him.

"Naruto, do you realize what you did?" Kurenai asked Naruto who shook his head no. "You did what several Genin squads tried to do before you, the only difference is you passed where each and everyone of them failed." Kurenai said.

Naruto was speechless, his team did what so many others couldn't. He then started shouting and jumping around.

"That must mean I'm ten time better than all of them!" He said while laughing.

Hinata, and Auron just smiled at Naruto. Kurenai and Kiba were still in shock that they were able to accomplish such a thing. Shino didn't so a thing.

"Come on, you guys gotta let me buy you all some ramen!" Naruto said, while everyone but Hinata excepted.

"Na-Naruto, I couldn't. I-I mean I ju-just couldn't take a gift from y-you for your success." Hinata said blushing.

Naruto put his hand on Hinata's shoulder and gave her one of his genuine smile. "Oh don't worry about it Hinata, this isn't just to celebrate my success, but all of ours, so come on you gotta let me buy you some ramen, okay?"

Hinata began to blush a deeper red than even Kurenai's eyes from the contact with Naruto as all she could do was nod her head.

'Jeez, hasn't that idiot guessed that Hinata likes him?" Kiba thought while looking at the incredible shade of red.

'Hmmmm.' Shino thought while raising an eyebrow

'So Hinata likes him? Maybe I talk the Hokage into leting our teams go on some missions together.' Kurenai thought looking at the possible new couple.

'Go Naruto.' Auron thought.

'Wow, Hinata sure is red... the red really brings out her eyes... what?' Naruto thought as he turned back to Ichiraku.

"Hey old man, out all of them on my bill." Naruto said.

"Sure Naruto, no problem." Ichiraku said.

After they all ate they seperated for the day, on his way to his house Naruto and Auron talked.

"So, why did you insist on paying for your girlfriend's ramen." Auron said jokingly.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Naruto said while blushing a light pink color.

"Then how come your blushing?" Auron said with a grin.

"Uh... well... you see... shut up!" Naruto said very flustered.

"Whatever." Auron said while turning his own way.

Naruto was still a bit flustered with Auron, but then he got to thinking.

'Maybe I do like her. A little... maybe.' Naruto thought still confused about the entire thing.

Well next chapter done, see ya later and review.


	11. Chapter 10: Land of Waves Part 1

Naruto: An Alternative Story 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Anyone who does should meet my little friend Gary Coleman.

Gary Coleman: For those who say that Arganaut owns Naruto... whatcha talkin 'bout?

Thanks Gary, can't wait for another one of your grills.

Anyway, sorry for those of you who read the first version of the last chapter, I rewrote it after a review from ZoneShifterD again. If any of you want me to change it back I will, I got a back up file on my computer. I swear it killed me to change I with we every freakin TIME!

Also, I would like to announce to anyone who is a skilled artist or knows a skilled artist, I am willing to allow you to draw my story in manga form your own site, or any site of your choosing. But, there are ground rules. First you must mention me and my fan fiction before drawing every chapter. You must inform me by review or e-mail (my e-mail is where you are putting it, when you update it, and how people like it. Any skilled manga drawers are welcome to do this.

Anyway enough ranting, time to respond to reviewers;

VFSNAKE- You will figure that out in this chapter.

skelethin- Hinata has been put down by her family for years. Called weak, not worthy, and barely shown any recognition for her accomplishments. Yet you have the guts to say that if she had enough balls... that is pretty, even if it is just a story, heartless to say about someone. Yeah, Auron was just such a idea for me, I couldnt' let him go. And don't worry, I don't quite like the "he figures out she likes him, so he likes her back" thing either, I will make it more realistic than that. Or at least try to.

KatanaKage- Thanks.

Anime-Boy07- Glad you like it.

Shadowkeeper113- Hey don't forget that Naruto reads a personally made non-perverted version of the book.

DragonMan180- I thought it was a bit of a rip off how Naruto completely lost the first time so I decided to change it around a bit. And you used it in your story too? Whats its name I may like it.

Omegagaurdian- No Omega, I will give credit where credit is due, that is a good idea, I will be sure to credit you on it if I decide that is the best route. And that sounds like a good place to start, and I won't do it too early don't worry. Anyway, yeah that Seymour line just seemed to fit in so well, thats why I used it. And your right it is almost impossible to get Yuna over into Naruto's neck of the woods.

Moe- Hey Moe, spell this! (I bite my thumb at him) For those who don't know what that gesture means I'll explain next chapter.

korigo starless- Well, that really was because I figure Auron would want him to reserve himself, like a wise reviewer once said, "only a jackass would carelessly flaunt his strength".

S-Wanderer999- Well, tell me what you think of the rewritten one, if you hate it I will change it back.

lover143- Glad to see that there is another person out there like me who is a raving NaruxHina fan.

Kai Dragon- Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo? Hmmmmm. I guess her ability to shoot energy out of her could help Hinata with her Juken... her personality could also boost Hinata's confidence... well everyone what do you think?

ZoneShifterD- You'd better hope enough people like the change or else I'm putting it right back to how it was. And I'm neutral I don't care. Yeah I liked those lines too. And yes Kakashi is a failure as a Jounin teacher, in fact I believe the only reason for him training Naruto in the recent Manga chapters is to cover up his failures.

Silver Warrior- You may want to look him up on Wikipedia then.

Aengus- I will note that, if enough people think like that, then I will change it back.

kirallie- Look him up on Wikipedia, and yes he is dead.

DualX- Ummmm. Fresh blood?

Dang that is a lot of reviewing, but keep it up! We are almost at the two hundred mark! WOOHOO!

Now without further waiting, here is the next chapter of Naruto: An Alternative Story!

Chapter 10: The Land of Waves Part 1

It had been about two weeks since Kakashi's bell test. Naruto and Auron were just now getting up and ready to meet Kakashi at their team's meeting point. As they got ready both of them were already getting a feeling of dread for the day. Over the past two weeks, Naruto's team has been going through the "exciting" world of ninja missions. Or more or less Auron watched with Kakashi as Naruto was bored to death by D-rank missions. Their schedule was pretty plain for them. They would get up at 6:00 in the morning to eat, get ready, and head over to the bridge, well that was for the first week, the second week they got up at 8:00 in the morning ate, and got ready to head to the bridge. They learned that whatever time Kakashi told you to meet him, to get there two hours later. From then until about 4:00 in the afternoon they would do D-rank missions. Afterwards they would split up, then Naruto and Auron would practice with their swords for about two hours. Then after tht Naruto would train his ninja skills, and try to come up with and master new jutsu. Auron was actually impressed with Naruto's progress, he had reached up to 180 pounds with his weights on his body, and about 50 pounds with his practice weapon, he had mastered the Dragon Fang, and even came up with a variation of it the Dragon Claw. This move creates a Dragon Fang-like effect out of the ground, only it moves horizontally towards a target instead of vertically from under them. Aruon managed to get it after a few days, which made Naruto furious because it took him a week to get it. Naruto had fully mastered the Wind Sickle Jutsu and now was trying to come up with a larger jutsu, that could cause massive amounts of damage to its target.

They left the house to head towards the bridge, where the other two members of their team were waiting for them and Kakashi. And right on time two hours later Kakashi arrived.

"YOUR LATE, ALL THREE OF YOU!" Sakura said in her voice that on more than one occasion had made all three of them temporarily deaf.

Kakashi winced for a second. "Sakura not so loud. Anyway sorry I'm late, there was a tree stuck up in a cat. Oh wait that isn't right. Oh, I got lost on the..."

"Save it sensei, no need to explain what someone can't possibly comprehend." Naruto said aiming his insult towards Sakura, who gave him a solid punch to his head.

"Shut it Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"Anyway we have a mission." Kakashi said pulling out five headphones.

Forest inside of Konoha

"This is Sasuke at point C." Sasuke said.

"Sakura at point B" Sakura said.

After about thirty seconds snoring could be heard over the frequency.

"Naruto wake up!" Kakashi shouted into his headphone.

"Huh... what? Oh sorry, this mission bored me to sleep, Naruto at point A." Naruto said

"(Hiccup) This is Drunken Guardian with (Hiccup) Scarecrow." Auron said taking another drink of his Sake.

"Dammit Auron! I told you we weren't using codenames!" Naruto shouted over the frequency.

"Oh (Hiccup) you did?" Auron said taking another drink.

"(Sigh) Son of a bitch, he's already plastered, lets just get the target and get the hell out of here." Naruto said sighing while moving towards the target. "I'm within twenty feet of it."

"Good, wait for my signal... GO!" Kakashi said as Naruto grabbed the target, which was... a cat? And this cat began clawing Naruto's face. "Is there a red ribbon on the cat's head?" Kakashi asked trying to confirm the identity of the target.

"Affirmative." Sasuke said.

"Good, mission "Retrieve lost pet: Tora" a success." Kakashi said as the Genin began to return with Tora.

When they reached Kakashi and the very drunk Auron, Auron noticed a scar on the cat's front left paw...

"THAT'S THE DAMN CAT THAT TRIED TO SCRATCH MY EYES OUT A FEW WEEKS AGO!" He said drawing his sword. Tora jumped out of Naruto's arms and began running from the sword wielding cat killer.

"No Auron! Bad Auron! Don't kill the kitty!" Naruto said chasing Auron.

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi could only watch and think. 'What the hell just happened?'

Mission Office

"Oh Taro! I'm so glad you came back!" The owner of the cat said as she squeezed it.

Everyone in the room had a look of sympathy for the cat... well, almost everyone.

Naruto and a now sober Auron, both had claw marks on their face, were looking at the cat's torture with such an evil look, enjoying every second of its suffering.

'Serves it right for scratching me.' Naruto thought with his evil smirk growing as the hug became harder and harder.

'Thats right, tighter, tighter. Crush that damn cat.' Auron thought with a smirk so crazy, even a missing nin wouldn't want to mess with him.

After the cat and its owner left, Sarutobi turned his attention back to Naruto's group.

"Anyway, for your next mission we have shopping, gardening, baby-sitting, and..." Sarutobi said when all of a sudden the sounds of objects breaking and a "No Tora don't go!" could be heard.

"(Sigh) And retrieving Tora, again." Sarutobi finished

Team 7 was about ready to kill that damn cat, they just didn't voive it... well, almost none of them.

"OLD MAN I WANT A BETTER MISSION!" Naruto shouted as he despised the thought of chasing that cat again.

"Naruto, you know how the mission system works." Iruka said ready to give another explanation.

"Yes we do, but still come on! You could pay the kid down the street to do what these D-rank missions have us do! I mean we're ninja we should have missions that test our skill, not our dignity." Naruto said the last part in a whisper, rubbing the claw marks on the side of his face.

As Iruka was about to start an arguement with Naruto, Sarutobi started chuckling. "Alright Naruto, we will give you a higher rank mission." Sarutobi said pulling out a document from his desk while the others just gave a sigh of relief. "This is a C-rank mission, you will be guarding a bridge builder to the Land of Waves with... oh wait a second! Send them in." Sarutobi said as the members of team 8 came in, minus Kurenai. "With the members of team 8, I sent Kurenai on a mission earlier, so they can accompany you on this mission."

"Lord Hokage, you don't expect me to be able to watch over all six of them do you?" Kakashi asked.

"No Kakashi I plan on both of you watching over them." Sarutobi said while pointing over to Auron.

"Wait, Lord Hokage, that guy isn't allowed to participate in ninja missions! He isn't a ninja!" Kiba said while Shino settled for raising one of his eyebrows while Hinata couldn't get over the idea of goin on a mission with Naruto.

"True, but he is a special case, he won't be paid but he will accompany you." Sarutobi said while Auron gave him a nod.

Kiba crossed his arms over his chest while he said. "Yeah, well he doesn't look all that great." Then Kiba noticed Auron's massive blade at his throat, suprised he didn't even hear it move.

"Want to rethink what you just said?" Auron said to Kiba in a more demanding than questioning tone. Kiba nodded his head and sighed while Auron pulled his sword back.

"Anyway you will be escorting him." Sarutobi said as the bridge builder walked into the room.

"What! You actually expect these shrimps to watch over me? Especially the short one?" He said while taking a drink of Sake. Naruto then immediately threw one of his kunai at the bottle shattering it. The bridge builder, Tazuna, was shocked.

"Oh now Naruto. Thats a waste of perfectly good Sake." Auron said while Kiba covered his nose in order to prevent the overpowering odor from entering his nostrils.

"Alright then everyone, meet at the North gate in an hour." Kakashi said while disappearing.

'Which actually means meet at the gate in three hours.' Naruto and Auron thought at the same time as they walked back to the apartment.

When Naruto and Auron reached the apartment, they set their alarms for two hours later and decided to rest for the mission. Two hours later when they got up, Auron sharpened his sword and refilled his Sake bottle, while Naruto sharpened all of his kunai and shuriken, checked all of his scrolls, and put a few cups of ramen in his backpack. He then looked at the scroll with its seal being shaped like Auron's left shoulder plate.

"Auron when am I finally going to be able to use this?" Naruto said while holding the scroll up.

"When I believe your ready Naruto." Auron said which made Naruto's mood sink.

"Alright... man." Naruto said while pocketing the scroll.

They arrived at the gate at the same time as Kakashi, just in time for another...

"YOUR LATE, ALL THREE OF YOU!" Sakura screemed making Tazuna's, Shino's, and Auron's glasses break. Tazuna replaced his without anything interesting happening, meanwhile while Auron and Shino were changing theirs they looked at each other, then at each other's glasses.

"Nice glasses." Shino said quickly putting his back on.

"Same to you. You have very good taste." Auron said putting his back on.

"Oooookay. Well anyway we best be heading out." Kakashi said as they walked out of the gate.

After a while Naruto decided to speak. "(Sigh) Reminds me." Naruto said looking up at the sky.

"Reminds you of what idiot?" Sasuke said.

"Reminds me of my years outside of Konoha." Naruto said as everyone except for Sasuke's, Shino's, Tazuna's, and Auron's mood fell.

"What?" Naruto asked wandering what was up.

"Th-those must have be-been lonely times Na-Naruto." Hinata stuttered out.

"Hmmmm. Well, I guess, when you were me you never really noticed." Naruto said lieing about what had actually happened.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked with curiosity.

"Well I was alone basically all the time back then Kiba, so I got used to it." Naruto said now everyone except Sasuke was feeling sorry for him.

"But hey, that was then, this is now. I have you guys Iruka-sensei, and the old man, I'm fine now." Naruto said while flashing his trademark grin. After that everyone's mood lifted again and decided to ask him a few things.

"So Naruto did you ever go to Wave Country?" Shino asked suprising everyone. "What, can't I ask a few questions."

"Its not that Shino, its just you barely ever talk." Naruto said while Shino just shrugged.

"Anyway Shino, yeah I did spend time in Wave Country," Naruto said while trying to remember his time there with Jiraiya "I was there about three years ago when I was about nine. It was a nice place for a little while, but then a guy named Gato came." Tazuna winced at the mention of his name. "When he came some pretty bad stuff started happening, so I decided to get out before anything that might stop me from getting out."

"What kind of stuff?" This time Kiba asked.

"Well, the economy started falling rapidly, theft was becoming pretty common, and I even heard about a public execution." This time when Tazuna winced it was seen by everyone.

"Well, thats all I know, but I figure when we arrive we will find out much more." Naruto said.

While they were walking Naruto, Auron, and Kakashi noticed a puddle.

'A puddle, but it hasn't rained in weeks, and the sun is out. A pretty poorly placd Genjutsu if you ask me.' Naruto thought while he looked back at Auron and Kakashi as he kept on moving. After they passed the puddle everything was silent for a while, then two figures burst from the puddle and ran towards Auron and Kakashi, they entangled them in there spiked chains and with a pull split them into pieces!

"Two down." One of the men said as they began charging towards Tazuna.

"Three down." The other said as they started getting close to Tazuna when all of a sudden a kunai was thrown into the two's chain and forced it into a tree, then Sasuke kicked them apart breaking their chain. They quickly recovered. Then one went for Hinata, while the other went for Tazuna who had Sakura, Kiba and Shino guarding him. The one that went for Hinata was closing in fast, she closed her eyes and braced for impact, when it never came she opened her eyes and saw that Naruto was blocking the other guy's claw with one of his hands. He brought the free hand up and started flashing through seals with it.

"You can do one-handed seals punk!" The apparent mist ninja said with shock.

Naruto finished his seals and said. "Got that right, Wind Realease: Great Storm Winds Jutsu!" He put so much chackra into the technique that he blew the guy so hard into a tree, it fell over, needless to say the guy blacked out. Meanwhile over with Tazuna, Shino was holding the other mist ninja down with his bug clones while Kiba started spinning violently in the air.

"Take this! Tatsuga!" (A/N If thats not it tell me) He said as he drilled into the mist ninja's gut knocking him out as well.

"Good job everyone, I have to say I didn't think you would be able to do it without my help." Kakashi said while reappearing from the trees, while the Kakashi remains turned into a log. "Sorry Naruto, I couldn't get there to help out."

"Its okay Kakashi, I think I'll be fine." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"Not if the poison those guys had on their claws kicks in you won't." Kakashi said while pointing to a liquid the was dropping off the claws.

Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai and cut the wound open, and forced pressure on it in order to make it bleed out the poison. Hinata paniced and got out some bandages and some medicinal cream (A/N I don't know what its actually called sorry) and started trying to take care of Naruto's wound. Kakashi noticed that after she applied the cream the wound just started to heal alll on its own, visible to the naked eye.

'Must be the nine tails chackra.' He thought to himself as he turned to Tazuna to ask him a few questions.

After she was done bandaging Naruto's hand, Hinata took a few steps back. "Wow Hinata, your pretty good." He said while looking over how well bandaged the wound was, even though he knew it wasn't there. He felt how it wasn't to tight, but not to loose.

Hinata blushed at the compliment. "Th-thank you Na-Na-Naruto." She said while still blushing.

"No problem, hey isn't there someone missing... oh shit! Everyone face that way!" He said pointing in the opposite direction of Auron's remains and turned.

"Why?" They all asked as the turned. Their question was answered in the most horrible sight a human could ever see. What they saw was Auron's body parts being surrounded by glowing objects while they slowly pulled themselves back together, just imagine watching an eyeball roll up someone intestines to reach its socket, or watching the entire digestion system being pieced back together piece by piece. Needless to say Hinata fainted, Shino's hair turned white, Sasuke, Kiba, and Kakashi had disturbed looks on their faces, while Sakura went into the woods and threw up, Tazuna followed her shortly after. After Auron was done reconstructing himself, thats when the questions started.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" Came from Kiba.

"Well, to answer your question I am dead." Auron said in a monotone voice.

"How are you here then?" Kakashi asked this time.

"These." Auron said revealing his pyreflys.

"How." Sasuke asked hoping to find a way to beat his brother.

"That part of my story isn't open for you to know." Auron said refusing to tell.

"Oooookay." Kakashi said for the second time in one day. "We need to have a talk with Tazuna as soon as he gets back.

As they waited Sasuke turned to Hinata. "Hey."

"Y-yes." Hinata said.

"Your not hurt are ya... scaredy cat." Sasuke said with a grin.

Hinata dropped her head. She knew he was right, if she hadn't been so frightened and actually moved to defend herself, Naruto wouldn't have gotten hurt. She was a failure.

"Hey Sasuke shut your damn mouth." Naruto shouted as Hinata brought her head up.

"Na-Naruto its alright." Hinata said trying to prevent a fight.

"No Hinata, its not right because he's wrong." Naruto said looking at Hinata. Her heart skipped a beat.

'He's defending me? He cares? He thinks Sasuke is wrong?' Hinata said as she began blushing furiously.

"He's wrong to say that, every person their first fight sometimes loses their nerve, it doesn't make them a coward! And Sasuke is a bastard for saying that! Besides Hinata, your a kind person you shouldn't have to put up with someone degrading you like that!" Hinata's heart skipped a few more beats. He had just not only defended her, not only said she wasn't a coward, but he thought she was a kind person.

Hinata blushed a neon red color. Shino grinned at Naruto.

'Thats the way to be Naruto.' Kiba said smiling at the kindness he just showed his teamate.

'So the idiot is sticking up for the coward, how pathetic.' Sasuke said as he gave a glare at Naruto.

'Nice one Naruto.' Kakashi thought grinning at the Genin.

Auron smiled as well, warmed his heart to see this.

'Hinata didn't deserve for Sasuke to say that about her. I mean, that is just wrong. Why am I so angry about this?' Naruto thought as he turned back to Hinata, who he saw blushing neon red. 'That really isn't her color, her regular color makes her look pretty... wait did I just say she was pretty?' Naruto thought turning his head away in order to hide a blush.

When Tazuna and Sakura returned from blowing chunks Kakashi started questioning him.

Naruto just had the feeling... that today was going to be a long day.

Okay next chapter done! Hope you like it REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 11: Land of Waves Part 2

Naruto: An Alternative Story 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Anyone who does, will have to buy me gasoline for my car! (Noooooooooo! Its so expensive!)

Anyway, sorry my friends, but I have changed the last chapter back to the way it was, I gotta learn to not take ZoneShifterD's opinion so seriously, true he is one of my greater reviewers, but he is only one of them. And besides like a wise man once said "You can please some of the people some of the time, but you can't please all of the people all of the time". ZoneShifter, no offense, but I won't be making any more changes to my story unless they are absolutely needed (Its hard work rewritting a story).

So yeah, and I hope you guys like the last chapter, I liked it, but then again I'm the author so I should like it!

Respond To Reviews Time;

Endermon- Probably not. I nearly made myself throw up writing just that as I imagined... ok I'm going to stop there before I vomit.

VFSNAKE- Yeah he is. And don't worry Hinata will manage soon.

Infinite Freedom- He will.

KatanaKage- Hey so did Kakashi, but he decided to let himself get "killed" in order to get some information.

**ZoneShifterD**- Yeah thats part of the reason I'm going to make sure to take everyone else's opinion in as well. You have great ideas don't get me wrong but I have decided that even if they are good, I have to take into account everyone else. And I'm glad you liked that that was the cat that tried to kill Auron. It just came to me. Auron can be such a great character. And I believe that Sasuke is a self-centered bastard who would love the idea that the Hyuga heiress froze in a fight, and take the opportunity to give his own ego a boost by pointing it out. But thats just me. And don't worry, it may seem like I'm rushing it, but its just something to make it a bit easier for a relation to develop when I believe they are ready.

**DragonMan180**- Yeah that was basically the point of her freezing. Auron, though incapacitated at the moment, didn't miss it so your idea with him talking to her about those two is actual a very good idea sorry if I seem like I'm stealing it, but it just fits in so well sorry.

**Omegagaurdian**- Thank you, I like that you liked it. I think Auron has a ton to offer to this story. And you may be right, SHino grinning now really doesn't sound right, I think I'll remember that in the future. Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo, your right easy to integrate, but hard to maintain, your idea of Naruto teaching Hinata is a great idea, so don't think your pushing it, or insulting the other one ok. And I'm glad you see it my way, that Moe guy was a bit of a prick. (For those of you who don't know, biting your thumbnail at someone is the Italian middle finger basically.) And sorry I didn't know who they were, could you tell me.

Koharu Kage- I will try.

PinoyJas- Oh its Tsuuga? I will remember that in the future.

**Shadowkeeper113**- He isn't alive in the first place he is dead! Read the wikipedia article on him!

Not as many reviews this time, oh well!

Oh and before I forget seriously, I want some artists to draw up some manga versions of my story and post them on the internet so don't be shy, just be sure to tell me!

I have no clever introduction. Naruto: An Alternative Story

Chapter 11: Land of Waves Part 2

Last Time

When Tazuna and Sakura returned from blowing chunks Kakashi started questioning him.

Naruto just had the feeling... that today was going to be a long day.

Now

He hated it when he was right. Tazuna had told the entire group during a boat ride to Wave Country's border about Gato, and how he had literally destoryed Wave's economy. He also told them about how the bridge was supposed to have broken his control over Wave. With that said Gato had hired mercenaries in order to kill Tazuna, most of them ninja. He told them the reason he lied about the mission rank was because that they couldn't pay for a B-rank or A-rank mission.

"Okay then teams, its your all's decision now, knowing that the next ninja we meet might be a Jounin, do you still wish to proceed with the mission." Kakashi asked.  
Everyone thought for a minute... well almost everyone.

"Of course I'm going to do it, we decided to take on this mission, and now we have to follow through on it, besides what kind of person would just leave a country to suffer like that." Naruto said energetically.

"And anywhere he goes I go." Auron said.

Hinata just nodded her head.

"Hmph. Like I'm going to leave an idiot to do something so important." Sasuke scowled.

"Well I'm not leaving Sasuke." Sakura said.

'Fan girls...' Everyone thought on the boat at once.

"Well looks like me and Shino are coming too then, we sure as hell can't go all the way back now." Kiba said while Shino just gave an affirmative nod.

"Well then Tazuna, it looks like you got yourself some protectors." Kakashi said making Tazuna feel a bit better.

As they reached the shore the teams started walking once again towards Tazuna's town. On the way there Naruto started noticing something, and that something was following them. He eventually pin pointed the location of the thing and threw a kunai in its direction. When they reached it the only thing there was a hare.

"Naruto, you nearly killed a poor rabbit!" Sakura shouted as she tried to help the poor animal calm down.

'Weird, a snow white hair, in this weather?" Naruto thought for a second before hearing a sound in the air coming straight towards them.

"Everyone, get down!" Naruto, Auron and Kakashi said at once. Everyone except for Auron fell to the ground. As what everyone could now see as a giant cleaver heading towards them, Auron swung his blade at the flying object, forcing it into a nearby tree.

"Hmmmm. So you saw my attack coming, not bad." Spoke a man with a mist headband on his head as he appeared an the handle of the giant sword.

"You are Zabuza Momochi, former ninja of the Village Hidden in the Mist, I presume." Said Kakashi "The Copy-nin Kakashi, I should have known. That's why the Demon Brothers lost so easily. It's an honor to finally meet you. I'm afraid you will have to hand over the geezer over there" the figure said sarcastically.

Kakashi and Auron dropped into battle stances as Kakashi reached up to his forehead protector. "Everyone, get into formation and protect Tazuna. Don't get in the way." Kakashi said as he revealed the sharingan in his left eye.

A thick mist fell on the area as Zabuza yanked out his sword and disappeared in a flash. The people present next saw Zabuza on the water focusing his chakra into the water surrounding him. He then said one phrase.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu"

A heavier mist fell upon the area as Zabuza completely disappeared. Auron and Kakashi moved forward and prepared for battle.

"Eight points; the spinal column, the larynx, the lungs, the kidneys, the jugular vein, the collarbone, the liver and the heart; now, which point do you wish to die by?" Zabuza said in a voice that came from everywhere at once.

Kakashi started forcing chackra around him as he blew the mist away. Everyone was on high alert, Zabuza could appear anywhere he felt like. All of a sudden Zabuza appeared in the middle of all the genin.

"Ha! Too slow!" He said as he was about to kill of of them in one stroke. Auron blocked Zabuza's sword, then Zabuza tried to cut Auron's head off, Auron just fell backwards as Kakashi threw a kunai into Zabuza's throat. Then Zabuza started bleeding... water? He turned into a puddle of water as he appeared in front of Kakashi and sliced him in half, then Kakashi turned into water. Then as fast as the fight began it was over as Kakashi held a kunai to Zabuza's throat.

"Its over!" Kakashi said.

"Indeed it is." Zabuza said as he once again turned into a puddle of water. When Kakashi turned around he was struck in the stomach by Zabuza and sent flying into the water. Auron tried to kill Zabuza by aiming a slice for his head, Zabuza blocked it with his sword, and sent a round house kick into Auron's back, sending him into the water as well. When Kakashi and Auron came to the surface, two Zabuza's appeared behind them.

"Fools! Water Prison Jutsu!" Both Zabuza's said as they captured Auron and Kakashi.

"Everyone run! You can't win against this guy! Tazuna is more important!" Kakashi yelled at the Genin.

"We can't, that wasn't an option the moment you got caught!" Sasuke said.

"Well it doesn't matter I would catch them one way or another. Water Clone Jutsu!" The original Zabuza shouted as about ten more of him rose from the water and onto the surface.

Everyone started to panic, not sure of what to do. Naruto on the other hand.

"Everyone listen I have an idea!" Naruto said pleading with his team to clam down.

"Why should we listen to you?" Sasuke said as he ran towards one of the Zabuza's only to get tripped up, and elbowed into the ground. Kiba used his Tsuuga in order to destory the clone that caught Sasuke only to be hit by another one of the clones. As the chaos resumed Naruto was already trying tho think of another idea, when it hit him.

Meanwhile Auron and Kakashi were watching from the sidelines. "Shit, their still not ready to act as an good team, we're toast." Kakashi said as he looked over to Auron who was as calm as possible. "Why are you so calm." Kakashi said as he began to become dizzy from being in the prison for so long.

Auron just pointed over to Naruto's direction. When Kakashi looked he was shocked at what he saw. Naruto had began to produce large amounts of chackra around him.

'I can't take this guy on my own, I would need some of the nine tail's chackra to do so, but with the others here.' He thought looking over to the others. 'I can't let them know my secret, so I'm going to have to release Kakashi and Auron.' He thought as he finally formed the cross seal.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as about 60 Naruto clones appeared. They all jumped into the air 20 of them through shuriken at the water clones that were on dry land, the other 40 were doing seals, 20 for each jutsu. One group finished theirs and shouted.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" As the number of shuriken thown by the first group were multipied by who knows how much. While the other group finished theirs and shouted.

"Wind Release: Great Storm Winds Jutsu!" As the shuriken were propelled at the water clones easily breaking the sound barrier. The nine left over clones (save for the one holding Auron) were instantly destoryed, as Naruto landed on the ground and started forming new seals.

"Fire Release: Volanic Smokescreen Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he blew out a large smokescreen covering him and the rest of the shore.

Meanwhile with the other Genin, they each had their own reactions as usual. Hinata was staring in amazement at the skill Naruto was showing. Kiba, Tazuna and Shino were also impressed, but not in an "amazing" way like Hinata, but a "holy shit" kinda way, Sakura could only stare as Sasuke began thinking.

'How is the idiot doing all of these jutsus? And that last one, that one was a fire jutsu, I thought that we of the Uchiha clan were the masters of those jutsus? So... why haven't I seen that one before?' Sasuke thought as he waited for the smoke to clear.

On Zabuza's side, Kakashi and Zabuza could only stare at what the blonde had done.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said as he looked over to Auron who was smirking. Soon Kakashi understood why he was so calm.

'Naruto will find a way to get us out.' He said as he started grinning as well. Then all of a sudden a fuuma shuriken came flying out of the smoke heading straight towards Zabuza.

"A fuuma shuriken, I'm not impressed." Zabuza said as he caught the shuriken out of the air. Then out of nowhere a second shuriken appeared where the shadow of the last one was.

"Shadow Shuriken Jutsu?" Zabuza said as the shuriken closed in fast. Zabuza jumped over the shuriken as it flew behind him. Then the shuriken turned into Naruto who threw a kunai at him.

Naruto made some seals then. "EAT THIS! Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!" As the single kunai turned into ten, five flew towards the Zabuza holding Kakashi, while the other five flew towards the Zabuza holding Auron. The Zabuza holding Auron was hit with all five kunai and turned into water, meanwhile the other Zabuza pulled his hand away from Kakashi's prison in order to escape, but he was hit by two of them, one leaving a gash in his side, the other a cut on his cheek.

"Why you brat!" Zabuza said as he was about to cleave Naruto in half with his sword. Then Auron appeared in front of him, blocking his own sword with his.

"Naruto, take Kakashi to shore, his time in the prison has affected him." He said standing on the water, while Kakashi was slowly sinking.

"Right Auron!" Naruto said as he carried Kakashi to shore. At the shore the smoke started to clear, as the other Genin saw Naruto carrying Kakashi back while Auron was holding back Zabuza.

"Naruto, how is he standing on water, I thought only ninja could do that." Sakura said.

"Well Sakura, remember those glowing objects that surrounded Auron?" Naruto said everyone about ready to puke at the memory. "Well you see, by focusing those at the base of his feet, he can walk on water, that simple." Naruto said turning to watch the fight.

Auron and Zabuza were still locked in a battle of strength. "So your pretty tough aren't you?" Zabuza said.

"Yes I am, but so are you. In fact you should be honored, you are the first person in this world I will have to use both my arms for." Auron said as he pulled his left arm out of his coat and started gripping the handle of his sword.

Naruto gasped, which did not go unnoticed by everyone. "Naruto what's up?" Kiba asked.

"Its just, Auron has never had to use his other arm in a fight for as long as I've known him." When Naruto sai this everyone's attention was turned back to the fight.

After a few seconds Auron and Zabuza seperated, Zabuza started making seals as fast as he could while Auron just dipped the edge of his blade in the water, a red object started to form at the tip. Soon Zabuza and Auron were ready to launch their moves.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuza shouted as a dragon made of water rose from the water and started to head towards Auron.

Auron smirked and said. "Bushido Style: Dragon Claw Technique!" He said as he swung his sword to the dragon's head, forcing the Dragon "Claw" to shoot itself towards the dragon head. When they collided water was blown everywhere. When everyone could see again they watched as Zabuza and Auron pushed against each others swords, they then backed away from each other again, as Zabuza was beginning to make some seals, all of a sudden Auron jumped into the air a few feet and started spinning violently.

"Bushido Style: Tornado Technique!" He shouted as a tornado formed and started heading straight for Zabuza. Zabuza at first could fight back, but then he was sucked into the tornado's spin. As he was blown away, pieces of debris that were inside the tornado started cutting him, hurting him. Then Auron threw his bottle of Sake into the tornado, causing the entire tornado to become a tornado of fire! As the tornado subsided, Zabuza struck a tree at the end, burnt, cut and bruised, as Auron approached him.

"Maybe I didn't need my left arm to defeat you." Auron said while getting ready for the final blow.

Then out of nowhere, two senbon needles struck Zabuza in the neck, killing him. When everyone arrived, a hunter-nin appeared on the branch.

"I would like to thank you for helping me capture Zabuza." The hunter-nin said as he jumped from the branch onto the ground next Zabuza. As he was about to disappear Naruto stopped him.

"Hey aren't you supposed to burn the body?" Naruto said, drawing everyone's attention to him, while the hunter-nin disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Well that... was... weird..." Naruto stammered before holding his head, and passing out.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei, wh-hat just happened to Na-Naruto." She said with a bit of worry in her eyes.

"By the looks of it chackra depletion, he'll be fine, after using all of those jutsus, I'm suprised he didn't pass out after those first few." Kakashi said while grinning a bit.

Auron smirked as he got a devious idea into his head. "Hey Hinata, could you help me carry Naruto, I'm a bit worn out after fighting Zabuza." Hinata turned beet red, she couldn't have thought for Kakashi to carry Naruto or Shino, all she could do was nod. She then started carrying Naruto with Auron, blushing widly just at touching Naruto.

"Well then I guess I'll carry Sasuke, Shino could you carry Kiba?" Kakashi asked, covering up his sharingan. Shino nodded and started carrying Kiba while Sakura was stuck thinking.

'CHA! I WANTED TO CARRY SASUKE!' So after the fight everyone was back on their way to Tazuna's house.

When they reached Tazuna's house Auron and Hinata immediately went to a guest room, and layed Naruto down on one of the mats, and started waiting for him to get up.

Woohoo! Chapter done! I'm sorry if this one is a little short I have a schrimage coming up for football, so I figured I could leave you guys with this, sorry if I am being mean.  
Remember Reviews are like jutsus in Naruto, they are KICK ASS!


	13. Chapter 12: Land of Waves Part 3

Naruto: An Alternative Story 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters, or Auron. However I do control them with string. (I said as I pulled all of the characters out with string attached to their limbs) DANCE PUPPETS, DANCE!

Sorry this one took a while, my cousin is spending the night at our house so the only time I can write is when he is asleep, cause he and my little brother use my computer to play World of Warcraft almost non-stop.

So anyway, I'd like to thank all of you for mostly understanding why the last one was so short, I will try and make this one a little longer.

And... WOOHOO OVER 200 REVIEWS!

RESPOND TO REVIEWERS;

HanyouRiyumi- The shitznitz eh? Never had anyone call my story that before.

fallen- Thanks for the info on the move.

**DragonMan180**- Thanks man. And I knew someone was going to comment on that. Besides don't you think its a little late to be pointing out what's possible and what's not at this point?

**S-Wanderer999**- Glad you agree with me on those points.

VFSNAKE- In order; No, they will die due to it being a factor in Naruto's nindo. Naruto will not be using Zabuza's sword, but he will be using others later on.

**Omegagaurdian**- My apologies, I did not want to make anyone feel as though I was stealing anything. The reason I had Naruto do what he did was that it was the only **plausible** way to obtain victory given his current skill level, your story had nothing to do with it. But, I should have made sure that it wasn't similar to anything else, so I do apologize, I didn't mean for anyone to get upset. As for the Volcaniz Smokescreen jutsu, it was a technique inspired by the Mount Saint Helens Eruption (Volcano in Washington State that during its eruption instead of lava, released a grey cloud, that when it came in contact with objects they were immediately scorched) the idea was to create a offensive/deffensive jutsu, depending on how much extra chakra, or lack there of, you put into the jutsu, it would control the temperature inside the "cloud". With a lot it could instantly burn anyone, or with not enough, could just be used as a harmless smokescreen. I am still sorry if this technique was too similar. I would like to ask you to not flame me for this, I will try to make sure nothing like this happens again.

Also about the entire showing off thing. It wasn't a self imposed rule Naruto made himself, it was something Jiraiya made him do in order to look less suspicious looking (I mean how could you explain an Academy Student being able to do such jutsus?) and the deadline for that rule to have worn off was after he graduated. Besides, this Naruto, though slightly different from the original due to his early time around Jiraiya, is still in essence the same one, so showing off is just part of him, besides that wasn't showing off, it was needed.

**lover143**- You are probably the most hyper person I have ever met. Anyway glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

DUALX- Thanks.

Well, I responded to the reviews

And also... I AM SERIOUS! ANYONE WHO WANTS TO DRAW MY STORY AS A MANGA AND PUT IT ON DEVIANT ART (OR ANY OTHER ART SITE FOR THAT MATTER) IS COMPLETELY ALLOWED TO! JUST TELL ME! IT HAS BEEN DONE BEFORE DON'T WORRY! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME THEN GO TO DEVIANT ART AND SEARCH "So Over You" AND LOOK FOR DRAWINGS IN A MANGA LIKE FORM! THAT WAS MADE FROM A FAN FICTION ON THIS SITE (NO CLUE WHICH ONE THOUGH)! Sorry if I am getting a little annoying with this, I am just excited by the prospect of having that done to my story.

Anyway enough ranting, time for the next chapter of Naruto: An Alternative Story!

Land of Waves Part 3

Last Time

When they reached Tazuna's house Auron and Hinata immediately went to a guest room, and layed Naruto down on one of the mats, and started waiting for him to get up.

Now

It had been two hours since the groups arrival at Tazuna's house, it was late around 7:00 at night. Auron and Hinata were still looking over Naruto when Tazuna came in.

"So how is he?" He asked looking at Naruto.

"He should get up in the morning, he just needs to sleep it off." Auron said while turning around to face Tazuna.

"Oh, that's good news, when you brought him in here like that Tsunami was a bit worried. Anyway dinner will be in about an hour." Tazuna said starting to walk out of the room.

"Actually could you do me a favor?" Auron asked walking over to Tazuna.

"Ummm. Sure what do you need?" Tazuna asked while Auron simply pointed to the place where his Sake bottle once was.

"Oh. You need more Sake." Tazuna said.

"And a new bottle as well, if you don't mind." Auron said.

"Sure, I think we can find one that was your bottle's size." Tazuna said while walking down the hall. Auron simply returned to his spot beside Naruto. He looked over to Hinata who had a look that could only be described as disappointed.

"What's wrong? You seem troubled by something." Auron said in his monotone voice.

Hinata looked at Auron with a look of mild suprise on her face, then turned back to face Naruto. "Its no-nothing sir." She said with her head slightly down.

Auron grabbed the girl's chin and turned her head so that her eyes looked directly into his. "I have lived a long life, and I know when a person is holding something from me, so just tell me, nothing good comes from holding things from other people just to keep them from worrying." Auron said looking right into her eyes. Hinata, who was looking into those eyes, almost felt like that they were seeing into the very deepest corners of her soul. When Auron had let her go, she went back to her original position, looking at Naruto.

She then finally decided to speak. "Its just... that al-already twice on this mi-mission, I had the chance to he-help, to pr-prove to everyone th-that I could be so-something more than a hindrance. Bu-but both times, I just fr-froze and Na-Naruto had to sa-save me." She said with a slight blush in her cheeks, remembering how Naruto had protected her from the demon brothers, and how he defeated Zabuza's clones. "I-I just feel so useless." She said finally with a tear coming out of her eye. Then she felt Auron place a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, his face still as stern as it always was.

"(Sigh) I know how that feels." He said while the memories of Braska's and Jecht's final moments played through his mind. "But you cannot let those feelings take over your better judgement or else..." He said remembering his confrontation with Yunalesca, the woman who had taken not only Jecht's and Braka's life, but also his own mortal life. "Or else you will end up doing something that will only cause you more pain." He said as Hinata's head sunk lower. Auron quickly tried to think of a way to drag the girl out of her depression. He thought of a way.

"Let me tell you some of the story, of a young lady, name Yuna." He said getting Hinata's attention. "In a land called Spira, there was a girl named Yuna. Her parents had named her after a hero, who had defeated a terrible monstrosity. One day, her mother died, leaving her with her father." Hinata started sulking, remembering as best she could her mother's own death.

"She and her father were very happy for a time, until the monstrosity named Sin, returned to their world, and killed many people. Her father left with two men meant to protect him, in order to defeat the creature again. She waited for a long time for them to return. One year later, the streets of her hometown, or village whatever you prefer, were filled with people celebrating, shouting her father's name into the air calling him a hero for defeating Sin and bringing a new calm. She waited for a long time for her father to return to her, then a creature by the name of Kimahri, came to her and told her that her father had died." Hinata who was starting to get into the story, was shaken by the last part.

"She was taken to a place known as Besaid by Kimahri, where she stayed with him for a long time in peace. Then ten years later, Sin had returned, and she began training to become a summoner. She was successful in becoming one. It was on that day she met a young man, named Tidus, who claimed to come from a place named Zanarkand. She figured out that he was the son of one the men who protected her father, named Jecht. She then left on a journey, much like her father's journey before her. With her she had a man named Wakka and a woman name Lulu, they had become much like a brother and sister to her. Then there was Kimahri, who had helped take care of her since she was young. Finally, there was the boy Tidus. When they left, they did so on a boat, to go to a place known as Kilika, but before they could get there, they encountered Sin." Hinata gasped as Auron paused in order for dramatic tension to build.

"Before they could get to Kilika, Sin had destoryed it, killing many women, men, and children. Though she was a summoner, meant to help protect people against Sin, she couldn't help those who had died, only send their spirits to the afterlife. Though she was unable to help those people at that time, she continued on, in hopes that maybe she could keep such a thing from happening again." He finished while looking up at the ceiling.

"I guess what I am trying to get you to understand, is that your mistakes must not keep you from doing what you have to do, or make you do something that will only cause you more pain." Auron said now looking at the Hyuga in the eye. "But what you can do is get better so that the same things don't happen again." Hinata stood stunned for a second, then realized what Auron was saying to her.

"Th-thank you Au-Auron, I th-think that helped." She said looking at Naruto.

Tazuna then walked back into the room. "Hey you two, dinner is ready"

"Hmph. Time flys when your telling a person a story." Auron said as he started standing up.

"Oh and Auron." Tazuna said, while raising his hand to reveal a bottle of Sake, the same size as Auron's old one, and shook it. By the sound Auron knew it was filled to the very top with Sake, Auron smirked.

Down at the dinner table everyone was gathered except Naruto. They had a dinner of rice with some raw vegetables on the side, along with water... well almost everyone had water.

Auron was drinking Sake as if the world was going to end if he didn't drink it. He soon became intoxicated beyond belief. He then began to tell a very "interesting" story of a fight he had with Naruto.

"So anyway (hiccup) we were fighting about something to do wit' (hiccup) me trying to kill cats (hiccup). Of course at the time, I had a bit of a hangover so I didn't feel like talking (hiccup). But he kept on nagging me about how (hiccup) its against the law," The last part he said sarcastically. "how it was wrong." He said once again with sarcasm while everyone present just had a anime sweatdrop form on the back of their head while he took another drink of Sake.

'Is this what Sake does to people? Turn them into raving lunatics?' All the Genin thought at the same time, while Kakashi could only shake his head.

"Hahaha. Soooooo, (hiccup) anyway, after about fifteen more minutes of yelling at me I got sick of it, and threw him out the window." Auron said drinking some more Sake, while everyone else just started devising a plan on how to get it away from him before he did something that would kill them all.

"Hahaha. And you should've seen it! He hit a clothes wire, and his jacket an' pants got stuck to it, then he hit a person's window ledge, he lost his undershirt there. Then, and this is the best part, his boxers got caught on a clothes pin that was on a wire, after about three minutes his boxers finally gave out, and tore in half! HAHAHAHA! He landed in a trash can completely naked, with half of his boxer shorts, on his face! HAHAHAHA! When I got down there to check if he was still alive, he was, but he was knocked out, I fugured it was a picture perfect (hiccup) moment to use for blackmail! So I took a few pictures, and then, here is the next best part, a cat that was stuck in the trash can, started scratching his ass, so he woke up, naked, and with scratch marks all over his ass (hiccup) then the cat jumped onto his face (hiccup) and caused him to hit his head on the wall behind him, knocking him out again! And I was just laughing my ass off the entire time! HAHAHAHA!" Auron said while taking another drink while the others started scooting closer so that they could try to steal it.

"Oh, oh, oh! I still have them right here, look!" He said as he pulled out the pictures. Hinata just blushed and fainted, while everyone else just covered their eyes while Kiba yelled out about how he was blind.

Then Akamaru started barking at Auron, while Auron just looked at him funny. Akamaru kept on barking, then Auron started reacting.

"Hey! Stop mocking me (hiccup)!" Auron shouted at the dog.

Akamaru just kept on barking and Auron just kept on glaring at him.

"WHAT! MY MOTHER WAS A SAINT!" Auron yelled at the dog.

"Akamaru! Stop barking, if you don't I fear for both of our lives!" Kiba screamed as his dog kept on barking.

"THAT'S IT! NOBODY CALLS (HICCUP) MY MOTHER A WHORE AND CAN GET AWAY WIT' IT!" Auron said swinging his sword at Akamaru. Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's lap just as Auron's sword had sliced... the front part of the chair off, only inches away from removing Kiba's manhood. Akamaru ran out of the house whining, while Auron burst out screaming, swinging his sword, cutting down many trees on the way, while the others (except Hinata who was still out cold) trying to stop him. Two hours later, and a lot of pain in between, Auron had been brought back into a sober state. He was brought back to the house, where he apologized to Akamaru for trying to kill him, to Kiba for nearly removing his twig and berries, to Tazuna for ruining one of his chairs, and to everyone for showing them the picture. Hinata had been brought out of her unconscious state, and accepted Auron's apology, as did Tazuna, everyone else was still a little sore.

By that time, it was midnight and everyone turned in for the night. Kakashi, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino shared a room. And Sakura and Hinata were supposed to share a room, but Hinata wanted to stay with Naruto and Auron till Naruto would wake up, which they all agreed to.

It was about 9:00 in the morning when Auron woke up. He grabbed his head for a moment for his hangover was already coming back with a vengence. That is when he saw Hinata lying on top of Naruto's chest.

'Must of fallen asleep while watching him.' He thought as he smiled. Then that smile turned into a evil smirk as he took out his camera and took a few pictures. 'Hehehe. Score.' He thought as he stashed his newest piece of blackmail. He then grabbed Hinata's jacket by the hood, and pulled her slowly off Naruto, then placing her on the ground. 'No need for them to know about this.' He thought looking at the two. He then noticed the look on Hinata's face turn from one of content, to a more neutral one.

'Geez, does she have a sixth sense when it comes to Naruto or something like that?' He said chuckling to himself.

He walked downstairs and noticed that no one was up yet. 'Who could blame them, after the trouble I made last night.' He said walking back upstairs to his room. When he got there he noticed that Naruto was starting to get up.

"(Yawn) Oh good... uuuuhhhhh... what time is it?" Naruto said while rubbing his eyes.

"Its morning Naruto." Auron said while trying to keep a smirk at bay.

"Oh." He said as he started getting out of bed. "Good morning then Aurrraaaaahhhhh!" He said as he tripped over something while getting out of bed.

He closed his eyes for a moment, then he felt something pulling back on him, when he opened his eyes he looked up to see Auron pulling on the back of his shirt while laughing slightly about something. Naruto looked down to see what he had tripped on, and saw that he had trpped over Hinata, though he wasn't on top of her, he moved away from her so fast you would've though he landed face first into her chest.

"Why didn't you tell me she was right there?" He said in a subdued yell.

"Hahaha. If I did then that wouldn't have been any fun at all now would it?" Auron said as he stopped laughing.

"(Sigh) Fine, but you aren't to tell anyone got it!" He said glaring at Auron.

"I swear I won't." Auron said as Naruto walked out of the room.

'I'll just show them.' Auron said while looking at his new pictures.

Auron and Naruto walked downstairs and started looking in the fridge for food, they found left overs of dinner last night. Auron broke the silence. "You said that the hunter-nin should've burnt the body right"

"Yeah... (sigh) you know what that would mean though right?" Naruto said looking at Auron.

"Hmmm. Yes, I do. He'll be coming back then right?" Auron said with a slight look of worry.

"If my guess is right then yes." Naruto said looking at Auron.

"Naruto, give me your weights." Auron said as Naruto gave him his weights. Auron turned around and sounds of metal against metal could be heard.

"Here, put them on." Auron said giving Naruto's weights back.

As Naruto put them on, he noticed that they were far more heavy than normal. "Geeez! What the hell did you do to them"

"I added 15 more pounds on each one (60 more total pounds making 240 pounds on his weights), if Zabuza is coming back then we will be needing you to improve very quickly, so you better not complain." Auron said as he stared at Naruto. Naruto sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

An hour later everyone came down for breakfast.

"Na-Naruto, your aw-awake!" Hinata said with a blush.

"About time too." Kiba said smirking at him.

"Hmph." Shino said while nodding his head at Naruto.

"Idiot." Sasuke said while sitting down.

Sakura didn't say anything, she just sat down beside Sasuke.

"Well Naruto, I'm glad you woke up in time for my announcement." Kakashi said while sitting down.

"Announcement?" Everyone said while Kakashi began telling them about what the ywould be doing for the next couple weeks.

ALRIGHT CHAPTER DONE! AWESOME


	14. Chapter 13: Land of Waves Part 4

Naruto: An Alternative Story 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters, or Auron. However I do like putting them into uncomfortable situations.

New Legend;

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
"**Kyuubi/ Kyuubi Naruto Talking**"

ARTIST STILL WANTED

I'm hoping to be able to finish the Wave Country Arc with this, so hopefully I will! If I don't then you guys are just going to have to deal with another cliffhanger :P!

Anyway, I'm pleased to announce the addition to new GREATER REVIEWERS!

Here is the new current list;

Dragon Man 180

lover143

Shadowkeeper113

ZoneshifterD

skelethin

Omegaguardian

VFSNAKE

firareth3 has been removed due to not reviewing for an very long time

So anyway lets get the reviews over with so that we can get to the story!

**Omegagaurdian**- Oh no, I didn't think your last review was a flame, its just that I don't like people feeling that I used something of theirs without telling them (I've had that done to me several times before). And glad you like Auron's help, the three reasons for going through that with Hinata was; 1. To boost her confidence, 2. To help the characters of Naruto understand Auron's story, and 3. To increase relations between Hinata and Auron, cause if they are friendly with each other, it will better serve my purposes for them and Naruto in the future. Oh and, its ok if you can't draw, but if you know anyone who can that would be cool as well, just tell me. And I'm way ahead of you.

**VFSNAKE**- Actually I was thinking of Auron getting bitten in a more painful spot (If you can't guess where watch this, http/ and watch for the dog.).

**skelethin**- Wow. Haven't heard from you in a while. And yeah, I figured Auron was so stiff, that it was about time I gave him a break and allowed him to be more open (More Jecht-like if you will). Anyway, glad no one thinks I'm rushing the NaruxHina, and yeah, they are young and I don't really like seeing the same set up of she tells Naruto she likes him, he immediately likes her back. Its kinda boring. And Auron will help in more ways then one in this story.

**lover143**- Me: HEY! Why won't you ever give me a high five?

Auron: Because I'm a fictional character and you never write that I have to do that.

Me: Oh yeah...

Anyway, glad your liking it, and quite frankly I'm kinda sick of all the cliffhangers I'm making too, so I think I may finish The Wave Country Arc with this chapter, if I don't then we'll all suffer.

ShenobiKageKitsune- Now why would I do that to Kiba, I would cut off his balls, thats way worse! You can have his you know what sown back on. And AuronxAnko? Maybe, what do you all think of some AuronxAnko?

**ZoneshifterD**- Hey don't worry, if you have barely any advice to give me, that means you think I'm doing a good job.

midnight-angel-of-darkness- Thank you! (Sniff) You love me, you really love me! (Sniff) (blows kisses to crowd while accepting some kind of award)

bottlecaps- Wow glad you like it.

Anyway, now we can get on with... Naruto: An Alternative Story

Land of Waves Part 4

Last Time

_"Well Naruto, I'm glad you woke up in time for my announcement." Kakashi said while sitting down._

_"Announcement?" Everyone said while Kakashi began telling them about what the ywould be doing for the next couple weeks._

Now

"You will be climbing trees, without using your hands." Kakashi said in the middle of a clearing of trees that were all about 90 feet tall.

"How do we do that sensei?" Sakura asked confused.

'CHA! HE MUST OF HIT HIS HEAD OR SOMETHING, HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!' Inner Sakura screamed.

"With your chakra of course." Kakashi said his eye closing into a "U" shape while everyone except Naruto and Auron were confused.

"And, how do we do that?" Shino as emotionless as ever.

"Like this." Kakashi said while putting his hands into the ram seal, focusing chakra into his feet, then slowly walking up the tree, and then hanging upside down while everyone, minus Auron and Naruto, were shocked.

"You see, this exercise will help you with your chakra control. Chakra as you all know, is made up of physical and spiritual energies. Combining these two energies and focusing them with seals, is what makes jutsus happen. Having better control will allow you to do more complicated jutsus easier. In theory, if you complete this exercise you will be able to do almost any jutsu." Kakashi said while throwing kunai to each student. "All you have to do is focus chackra into the soles of your feet, enough to make it stick, and reach the tops of these trees to complete the exercise. Use these to mark your progress by making a mark in the tree at the point your about to fall, and then try to get better from there." He said jumping down. "I also suggest you get a running start at first"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, no bugs and no claws." He said throwing a pair of gloves over to Kiba and just looking at Shino before reading his favorite book.

'I've already completed this exercise so many times I could do it without even thinking.' Naruto thought forming the ram seal and started wlaking up the tree. About 7 1/2 feet up the tree, he slipped and fell to the ground. Everyone got a slight laugh at this. 'I don't get it, I could do it perfectly in Konoha, why... can't... I...' Naruto thought while looking at his forearms where the weights were. 'Now it makes since, Auron's new weights are making this even harder... oh well, I guess it'll only make me better.' He thought as he got back up, and continued doing the exercise, this time running. (Okay it may not work exactly like that, but hey its my fan fic)

After everyone got their first try in, Kakashi looked over there initial abilities. Sasuke so far had the worst control, since he was only able to get up 12 1/2 feet before part of the tree blew up from him using to much chakra. Next was Kiba who got a good 15 feet in, and Akamaru, well.

"THE HELL! MY OWN DOG HAS BETTER CHAKRA CONTROL THEN I DO!" Said pointing at Akamaru who had reached 18 feet on his tree (he had his claws retracted and had a kunai in his mouth, don't worry he didn't cheat.

Next was Naruto, on his first running start he was able to get 21 feet on his tree. Shino was next with 25 feet on his tree. Hinata got in a good 32 1/2 feet on her tree. Sakura, the weak fan girl, somehow got to the first branch on her tree which was about 42 1/2 feet high.

"Hahaha! I'm the best!" Sakura said while making the victory sign with her fingers.

"Hey, don't get cocky, the only reason you have better control is because your chakra reserves are smaller!" Naruto yelled at the fan girl earning him a lump on his head.

"SHUT IT NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as she hit Naruto on the head.

They all continued doing the excercise, all of them making good progress. Hinata and Sakura were sitting down by their trees, trying to catch their breath.

"Man... I don't... know how... they do it." Sakura said, taking a breather in between each set of words.

"We-well, Na-Naruto and the others ha-have more chakra th-than we do. S-so they can do it fo-for longer." Hinata said, not as tired as Sakura.

"Oh." Sakura said while taking in a deeper breath before looking at Hinata. "You know Hinata, you could probably catch your breath easier if you took off your jacket"

Hinata blushed slightly before talking back. "I-I know Sakura. I-its just..." "Its just what?" Sakura asked "We-well, I'm no-not that co-confident with m-my figure." Hinata said while pushing her fingers together.

"Oh come on, I'm sure its not that bad." Sakura said.

Hinata just looked at Sakura, then looked to make sure none of the others were watching, she then unzipped her jacket, took it off long enough for just Sakura to see, put it back on and waited for Sakura's response. Sakura just stood up, faced her tree and made the ram seal. The entire time she was muttering something, Hinata only caught bits and pieces of it.

"... So unfair... I'm half a year older... so unwell endowed..." She heard her mutter as they both started doing the exercise again.

By the end of training for the day, it was time for dinner, Sakura had volunteered to cook that night. When she was done they looked upon their meal, to be honest it looked amazing. It was once again rice with a side of vegetables, but only Sakura added a few spices to the vegetables, and a bit of curry on top of the rice (man writing that made be hungry.

"Wow Sakura, this actually looks edible." Naruto said looking at the meal.

"That better be a compliment!" Sakura said while rolling up her sleeve.

"It is, it is!" Naruto said fearing for his life.

"Well anyway chow down everyone." Sakura said while everyone took a bite.

"GAH! Sakura what the hell did you put into this stuff!" Sasuke said while gagging.

"Why, isn't it good?" Sakura said who hadn't taken a bite yet.

"ITS TERRIBLE SAKURA!" Kakashi said while choking.

"It couldn't be that bad! I mean look at Auron and Naruto." Sakura said while pointing at Auron and Naruto.

Auron and Naruto just sat there for a second, both just sitting there completely still. Naruto's face was completely still, except for his right eye that kept on twitching, Auron just had his eyebrows raised above his glasses. Then they both dropped their chopsticks, and slowly but surely, a green color rose from their necks, until it completely covered their face, their cheeks puffed up, as they jumped out of their seats and ran towards the door. Since they both were trying to get out they were stuck for a few seconds before they squeezed out and began throwing up into the lake, where they puked dead fish rose out of the lake.

"Oh I'm sure they are just over doing it." Sakura said while sweating and turning towards everyone else. She saw that everyone else had the same look on their face as Naruto and Auron did, and they did exactly what they did, right up to the vomiting.

"Oh I'm sure it can't be that bad." Sakura said while taking a bite. She too dropped her chopsticks, and followed everyone else in order to vomit. They all agreed that Sakura never was going to cook ever again, and if she ever did cook, it would be to poison someone.

It was about 5:00 in the morning when Auron woke Naruto up.

"Naruto get up." Auron said pulling Naruto out of his bed.

"Ow! Auron why did you do that!" Naruto yelled while Auron motioned for Naruto to be quite.

"We are going to be training until breakfast, come on." Auron said while throwing Naruto his usual attire.

Naruto knew better than to argue with Auron over this. He knew Auron knew what he was talking about whenever it came to training. So they went to a different section of the woods and started sword training till 8:00 in the morning.

"We better wait here and relax, we don't want you to pass out during your other practice later." He said putting his sword down, while Naruto's breathing was very erratic. Auron had also raised the weight on the practice sword, from 50 pounds to 80 pounds. After about ten minutes he was able to get his breathing under control. He started looking up into the sky.

"What are you thinking of?" Auron asked knowing that he usually was in deep thought when he looked up into the sky like that, a habit he must of picked up from Shikamaru no doubt.

"I was thinking for ideas of a new jutsu, I mean the other ones I made are good, but I need a new one. Something bigger, capable of more mass destruction. I was thinking of either a fire, wind, or lightning jutsu." Naruto said as he began looking back up.

"Hmmmm. I don't know much about jutsu, but I know more than enough about everything else. If you want more widespread damage, go for fire or wind, lightning is more of a precise killer." Auron said.

"Hehehe. I guess I can always count on you for advice." Naruto said grinning, while Auron just smirked.

'Hmmmm. I guess I should look at it from that point of view. Lets see... fire can cause the most damage most likely, but no matter how good my chakra control gets I won't be able to control where it goes after its been released, meanwhile wind, while it can be more easily controlled, won't cause nearly as much damage. Hmmmmmmm. Tough choice, power or control? Why can't I have both, Auron used that giant tornado of fire. But then again I guess its different creating one thing first then adding something else, than making it so they happen at the same time. All that would do is spread the fire even thinner.' Before long Naruto was looking at the sky again.

'I guess I'm just going to have to pick one for know, since I already have a few wind jutsus up my sleave I guess it should be easy to make another one. Okay now then for an idea...' Naruto once again began thinking, only this time about his two previous wind jutsus, the Great Storm Winds, and the Wind Sickle Jutsu. 'I guess I could try and combine the two. It would be kinda hard since I normally have to keep one of the sickles close to me in order to maintain it, but I guess with enough control I could maintain it using the currents from the wind. Heh, I guess its a good thing Kakashi is having us do this exercise.' Naruto thought as he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Come on, we have to start heading back." Auron said slightly shaking Naruto.

"Hehehe. Sorry Auron, I guess I was deep in thought there." Naruto said while sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Auron nodded, as they started heading back to the house for breakfast.

"So, you think of a new jutsu?" Auron asked while looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, its probably going to take some time though to make it." Naruto said while grinning.

"So, what are you going to call it?" Auron said only imagining what this new move would be like.

Naruto thought about it for a second, he imagined his Great Storm Winds Jutsu, with many blades of chakra in them, slicing... carving.

"I think I'll call it the Cleaving Winds Jutsu." Naruto said while smirking proudly.

Auron just looked at him and ruffled his hair. Before they knew it they were at Tazuna's house. When they went inside they saw everyone sitting down for breakfast, thankfully Tsunami was cooking and not Sakura.

"Where were you two, we couldn't find you this morning." Sakura asked the two who had just walked in.

"We were just training." Auron said while sitting down.

"Well then, I hope Naruto will be able to do the exercise this morning." Kakashi said while reading his book.

After breakfast they all went back to the clearing, everyone went back to the trees they were at yesterday. Most everyone made good progress on their tree yesterday, Kakashi was waiting to see how they would do now that they were fresh.

Once again everyone ran up their trees and Kakashi looked over the trees, he was very shocked at the results. Sasuke was making, well good progress, he managed to get to 21 feet since yesterday. Kiba and Akamaru were now on equal levels, their progress was a bit better than Sasuke's, since they were both to 26 feet up the tree. Shino was next as he reached 31 feet. Hinata had made it to Sakura's place at 42 1/2 feet. Speaking of the fan girl, she hadn't made to much progress, she only made it to 46 1/2 feet. Naruto was the one who suprised him the most, he managed to make it to 52 feet up his tree, and he wasn't even fresh like the others. 'Hmmmm. Looks like the dead last might just be one of the best Genin out of all of them.' Kakashi thought smirking slightly under his mask.

'Wow, Naruto made some real progress.' Kiba thought as he stood there in shock of Naruto's progress.

'Seems he was more skilled than we all thought.' Shino thought with his eyebrows raised.

'Naruto! He is so amazing!' Hinata thought with a slight blush on her cheeks.

'How is the idiot doing this?' Sasuke thought glaring at Naruto.

'CHA! WHAT THE HELL! IS HE ON SOME KINDA STEROID!' Inner Sakura thought.

'Keep it up Naruto.' Auron thought while grinning inwardly.

'I must be getting more accustomed to the weights.' Naruto thought as he continued his training.

Behind a tree in the clearing, was the little boy known as Inari, he watched them for a little while before walking away, kicking at a random rock on the ground.

It was dinner time again, and the shinobi were very, very hungry. It had been a long day. Hinata this time was the one to volunteer. When her meal was done... well it didn't look good. They still only had rice and vegetables, but only the rice was slightly brown, the vegetables were a little more crunchy looking, and this time she had added little pieces of fried egg in it. She also had pieces of sushi.

"Well... it looks..." Sakura started saying trying to find the right words. "Good." She finally said. Hinata had her head down, she was slightly disappointed at her friends reaction.

"Well, it can't be any worse than Sakura's cooking." Naruto said looking at his meal. Sakura was about to hit him, but remembered that he was right.

"We-well everyone, di-dig in." Hinata said finally Everyone took their first bited of their meal and to their suprise it was delicious! The vegetables, while they looked like they would be hard, were actually very easily chewed, and they were juicy. The rice even if it was brown unlike ordinary rice was good, especially with the egg in it to add to the flavor. The sushi was prepared to perfection, and the dipping sauce used for it was amazing!

"Wow Hinata, this is amazing." Kiba said now eating the food without hesitation.

"Re-really?" Hinata asked slightly brightened by her friends words.

"Yeah, sure beats the hell out of my cooking!" Sakura said eating it with delight.

"Th-thank you! Na-Naruto what do you think?" She said looking at Naruto. Her look of joy turned slightly to one of disappointment.

Naruto and Auron just sat there with neutral looks on their faces, both still holding their chopsticks. Then all of a sudden they dropped them.

'Oh no, they are having the same reaction to my food as Sakura's! They hate it.' Hinata thought as she had a sad look in her eye.

Then all of a sudden Naruto and Auron fell back onto the floor, everyone looked over the table to see them. Then a light started glowing over Naruto and Auron as a chibi angel Naurto and a chibi angel Auron rose out of their bodies strumming harps, then they looked down at the food, and they struggled against the light pulling them in to reach it, but to no avail, they then started crying streams of tears. Then they each pulled out a dagger and cut their wings off and fell back into their bodies.

"THIS IS THE BEST FOOD I'VE EVER HAD!" Naruto shouted as he started shoveling food into his mouth. Auron could only nod as his mouth was filled with food.

"SECONDS PLEASE!" They both said as they presented their empty bowls and asked for seconds.

"Ye-yes sure." Hinata said, very happy they both loved the food.

"Man Hinata, your cooking is the best I've ever had!" Naruto said with his mouth filled with food. "You'd make a good wife one day." He said shoveling more food into his mouth without realizing what he had just said.

Hinata blushed a red so deep, that even Mars would've been jealous, then fainted. Kakashi just let out a perverted giggle. Sakura and Sasuke just stared at Naruto. Kiba started choking. Shino raised his eyebrows. While Auron through it all could only hold back his laughter.

'What did I say, all I said was that she... would... make... a... OH GOD!' Naruto thought as a pink tinge started rising on his cheeks. Everyone was about to laugh, that was before Naruto threw kunai just barely marking their noses.

"I SWEAR TO WHATEVER GOD IS LISTENING, IF YOU ALL EVEN WHISPER A WORD ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED I'LL SKIN YOU ALL ALIVE!" Naruto said trying to sound as menacing as possible.

Everyone just nodded and quickly resumed their meal, even Auron was slightly afraid of the tone Naruto used.

Three Days Later It was about 10:00 in the morning and almost everyone were still doing the exercise. Naruto had finished the exercise about a half hour ago, by walking up to the top of the tree and back down with ease. Everyone who didn't know about Naruto's weights were amazed. Naruto and Auron both knew that Naruto was lsowly getting used to the weight not only through this training but also from his early morning practice sessions. Hinata was next at about 75 feet on the tree. Shino suprised everyone by passing Sakura at about 67 1/3 feet on his tree. Sakura, had only made it to 65 feet on her tree, Kakashi knew that her progress was slow for two reasons. The first being Naruto's, her chakra reserves were too small to train consitently like the others, and then the second reason ebing, that she was paying more attention to Sasuke than her own training. Kiba and Akamaru were next at about 60 feet high. Sasuke was the dead last again at 57 1/2 feet. He was fuming that Naruto had beaten him at this exercise. After Naruto had completed the exercise he and Auron went out further into the woods, Auron decided that the early morning session would be enough for Naruto so he just him train on his own. Naruto had been trying to perfect his new jutsu for days, so far he could get the winds blowing and create the blades within them, but they would dissipate before they could do any serious harm. He needed to figure out how to mold them within the winds so they would be able to reach the target. He practiced his move for the next few hours before becoming exhausted. This time they decided to cut training short and head back to the house. They went to their room and as soon as Naruto hit his pillow he was asleep. Auron however just stayed up for a while, looking over the developing pictures, wondering what he could get Naruto to do with them.

It was dinner time again, this time Tsunami had been cooking. It was about fifteen minutes into the meal Naruto looked at the meal placed before them, he noticed that it had been the same meal they had been eating every day, it was then he realized something, but he had to clear it first.

"Tazuna, are things really this bad." Naruto said looking down at the meal, at first everyone was confused, then they realized what he was talking about.

The bridge builder stared at Naruto, sorrow written on his features. "Yeah"

The old man sighed. "Things weren't always so bad. Everything was peaceful and pleasant"

His fist clenched, "Then he came along and ruined it all! If he hadn't set his cold, frigid sights on our little country, things would be great! But he had to ruin it all! He took our money! He took our freedom! He took Inari's father from us"

The dishes at the table clanged lightly as the young boy slammed his chopsticks down in front of him, his eyes invisible behind his hat. He stood abruptly, his head down and his arms tense at his sides. Without uttering a single word, he turned on his heel and ran from the room, leaving the rest of the people there to look at his retreating back.

Everyone stared for a moment then looked back at Tazuna who was explaining the rest.

"The person that is torn out of that picture over there is Inari's father. He wasn't related to him, but Inari was close to him. His name was Kaiza. He was a fisherman following his dream. He was a hero in this village. He saved Inari's life one time when he couldn't swim. He was the country's hope, pride and hero." Tazuna started tightening his fists when saying the next part. "Then Gato came into power, they executed Kaiza on charges of high treason. Inari was never the same after that. Now, he rarely smiles and he always mourns the loss of the man he called father. Since then, Inari has never believed in another hero because the one he knew died before his eyes"

"So the public execution I heard about was Kaiza's?" Naruto said looking at Tazuna.

"Yes kid, on that day Gato killed more than just Kaiza, he killed the courage of the entire country." Tazuna said taking a drink of Sake.  
Naruto sat their for a few seconds, then he got up.

"Excuse me Tazuna I've lost my appetite." He said walking upstairs towards his room.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Kiba asked no one in particular.

"You'll have to pardon Naruto, his own wounds have yet to completely close." Auron said eating more of the food.

Everyone stopped for a moment, but then they continued eating until dinner was over.

Four Days Later (I know, its later than what the original was and Zabuza should've been back by know, but hey, you try recovering from what Auron did to him in less than a week)

It was four days later, and everyone was at dinner again. Everyone had finished the exercise today. Hinata and Shino finished it first, followed by Sakura, then Kiba and Akamaru, then Sasuke was last. Naruto had finally mastered his new jutsu! He figured out that he was molding the blades just fine, but the force from the winds were making them disperse.

So he solved that problem by adding even more chakra into the blades. The move was a gigantic success. When he tested it against a tree, the tree had been cut at least fifteen times, and each cut had cut at least 1/4 of a foot into the tree, that may not seem like much, but if the same were done to a human body, it would cause massive damage.

At dinner he was grinning like a maniac, he had such a good day. He completed his technique, Hinata was cooking her delicious meal, he would have a break tomorrow, Hinata was cooking her delicious meal, he had completed all of his training, did he mention Hinata was cooking her delicious meal? As the food was set in front of him he began eating, he thought nothing could ruin his moment of triumph! But sadly something did.

"I don't get it, why do you people train! Don't you know that Gato will kill you?" Inari said with tears in his eyes.

"Inari!" Tsunami said shocked at her son's words.

"Shut it kid, we're different, we're ninja, well except for Auron, but he kicks ass just the same." He said while Auron just nodded while he was stuffing himself.

"You shut up! You have no idea what its like around here! You have no idea what pain is!" Inari shouted while crying.

Hinata and Auron flinched, Auron knew what Naruto's life was like before he met him, and Hinata had a idea about what it was like. They knew Inari was wrong, out of everyone here at the table Naruto had been through worse hardships than anyone else.

"So you think your life is so bad? You think that no one else in the world has suffered in ways worse than you have? Well guess what kid they have, but they don't just sit around and cry about it, they actually do something about it! For you to say something like that, and to sit around crying about it, makes you a spoiled brat!" Naruto said getting up and leaving (not before shoveling in the last of the meal). Inari just started running through the back door.

"NARUTO, YOU GET BACK HER AND APOLOGIZE TO INARI!" Sakura shouted as Naruto closed the door.

Inari was there on the dock-like structure behind his house crying when Kakashi came to him.

"Yo." Kakashi said while sitting down next to Naruto.

Inari cryed for a few more seconds then Kakashi began to speak to him. "You know Naruto has never known his mother or father, in fact for the first ten years of his life he has never had anyone to be with him"

"Really?" Inari said looking up at Kakashi.

"Yes, when he was six, a man nearly killed him, but he got away, and was completely alone for four years until he made his way back to our village." Kakashi said looking out at the forest.

"Don't blame Naruto for the harshness of his words, for you see, what he just told you, he probably told himself a thousand times." Kakashi said walking back into the house.  
Inari stayed out there for a few seconds, but then walked back into the house for bed.

About an hour later Naruto stumbled back into the house, he had been training, apparently really hard, for the past hour and just went straight to bed.

"Can you take care of Naruto, Tsunami? Naruto will probably be asleep most of the day. He pushed his body to the limit"

Tsunami nodded as she saw her father and uncle walk to the bridge with their seven escorts.

About an hour later, Naruto broke the silence with one phrase.

"Holy Shit, they left without me!" Naruto scrambled to dress and started to run out of the house.

"Bye, Tsunami!" Naruto shouted as he rushed out of the house.

Naruto rushed to the bridge. He used the forest route to save time and saw a strange red and brown blob on the forest ground. Naruto looked closely as he saw the carcass of a boar sliced up. He immediately went back, thinking that Tsunami and Inari might be in danger. Naruto got to the dock near Tsunami's house when he saw Inari about to be ripped to shreds. Naruto quickly jumped from his position and replaced Inari with a log. Naruto appeared behind the two swordsmen and set Inari to the ground.

"The hero always comes at the last minute, huh Inari?" Naruto chuckled as the swordsman started charging him. Naruto just created some seals and used his Wind Sickle Jutsu to create blades of chakra in his hands. He cut through the blades of metal with his blades of chakra with ease.

"Ha! Now take this! Uzumaki Stlye Taijutsu: Dance of One-Thousand Currents!" Naruto shouted as he ran straight at the swordsmen, he slashed straight through them without leaving a mark on them, then a few seconds later, multiple cuts and slashes appeared on the two men, who passed out from the pain. (Sorry if the name was a bit corny, I just felt like putting that in)

Naruto then tied them up with some rope against one of the support beams of the house. Then after cutting Tsunami's ropes so that she could move, Inari started talking to Naruto.

"Hey, ummmmm. Sorry for what I said last night." Inari said while looking down.

Naruto ruffled the kids hair while looking at him. "Hey no problem."

Inari started smiling greatly then he started crying, but he was trying to hold them back.

"Hey, its okay to cry if your happy." Naruto said to Inari grinning, Inari returned the grin with a smile. Naruto then started rushing to the bridge.

The scene at the bridge was less than perfect, Auron and Zabuza were in a duel to the death, while Kakashi was surrounded by several water clones, to make matters worse he couldn't see them in the mist. Kiba, Shino and Sakura were guarding Tazuna. Sasuke was on the inside of the hunter-nin named Haku's Demonic Ice Mirrors, while Hinata was on the outside trying to help him get out. Sasuke was having a very hard time seeing Haku, he was moving way too fast for him to see, add to that he was running out of chakra faster than usual was also a problem. Recently he was able to see bits and pieces of Haku and even managed to hit his ankle with a Fireball Jutsu, but after that he wasn't so lucky.  
Haku knew that he had activated his Sharingan and knew that he would have to end this quickly, so he threw more senbon when all of a sudden an blur appeared in the mirrors.

"Wind Release: Great Storm Winds Jutsu!" The figure shouted as he blew all of the senbon needles away. The figure made himself known as Naruto Uzumaki, grinning like a mad man.

"So yet another as come, please run away I do not wish to take you life as well." Haku said in one of his ice mirrors.

"Yeah right, like I'd run away from such an easy fight." Naruto said cocky as ever.

"As you wish." Haku said speeding around in his ice mirrors.

Naruto could pretty easily dodge the incoming senbon with ease, he had been in a training exercise with Jiraiya a few years back that put him in a similar situation. During that exercise he was able to develop his eyesight so that it could more easily spot fast moving opponents, and with his already quick body he could dodge the blows easily as well. He had to, if he got hit, he would have to practice another extra hour, he dreaded the all day and all night practices. But no matter what he couldn't find time to make a counter attack, he was fast but Haku was much faster. Naruto decided to start pulling his weights of starting with the forearm weights since he could get them off without stopping. After dropping 120 pounds worth of weight he tried again. This time it was different, he could even more easily dodge the blows, and he could even keep up with Haku a little bit, Haku decided to go in to stab Naruto directly since it appeared far ranged attacks weren't working. Big mistake. Naruto grabbed him by the wrist and forced a huge roundhouse kick into Haku's gut, Haku flew back into the ice mirror where came from, he then looked at Naruto.

"Your good, but I will not be making that mistake again." Haku said as he began speeding around the mirrors agai nthrowing senbon at Naruto and Sasuke.

'Damn, I still can't get in a good shot.' Naruto thought as he used a kunai to deflect a group of senbon heading for him. 'I'm going to have to remove the shin weight as well, then maybe if I make some shadow clones we can get him!' Naruto thought as he stopped momentarily to take off his weights. This was all the time Haku needed, he started charging Naruto, senbon in hand. Naruto took the weights off in enough time to see Haku coming, Naruto was too late thought to do anything except try to block the blow, so he raised his arms in order to protect his head and waited for Haku to finish. When Haku never came, he looked up and saw Sasuke standing over Haku.

"Sasuke! You did it..." Naruto said as he finally noticed that a few of the senbon had penetrated Sasuke's neck. Sasuke fell over as Naruto rushed over to him, he checked Sasuke's vitals, but he saw that he was dead. Naruto sat there for a moment, not noticing Haku getting back up. Haku once again charged Naruto, only Naruto didn't do anything to protect himself, then he heard something as he was pushed out of the way.

"NARUTO!" Hinata had shouted pushing Naruto out of the way and taking the blow that was meant for him. Immeadiately Naruto rushed over to Hinata, he checked her vitals to see they were failing quickly, he started using the Mystical Palm Jutsu in order to try to heal her. It wasn't working no matter how much chakra he poured into her.

'DAMMIT! WHY DIDN'T I LEARN IT! WHY DIDN'T I LEARN THE OTHER STUFF!' Naruto shouted in his mind as tears started pouring out of Naruto's eyes.

Hinata looked up to Naruto with a sad look in her eyes as she thought. 'Naruto... I'm sorry I couldn't become a strong person you... could... like.' Hinata thought as her heartbeat ceased and lay there limp on the ground. Naruto couldn't believe it, because of him not bothering to learn everything about the jutsu, she died. Because he didn't stop Haku from attacking him, they died. Because of him two people died, two of his... precious people. The pain in Naruto's heart began throbbing as a power he was familiar with began rising.

'This... this is the Nine Tails chakra... but its different this time. There is... so much more now than I could draw out before.' Naruto thought as the power just started pouring into him, all of his emotions, anger towards his carelessness, hatred at the man who took two people away from him, and sadness that he would never see two of his precious people again. They all seemed to fuel this power that was going into him.

Haku winced at the power, it was so amazing that the entire bridge started shaking. Tazuna fell on his butt along with Sakura at this amzing power.

'Man! Akamaru is having a panic attack! What the hell is this chakra!' Kiba thought as he looked at Akamaru who was trembling in his jacket.

'My Kikai bugs are acting strangely... no way! Are they... panicing?' Shino asked himself, never having seen his bugs like this before.

'How... what is this?' Sakura thought just staring at where the chakra was coming from.

'This chakra, its coming from Haku's area, what the hell is it!' Zabuza said parrying another one of Auron's attacks.

'No! Has the seal... weakened!' Kakashi said having his own panic attack.

'Naruto. This is more power than I have ever felt you use before... what has happened to make him this angry?' Auron thought backing off from Zabuza.

"Sorry Zabuza, but its time for me to finish it, Naruto needs me." Auron said pulling his left arm out and charging Zabuza with even more force.

Haku looked on as the amazing chakra shaped itself into a giant fox head, then Naruto looked up from Hinata's body, his eyes were crimson red with slits in the pupil. His hair had become even more wild, almost feral looking. The whisker marks on his face deepened, and his hands and feet were more like claws. But what got Haku though was his voice, which had killer intent lacing every last word.

"**I'LL KILL YOU**!" He shouted as he rushed towards one of the mirrors Haku was in. Haku was barely able to make it out of the mirror before Naruto punched right through it. He tried thowing senbon needles at him, but Naruto simply deflected the needles with his massive chakra. Haku began panicing, he was able to counter, or dodge every single attack he threw at him, he knew that even with his speed he was outclassed. He tried to run but then he felt someone grab his wrist, he turned around and stood in awe as he looked right into Naruto's eyes. Naruto was forcing so much chakra into his fist it was easily visible to the naked eye, Naruto punched Haku right into one of his mirrors. But Haku didn't go completely through it (like how when someone is punched really hard into concrete they go "into" it and leave an impression of themselves), he then say Naruto flashing through seals in the blink of an eye, before he knew it Naruto yelled out the name of his jutsu.

"**WIND RELEASE: CLEAVING WINDS JUTSU!**" Haku put his arms up to guard his head at the last second, for if he hadn't he would have been killed by Naruto's technique. Haku had not only been cut at least thirty times across the arms legs and torso, but he was also flung back into a crane, the winds from Naruto's technique were so great they blew the mist right off the bridge. By the time the dust died down from his move, he already was turning back to his normal self, his claws turned back to normal, his whisker marks lightened up, his eyes turned back into their blue color. The only thing that didn't change was that his eyes were still slits from the left over red chakra.

"NARUTO, YOUR OKAY! But where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked seeing her teamate alive.

Naruto simply lowered his head and pointed over to where Sasuke's and Hinata's body were. Sakura was overcome by sadness and ran over to Sasuke, while Kiba and Shino just slowly walked over to the body of their dead team member. Naruto looked over the battlefield, Auron stood over Zabuza. Zabuza was alive but barely, he saw Kakashi standing on top of the crane.

'Wow I got this lost, I could've swore that I was still on the ground.' Kakashi thought as he put his headband back over his eye.

Then Naruto looked at Haku. Haku's mask had come off to reveal that he was a young boy, at least a year or two older than Naruto. He, like Zabuza, was alive but barely. He was brought out of his thoughts by clapping. The noise came from a very short man surrounded by thugs.

"Well well, it appears the demon of the mist was just a little demon after all. Oh well, I was planning on getting rid of you anyway." Gato said smuggly.

"Errrrr. Gato. Auron, it appears we no longer have a conflict since I am no longer Gato's hired hand." Zabuza said while coughing up blood while trying to get up.

"No, stay down, I'll handle him." Auron said planting his sword firmly into the ground focusing energy into it. "Gato, turn back now and you will not face an early grave!" Auron said sternly.

"Heh. Why would I do that when I already have you punks beat!" He said confidently not noticing the ground below him turn into an orange-red color.

"Hmmm. I guess some can't wait to die! Bushido Style!" Auron shouted as he put both hand firmly on top of his blade. "Dragon Fang Technique!" He said forcing the sword even deeper into the ground, causing a giant pillar of fire to envelop Gato. In about five seconds, Gato was burned into a crisp.

"Hey he killed our meal ticket!" One of the thugs.

"Well, I guess we'll just kill these guys then!" Another one of the thugs said while raising his sword.

"Heh. You sure you wish to die?" Auron said smuggly while getting down in his stance.

"Yeah! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said while creating at least 25 shadow clones.

"Hmph." Kakashi said while nodding and creating 25 of his own shadow clones. "You wanna piece of this!" He said while flexing his muscles. Then an arrow was shot right in front of the thugs. They looked back to see that the entire town's populace were gathered with pitchforks and knives, and Inari had a crossbow.

The thugs knew when they were beat, they turned back and jumped off the bridge and swam all the way back to the other side.

"Heh. Guess they chickened out eh?" Naruto said with only a small smirk. He knew that this victory, though it was one to celebrate, was very costly... two of his friends had died.

"NARUTO!" Kiba had shouted from behind him. Naruto turned around to see Sasuke and Hinata starting to get up off of the ground. Naruto started smiling uncontrollably when he saw them, and rushed over to check on them.

Auron in the meantime just settled for a smirk, and turned back to Zabuza.

"You realize we're going to have to take you back to Konoha." Auron said to Zabuza

"(Sigh) Yes." Zabuza said knowing that he and Haku were most likely going to have a session with the famed Ibiki Morino.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the Third will be merciful." Auron said turning back to his group.

It had been about another week since the battle when the bridge was completed. The town's people watched as their heroes started their long walk back to their home.

"So, dad, what are we going to call this bridge?" Tsunami asked her father.

Tazuna thought for a second, then looked at the retreating back of Naruto Uzumaki.

"This bridge is hereby dubbed the Great Naruto Bridge!" He shouted as the ninja disappeared from his sight.

Well this better be long enough! And I hope its good too... review! Also I LIED ABOUT HOW HAKU AND ZABUZA WERE GOING TO DIE HA! But don't worry I don't thin they will be hanging around that long.


	15. Chapter 14: New Roomate, New Room

Naruto: An Alternative Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters, or Auron. However, I do own this fan fic thats worth exactly... absolutely nothing, yeah that will pay my bills.

ARTIST STILL WANTED

Yo people! Whats up! Anyway gald you guys enjoyed reading the last chapter as much as I did writing it.

SPOILER FROM THE MANGA

I read the most recent chapter (what was the most recent? 319), and all I have to say about it is that all it was there for was to remind people that Sakura still exists. You know, sizing her up Sakura is still pretty much one of the weakest characters. I mean don't get me wrong her super strength and medical skills are great, but she can be beaten by almost everyone else in the rookie nine and Gai's team. Also, where the hell is Jiraiya!

Also something that got my attention was Naruto's transformation into the 4-tailed form, I read some stuff up on wikipedia about it. What confuses me is that is says that in that form the fox's personality takes control over Naruto's... I find this highly unlikely since as we have all seen that the fox doesn't seem that insane (watch the anime and read the manga, look for the points where Naruto confronts the fox, you'll see that it is actually sane... to a certain degree).

My theory is that the insane behavior of the 4-tailed form is either caused by the choas of the two minds trying to fight for control, or just Naruto's own mind not being able to handle the insane amount of power and therefore loses control.

Also what gets me is that just cause of that form, Yamato is saying he has to stop using the chakra indefinetly, come on! I mean, I could understand not using the 3-tailed or 4-tailed form, but to stop using it at all? COME ON!

We all saw (or most of us saw) how badly Naruto, Yamato no baka (is that right if not please tell me), Sai, and Sakura got beat by Sasuke, and he didn't even activate the curse mark, and I think its a bit obvious that the jutsu he was preparing to use was going to kill them all. If Yamato thinks that all that training is going to be enough to get Naruto to Sasuke's level in now less than 6 months, he's crazier than I am!

Also... KAKASHI IS A TERRIBLE TEACHER! WHAT KIND OF DUMBASS THINKS JUST CREATING A NEW MOVE IS GOING TO MAKE YOU AS STRONG AS SOMEONE WHO COULD PROBABLY EASILY STAND THERE GROUND AGAINST A SANNIN!

All I'm saying is that while its true the Nine Tails Chakra is dangerous, it is the only thing that can make Naruto strong enough to beat Sasuke within 6 months, I'm not saying go 4-tailed form on him, I'm not that crazy at this point, but I am saying that the 0-tailed, 1-tailed, and 2-tailed form at this point are the only things that are most likely going to help Naruto with his goal. I hate to say it, but against Sasuke, Naruto is nothing without Kyuubi's help.

Also, chapter 320 sucked balls, it was basically a failed attempt at comedy.

SPOILER OVER

Anyway sorry for the rant, I just needed to get that off my chest.

And now to the reviews;

SagazLegend- I'm not sure who or even if Haku should be paired up with someone. And I'm really suprised that out of everything you've read so far this Wave Country Arc is your most enjoyable.

scienceboy- CHEESY?

**Dragon Man 180-** Yep, when my Naruto goes steady with Hinata he'll definetly be very happy. If only the manga Naruto knew how happy he would most likely be with Hinata. (Sigh)

Bailan- You have a point, Auron and Anko could work out. I'll see if I can make it happen.

**Shadowkeeper113-** Hmmmm. A jutsu that can't miss... I'll think about it.

**VFSNAKE-** Well true, they will have a reaction, I'm sure Sasuke will just shrug it off thinking "Now that I have the Sharingan it won't matter", and your right, Haku and Hinata will most likely be very curious about this. And he's been able to use the fox's chakra for a little while in my story, just hasn't because everyone might find out he had it inside him, so not much of a reaction.

**lover143-** Yeah, its Anko's strange behavior that makes her a good match for Auron, but like I said before in earlier chapters, Auron can still take part in all of life's pleasures despite being dead (yes even that one). And I thought that would be a nice touch for the NaruxHina.

Alex- Thank you Alex. And while they won't be a couple too soon, they will be in the future.

dangerDOOM- I just thought One-Thousand Currents carried much more power than A Thousand Currents.

Anime Insaniac- Hmmmm. ShikaxIno HakuxTema? I don't know maybe... BUT NOT HAKUXGAARA, I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T REALLY ALLOW THAT KINDA THING IN THIS FIC, IT GOES AGAINST MY MORALS!

ShenobiKageKitsune- Hold your horses, its coming up!

**Omegagaurdian-** Yeah Omega I know, having Zabuza alive is one major change, but I think I may have found a way to make it work. Also I have some major plans for him in the future.

**ZoneshifterD-** "To tell you my sincere opinion, Arganaut, I think the quality of your writting has been decreasing as of late." ...

bottlecaps- Hey what does my story taste like?

Okay now that the reviews are out of the way, its time to get on with the next chapter of Naruto: An Alternative Story!

Chapter 14: New Roomate, New Place, Weird Day

When Naruto's group returned to Konoha they immediately went over to the Hokage's office. Sarutobi was very shocked when he had heard about the unexpected change in the mission, and how they had managed to capture Zabuza Momochi. He said for them to wait for a while, that he had to talk about these matters with the council and the clan heads, Zabuza and Haku were to stay at Sarutobi's house for the night till morning when he, the council, and the clan heads would make their decision. Naruto and Auron treated both teams to ramen for a job well done, while eating ramen Naruto seemed a little distracted by something, he had nightmare the night before and had not told anyone what it was about.

In the morning the Hokage called everyone to his office.

The members of team 7 and 8, along with Auron, Zabuza, Ibiki and Haku had gathered into the Hokage's office, Sarutobi was rubbing his temples in order to put off the headaches from the previous night. He sighed a heavy sigh and turned to them all.

"Well teams, good job on finishing this mission. Due to the bridge being built both Wave Country's and Fire Country's economy are rising thanks to the new trade. Also you brought to us one of the most infamous missing-nin known to the five great shinobi nations." Sarutobi said while Ibiki in the back was grinning like mad while rubbing his hands together in anticipation, for it had been a long time since he had interrogated and tortured such a well known ninja.

"Know then, Zabuza Momochi, you are the main reason everyone is here. You are a former Swordsmen of the Mist, and one of the finest shinobi Mist had ever produced. Now the council, clan heads, and I had many ideas on what to do with you. Some wanted you tortured for information, others wanted you executed. Now we all came to one decision, we are giving you a choice. Either, you willingly give us all the information on Mist you know, and leave the village afterwards, or we torture you for the information, then execute you." Sarutobi said looking at Zabuza with a stern expression.

"Hmph. I no longer have any ties to Mist so I have no problem in telling you the information." A moan from Ibiki could be heard in the back of the room as he started leaving the room. "But I would like to ask one question." Zabuza said.

"Go on." Sarutobi said wondering what the Demon of the Mist could possibly want.

"I was wondering of there could be a possibility of Haku living in this village?" Zabuza said in a monotone voice.

"Zabuza!" Haku said clearly shocked at Zabuza's question.

"We talked about that, and since there are no records of him actually killing any leaf shinobi, the council, clan heads, and I have no problem." Sarutobi said as Zabuza nodded to him.

"Listen Haku, from here on out I want you to make your own decisions." Zabuza said not looking at Haku.

"Zabuza..." Haku said with tears starting to well up in his eyes. "Am I no longer necessary?" He said with tears barely being held within his eyes. The man who had cared for him for so long was now leaving him.

"You don't get it Haku." Zabuza said looking Haku in the eye. Haku was shocked to see such a look in Zabuza's eyes. "Your not necassary as a weapon, your necessary as a human being."

"Zabuza." Haku said while crying tears of both sadness and joy, the man wasn't abandoning him, he was setting him free.

Suddenly two ANBU members appeared. "Zabuza, please follow these two men, they will take you to the interrogation room, don't worry no torture will be involved." Sarutobi said to reassure the man, as Zabuza left the room Sarutobi began searching through some documents.

"Now then, to the matter of where you'll be living Haku." Sarutobi said while Naruto had both of his arms raised into the air.

Auron grabbed him by the collar and whispered so that only he and Naruto could hear. "Are you crazy, we only have two bedrooms!"

"Yeah, but if Haku moves in the old man will have to get us a bigger apartment. And don't you want some new company around?" Naruto said in an equally quiet tone.

"Hmmmm. You got a point there." Auron said. He loved Naruto's company, but it did get just a little annoying after a while.

"Lord Hokage, me and Naruto would be more than happy to take Haku in." Auron said moving away from Naruto's head.

"Well, I don't know for that we would have to get a bigger apartment for you three a much larger apartment." Sarutobi said not wanting to do the paper work.

"Well there should be quite a few still open correct?" Auron asked. Sarutobi knew Auron was right, so he pulled out some more papers, and looked over available places. He found the perfect one.

"Well actually there is one, its across the street from Ichiraku's Ramen." Sarutobi said watching Naruto go starry eyed.

"Its a four bedroom apartment, with everything you all would need. Would you like this one." Sarutobi asked knowing what the answer was.

Before either Haku or Zabuza could talk Naruto jumped right in front of them. "OF COURSE WE WOULD!" He then turned to his two roomates with puppy dog eyes. "Right guys?" He then stuck his lower lip out (you know like how those kids do it on the sitcoms to get their way).

'Auron stay strong... oh but the eyes... NO! You will not give in!... Oh but the lip...NO DAMMIT!... Oh whats the use.' Auron thought while trying to fight the look.

'What is this feeling I'm getting? For some reason I feel the need to give in to his desire... but why?' Haku said while looking at such a face for the first time.

"(Sigh) Okay yeah we would like that one." Auron said in defeat.

"I don't care either for some reason." Haku said still trying to figure out what came over him.

"Alright then, I'll get a couple Genin teams on the job of moving your stuff, and fortunately here are two now!" Sarutobi said while the members of team 7 and 8 (minus Naruto) started sweating

'Uh oh.' They thought at once.

"While Naruto and Auron show Haku around, you five will be moving Naruto's and Auron's things to their new apartment." He said handing them a sheet of paper with all the information on it so they wouldn't get lost.

"So anyway Haku, are you hungry?" Naruto asked his new roomate.

"Yes, actually I am." Haku said while watching everyone else leave the room.

"You wanna get some ramen?" Naruto asked hoping he would accept.

"What is ramen?" Haku asking the question this time.

Naruto looked like he had seen a ghost. "YOU'VE NEVER HAD RAMEN! OH MY GOD, AURON WE GOTTA GET HIM TO ICHIRAKU'S NOW!" Naruto said as he pulled Auron and Haku to Ichiraku's. Sarutobi who had watched the whole scene, chuckled as he went back to doing what he hated most, paperwork.

Ichiraku's Ramen

Naruto was pulling Auron and Haku to Ichiraku's as fast as he could, when they arrived Naruto forced them into there seats.

"OLD MAN QUICK! AN ORDER OF RAMEN FOR MY FRIEND HERE, WHOM HAS NEVER HAD RAMEN BEFORE!" Naruto shouted making it sound like the world would end if there was a single person who hadn't eaten ramen.

"MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS! I'LL START MAKING A BOWL RIGHT AWAY!" Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku's Ramen shouted with an equal force to Naruto's.

After Teuchi was finished making the ramen his daughter, Ayame, came to bring the ramen to Haku after leaving the plate she ran back into the kitchen with her father. Haku looked down at the strange food before him. It looked like ordinary soup with noodles in it. He didn't see what the big deal with it was.

"Well, are you going to eat it or are you just going to stare at it?" Naruto said bringing Haku out of his thoughts.

'Well, I have nothing to lose.' Haku thought while getting a pair of chopsticks and taking his first bite of ramen. Naruto sat on the edge of his seat as he waited for Haku's thoughts on ramen.

"Well, what do you think?" Naruto asked looking at Haku in the eyes.

"Its good." Haku said as he took another bite. "Really good." He said this time eating even more until the entire bowl was gone.

"Hey old man I think he likes it." Naruto said looking at Teuchi.

"OH! He's a he? And here I thought you were cheating on Hinata." Teuchi said with a sly grin.

"Yeah he's a... HEY WAIT A MINUTE! HOW WOULD I BE CHEATING ON HER IF WE AREN'T EVEN GOING OUT!" Naruto yelled at the old man.

"Thats not the story Auron told me." Teuchi said from the kitchen.

Naruto's head spinned around a full 180 degrees, without him even having to turn his body, and gave a death glare at Auron before ordering five miso ramens. Haku ordered two shrimp ramen, while Auron went for the beef ramen.

'I wonder what everyone else is doing right now?' Auron wondered as he slurped up some of the ramen

Naruto's and Auron's old Apartment

Everyone was standing in front of the door to Naruto's and Auron's apartment, they were all shaking at what they would find in their, even Shino was shaking in his sandals. They were all waiting for Sakura to arrive. A few minutes later Sakura arrived, looking like she was tackling a building with gallons of sewage in it. She had on one of those suits you see those scientists where whenever they get near something radioactive.

"Sakura, don't you think your overeacting?" Kakashi asked reading his Make Out Paradise book.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is Naruto's house, who knows what could be in here!" Sakura said while staring at the door with her friends.

"We-well, no u-use staying out he-here. We d-do have a mi-mission to accomplish." Hinata said nervous about going inside her crush's "home".

Kiba grabbed the doorknob, and after everyone had taken a deep breathe he opened it.

Everyone was suprised to find the place mostly clean. Sakura even took of her radioactivity suit after seeing the inside. They decided to start with the easiest spot the kitchen. They started going through every little cabinet, they found about 20 packs of cup ramen and to their suprise that was all the ramen he had. They also found several fresh fruits and vegetables, about 10 cans of sweet red bean soup, a gallon of milk, and other things you would expect in the kitchen.

"Man and Naruto told me he hated raw vegetables, and I was sure we would find a ton more ramen." Sakura said suprised.

"Well obviously Auron has Naruto eat other foods in order to help him stay stronger." Kakashi was right for the most part, it was true Auron played a part in it, but also Jiraiya had beat the lessons about proper eating into the boy during his time with him.

Kakashi looked over to the bookshelves, at first he didn't see anything interesting, a few scrolls here, books on cooking as well. But one particular shelf caught his attention. He quickly walked over there and stood in front of it to verify if it were real or his imagination playing tricks on him.

"OH MY GOD!" He screamed finally as he went to his knees.

Everyone jumped out of the kitchen when they hear him scream to see what he was screaming about. Then they saw the reason, Kakashi was crying tears of joy before a shelf, at first they couldn't see what was on the shelf. But then a light appeared in the window and it shined on the shelf to reveal to them, the first five books in the Make Out Paradise series.

"Hmm. I did not think a man like Auron would bother reading these." Shino said looking at the shelf.

Kiba smelled the books, he stopped for a second, then took another smell just to be sure. "These don't have Auron's scent on them, they have Naruto's."

Everyone started glaring at Kakashi for a second then Hinata spoke. "Ka-Kakashi, how co-could you poison Na-Naruto's mind with yo-your porn?"

Kakashi wasn't even paying attention he was reading some of the second book, then he noticed something was off about it. "Hmmmm. Thats odd."

"What's odd Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well, other than the fact Sasuke hasn't said a word the entire time we've been here..." Kakashi said pulling out his copy of Make-Out Paradise Vol. 2 and turning it to the page he had Naruto's book on. "There are paragraphs, sentences, and even entire pages missing from his book. And its all the good porn parts too." Kakashi said looking over both books.

"Re-really?" Hinata said relieved that her crush wasn't a pervert.

"Yeah... weird." Kakashi said closing the book and putting it a box for moving.

They had cleaned out every room except two, Auron's room and Naruto's room. They decided to go into Auron's room first, thinking that it would be better to save what would possibly be the worst for last.

They entered Auron's room, and started cleaning his closet out.

"Red coat, red coat, red coat, red coat... jeez doen't this guy have anything else?" Sakura said pulling all of the red coats out of Auron's closet.

Kiba was checking under the bed to make sure they didn't miss anything when he found a box. "Hey guys look at this. It has "Auron's Secret Stash of Blackmail" on the lid." Everyone looked at the box before they opened it, and on the inside they found pictures, upon pictures, upon picture.

The first one they pulled out was one of Ibiki Morino, and he was asleep. If that was the only thing in the picture there would be nothing wrong, but then they noticed that he had surrounded himself with... PILLOW PEOPLE! (You know, pillows with arms and legs sticking out of it and they have a face on it, watch Full House Season 1, look for DJ's and you'll see what I'm talking about.)

"HAHAHAHA! The great Ibiki Morino sleeps with those stupid looking things! Oh I'm definetly taking a picture of this!" Kakashi said as he took a picture of Ibiki's picture.

"Oh hey a picture of Ino the pig... WHAT THE HELL!" Sakura said while looking at picture of Ino taking off her... her... her... water bra? "HA! Thats why they are so big! I'm taking a picture of this!" Sakura said taking a picture of Ino and her water bra.

They then pulled out a very disturbing series of pictures. They were all of Shino and he was... dancing in a field of tulips? Everyone looked at Shino who had his eyebrows raised and was fighting a rapidly forming blush on his face.

The next one was of Kiba and Akamaru, Akamaru was cleaning himself and Kiba was... "OH KIBA THATS GROSS!" Sakura said while throwing the picture back into the box.

"I'm sorry I was dirty." Kiba said in his defense only making the situation worse.

"OH GOD BAD MENTAL IMAGES!" Sasuke said while beating his head.

When they were over there little episode of panic they looked through more pictures. They came upon a picture of Sasuke kicking a poor puppy dog. "Sasuke, why'd you kick the puppy?" Sakura said while looking at the picture.

"Hey it tried to bite me, I was only defending myself." Sasuke said as Kiba took a closer look.

"Hey wait a minute... THATS AKAMARU YOU BASTARD!" Kiba said trying to claw Sasuke's face of being held back by everyone else while he cooled down.

Next was a picture of Sakura's closet, which had a shrine dedicated to Sasuke in it. She started laughing a bit while everyone thought the same thing. 'Fan girl.'

The next pictue was one of Akamaru pissing on an ANBU's leg. Everyone got a good laugh out of it.

They looked for pictures of Chouji and Shikamaru, but found none... but then again there wasn't too much to those two anyway.

Sakura kept looking in the box on found a very interesting picture of Kakashi. "Ummm. Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said handing the picture to Kakashi.

"WHAT! HOW DID HE GET THIS! THIS PICTURE MUST NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!" Kakashi said tearing up the picture of him without his mask on.

The next picture suprised everyone, it was one of Hinata stalking Naruto. "Jeez Hinata. I know you like the guy but you don't have to stalk him." Kiba said looking at the picture while Hinata started blushing.

The next picture was even more suprising, it was one of the time when Hinata removed her jacket to show Sakura her figure. "Wow Hinata... you got ummmmm... boobs." Kiba said very straight foward while Hinata started glowing a neon red color from her blush.

"Hey Hinata do you wear a water bra?" Sakura asked hoping Hinata didn't actually have such a nice figure.

Kakashi put his hand on Hinata's... back (what I'm not going to make him a child molester). "Nope, in fact she doesn't wear a bra at all."

"Is that true Hinata." Shino asked in his monotone voice while Hinata turned so red that she was an equal shade to a fire truck, son afterwards she passed out.

They looked at the pictures for a few more minutes before they decided to go into Naruto's room. When they entered they looked around for a while and then proceeded to get Naruto's stuff out of there. Hinata had woken up a few minutes earlier, and was helping as well.

As they were looking Kiba, once again, looked under the bed to make sure they didn't miss anything. He once again found a little box. "Hey guys look at what I found, it says "Naruto's box of Blackmail"..." They didn't even want to look in the box, they were actually afraid of what Naruto had on them.

After they had everything in boxes they moved everything over to their new apartment, they were expecting to see Naruto and the others at Ichiraku's but they weren't there. Teuchi told them that they had already had a bite to eat here and had moved on to other parts of town. They moved everything in there, but they didn't unpack for them, they weren't their slaves.

After they were done they went to the Hokage's office to get their pay.

Naruto, Auron and Haku found their way to the apartment after a long day of giving Haku the grand tour of Konoha and also buying some new stuff for him. When they got to their apatment they liked how spacious it was, during their unpacking they looked around at their new place.

The living room had a blue shag with blue-green walls and ceiling, there were already bookshelves for Naruto to place his reading materials, a television, and a nightstand with a lamp on it for late night reading. The kitchen was basically the same as their last two but only much more spacious. Each resident had their own bathrooms with a large tub, shower, and sink. The bedrooms had the same scheme as the living room, and were also larger, the closets were once again walk in closets.

All and all, it was a nice place to live. After they had unpacked everything it was late, and they were to see the Hokage in the morning. So had a quick snack, and got ready for bed. Each thinking of what was possibly going to be thrown at them by life next.

Okay this chapter was ment basically for covering what would be happening to Haku and Zabuza, also I need some more time in order to plan for the Chunin Exam.

Also, sorry to say, that in two days I'm starting school again, so I won't be able to write you guys all these updates, but don't worry I'll make sure that I get them in as soon as possible.

Also now is the time... TO VOTE ON WHO HAKU WILL BE PAIRED UP WITH! Now then your choices are;

Ayame- The Ramen Stand Owner's Daughter

Temari- As mentioned by Anime Insaniac

Ino- I guess... I don't really care

And basically anyone else you can think of, no guys though... I will not have that.

Well, JA NE! I think thats right... oh well see ya later!


	16. Chapter 15: The Beginning of the Exams

Naruto: An Alternative Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters, or Auron. However, I do own this fan fic.

ARTIST STILL WANTED

Yo people, I 've been working more often in order to try to bring you this update, I started this one right after I posted the last one in order to bring you all this chapter.

I'd like to apologize for my ranting in my last chapter. I'm just so skeptical about the Kage Bunshin training and I have a theory that may be correct, however I am sure many of you wouldn't bother reading it. If there are enough of you who would be willing to read it then I will put it in my next update.

MANGA SPOILERS

Now then onto the important issue of the new manga chapter.

Damn, I really don't like what Kishimoto did there. I mean, first off, I don't think Kakashi had to go and show he could use the Rasengan in front of Naruto, I mean come on, the kid worked his ass off for that move.

Secondly, HOW THE HELL CAN KAKASHI DO IT IN THE FIRST PLACE! I MEAN THERE IS NO FREAKIN EXPLAINATION FOR IT! I BET YA HE COPIED IT WITH THAT FREAKIN SHARINGAN!

Thirdly, so what if its an incomplete jutsu, I mean there are barely any other offensive jutsus that can do as serious damage as a fully made Rasengan, and I mean, basically a remake of the move (yes I will consider any move Naruto makes by combining his wind chakra with that a remake) I also doubt will have nearly as much potential, but then again Kishimoto has been doing a lot of making stuff out of thin air recently (Shadow Clone Training, KAKASHI BEING ABLE TO USE THE RASENGAN! I'M STILL PISSED!).

Also, if Naruto does add wind chakra to it, doesn't it officially make it a elemental jutsu, and if that does make it an elemental jutsu, wouldn't that mean he would require seals in order to perform it? If you ask me unless Kishimoto can come up with a good reason on why the move could be done without seals, then he would either; A. Make a jutsu that by past standards is impossible! Or B. Make a jutsu with seals and therefore make it as run-of-the-mill as every other jutsu.

If you ask me the Rasengan is perfect as is!

But if what Kishimoto has been having Kakashi say is true, that would mean Jiraiya was lieing about the Rasengan right? What will Kishimoto do about that...

Whatever, all I know is now Kakashi is now one of my most least favorite characters RIGHT NEXT TO SAKURA AND SASUKE! KAKASHI FEAR FOR YOUR LIFE, YOUR BASHING WILL COME SOON ENOUGH!

Sorry bout that, but Kakashi is becoming a royal pain in my ass as of late, with his "Don't use the Kyuubi Chakra" and his short cuts... AND WHAT IS THE DEAL WITH THE SHORT CUT! I mean I remember way back to the beginning of the manga when he first met Konohamaru, you all remember what he told him don't you? "And by the way, there are no short cuts to becoming the Hokage." And here we are, him using a fing shortcut... (Sigh) what has Kishimoto done to the Naruto Uzumaki we all loved...

Manga Spoilers Over

Anyway.

WOOT OVER 300 REVIEWS!

Now then on to results on the Haku pairing poll;

Ayame - 14

Temari - 5

Ino - 2

Tayuya -1

Kin - 1

Shizune- 1

Hanabi- 1

Not to be paired up with anyone- ZoneshifterD of course

Holy shit! A lot of you like Ayame apparently... I was kinda suprised to see Tayuya enter this, Kin caught me of guard as well... ZoneshifterD didn't suprise me in the least... Anyway, there are way too many votes for Ayame to continue this, it is obvious that she has won. Anyway, I haven't seen many episodes with Ayame in them, and I basically skipped the damn fillers so if any of you could give me an idea of what she normally acts like I can build upon it from there.

NOW THEN TO ANNOUNCE THE MOST DEFINITE PAIRINGS FOR NARUTO (Unless you all change your mind about Ayame, if you do just tell me and I'll change the pairing for Haku if enough of you change your vote);

NaruxHina duh.

As of now HakuxAyame

And just because I think it could work AuronxAnko

No other pairings will be announced until it is positive that Haku is definetly going to be with Ayame.

Anyway time to respond to the near infinite amounts of reviews I got this time;

**Dragon Man 180**- Trust me I have some plans for Zabuza in the future.

**VFSNAKE**- Well you'll see.

Rocky0825- Well like I said at the top I have a good theory relating to that training exercise, if you would like to see it then tell me.

**ZoneshifterD**- Like I said, I will take your advice about Haku's problems and use them to vreate dramatic tention for his relationship. And please stop being such a kill joy, those are there for the sake of being funny!

Dobe-Teme- The thing is that Naruto doesn't need just experience! He needs physical training, he needs to get stronger, and this elemental train, while it does give him training and a better grip of control, will not help him kick Sasuke's ass if Sasuke has already been through the same thing! Also, creating a new technique, while it will make him famous, I highly doubt it will make him strong enough to beat Sasuke.

Endermon- FINALLY SOMEONE GETS IT!

scienceboy- Like anyone gets blackmail, he followed them around and waited for them to do those things.

**Shadowkeeper113**- Yeah, its seems to be a little harder than it looks to make such a jutsu but I'm coming along pretty well. Also the blackmail idea is my original idea in order to give the story more of a comical element.

Well, lets get on with the next chapter of Naruto: An Alternative Story!

Chapter 15: The Beginning of the Chunin Exams

It was the first morning in Naruto's, Auron's, and Haku's new apartment. Haku and Naruto were both waken up by the same sound...

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They heard Auron scream from his room, they both rushed in to see Auron crying over his box of blackmail.

"Auron what is wrong?" Haku asked Auron.

"Oh! Its terrible Haku, those teams who moved our stuff last night must have destroyed my precious blackmail!" Auron said as he continued sobbing over his loss.

"Man Auron, thats terrible." Naruto said sarcastically. Naruto knew that there was only one thing scarier in the entire universe than Auron's blackmail, and it was his own blackmail which was untouched thank God.

All of a sudden Auron started laughing. "What has happened to Auron, Naruto?" Haku asked concerned about his roomates behavior.

"I think he finally snapped." Naruto said thinking Auron had gone insane.

"Hehehe. Oh I'm not insane. Its just that they didn't open up the... false bottom! To reveal... ALL OF THE NEGATIVES!" Auron said while pulling negatives out of the real bottom of his box and laughing crazily.

'Shit.' Naruto thought knowing that Auron's blackmail was still alive and well.

'Why would people keep blackmail?' Haku said looking at Auron as if he were crazy.

"Anyway Auron, why were you awake this early in the morning anyway?" Naruto asked noticing that it was still a couple hours before they had to meet the Hokage.

"Oh yes, well I was planning on getting you two up early so we could... get some work done." Auron said regaining his sanity.

"And what would that be?" Haku asked.

"Well Haku I'm not trying to insult you by saying this but... you look like a girl." Auron said being his straight foward self.

"Really?" Haku said looking in a mirror.

"Yes, and because of that we need to take durastic measures." Naruto said this time.

"What kind?" Haku asked knowing where this was probably going.

"Well... first off we're giving you a haircut so sit down." Auron said while pointing to a chair.

"Okay." Haku said sitting down.

Auron and Naruto started working on Haku, cutting his hair, shortening his eyelashes (long full eyelashes look kinda girly, watch the mascara comercials), also giving him a new set of clothes. It took them an hour, but they did it.

The new Haku, looked well... different... a little. His eyes still held a female look, but they guessed that would pass when he got older. His eyelashes were shortened so they weren't so feminine. His hair was the second hardest thing to change, quite honestly they were pretty sure they would have to cut all of it off, but they didn't thankfully. Instead they tied a majority of the hair in a long ponytail in the back while keeping a few bangs in his face (like Jin's on Samurai Champloo if that doesn't sound good then tell me). The new clothes definetly helped, he now wore a black and blue kimono (I couldn't think Haku without thinking blue) but it was modified, the chest area was tightened a bit, not so tight that it was like a second skin, but tight enough so that it couldn't get in the way. The same was for the sleaves, except for towards the end, they were loosened to the normal kimono looseness so that weapons could be concealed in them. His pant legs were kept kimono loose, and his sandals were replaced with shinobi grade ones, but a majority of the shoes were black, the only blue parts were the waves on the sides.

"So, what do you think Haku?" Naruto asked showing Haku himself in the mirror.

Haku was shocked, he didn't know what to think. He thought he looked very good, but it was such a durastic change, he didn't even recognize himself at first. But then he slowly started imagining himself looking like this, and he began to like the idea.

"I think it looks great Naruto." Haku said with a smile.

"Good, now then we should head to the Hokage's office, if we're lucky we'll make it in time." Auron said walking out the door with Naruto and Haku following.

Hokage Office

Sarutobi was signing paperwork in the morning and was about to enjoy a smoke from his pipe. As he took his first puff of it Naruto, Auron and Haku entered the room.

"Oh! So your all here. Good, now then on to the reason why you all are here, there are three." Sarutobi said pulling out some documents.

"The first matter is one that we dealt with when Auron became Naruto's guardian, and that is to tell you about Naruto's... 'tenant'." Sarutobi said looking straight at Haku.

"Tenant?" Haku said confused while Naruto took a deep breathe and sighed.

Sarutobi began telling Haku the same story he told Auron when he was about to live with Naruto, the story of the fox and its being sealed into Naruto.

At first Haku was shocked, but then it made sense. That weird chakra at the bridge, his whisker marks, his slightly larger than normal incisors, he had that fox in him. When Haku made sense of it, he thought over how he felt about it. In all honesty he didn't care, he knew what it was like to be tormented just because of something you didn't even choose to have.

"Lord Hokage, I hold a very powerful bloodline limit. My mother, who also held it, was killed by my father. I would've been killed just like her if I had not killed him and the men who came after me. I do not have any feelings of malice towards Naruto for something he didn't even choose, if I did I wouldn't be any better than my father."

Sarutobi was at first a little shocked as was Naruto when they heard this. Sure they guessed his 'unique' techniques came from a bloodline, but they didn't even imagine that he was almost killed over it. In that moment alone Naruto began to think even more highly of Haku, because in a way he had been through hell just like him.

"Well then, I hope that you will find family in these two then." Sarutobi said pulling out a few documents. "I, the Hokage of Konoha, make Haku a citizen of Konoha and he shall live with Naruto and Auron." Sarutobi said into the air while marking the document with the Hokage's seal

"Welcome to the 'family' Haku." Auron said to Haku.

"Yeah you'll have a great time here just you wait and see!" Naruto said with his fox grin.

"Thank you, all of you." Haku said smiling.

"Now then, onto the next bit of buisness. Haku, do you wish to be a ninja of Konoha." Sarutobi said with a solemn tone in his voice.

"Lord Hokage, I have no other skills at this point that would allow me to take any other path other than that of a shinobi, so I would like to become a ninja." Haku said looking Sarutobi in the eye.

"Very well, now on to your rank. In Mist you were a hunter-nin, unfortunetly we cannot start you off with so much freedom in the beginning, given your past." Sarutobi said pulling out Kakashi's mission report from the Wave mission.

"I understand Lord Hokage, I think I am not quite ready to handle that position again just yet." Haku said.

"Hmph. Now, your skills will dictate where I put you Haku..." Sarutobi said before being cut off by Naruto.

"Old man, Haku kicks ass! He could easily be a Chunin or even a Jounin!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto if you would have allowed me to finish. Now then, your Ninjutsus largely make up of your ice jutsus, but not much else am I correct?" Haku nodded as Sarutobi said this.

"Now then, I do not wish to insult you, but that is not exceptable. In missions you will not always have a body of water to use those jutsus, if you only use that type then I can say that you will find it hard to do missions around here." Haku nodded again, even if it was slightly insulting to his skills he knew that Sarutobi was right. He knew he needed more justu types in order to be able to survive higher level missions around here.

"Your Taijutsu, according to Kakashi's report, equals Sasuke Uchiha's current level. That is good but you need to improve on it as well (don't forget on the bridge Sasuke was able to get him in Taijutsu)." Once again Haku nodded in understanding.

"You have no Genjutsu skills to speak of. According to the report your speed and stealth are great. Your stamina must be in good shape in order to be able to use such a jutsu as the Demonic Ice Mirrors for as long as the report said you did, correct?" Haku nodded again, so far Sarutobi had his skills marked.

"Now then, according to information from Zabuza, you have the ability to see a technique once, break it down to its basics, find out how it works, and find weaknesses in it. Now then, that is quite excellent if I do say so myself." Haku smirked a bit.

"Now then, it is difficult to place you into a rank. I was hoping to be able to test your loyalty to Konoha before giving you a higher rank, but your skills surpass that of an average Genin. So I came to this conclusion, you will be a Genin for now, and in the upcoming Chunin Exam you will be tested, eight missions or not. But you will be placed on a team, and since you will be living with Naruto and Auron I thought it would be best for you to be placed on their team for now." Sarutobi said making Naruto jump up and down for joy.

"So that means that we're taking the exam no matter what?" Naruto said very excited.

"Yes Naruto, that is exactly what it means." Sarutobi said with a grin.

Naruto started celebrating for a minute right before Auron hit him over the head.

"Please Naruto, we can celebrate later." Auron said regaining his composure.

"Grrrrr. Anyway old man whats the third piece of buisness?" Naruto asked wanting this boring meeting to be over.

"Oh yes! Zabuza has requested to meet you at the gates before he leaves." Sarutobi said while putting his papers away.

"Zabuza still has not left?" Haku said a bit shocked.

"Yes he said he had something to give you three before he left." Sarutobi said taking a drag on his pipe.

"Thank you for informing us Lord Hokage." Auron said walking out of the room.

"Yeah see ya later old man." Naruto said running to follow Auron.

"Thank you." Haku said while bowing and then following the other two

Sarutobi smiled and then continued his paperwork.

Konoha's Gates

Zabuza was waiting at the gates, he was looking up at the sun trying to find out what time it was.

"You wanted to see us Zabuza?" Haku said as he, Auron, and Naruto appeared.

Zabuza nodded. "Yes I wanted to say something to something to all of you, and I have something for you Auron." Zabuza said moving to Haku.

"Haku as I have said I want you to live your life the way you want to, I promise I will see you again." Zabuza said patting Haku on the shoulder.

"Yes... Zabuza." Haku said with tears threatening to flow out.

Zabuza was starting to move towards Naruto before he stopped. "By the way, nice new look." Zabuza said to Haku before moving to Naruto.

"You have skills kid, there is no doubt in my mind you will become a great ninja worthy of being in my bingo book." Zabuza said to a shaken Naruto.

"Uhhhh. Thanks... I guess." Naruto said sweating.

Zabuza moved right in front of Auron and looked him right into the eye while handing him a scroll. "This is payment for sparing mine and Haku's life. It is the jutsu scroll for the Water Dragon Jutsu. Use it however you see fit, but know that we are even."

"Hmph. Right, but remember. If you endanger Naruto's or any of his friend's lives again I will not be so merciful." Auron said in his plain voice.

"Right." Zabuza said as he started walking out of the gate. "I will see you all again one day." He said as he disappeared in a flash.

"Now then I believe it is time for us to head to the bridge to meet our team." Auron said as the group started heading to their team's meeting place.

About a Week and a Half later

Auron, Naruto, and Haku were eating breakfast in their apartment. In the days after there mission in Wave Country they have been doing what has come to be routine for them. Auron, Naruto and now Haku would go into the forest to train, then they would meet their team on the bridge for missions, most of them D-Rank, and training. But the training consisted basically of chakra control, team drills, and Kakashi teaching Sasuke something.

'Stupid sensei. Passing those chakra control exercises and junk off as training for me, Haku, and Sakura while he teaches Sasuke other stuff. I think its about time he faces my Anti-Porn Jutsu (Genjutsu he uses to get rid off the porn in Make Out Paradise)!' Naruto thought as he took a bite out of some toast.

When they were finished they went to the normal spot in the woods at about 5:00 in the morning. While Auron would teach Naruto more about his sword style, Haku would train his Taijutsu, his weapon skills, speed, chakra control and stamina. At about 6:30 when Auron and Naruto were finished Naruto and Haku would begin practicing the Water Dragon Jutsu while walking on top of the river. After about a half-hour of practicing that Naruto would help Haku in learning some other jutsus, and even strategies for using water jutsus almost anywhere (you'll see what I mean later).

At about 8:00 they would head over to the bridge where team 7 would meet. There they would be yelled at by Sakura for being late like Kakashi. They went to the Hokage Tower to get their missions for today, and today, like every other day, they were boring, useless missions that you could still pay the kid down the street to do.

They had to pluck weeds from some person's yard, which was done very quickly thanks to Naruto's Shadow Clones helping out. Then they had to get trash out of the river, which was done quickly as well thanks to Haku freezing it so they could just pull chunks of it out at once. As he was pulling out a chunk of the river that had at least three soda cans in it, Naruto noticed that Auron was drinking Sake. He knew the next mission was going to be worse than Hell itself. The next mission was to walk some dogs, which was done quickly as well... but not in a good way.

Auron, who by the time they were halfway done had become amazingly intoxicated, had began talking to the dogs. He said that they were talking about his sister and how she had a nice body that they would (insert your dirty thought here) right in front of him. He then got pissed, took out his sword, and chased the dogs all the rest of the way. Afterwards the owners said that they would never want team 7 to walk their dogs ever again!

After the day was over team 7 were walking on the way to the Hokage Office to turn in their reports, Auron had run all of the alcohol out of his system. After a few minutes Kakashi noticed a hawk flying overhead.

'Its time for it already!' Kakashi thought thinking he had more time.

"Okay team, I will go ahead and deliver our reports to the Hokage today. You all have the rest of the day off, dismissed." Kakashi said disappearing in a plume of smoke.

"Sasuke, you wanna go out?" Sakura asked thinking it was the perfect time for her to ask him out.

"Sakura, why don't you stop trying to ask me out and do something better with your time like training. I mean your worse than Naruto." The stuck up bastard said while leaving a destroyed Sakura in his wake.

Naruto then noticed a rectangular rock with eyeholes come up behind him. He walked around a bit and the strange little "rock" followed him.

'...He isn't getting any better at this is he.' Naruto thought remembering Konohamaru's attempts in the past to sneek up on him.

"Naruto you really shouldn't lead them on like that." Haku said.

"Yes Naruto, just get this nightmare over with." Auron said rubbing his temples. He knew that it seemed that every time the Konohamaru Corps. visited that something bad would happen. He still shuddered at the time that they got Naruto to steal his Sake bottle and drink from it... if he had not beaten Naruto into a pulp he probably would've destroyed half of Konoha.

'My God, that is still the second worst day of my life.' He thought as he remembered being kicked in the balls by at least 50 different Shadow Clones.

"Alright Konohamaru how many times do I have to tell you. Rocks don't have perfect sides, or corners. And they don't have eyeholes either." Naruto said facing the rock.

"Ha! Just what I would expect from my rival!" A voice inside the rock said as it blew up and three plumes of smoke rose into the air.

"(Cough) (Cough) I think we put to much gunpowder in." Konohamaru said while choking on the smoke along with his two friends Moeji, and Udon.

"What do you want Konohamaru? I've got some more training to do." Naruto said bending down to get face to face to Konohamaru.

"Naruto you said you would play ninja with us today." Konohamaru said with a whine.

"Hahaha. Yeah I guess I did. Do you two mind if I go ahead and play with them?" Naruto asked Haku and Auron.

"I don't really care." Auron said.

"You promised them, you should keep your word." Haku said.

"Okay then guys lets..." Naruto started saying while being cut off by Sakura.

"A ninja playing ninja?" Sakura said in a sarcastic tone.

"Man Sakura, do you not like kids or something? I mean how could I say no to playing with these three adorable faces." Naruto said while the Konohamaru Corps. made with the puppy dog eyes and sagging lip.

Then a thought crossed Konohamaru's mind. "Hey Naruto is she your this?" Konohamaru said raising his pinky finger.

Sakura was slightly insulted by his question, but before she could say anything Naruto intervined. "No Konohamaru, me and Sakura are not going out."

Konohamaru smiled widely. "Thats good Naruto! I always knew you could do better than some... UGLY," As Konohamaru said this there was a glint in Sakura's eyes "NO FASHION SENSE," Sakura's head lowered "STUPID LOOKING," Sakura started shaking "PINK HAIRED," Sakura started generating an aura of killer intent "BIG FOREHEAD GIRL... WITH A BIG BUTT!" Naruto immediately started feeling the aura of killer intent coming from Sakura and knew that she would most likely... DESTROY THEM ALL!

"Konohamaru... do you know how to run very fast?" Naruto asked in a calm voice.

"Yeah Naruto, why?" Konohamaru asked slightly confused.

"Then... RUN FOREST, RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Naruto screamed as he ran down the street with Auron and Haku following him. They all had a paniced look on their faces.

The KC (Konohamaru Corps... I'm getting tired of spelling it out.) looked confused for a second, then they turned to Sakura who had a look of PURE EVIL on her face. They ran down that street so fast they even passed Naruto, Auron and Haku.

When Naruto, Auron, Haku, and Sakura finally got around the corner they noticed that Konohamaru was being held up by his collar by some kid with war paint on his face, and cat ears, and he carried some sort of bandaged thing on his back. There was also a blonde girl who had a bunch of pigtails in here hair (I think they are pigtails shut up!) carrying with her a giant fan.

"Hey you put Konohamaru down!" Naruto yelled while Udon and Moegi ran behind him for protection.

"Hey back off this little punk ran into me." The cat eared man said while tightening his grip on Konohamaru's collar.

"I said I was sorry!" Konohamaru yelled starting to be choked.

"I said let him down or else!" Naruto yelled!

"Or else what?" The cat kid said.

Naruto only nodded to Haku who pulled out his senbon needles. Naruto threw three kunai at the cat eared kid who simply blocked them with the bandaged parcel.

"Your going to have to do better than that." The guy said smirking, then he stopped when he saw that the kid he had was now with Naruto.

"I already have." Narut said while pointing to where Konohamaru was.

The guy looked only to see he was now holding a Naruto Shadow Clone who was going through some seals.

"Wind Release: Great Storm Winds Jutsu!" The clone shouted. The winds of the jutsu forced the guy into a nearby fence, leaving an impression of his body in it.

"Kankuro!" The blonde girl shouted while beginning to get her fan out. She was stopped as Haku threw senbon needles into her right wrist, elbow, and shoulder, paralyzing her right arm.

"Do not worry, you will regain control of your arm in about three hours." Haku said pulling out more senbon.

The guy that the blonde referred to as Kankuro began getting up but was met with the same Naruto clone flying through the exact same seals... except.

"Uzumaki Clan Taijutsu: Fist of the Great Storm!" The clone shouted forcing his fist into Kankuro's gut, but when it connected instead of just the ordinary punch, there was a Great Storm Winds effect with it! Kankuro was sent into a tree, his bandaged parcel was shattered from the force of the impact cutting him up a bit.

'Damn, that move broke my puppet... who the hell is this kid?' Kankuro thought as he struggled to get up off the ground.

Meanwhile the blonde was having a hard time fending off Haku, since she couldn't use her right arm to wield her fan she had to use her left which she wasn't nearly as good with.

"If you just put down your fan we'll let you go." Haku said throwing a few senbon at her.

The blonde blocked two of the three senbon, one of them went into her left bicep. "No way am I going to get beat by a girl of a man like you!" She said.

"Very well then. But remember that sometimes being to proud of yourself can get you hurt." Haku then used his speed to get under the blonde and send a kick into her chin making her fly back. Haku noticed that he had sent her in front of a fire hydrant. Haku sent three senbon at her, since she couldn't block she rolled out of the way.

'Perfect." Haku thought as the three senbon hit square on their targets on the hydrant causing water to pump out of it. Haku then created an Ice mirror in front of blonde and jumped into it. The blonde wondering what the hell was going on did not see Haku flash out of the mirror sending senbon needles into her left wrist, elbow, and shoulder paralyzing her left arm as well.

"Shit!" The blonde said dropping the fan.

Haku stood behind her. "This fight was over the second your teamate decided to try to hurt that boy."

They then watched as Kankuro was thrown back into the alley, his face paint was smeared and you could see the beginnings of bruises on his face.

Naruto then walked out of the hole in the alley with a Wind Sickle in each hand getting ready to perform the One Thousand Currents technique, he charged at the guy but was stopped by a wall of sand.

"Kankuro, Temari, you are both making fools out of yourselves." They turned to see a red-headed kid carrying a gourd on his back and the kanji for love on his forehead.

He then teleported to the alley using his sand and appeared in front of all the ninja. "I would like to apologize for my teamates behavior." He said using his sand to carry Kankuro, Kankuro's puppet's pieces, and Temari's fan.

"Whatever just make sure it doesn't happen again." Naruto said calming down slightly.

'These two are interesting no doubt. They were able to beat Kankuro and Temari without even breaking a sweat.' The red-head thought to himself.

"Your all are here for the Chunin Exams correct?" Haku said.

"Yes we are." The red-head said walking away from them, carrying his teamates' things, and Kankuro.

"Now hold on a second! You can't just waltz in and make a scene like that and then leave I want to know your name!" Naruto shouted.

"My name is Gaara of the Desert. Like I said earlier these two are Kankuro and Temari." He said pointing to each one as he said their name.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. This is Haku." Naruto said pointing to Haku as he said his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Haku eh? You two will make very interesting opponents in the Exams." Gaara said as he and his teamates walked off.

After a little while Auron broke the silence. "Well, that was... a little strange." Auron said as Sakura and the KC just stood there dumbfounded.

"Yeah it kinda was... anyway Konohamaru, you and your friends best be getting home." Naruto said turning to the kids standing there.

"Oh right Naruto!" Konohamaru said as he and his friends just sped off.

"Sakura you can leave too you know." Naruto said as Sakura just walked off muttering something.

'I can't believe that... are they really that good... I must've spent way too much time in the sun today.' Sakura thought to herself as she kept on walking.

Afetr all that Naruto, Haku, and Auron went to Ichiraku's to have some ramen. Naruto noticed that every now and then Ayame would look over in Haku's direction, and when he would look at her she would turn away and start blushing. And Haku would just shrug and keep on eating.

'Man is he really that clueless... I mean how could anyone not be able to tell that someone likes you when they do that to you. If I were ever that clueless I would jump of the Hokage Monument.' Naruto thought as he took another bite off his ramen

Naruto Manga World

The manga Naruto was busy training with his Shadow Clones as he sneezed and then felt this unexplainable urge to jump off the Hokage Monument, he just shrugged it off as he failed to notice Hinata watching him from the forest edge.

Ironic isn't it?

Naruto: An Alternative Story World

As Naruto, Auron, and Haku walked out of Ichiraku's they suddenly felt something... the didn't know what it was exactly but they could just feel it. They then felt the ground start to rumble. Auron and Naruto then realized what this feeling was as they watched as suddenly a giant dust cloud formed at the end of the street.

"FAN GIRLS!" They both shouted as out of the cloud a herd of girls holding a 'Haku Fan Club' banner appeared out of the cloud and started chasing Haku. Haku didn't exactly know what was going on, but he somehow knew that if he didn't start running that his clothes were going to be ripped off.

As Haku ran down the street from his fan girls Naruto and Auron could only watch and pity the poor guy.

"Man he has it rough." Naruto said looking at Haku.

"Yep." Auron said turning back to look at Ichiraku's to see Ayame with a slightly disappointed look on her face. Naruto did the same and he started frowning.

Then an idea popped into Naruto's head. "I think I know how we can help Haku with his fan girl problem and help Ayame."

Auron then got a evil grin on his face. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Auron said eviliy.

"Yes! Operation: Matchmaker will now begin! We will get Haku together with Ayame!" They both said while pumping their fist into the air.

'And while I'm still at it Naruto and Hinata. Hehehehe.' Auron thought to himself.

'Oh this is going to be great!' Naruto thought not knowing what Auron had planned.

After a little while people atarted staring at the two like they were insane. After about ten minutes they went ahead to wait at the apartment to wait for Haku. At about 10:00 at night Haku walked through the door in the worst shape of his life.

He was sweating like crazy, with lipstick lips all over his face, his hair was out of the ponytail as well. His shirt and his, kimono jacket, as they called it was torn off.

"Don't ask because I won't tell you." Haku said as he muttered something about needing to take a shower.

After about another hour everyone went to day, all of them thinking the same thoughts. Thinking about the Chunin Exam, and the beginning of a new chapter in their lives.

Wow sorry this took so long school can be murder! Anyway review and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!


	17. Chapter 16: Haku's dilemma and Ibiki

Naruto: An Alternative Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters, or Auron. However I do own a copy of Final Fantasy X and... well no Naruto stuff... to the dismay of many sweatshop workers who make them.

ARTIST STILL WANTED

Man it was hard to decide whether or not to add "those" into my fan fiction. I took into account to things... Flames and Haters. But I decided that I would add those things in anyway, what things you ask? Just read this chapter, then read the Author's Note at the bottom.

Also I announce that I will no longer voice my opinion about the Naruto manga due to complaints from a minority of the recent reviewers. I suppose it would be annoying to some who have different ideas. So I think I will just stick to talking with other people on Hongfire.

Now then onto some complaints about my actual story, one of you has come to me saying that the eyelashes part of Haku's makeover did not really make him look girlish. But it is common in manga/anime drawing style to give more people who are ment to look more feminine are given visible eyelashes on their eyes (they can either be one or many depending on how feminine the characters are to look), I was simply referring to those. And whoever complains... well don't.

Man it takes a long time to brain storm, I've been thinking about how to handle these parts of the story and I just finally figured out how.

And onto another matter, last chapter when I announced how I would try to make this fic AuronxAnko some of you came in with... different ideas. But I am not moving an inch when it comes to this pairing, I already have ideas for other pairings for other fan fics I'm planning.

Now then onto the reviews

Starfighter364- And that is why I have done whatever possible to make sure I will never get them.

**skelethin-** Now then... so far only you believe that the quality of my story has plummeted without giving me advice on how to help it. I can take constructive criticism on how to improve it, but to just insult the quality of my work without even a suggestion on how to improve it is truly insulting! And now then on to the issue of the eyelashes, do you realize that of all my other reviewers you were the only one to have thought that the eyelashes Haku had DIDN'T make him look more feminine? And I'm sorry if that insulted you, it was not in my original interest. Now then...about my maturity level... WHAT EXACTLY IS WRONG WITH WANTING TO DISCUSS WITH THE PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORY ABOUT THE VERY SAME SUBJECT THAT HAS BROUGHT US ALL TOGETHER! If anything you should become aware of, is that I only wished to be able to talk with the people who inspire me to write my story, about their ideas about the actual thing we get our ideas from.

obliviandragon- Nice to hear you talk more than one sentence sir. But you are wrong about the Rasengan, I belive it is made with forming chakra (the blue kind), if it were already a wind technique then it would have Fuuton before its name (I think thats right). And I'm relieved to hear that Kakashi's Rasengan is weaker then Naruto's and Jiraiya's, which only supports the idea that he simply copied the way the chakra moved inside it with his Sharingan, without nearly the same results. And I still doubt the idea that Naruto has more chakra than Kyuubi. But that is an interesting theory, that Yamato and Kakashi don't know about the merging of Naruto's and Kyuubi's chakra... I will have to look into if they ever actually figured that out.

Anonymous Reviewer- How did I know that would come up in the future... anyway I never set a defined reason for Itachi's assassination attempt. It could be for three reasons as far as I was concerned. A. A high ranking village councel member payed him to do it. B. Perhaps for the same reason for why the other villagers would want to kill him. Or C. He simply wanted to see if the demon of Konoha was the "demon" everyone made him out to be. About taking him to the forest... well that should be obvious, if he did it in an alley there would be chances for a person to see him. Jiraiya's sudden appearance, just to continue the plot. And the reason he took him then instead of any other time was because it was then he saw the boy's need for the power to defend himself. And I'm glad you believe that my story is 'better than some other stories'.

**Dragon Man 180-** I'm glad your as excited as I am about it!

**ZoneshifterD**- Though I do complain about you being a kill joy, I realize that your just trying to help my story. So thank you. And now then, I don't really now which jutsu you all are talkin about. I just said at the beginning that Jiraiya told him not to use any of the high level jutsu (Shadow Clone, Shuriken Shadow Clone and such). And yes Kakashi will rue the day he chose SUSUKE as his favorite once he finds his Make Out Paradise DEAD! Oh and whats ommission I looked it up on and couldn't find it. And glad you like Haku's new look.

**lover143**- Glad you like it.

Alex- Glad you agree with me sir.

Kai Dragoon- Glad you agree with me too sir.

**VFSNAKE**- Indeed, but that kind of bashing should be reserved for Jiraiya, since in this fic he is the only one who knows about him that well.

Those were most of the reviews.

Anyway I am slightly pissed at skelethin for complaining about that, but I suppose that I cannot stop him from complaining, and I will not be able to handle the headaches should I try again. So I will stop, I have to much on my mind with school and football, I don't need the extra headaches.

Now then to reiterate, there are two parts of this chapter that I was unsure I would put in for two simple reasons, Flames and Haters, but also due to seemingly rushing two relations. I will gladly explain why I did decide to put them in at the Authors Note at the end of this chapter.

So anyway I better get started with the newest chapter of Naruto: An Alternative Story

Chapter 16: Haku's Delimma and the First Stage of the Chunin Exam!

Naruto found himself standing in the middle of some kind of room, at first he couldn't see what kind of room it was for a white light was blocking his vision. Then he realized that it wasn't a light that was blinding him, it was the fact that the entire room was white. He then immediately recognized this type of room... he was in a hospital room. He looked around for a second then he looked over to a specific bed in the room. In that bed he saw someone. He walked over to the bed, he couldn't tell who was in it for the sheets were over the person's head. As he got to the bed he started moving the sheets from the person's head he saw something that shook him right down to the bone.

He saw Hinata, she was looking right at him... with an expression of pure pain on her face.

He then found himself back at the bridge, him holding Hinata in his lap, her face not changing. Then Haku's ice mirrors appeared around him, even though nobody was in them he could still hear a voice.

"..._It is your fault..."_

Naruto then suddenly appeared on the balcony of some room, on one edge of it there were a giant pair of hands forming the ram seal. In the middle of the room he saw Hinata... falling in front of someone... with the same expression of pain her face...

Naruto woke up suddenly sweating on every portion of his body. It was the same dream as a couple weeks ago when they were leaving Wave. He would've screamed if he wasn't in the right state of mind. He looked at his clock. It was 2:30 in the morning, he still had a few more hours of sleep. He layed back down onto the bed thinking about the dream.

While it was true that Naruto had been greatly angered and saddened by Hinata's near death he still couldn't understand why he kept having this dream... this dream of Hinata. Sure she was a good friend but why would he keep on having this dream. He wondered why it was affecting him so much, before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was daybreak by the roomates woke up. It was the exact same schedule as it was for the past few weeks; breakfast, morning training, head to the bridge. When they got there they noticed something was different... Kakashi was later than usual! So they had to sit there for another hour till Kakashi came around. When Kakashi did come Sakura screamed at him once again, and once again the angry harpy made everyone temporarily deaf. After gaining back their hearing Kakashi pulled out four sheets of paper.

"Anyway, these are your sign-up sheets for the Chunin Exam, its your choice on whether or not you participate. So you all will have three days to decide. If you decide to go get to the Academy, room 301 by 9:00 in the morning. You all wilol have the next three days off so see ya!" Kakashi said pulling out his copy of Make Out Paradise and disappearing.

"Probably gone to masturbate to his porn." Naruto said earning himself a punch from Sakura.

"NARUTO THATS GROSS!" Sakura screamed at Naruto.

Sasuke immediately started walking away hoping to avoid...

"Sasuke you wanna go out?" Too late.

"No." Sasuke said sprinting off into the distance.

"You can't run away from me forever Sasuke, you'll wear out eventually!" Sakura said running after him.

Auron, Naruto, and Haku just looked at them with a sweat drop forming on the back of their head.

"Well, you have to give her an A for effort." Naruto said sarcastically. Auron and Haku nodded.

"Anyway you two wanna grab something to eat at Ichiraku's before we get back to training?" Naruto said. Auron and Haku nodded in agreement.

Ichiraku Ramen

When they all arrived at Ichiraku's, a crowd with the Haku Fan Club Banner were ready and waiting for them.

"HAKU YOUR FINALLY HERE!" They all screamed beginning to make their way to pounce on him.

But before they could Naruto and Auron jumped in front of them. They stopped right in mid-air and fell to the ground with a thud. "HEY WHY THE HELL YOU SEPERATING US FROM HAKU?" The fan girls asked in a very annoyed tone of voice.

Auron and Naruto looked at each other, they both gained a very sneaky smirk as they looked back on the fan girls. "Sorry but Haku has been taken." Auron said crossing his arms.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" The fan girls said in a slightly defeated tone.

"Yeah he is about to go out with Ayame so buzz off!" Naruto said making the fan girls pale. They all got up and then they turned their banner back around and it once again said Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club. And in that moment Sasuke walked out of an alley into the street.

"LOOK ITS SASUKE!" The fan girls said running after their available object of affection. They proceeded to chase him down the street.

"Whew. Thanks for the cover you two." Haku said being truly happy that they got rid of his fan club.

"Your welcome but you do know you have to ask Ayame out now right?" Naruto asked Haku.

"What why!" Haku asked shocked.

"They will be keeping an eye on you to make sure that you do indeed go out with Ayame. If you don't they will most likely chase after you again." Auron said making Haku pale at the idea of his fan club chasing him again.

"Okay I'll do it." Haku said quickly as he quickly walked into the ramen stand.

Naruto and Auron quickly looked at each other again and gave each other a quick high five. "Alright! Matchmaker: Haku and Ayame is well underway!" Naruto said with his fox grin.

"Yes but we will need one more person, this is far too big a job for just two people." Auron said.

"Hmmm. I think I know who would help us out." Naruto said who began grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Okay then lets go." Auron said as they entered Ichiraku's

When they were seated Ayame walked up to them. "Hey guys, how can I help you."

"Hello Ayame, the usual for all of us." Naruto said smiling.

"Okay then." Ayame said walking back to the kitchen.

"Hey Haku why didn't ya ask her?" Naruto said leaning over to Haku.

"I'll ask her after lunch." Haku said wondering how he got himself into this mess... he didn't even want fan girls in the first place! Much less have to go on a date just to get rid of them!

So Ayame brought out their ramen and sat it down in front of them. They all ate and started discussing things about the Chunin Exam. After they ate and paid for everything Naruto elbowed Haku in order to remind him of what he was to do.

Haku nodded and turned to Ayame. "Ayame." He said to get her attention.

"Yes Haku?" Ayame said smiling.

"I was wondering, you know if your not doing anything tonight, if you'd like to go out?" Haku said hoping she'd say yes so he could get rid of the fan girls once and for all!

He looked at her and her face was a very bright red and she looked a little suprised. When she was about to answer all that came out was a light squeak, she covered her hand with her mouth blushing even more before trying again only this time Teuchi cut in.

"Of course she'd love to! When and where would you like to meet her?" He said shocking Ayame a little bit.

"Hmmm. How about..." Haku said trying to think of a place.

"The big tree in the center of the park at 7:00 tonight!" Naruto said before Haku could finish making Haku a bit shocked as well.

"Sounds great she'll meet him their!" Teuchi said putting a closed sign in front of the stand and forcing his daughter into the house part of Ichiraku's in order to get her ready. Before Haku could ask why Naruto had done that both Auron and Naruto lifted him up and forced him into their apartment.

"What was that for!" Haku shouted not liked being dragged.

"We have to get you ready for tonight!" Naruto shouted.

"But we have so much time..." Haku started before being stopped by Auron.

"We know, but we have to get you absolutely ready and you have to practice."

"Practice what?" Haku asked confused.

"Proper ways to treat a lady, pick-up lines, cute and fluffy things to say at certain moments... among other things..." Naruto said getting a bunch of books on dating out.

"Among what other things?" Haku asked.

"Well you wanna make your first kiss a good one right?" Naruto said looking up from the stacks.

"WHAT! Hey now I'm just going on this date to get those fan girls away from me!" Haku said.

"Hey you never know." Auron said picking up one of the books.

"Now lets get started!" Naruto said knowing that phase one of Matchmaker: Haku and Ayame was just beginning...

6:30

Naruto and Auron looked upon their experiment in wonder. They pushed every little thing into Haku's head they could... which unfortunetly was nothing. His mind knew nothing of the female sex so therefore he couldn't learn any of this... well they were just going to have to wing it and hope his hormones would help him out. They gave him a more formal version of his everyday kimono, and they put his hair into the usual ponytail, and he wore sandals, not shinobi sandals, just regular ones.

"Don't you think this is a little formal?" Haku asked checking his kimono.

"You want to look good for your first date don't you?" Naruto said looking Haku over for anything they could fix.

"I'm just doing this to get rid of those god forsaken fan girls." Haku said starting to get slightly annoyed.

"Yeah whatever, anyway your only allowed to stay out till 10:00, be sure to walk her home before you come back" Narut osaid pushing Haku out the door.

"But she lives across the street." Haku said trying not to complicate this matter.

"Yeah whatever." Naruto said finally pushing Haku out the door.

"Here is some money be sure to buy her something nice." Auron said to Haku throwing him some money.

"Now Haku go out there and make us proud!" Naruto said giving Haku a thumbs up.

"Yes Haku go out there and have a good time." Auron said smirking.

Haku just nodded and jumped across the rooftops to get to his destination.

"(Sniff) Our boy is growing up Auron." Naruto said jokingly.

Auron quickly followed this. "(Blows his nose) Its times like these that make raising a kid all worth it." Auron said also as a joke.

"Yeah... lets have another." Naruto said sounding normal. Auron backed away a few feet before Naruto caught him.

"I was joking." Naruto said calming Auron down.

"Okay then... well now that he is off, I suppose we should try and recruit our third member." Auron said in a grim voice.

Naruto nodded in agreement and went back inside with Auron.

Big Tree in the Center of the Park

Haku walked up to the tree in the park and leaned up against it. Naruto's and Auron's strange advice rolling around in his head. He didn't really see the point in all of it since he was just doing this to get rid of those God aweful fan girls. He saw a figure walking up towards the tree, he figured that it was her so he started walking away from the tree. When he was able to really see her he was a bit shocked.

What he saw was Ayame, but not the Ayame he was used to seeing at Ichiraku's Ramen. This Ayame was... different. Ayame was wearing a white Kimono with light blue designs the ocean on it, Haku wasn't sure if it was the moon or if it was her but she seemed to just glow in it. She also wore her hair down, it seemed different without the hat she always wore at Ichiraku's. She was staring at him blushing, and before long Haku noticed he was staring as well. It was an awkward silence before Ayame broke it.

"So... ummmm. Wh-what do you think." Ayame said blushing.

It took Haku a while before he could answer. "Ummm. I think it looks... good." Haku said trying to stop staring.

Ayame blushed slightly at Haku's compliment. "Th-thank you." Ayame said blushing.

"Oh. Well... where do you feel like going." Haku said feeling a weird feeling in his stomach.

"Umm. Well we could go get something to eat." Ayame said staring at the ground slightly.

"Ok thats fine with me." Haku said.

"Ok I know this nice place across town lets go." Ayame said walking of signaling for Haku to follow her.

Haku followed her, still feeling a bit weird but just passed it off as something bad he must've eaten earlier. Meanwhile three figures in the top of the tree were watching the two walk off.

"Yes! Auron, it looks like Haku's hormones are finally kicking in." Naruto, the first figure, said to Auron.

"Yes it appears so. We have to make sure though, we don't want to do... it if he really isn't interested." Auron, the second figure, said looking at Naruto.

"I'm sure he'll be interested if we just give them a little... push." Naruto said smirking.

"Then we'll have to do some intervening then." Teuchi, the third figure, said grinning evily.

"By the way Teuchi, why did you agree to do this with us?" Naruto said to Teuchi.

Teuchi looked down at the ground, Auron and Naruto were expecting some long winded story about something. "Well... I just really want some grandkids!" Teuchi said nearly making Naruto and Auron fall out of the tree.

"Its a little early to be thinking about that isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Well Ayame is 17." Teuchi said making Naruto and Auron once again almost fall out of the tree.

"But Haku is only 15." Naruto said trying to get Teuchi to become sane.

"Okay then, so I'll have to wait about four years." Teuchi said this time making Naruto and Auron fall of their branches and hit the ones below them.

"Jeez, old people are weird." Naruto said earning him a slight glare from Auron.

"What about you two, why do you want Haku to get with Ayame." Teuchi said.

"Well for two reasons, first Haku is our friend and we figured it would help him. And two..." Naruto started before Auron cut him off.

"To get rid of those fan girls." Auron said making Teuchi break out into a laughing fit.

"Well then, HAHAHA, we better get to work then." Teuchi said as they all climbed down from the tree and started following Haku and Ayame to their next destination.

Some Restaraunt

Haku and Ayame walked through the open entrance to the restaraunt and went over to where they held reservations.

"Do you two have reservations." The man said to them.

"No." Haku said immediately.

"Well let me check to be sure... your names." He said flipping the pages in the book.

"Haku and Ayame." Ayame said.

"Hmmmmmm. Lets see... Oh here we are! Haku party of two please follow your waiter to your seats." The man said pointing to a young waiter. When they left to follow them the man pulled of his... false mustache? It was Auron!

'I can't believe he didn't recognize me with this false mustache... oh well I guess Naruto was right these really do work.' He thought walking to the restroom to change his disguise.

Haku and Ayame were both a little confused, first of all when did either one of them get reservations, and secondly why did it seem like every worker in this place has a mustache, even this kid had one and he couldn't have been any older than 12 or 13 years old.

They were led to their seats which was a table for two people in the middle of the room. When they were seated the waiter said he would go get their silverware since nobody had apparently bothered to clean the table off after the last people who were there left. When he walked off he pulled off his mustache revealing... Naruto! Naruto glanced over to an woman wearing a dress and a wide brimmed hat in the seat behind Ayame's and winked before moving to the kitchen putting the mustache back on.

When Ayame and Haku weren't looking the woman lifted her head to reveal... TEUCHI! Yes it was Teuchi in woman's clothes! Anyway he was watching the two for a second before Ayame got the feeling she was being watched. When she turned around Teuchi lowered his head to that the wide brim of the hat would cover his face. When she didn't see anyone she turned away. Then out of the restroom a man wearing formal robes came out of the bathroom, the robes were red and black and the man had a beard covering his entire lower face. He walked over to Teuchi's table and sat down. When he looked up to see Teuchi's disguise it is revealed that he is Auron!

"Is everything in place?" Auron whispered so that only Teuchi could hear it.

Teuchi looked up and said in the best feminine voice he could cook up. "Yes everything is ready, I''ve made the "order" and the "waiter" should be coming with it." He whispered at the same level as Auron.

Naruto walked out of the kitchen with silverware, plates, and a table cloth. He place the cloth on the table as well as the other dinner wares before walking over to Teuchi and handing him a... string? Teuchi gave this string a slight tug to see where it was connected, when he did the clothe appeared to be connected to the end of the table Ayame was at and reached under her chair.

'Perfect.' Teuchi thought as he waited for Naruto to take their orders.

When he did Haku ordered some sushi with some dipping sauce while Ayame just ordered a small bowl of miso soup with some rice on the side. After about fifteen minutes Haku and Ayame were over halfway done with their meal Auron signaled for Teuchi to make his or should I say her move.

"Excuse me but I'm going to the restroom."Teuchi said in a feminine voice walking away. He carried the string in his left hand and once he was about five feet away he pulled on the string causing the remainder of Ayame's meal to spill on her, with his job done he walked into the bathroom.

Ayame and Haku were shocked for a moment but after the shock Ayame got up and ran out of the restaraunt with tears in her eyes and Haku quickly followed.

Naruto dropped of Haku's and Ayame's bill at Aurons table before going into the restroom and jumping out the window. Teuchi came out of the restroom dressed in his regular attire and walked out the door. Auron left the bill with some money on Haku's and Ayame's table before leaving as well. No one suspected a thing. Second phase of matchmaker: Haku and Ayame complete... now they just had to wait for Haku to make the right next move so they could move onto the final one.

Meanwhile Haku was looking for Ayame in the streets, he found her about a block away sitting on a bench crying over the spilt stuff on her dress.

"Are you okay?" Haku said to an obviously distraught Ayame.

Ayame looked up to him and tried to let out a response but choked, she wiped away some tears before talking. "N-no Haku. You see this was one of my mother's kimonos." Ayame said starting to cry a little more. "It is one of the things that I hold dear, because it reminds me of her... and now... I've ruined it!" Ayame said bursting out into more tears.

Haku really didn't understand why she was so sad at first. It was just some thing that her mother left behind, why would it be so important. Then Haku remembered his mother, his head sunk quickly. He started to understand, that was the only thing she had to remind her.

Haku looked at Ayame a couple of seconds before getting an idea.

"Ayame, if you want I can fix it." Haku said making Ayame look at him.

"Re-really?" Ayame said wiping some tears from her eyes.

"Yes, follow me." Haku said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the river near their secret training spot.

"Please get in." Haku said pointing to the river. Ayame didn't argue and got into the water which was waste deep. Haku walked to the edge of the water and started forcing chakra into it. All of a sudden the water around Ayame started rising, it then soaked into the parts of the kimono that was ruined and started soaking in it, afterwhile Haku started making it moved around in the clothe, trying to dislodge the stain from its place on the kimono.

After a while parts of the stain started falling off the kimono and drifting away into the river. Ayame quickly got out of the water and started looking over the kimono. When she was done she looked at Haku with two emotions in her eyes, shock and admiration.

"Haku... how did you do that?" Ayame asked Haku.

"Well its a part of my bloodline limit. I have the ability to manipulate water and ice with my chakra without handsigns, but only to a certain point. I simply had the water seep into the fabric of your clothes and then move around to dislodge it." Haku said smiling.

Ayame's look of shock disappeared and the only look on her face that was left was one of admiration. "Th-thank you Haku!" She said while hugging Haku.

Haku just stood there shocked. The weird feeling had come back as he felt heat rush into his cheeks. This time he knew something was off. Then he remembered one of the lessons Auron and Naruto taught him! It was about... oh what did they call it... well he couldn't place the name of the feeling but he knew they said it only happened when you were around a girl... or if you were gay a guy. But the problem wasn't what the feeling was at the moment... it was what to do next. Logic told him to wait till she was done, because he didn't think he wanted this ordeal to go any deeper. But another part of him, one he couldn't place, was telling him to hug her back, to enjoy the moment.

He didn't know why but he allowed the second part of him take control. He hugged Ayame back, and after a few minutes they seperated both with blushes on their face. Ayame because Haku just hugged her and Haku... well... because of Ayame. Since most of was soaked a lot of her figure was showing off, and there was figure to show. All of a sudden a third part of Haku told him to do some... "fun" things to her causing him to blush more.

"Well... ummm... you want me to walk you home?" Haku asked while blushing.

This caused Ayame to blush a deeper shade of red, a red so deep she even rivaled Hinata's. "Su-su-su-sure Ha-Haku I'd lo-love to." She said stuttering.

With that Haku started walking Ayame back to her home. Everytime they would try and steal a glance at each other they would look away blushing lightly.

When they got within view of Ichiraku's and the apartment, radio waves went off.

"This is blonde ninja and guardian, can you read me ramen master over?" Naruto said over the walkie talkie.

"This is ramen master, I can read you. Targets are withing sight, do you have the trip wire ready on your side over?" Teuchi said holding onto a trip wire that went through a small hole in his wall, crossed over the balcony leading to their room on top of the ramen stand, reached clear across the street, and into Naruto's and Auron's apartment.

"This is guardian, affirmative the trip wire is firm in hand and ready for the final phase of matchmaker: Haku and Ayame over." He said chuckling slightly at the devious nature of their plan.

"Okay their close to the door shut up over." Teuchi said watching as their master plan unfolded.

Haku and Ayame walked up to a few feet before Ayame stopped and turned to Haku.

"I had a good time tonight Haku." Ayame said still blushing.

"Yeah.. ummm... so did I." Haku said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well goodnight." Ayame said walking to the door.

"Now!" Teuchi whispered over the walkie talkie pulling on his part of the trip wire while Auron and Naruto pulled on their's causing it to straighten out. When Ayame took her next step she started falling, all three of the schemers were hoping that Haku would finish the final phase.

Out of instinct Haku reached down and caught Ayame in mid fall. He had one hand under her hip and the other one behind her head (you know like how whenever a man catches a woman in mid fall, that position) while Ayame grabbed him around the should. They stared at each other for a few seconds just staring at each other.

'Come on, kiss... kiss!' Were the only thoughts on the three schemers minds.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds until Haku pulled Ayame back up and started blushing furiously putting his hands behind him. While Ayame pulled a Hinata and started pushing her fingers together.

"Th-th-thank you Haku." Ayame said stuttering..

"Uhh. Sure... no problem." Haku said with the weird feeling practically jumping up and down his throat.

'Awwww. We were so close!" They all started thinking.

"Well goodnight... again." Ayame said starting to turn the knob on her door, then she started biting her lip.

Haku turned away to start the walk to his apartment before...

"Haku." Ayame said to gain his attention.

"Yes Ayame?" Haku said turning around when all of a sudden Ayame gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Th-thank you." She said bowing and going into her house.

'YES! MATCHMAKER: HAKU AND AYAME WAS A PARTIAL SUCCESS!' Teuchi, Naruto, and Auron all thought at once.

Haku stood there for a moment he was a little stupified at what just happened. He brought his hand to the cheek that Ayame just "kissed" and then he smiled as he walked back to the apartment.

'Maybe this won't be just about keeping the fan girls out afterall.' Haku thought as he walked into his apartment where he say Auron and Naruto with their backs turned to him.

"Haku sit their for a second." Auron said firmly while pointing to a seat.

"Ummm. Sure." Haku said wondering what they were going to do.

For a few moments nobody said anything then Naruto and Auron sighed and turned around to Haku.

"Haku now that your interested in girls its time we had... the talk." Auron said seriously.

"The talk?" Haku asked, he heard of this talk. His parents had talked about it whenever he asked where babies come from.

"Yes Haku, there comes point in every boy or girl's life that the talk in needed." Naruto said in an equally serious voice.

"Then why aren't you sitting down as well?" Haku asked perplexed.

"Because I have already recieved the talk." Naruto said remembering when Jiraiya gave him his version of the talk... he had passed out from massive nose bleeds so many times he lost count at 300.

"So now its time for yours." Auron said pulling out a Sex Ed. book.

For the next few hours you could hear someone screaming in the apartment of Naruto, Auron, and Haku.

"Well, thats the end of the talk Haku. I'm glad you took it like a man." Naruto said smiling at Haku who was curled up in the fetal position on the floor.

Haku was shocked to think that... was supposed to... oh my god he couldn't even think! He wanted to think it was perverted, he wanted to think it was weird. But only one thought kept returning to his mind.

'So thats what its for.' Haku said uncurling from the fetal position.

"I gotta go take a cold shower!" Haku said running to the restroom.

"Okay! When you get out you can tell us about your date with Ayame!" Naruto yelled teasingly into the bathroom.

"I have a feeling this is going to do Haku a lot of good." Auron said smirking at Naruto.

"Yeah.. now he can get free ramen at Ichiraku's!" He said pumping his fist into the air.

Auron hit Naruto over the head before correcting him. "No!" Auron said.

'Now that matchmaker: Haku and Ayame is over with maybe I can focus on you and Hinata.' Auron thought smirking at his blonde roomate as their other roomate came out of the restroom with a change of clothes on. They proceeded to talk about what happened, Auron and Naruto trying not to laugh their heads of at the restaraunt part and aaaawwwwing at the river part.. When everything was said and done each of them retired to their rooms and went to sleep, they would need it for the training they would begin tomorrow to get ready for the Chunin Exam.

The Day of the Exams

It had been a rough few days for Naruto. Auron had stepped up the intensity of their training, he didn't increase the weights but he did force Naruto to work much harder than usual. Haku stepped up his training on his own, determined to pass these exams. It was the morning of the exam, Naruto, Haku, and Auron were waiting in front of the Academy for Sakura and Sasuke. When those two finally arrived they made their way up the flight of stairs towards the third floor. When they were two floors up Naruto, Haku and Auron noticed Sasuke and Sakura walking off in a different direction towards a door that had the number... 301 above it.

Naruto and Haku were by no means fools, they could see through the Genjutsu. And Auron, who was by no means a ninja, had easily memorized every detail of the Academy during his time with Naruto here so he couldn't be fooled by some cheap trick. But they decided to humor the crowd and join them. When they arrived Sasuke had just gotten done telling everyone about the obvious Genjutsu. Then one of the two Chunin disguised as Genin tried to attack Sasuke and Sasuke tried to block it. They were both stopped by... Naruto? Yes Naruto is the one stopping the fight in this fic! Anyway Naruto just pushed Sasuke a few feet back and threw the other guy through the window. Everyone looked at Naruto and began sweating, they also moved out of his way when he started moving.

"What?" Naruto said walking away but was stopped by a Hyuga kid.

"Hey you! Whats your name?" The Hyuga asked Naruto.

Sasuke was about to answer when he was hit over the head by Naruto. "He meant me dumbass! And my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said walking away with a grumbling Sasuke, a pissed Sakura, a indifferent Haku, and smirking Auron following.

After a few minutes walking down the hall they were all stopped by a figure dressed in... green spandex.

'Waaaiiit a minute... green spandex... bowl cut... FUZZY EYEBROWS! OH GOD NO! HE CAN'T BE... CAN HE?' Naruto thought remembering a ninja Jiraiya told him about.

"Hey, your name wouldn't happen to be Gai would it?" Naruto asked sweating buckets.

"No." The kid in green spandex said.

'Oh thank you sweet lord.' Naruto said sighing in releif.

"I AM ROCK LEE! GAI-SENSEI'S YOUTHFUL STUDENT!" Rock Lee said with what appeared to be fire in his eyes.

'Okay... this can't be that bad... sure he said youth but at least he hasn't said explode yet..' Naruto thought to himself.

"I MYSELF AM BEING TRAINED BY GAI-SENSEI IN ORDER FOR MY POWER OF YOUTH TO EXPLODE!" Rock Lee said pumping his fist into the air.

'Okay... it can't get any worse Naruto... he hasn't done the nice guy pose...' Naruto thought as he began sweating a lot again.

"And now... Naruto Uzumaki I wish to do battle with you!" Lee said giving Naruto the nice guy pose.

'SHIT! HE'S LIKE A MINI VERSION OF THAT GUY!' Naruto thought sweating a ton.

"Excuse me." Auron said trying to gain everyone's attention. "The Chunin Exam is beginning in a few seconds and I would rather not have anything bad happen before Naruto even begins."

"Yes I understand this but it should only take a few seconds!" Lee said jumping from the railing he was on.

"Hmph. Why would you want to fight him, all that was back there was luck. If you really want to fight someone, fight me." Sasuke said in a cool fashion.

"YEAH! Sasuke will destroy you!" Sakura said pumping her fist into the air.

"Oh Sakura, you are like an angel, would you be willing to go out with me? I promise I would protect you with my life!" Lee said giving Sakura the nice guy pose.

"Eww! No way, not with those eyebrows!" Sakura said in disgust.

"Enough, if you want to fight then fight me!" Sasuke said getting tired of this.

"The one I wish to fight is the Uzumaki, I do not yet wish to defeat you Uchiha." Lee said looking at Sasuke

'Okay this day is turning from weird to just strange...' Naruto thought watching the scene unfold in front of him.

Sasuke looked at Lee with eyes filled with plain old anger. To think that someone would rather fight the loser than an Uchiha? It was insulting! Sasuke charged at Lee getting ready to send a punch into Lee's skull when Lee simply ducked under Sasuke's attack and sent an uppercut into Sasuke's gut forcing Sasuke to take a couple steps back, then Lee got ready to use a round house kick, Sasuke attempted to block it with his arms, but was then flung into the wall to Lees's left before Lee shouted "Leaf Hurricane!" (Is that right if not tell me).

"Uchiha, you cannot when. For you see your genius cannot stand against the skills I have gained through hard work!" Lee said looking at Sasuke as he hobbled to his feet.

"Yeah! Well we'll see how good you are against my SHARINGAN!" Sasuke shouted activating his doujutsu.

'The Sharingan? He must've activated during his fight with Haku at the bridge.' Naruto thought to himself.

'Now that freak with the eyebrows doesn't stand a chance!' Sakura thought to herself.

'Sharingan? It won't matter. This Lee kid is obviously even better at Taijutsu than Naruto, Sasuke's effort is in vain.' Auron thought to himself.

'I wonder what time it is?' Haku thought having known about Sasuke's Sharingan for some time now.

Sasuke once again charged at Lee only to have Lee disappear at the last second and reappear in front of him kicking him up into the air.

'If I wish to fight Naruto with the limited time we have I will have to finish this now.' Lee thought as he jumped into the air and appeared behind Sasuke.

'But thats... the Lotus!' Naruto said getting ready to jump in and stop this entire thing when all of a sudden a pinwheel appeared out of nowhere and stuck one of Lee's bandages to the wall.

"LEE! YOU KNOW THATS FORBIDDEN!" A red turtle said on the opposite side of the room.

'A... turtle? Okay this day just went from strange to paranormal.' Naruto thought staring at Lee who was apologizing to the turtle.

"Now then, introducing... Maito Guy!" The turtle shouted and on top of his shell a older looking version of Lee appeared.

"Hey there! Whats shaken?" Said the man standing on the turtles shell.

'OH GOD NO ITS HIM!' Naruto thought panicing.

Then Gai walked over to Lee and punched him into the wall.

"Lee you knew that move was forbidden!" Gai said pointing at Lee.

"I'm so sorry Gai-sensei, I don't know what overcame my youth!" Lee said looking at Gai with tears flowing down his face.

"Lee..." Gai said looking at Lee with tears streaming down his face as well.

"Sensei! I... I..." Lee said crying even more.

"Its alright Lee you don't need to say any more." Gai said pulling his student into a hug.

"SENSEI!" Lee screamed as a backdrop ,with a sunset and a wave crashing against a beach coast, appeared all of a sudden.

"Its okay Lee, it is expected that your youth take a misguided turn at this age!" Gai said getting up from the hug he gave Lee.

"But still you did break the rules, so after the Exam you must run 500 laps around Konoha on your hands!" Gai said forcing his fist into the air.

"YES SIR!" Lee said giving Gai a salute.

All of a sudden Naruto's left eye twiched. 'This day... just went from paranormal.. TO INSANE!' He thought to himself as Sakura, Sasuke, Auron and Haku had similar reactions.

Then before they could could even speak Gai disappeared in a second and reappeared behind them.

"Hi there. I would like to apologize more my students behavior earlier." Gai said giving Sasuke and Sakura a heart attack.

"Umm..." Naruto, Auron and Haku said looking at him.

"Now come on. Look upon this youthful face of mine and just try not to find it in your hearts to forgive Lee." Gai said while smiling, his teeth producing a flash.

"Umm... sure... whatever." Naruto said as everyone else was stunned.

"Alright then! I wonder how the students of my eternal rival Kakashi will fare in the exams." Gai said thinking out loud.

"Kakashi-sensei is your rival?" Sakura said getting out of her stupor.

"Why yes! He and I are rivals to the bitter end! He and I have many competitions, so far the score betweem us is 50-49 with me in the lead!" Gai said with pride.

"So you are... better than Kakashi?" Auron asked intrigued.

"Unfortunetly my flames of youth still do not burn more intensly than Kakashi's!" Gai said acting all dramatic.

'This is getting annoying.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto." Lee said from behind Naruto to get his attention.

"I am still hopeful that we will have our fight during the exams, please do not lose until that time." Lee said seriously to Naruto.

"Sure." Naruto said while his head still tried to deal with what was happening.

"Well then, me and Lee must be off! Come Lee!" Gai said jumping back on his turtle.

"YES SIR!" Lee said also jumping on the turtle. They both gave a nice guy pose and disappeared.

"They were weird." Sakura said out of the blue.

"Yep." Naruto said walking back in the direction they were supposed to. After a second everyone started following him to a set of double doors which Kakashi stood at.

"Well done everyone, you all came." Kakashi said with his eye in an U shape.

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you mean well done?" Sakura said looking at Kakashi confused.

"Well you see Sakura, the Chunin Exams can only be participated in with a three man squad, or in your all's case a four man squad. Had one of you not shown up, none of you would've been allowed to participate." Kakashi said looking over all five of them.

"Well we're here now so get out of the way!" Naruto said getting impatient of the interuptions.

"Right, right Naruto." Kakashi said sounding exhausted.

As everyone walked in Kakashi stopped Auron. "I'm sorry Auron, only Genin who are participating in the exam may enter."

"But Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto started but got cut off by Auron.

"Naruto its okay, I'm sure you will be fine without me." Auron said taking a few steps back to allow the doors to close.

When the doors closed completely Naruto turned around to see the competition, when he did he was suprised at the nearly unholy number of people in the room. He took a better look around the entire room, then he felt a weird tingling sensation all over him.

'Fan girl senses.. tingling!' Naruto thought as he took a few steps away from Sasuke who then was glomped by Ino.

"Sasuke funny running into you here!" Ino said as she hung from his neck.

"Get off MY Sasuke Ino-pig!" Sakura screamed at Ino.

"Make me FOREHEAD GIRL!" Ino said getting into a cat fight with Sakura.

"(Sigh) Troublesome..." Shikamaru said walking into the room with Chouji at his heels eating.

"Hey Shikamaru, Chouji, whats up." Naruto said non chalantly to the duo.

"Oh (eat) hey Naruto (eat) nothing much (eat) what about (eat) you?" Chouji said in between bites.

"Oh you know, training with Auron, doing boring missions all that jazz." Naruto said calmly.

"(Sigh) Yeah nothing really all that great happens in the life of a Genin... hey who is the new kid?" Shikamaru said directing his attention to Haku.

"Oh this is Haku, he joined us after our mission to Wave." Naruto said pushing Haku to Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Nice to meet you." Haku said putting his hands out.

"Same here." Shikamaru said shaking his hand.

"(Eat) Yeah same (eat) here." Chouji said shaking his hand as well.

"Well know then it appears that all the rookies are here together." Kiba said as his group walked up to join them. "Oh hey its you.. that one guy..." Kiba said pointing at Haku.

"Haku is my name." Haku said finishing Kiba's sentence.

"Ummm, yeah." Kiba said scratching the back of his head picking off a flea.

Naruto looked over team 8, when he saw Hinata a pang of delight and pain forced its way into his heart at once.

'The dream...' Naruto thought while the entire dream played through his head.

"Na-Naruto?" Hinata said snapping him out of his stupor.

"Oh sorry, kinda faded there." Naruto said laughing a bit.

"Hey, you rookies better be quite. You don't want to attract too much unwanted attention to yourselves do you?" A kid with glasses said from behind Naruto.

"And who are you?" Naruto said looking at the kid.

"My name is Kabuto. And this is about the 7th time I've taken this exam so listen good. People around here are kinda nervous about this exam, and you rookies making all this noise isn't helping them." Kabuto said as the all ten of the rookies noticed that they were getting glares in their direction.

"Whatever, they can all go to Hell, cause none of them can beat me." Naruto said getting a punch in the back of the head from Sakura.

"NARUTO, DO YOU WANT TO MAKE EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM OUR ENEMY! Sorry everyone he forgot to take his medication this morning." Sakura said all at once to try to calm everyone else down.

"Hehehe. I kinda like all, so I guess I could help you all out a bit." Kabuto said pulling out a deck of cards. "These are ninja info cards, these will give you information on any ninja of your choosing, just tell me who and I'll show you." He said proudly.

"I have a few requests." Sasuke said looking at him.

"Shoot." Kabuto said putting a hand on the deck of cards.

"Gaara of the Desert, Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki, Haku, and if you have him, Auron." Sasuke said earning a snort from Naruto.

"Okay then, this will be boring since you gave me their names." Kabuto said pulling out five cards, he focused chakra into the first one and a picture of Gaara appeared along with some information.

"Okay then Gaara of the Desert... hmm since he's a foreign ninja I don't have much information on skills, but according to this he has been on a B-rank mission (or was it A-rank?), and that he has returned from each mission without a single scratch on him. Pretty good for a Genin." Kabuto said shocking everyone as he went to the next card.

"Rock Lee, no skills in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu... but B-ranked in Taijutsu (I'm using mission ranks to describe their skill), Speed, and Stamina, C-ranked in Stealth and Intellect.. nothing else really on this one." Kabuto said going to the next card.

"Hey before you read mine can I take a quick look at it?" Naruto said quickly.

"Oh your Uzumaki? Okay sure." He said handing over the card.

Naruto looked over it for a while before handing it back. "Okay go ahead, nothing these guys probably haven't figured out already." Naruto said grinning sheepishly.

"Alrighty then, Naruto Uzumaki... (whistles) Jutsus; Shadow Clone Jutsu, Shuriken/Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu, Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Jutsu, and four unknown jutsu... interesting." Kabuto said looking over the card.

"What's so interesting about that?" Sakura said confused.

"Well unknown jutsu is the name given to jutsu that have not been seen before. Its usually given to new jutsu, so if these are indeed jutsu that are new, that means this kid invented them." Kabuto said making alomost everyone (except Shino) give him a glance.

"Now then to continue... B-ranked in Ninjutsu, Stamina, Stealth. But C-ranked in Genjutsu, Speed, Intellect and Taijutsu, very impressive." Kabuto said going to the next card.

"Haku... geez. Jutsus; two unknown jutsu. Well there are quite a few inventors here aren't there. B-ranked in Stealth, Speed, and Ninjutsu. C-ranked in Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Stamina. But A-ranked in Intellect wow." Kabuto said going to the final card.

What Kabuto saw made him freeze for a second. "Whats wrong?" Sasuke said getting impatient.

"This is... incredible... Auron, no jutsus yet skills that almost no one has ever heard of. Ninjutsu and Genjutsu he has no skills in. C-ranked in Stealth. B-ranked in Speed. And here is the kicker. Taijutsu, Stamina, and Intellect is S-ranked!" He said in shock.

"So?" Sakura said not exactly understanding what that meant, she heard of average Jounin going on "S-ranked" missions all the time.

"You don't get it, not even most of the ANBU have any S-ranked skills! Mostly the only people who do are..." Kabuto said fading off.

"Are?" Everyone said getting impatient.

"The Sanin and the Hokage themselves." Kabuto said sending everyone into shock.

"Yo-your saying that this guy could easily handle, not only the Legendary Three, but the Hokage as well?" Kiba said in disbelief.

"Exactly, also another thing is that also in one of this guy's reports is that he took out ten ninja who attacked him without probable cause for attacking him. He beat them all." Kabuto said just staring at the card.

"And?" Sakura said knowing there was more to the story.

"... They were all ANBU." Kabuto said almost making everyone go into a state of panic while Naruto and Haku looked as if nothing was going on.

"AREN'T YOU TWO THE LEAST BIT SUPRISED?" Sakura screamed at them.

"Well when you live with the guy its kinda obvious." Naruto said picking a piece of earwax outta his ear.

"Indeed." Haku said staring at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

'Well know this exam should prove to be very interesting... I wonder what to expect from these... Haku and Naruto Uzumaki.' Kabuto thought as he fixed his glasses.

"QUITE YOU MAGGOTS AND LISTEN UP!" A Jounin yelled as he entered.

"NOW LINE UP IN SINGLE FILE FOR THE FIRST STAGE OF THE CHUNIN EXAM! IT WILL BE A WRITTEN TEST!" The same Jounin yelled as a Chunin beside him took out a stack of papers.

'A written test... how, as Shikamaru would put it, troublesome.' Naruto thought taking his seat number and test from the Chunin. When he took his seat he heard a slight squeak from the seat beside of him.

"Oh hey Hinata! Fancy meeting you here." Naruto said grinning.

"He-hello Na-Naruto. So a-are you ready for th-the test?" Hinata stuttered out.

"Oh yeah! This should be no problem." Naruto said leaning back in his chair. Oh how four years with a Sanin could give you the answers to almost any question.

"We-wel do y-your best." Hinata said blushing and pushing her fingers together.

Naruto took another look at her smiling sincerely. 'Man she looks cute when she does that... OH DAMN IT! Looks like itelligence isn't the only thing I've picked up from Jiraiya!' Naruto said mentally kicking himself for that perverted thought.

"Okay, listen up you maggots! My name is Ibiki Morino, and I will be your exam proctor." Ibiki said as he continued to explain the rules of the exam.

'Jeez, whats up with all the rules to this test, it shouldn't be that hard.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Okay now you may turn your paper over and begin!" Ibiki shouted as all the Genin got to work.

Naruto glanced over his and got a sly smile on his face. 'I stand corrected, looks like this test is going to be hard for most of the Genin in this room. Luckily Jiraiya actually is a good teahcer. Well time to get to work." Naruto said getting ready to start before some water made its way to the top of his desk and started forming letters.

They read; "_Naruto I think I may have found out the meaning of this test." _since it was clearly from Haku Naruto wrote something down in an empty scroll put it in the water and watched it float away.

Haku got the scroll and started reading it himself. "_You mean that we're supposed to cheat? Come on Haku do I really look like a dumb blonde?" _Haku chuckled at this and proceeded to read more. "_Anyway I figured that out the second I looked over the questions, it was obvious that a run-of-the-mill Genin would not have the capabilities to answer these. So the obvious thing is to cheat. Anyway I should be fine on my own, you just focus on yourself." _As Haku read the last part he just started forcing water out of a pipe above the ceiling and collecting the water so he could easily see it. He then had it move towards one of the Genin that were answering there question quickly and turned the mirror into an ice mirror.He started reading the answers that the mirror was reflecting back to him.

Sasuke was using his Sharingan in order to copy the hand movements of one of the applicants. Sakura was making due with her knowledge. Shikamaru and Chouji were waiting for Ino to get the answers from whoever she invaded the mind of. Kankuro and Temari weren't doing a thing while Gaara seemed to be holding onto his left eye for some reason. Lee adjusted his headband while a girl who was apparently on Lee's team was using, what appeared to be strings to move something on the ceiling. Hinata and Neji were using their Byakugan on random people in the room. Shino and Kiba were using their "pets" in order to get their answers.

Meanwhile Naruto was answering the questions on his paper rather easily. When he finished about twenty minutes into the test he decided that some good old fashion messing around with the competition was in order, the less that remained the better.

So he made some seals for his Great Storm WInds Jutsu and started blowing papers off of other Genin's desks and watched almost laughing his ass off as they tried to catch them and got failed in the process. He was very careful not to target the other rookies or the more... interesting competition.

When he was done at about thirty minutes into the test he stopped and pulled out the copy of Make Out Paradise he was reading, but not before slapping a Genjutsu on it. He tried not to shout in frustration as Todd in this chapter was hiring a hitman in order to kill Rachel so he could have her millions.

It was forty-five minutes into the test when Ibiki spoke up. "Alright Maggots! Time for the tenth question! And there will be a change of rules in this part of the exams." Ibiki said with a sly grin.

"But that isn't fair!" Sakura shouted from the back of the room.

"I am the proctor of this exam and I have the power over the rules! Now then pay attention maggots!" Ibiki said writing down the new rules on the board.

At the end of the explanation of the 'all or nothing' rules Ibiki set up many Genin were groaning about this being a heresy.

"Hey! People who came here before us were allowed to take it more than once!" Kiba shouted glaring at Ibiki.

"Well too bad, I wasn't the proctor last year. I guess you all are just unlucky." Ibiki said with a grin that made everyone in the room uneasy... well almost everyone.

"Alright whatever can we just get this over with. I don't have all day after all." Naruto said turning a page in his book.

"You sure you don't want to quit brat? I mean, if you don't answer..." Ibiki said before being cut off by Naruto.

"The question then I won't be able to blah, blah, blah. I don't really care, I'm taking this question whether you think I'm capable or not." Naruto said.

'This kid is getting pretty annoying, who does he think he is a Sanin?' Ibiki said gritting his teeth.

"Are you sure about this brat?" Ibiki said one last time.

"I'm not giving up or taking my word back, thats the way of the ninja I was taught." Naruto said remembering all the lectures Jiraiya gave him in order to beat this ideal into his head.

'Hmmm. The kid had guts I'll give him that... and would you look at that? Looks like everyone who was on the fence on their choice is staying.' Ibiki thought grinning slightly.

After a few teams left the room it didn't look like anyone else was leaving so...

"Congratulations you all pass!" Ibiki said stunning the remaining Genin.

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room shouted in confusion, even Naruto and Haku were slightly shocked.

As Ibiki began explaining the real reason behind the test he romoved his headband to reveal burn marks, drill holes, and several cuts running across his head.

'Man, what this guy has been through... jeez.' Naruto thought as he stared in awe at the marks.

Just then an object came hurdling through the window, when it landed four kunai were thrown sticking parts of a banner into different parts of the walls.

"Hey this is no time to be celebrating! My name is Anko Mitarashi, your exam proctor for the second stage! Now lets go!" Anko said pumping her fist into the air (I have written that about five times now, people in Naurto are really energetic aren't they?).

"You have the worst timing you know that?" Ibiki said from behind the banner as Anko became uncomfortable.

Then Anko noticed the number of the remaining ninja. "Hey Ibiki, there are quite a few of them left, did you go soft on 'em?" Ank said turning to Ibiki.

"No Anko, I didn't. But maybe this year we have a good bunch of Shinobi." Ibiki said while Anko looked skeptical.

"Yeah right, you just went easy on them." ANko said taking a few steps foward.

"Anyway, you all will come to training ground 47 (thats it right?) at about 9:00 tomorrow morning." Anko said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"After everyone left Naruto and Haku walked out and saw Auron waiting for them, they went back to the apartment and got packed up for the next stage of the exams before hitting the sack, thinking about what the second stage would be like.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Wow! Really long chapter!

Anyway now onto the point of this Author's Note;

First thing I was thinking about putting in here but hesitated about was the dream Naruto had. You know it seems to me that when you watch a good friend die that it would be a little more tramatizing, you know in most other fics I noticed he would just shake it off. In mine I thought it would be a little more... "real" if he were instead a little tramatized by the experience.

Second and most obvious thing was Haku's date. Now before anyone flames me about that I want to say that when you combine;

A fifteen year olds hormones

A ramen chef, legendary guardian, and fox shinobi

and a well executed plan to bring to people together

Anything like that is possible. And honestly the kid has hormones like I said, of course they would kick in eventually. But for those of you who would still think I had rushed it, think about the next two parts of my explanation, trust me those two things make almost anything possible.

Also I decided to add more depth to Ayame's and Teuchi's character, so I made Teuchi one of those old guys you see being crazy about having grandchildren (if you don't know any you probably are one) and Ayame... well you saw. I also made it so that Ayame's mother was dead if you din't catch on earlier. Depth is needed in character, I hate filler character (characters whose only purpose is to just be there).

I am very excited about the next chapter, the fight between Naruto and Orochimaru I think will be very interesting...

Well till then see ya!


	18. Chapter 17: Orochimaru's Appearance

Naruto: An Alternative Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters, or Auron. However I do own a copy of Final Fantasy X and... well no Naruto stuff... to the dismay of Kishimoto

Kishimoto: Hey come on! Are you sure you don't want something!

Me: Your just asking me that to make more money.

Kishimoto: ...So?

ARTIST STILL WANTED

So what did you all think of the date scene I thought it was good... but then again thats probably cause I wrote it ha!

... Ummm... I really don't have much else to talk about honestly...

Respond to Reviewers;

Starfighter364- Well like I said earlier, arrogance is what is causing him to act like that.

ShenobiKageKitsune- Well your close but it is soon afterward.

**VFSnake-** You know I never really did receive the birds and the bees talk... the closest thing I ever got one something... really weird my dad started ranting about... here I'll write it out for ya.

"Well son there comes a point in the bee's life where the stinger doesn't quite work properly. Sure he used to be able to drop the hammer 4-6 times a night, but now he only does it once, maybe twice. Not because there anything wrong, its just because he doesn't feel like it. But the bird says its because the bee has a drinking problem because 'I'm the bird and I'm so perfect!' But then the bee says that maybe if the bird got a little more exciting then maybe this problem wouldn't be happening. Then the bird gets all nit picky 'I can be new I can be exciting!' This is a trap for the bee, because as soon as he innocently suggests that maybe a second bird come into the picture, the bee has to get a lawyer and the bird gets half his stuff."

... Weird I know. And the sad part about this is that he actually told me this...

scienceboy- I'm glad you agree with me.

**skelthin-** Thanks for the luck. And when I say help me out, I mean tell me specifically what I am doing wrong not "spend more time on your chapters" I already know that.

Syaraon-Kun- Well I really don't know the Kyuubi's sex so I will refer to it as it.

**ZoneshifterD-** Holy crap! I never thought the day would come when you posted a review agreeing with me! And what do you mean my use of fan girls borders on evil... FAN GIRLS ARE EVIL! (JJ fan girls don't throw a fit). Yes sir that is one reason why I want it to become a strip but I also think it would be really cool! And yeah, when you write your own story, you will have to fight incredibly powerful urges to play matchmaker.

DUALX- I think someone needs to lay off the crack.

Alex- Actually with the way things are going in both the my story and the manga, I have two big events planned for Naruto and Hinata.

**Dragon Man 180-** Actually I did. I believe that anyone who keeps Haku alive figures out that strategy for Haku. And I'm glad you think the dream is such a great idea. And you'll figure that out in this chapter.

bottlecaps- Tell me what you learned?

**Omegaguardian- **What do you mean "getting somewhere"? Is that an insult or a compliment. And don't worry I have everything planned out.

Well that's all the reviews for now.

Also I would like to say that I hope everyone like the fight scenes in this chapter I have been envisioning them in my mind for a long time and I do hope you enjoy them.

Now then onto the next chapter of Naruto: An Alternative Story!

Chapter 17: Orochimaru's Appearance!

Naruto was beginning to wake up to the sound of birds chirping. It was an unusual sound for him since normally when he woke up at first the birds were still asleep. Naruto looked over to the alarm clock on the side of his bed and noticed that it was 8:45 in the morning. Naruto jumped right out of bed and ran into Auron's room jumping on his bed and shaking him awake.

"Auron, wake the hell up you bastard!" Naruto said shaking Auron.

Auron groaned before waking up. "What is it Naruto?" Auron asked yawning a bit.

"Do you know what time it is?" Naruto said pushing Auron's alarm into his face.

"So I was giving you guys the morning off." Auron said yawning again.

"I know that but the next part of the exam is in 15 minutes!" Naruto screamed into Auron's ear.

"WHAT 15 MINUTES!" Auron said jumping into his closet and trying putting on his regular attire.

"Auron you pants are on backwards!" Naruto pointed out while Auron switched the pants back into their regular position.

"We have to wake up Haku!" Auron said as he and Naruto ran into Haku's room shaking him.

"Haku, Haku, wake up!" They both said shaking him crazily.

Haku just laid there and snored. "Wow he's a heavy sleeper." Auron said in shear astonishment.

"Then there is only one thing to do!" Naruto said lifting up Haku and taking him into the bathroom.

Naruto set Haku into the shower of his room, making sure that he would stand in place. Then he made sure that the water would turn on as cold as possible then he turned the water on and backed away from the soon to be carnage. But before that carnage could take place he heard the sound of water freezing at a very fast rate. He looked to see Haku had frozen the water just before it hit him.

Haku looked over trying to glare at Naruto but couldn't because he was yawning. "Don't you ever (yawn) try that again." Haku said placing his hand over his mouth to cover up a yawn.

"Do you know what time it is!" Naruto said shouting at Haku.

Haku just stared for a few seconds. "... No." He said plainly again before yawning.

Naruto ran into the kitchen and pulled the wall clock out of the wall and forced into Haku's face. When Haku read the time he paled before unfreezing the shower and taking a shower. Everyone from that point on hurried the hell up and ran to the meeting place for the next stage of the exams.

Outside the Forest of Death

When the trio arrived they barely had ten minutes to spare. Panting slightly from the rushed run they started calming down and talking.

"So Auron, while we were taking the first stage, what were you doing?" Naruto asked looking at Auron.

"Well you see Naruto, while you two were taking the test I was at the bar." Auron said solemnly.

"Of course you were." Naruto said lowering his head.

"So what did you do?" Haku asked Auron knowing that he somehow got himself into trouble.

"Well you see after I had a few cups of Sake some woman with purple hair fashioned in a similar way to that Shikamaru kid, pushed some drunkard into me." Auron said recalling the event.

"Okay, and what next." Naruto said knowing there was more.

"Well you see I told her, in the most polite way, that if she did not stop such foolish behavior that I ask the manager of the bar to ask her to leave." Auron said lying through his teeth.

"Uh huh. Yeah right, what really happened." Naruto said not buying one word of that part of the story.

Auron sighed before answering. "Okay I said 'Bitch! Watch what your doing or I'll cut your left boob off' then she got pissed and slapped me." Auron said looking down at Naruto.

The sad thing about this, and Naruto knew it, was that this had actually happened before. Auron was at a bar, some female ninja did something to piss him off while he was drunk, he threatened her, she slapped him, and lets say after a painful operation involving stitches, needles, duck tape and lots of it, a female ninja had learned a very valuable lesson; never take Auron's threats lightly while he's drunk.

Naruto sighed before questioning Auron further. "And then what?"

"Well you see we got into a brawl and... uhhhhh destoryedtheentirebarandgotbannedfromitforalleternity!" Auron said, saying the last part rather quickly so the words were jumbled together.

"Say what?" Naruto said not understanding what Auron had said.

Auron sighed again before saying the last part slower. "We-got-into-a-brawl-and-we-destoryed-the-entire-bar-and-got-banned-from-it-for-all-eternity!" Auron said sighing at the last part. "And it was one of my favorite bars too."

Naruto and Haku just stared at Auron with their jaws on the ground. "Soooooo... what happened to the woman." Haku asked while becoming disturbed by what Auron had done.

"Well I didn't cut off her boob like the last one. But if I ever see her again I swear I will destroy her!" Auron said shouting into the heavens.

"All right all you wimps listen up!" Anko said appearing in front of everyone when she saw Auron's backside.

'No it couldn't be him... could it?' Anko thought slowly starting to generate killer intent.

'No it couldn't be her... could it?' Auron thought slowly turning around to see who had just spoken.

They saw each other and immediately killer intent covered the entire area. "YOU!" They both shouted out, Auron taking his sword off his shoulder while Anko brought out her snakes and they started fighting each other.

"OH MY GOD IS AN ARM SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY?" One of the ninja in the crowd asked shouting as Auron bent Anko's arm backwards.

"IS THAT KIND OF SNAKE POISONOUS?" Another ninja asked as one of Anko's snakes bit Auron.

This fighting continued for about fifteen minutes before some ANBU broke it up and after they were sure that things had calmed down they left leaving a peeved Auron and Anko there.

"...Bastard." Anko said while she had her arms crossed over her chest.

"...Bitch." Auron said over his shoulder.

That was the insult that broke Anko's back. She lunged towards Auron trying plow her fist into Auron's face. At the last second Auron grabbed her arm and held it with a firm grip. Anko tried to pry her arm from Auron's grip, then he started to tilt his head down so that his eyes were showing. Anko looked into his eyes and froze, the eyes seemed to see straight through her soul. At first the eyes seemed hypnotic, then she started panicking and tore her arm away. She looked at her arm and then looked at his face, he tilted his glasses over his eyes again so they were hidden again.

Anko after shaking her bit of panic off she got her attention back onto the Genin. "An-anyway you all are going to be participating in a survival exercise in the Forest of Death, the rules are as followed." Anko said, beginning to explain the rules of the 2nd stage to the Genin.

"So, we gotta go in, get the opposite scroll from another team, get it to some tower in the middle of the forest, while at the same time dodging wild animals, and enemy teams... this is going to be one hell of a time!" Naruto shouted pumping his fist into the air.

"Hey kid I wouldn't be so excited if I were you!" Anko said pointing to Naruto.

"HA! Bring it on you don't scare me!" Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

Anko smirked and threw a kunai at Naruto, Naruto easily dodged the kunai and threw one at Anko before she disappeared leaving an after image behind. Then she appeared behind Naruto putting a kunai to his back.

"Do I scare you now?" Anko said grinning.

"No... but I think you should be scared of him." Naruto said grinning.

Anko stood slightly confused until she noticed that the tip of a blade was pushing into her back. She turned around to look who was fast enough to do such a thing without her noticing. She got a nasty surprise when she saw that it was Auron.

After taking a few steps away from them and once again shaking herself back to her senses she gave out some liability forms for everyone to sign, saying that once every member of their team signed it that they could trade them in for a scroll.

When they got their release forms team 7 split up so they could make their decisions in peace... or that's what Naruto, Haku, and Auron said, what they really meant was, we're going to make a plan without you all knowing what it is so you don't go screwing it up.

Naruto, Auron, and Haku went over to under a random tree placed in the area (there was one there I know it!) and sat under it while they started plotting, I mean devising, I mean... making a plan.

"This plan should be simple." Auron said starting off this brainstorm.

"Hey I gotta idea..." Naruto said telling Auron and Haku his idea.

"You know I think you may be on to something Naruto." Haku said thinking the plan over.

"Yes... it seems simple enough." Auron said like Haku thinking over the plan.

"So we gonna do it?" Naruto asked looking at Haku and Auron.

"Sure why not." Auron said generally thinking the idea would be good.

"We just better hope we don't run into the Hyuga boy." Haku said, pointing out this plan's one weakness.

"That's a risk I think is worth taking. After all, no matter what plan we come up with, a Hyuga would most likely see through them all." Auron said standing up.

"Yes, I suppose your right." Haku said also standing.

"Yeah." Naruto said beaming with pride that his idea was chosen.

After they were done... discussing their plan they started walking over to where they would all meet up with the other members of team 7 when they ran into team 8.

"Hey you three!" Kiba said energetically.

Shino simply looked at them an acknowledged them with an hn.

"He-hello Na-Naruto." Hinata greeted Naruto while pushing her fingers together.

"Hey guys, hey Hinata." Naruto said walking towards them.

"Hey." Auron and Haku said at once.

"You guys better hope not to run into us, these are the kind of exercises we excel in." Kiba said energetically.

"What Kiba says is true, survival and reconnaissance are our team's specialties (I think that's right.)." Shino said as he readjusted his glasses.

"You two are being rather overconfident, don't you think." Auron said to the two.

"Auron's right, you guys should be the ones hoping for us to not run into you guys." Naruto said in an excited manner.

"Naruto... the last part of that sentence barely made any sense." Haku said as Naruto seemed to lose some of his energy.

"Sh-shut up Haku!" Naruto said a bit embarrassed.

Everyone laughed at this, even Hinata, Naruto calmed down a bit while the laughter started to die down.

"Well anyway see you all later." Naruto said waving good bye to team 8.

"Yeah, see ya Naruto." Kiba said running off with Akamaru.

Shino simply nodded and went in Kiba's direction.

"I-I hope you pa-pass Na-Naruto." Hinata said also running off in the direction with the other two.

"Thanks Hinata, good luck to you too!" Naruto yelled in her direction, then turning around to start walking back.

'Now would be a good time to probe into his mind.' Auron thought as he rubbed his finger across his brow and threw a pyrefly into Naruto's head again.

'That was cool of Hinata so wish me luck.' Naruto thought to himself.

'She has a cute laugh doesn't she?' Said the projected thoughts from Auron's pyrefly.

'Yeah you know she really... HEY ITS YOU AGAIN! My inner thoughts. Its been a little while hasn't it?' Naruto thought trying to get off the subject of how he nearly agreed with his inner self.

'Don't try to change the subject.' Said Auron's thoughts.

'Shit.' Naruto thought to himself.

'I heard that.' Said Auron's thoughts again.

'Well... I mean... uhhh. YOU TRICKED ME!' Naruto thought.

'Or, you really think she does don't you.' Auron's thoughts said to Naruto.

'...Well... Don't you have some other place to be right now?' Naruto thought hoping to get rid of his 'inner thoughts'.

'Nice try, but I'm your inner thoughts, I don't have any other place to be except inside your head.' Auron's thoughts said to Naruto sounding a bit peeved off.

'Alright! Yeah your right, she does have a nice laugh.' Naruto thought sounding defeated.

'Say it like you really mean it.' Auron thought to Naruto.

'...(Sigh) (Wow how do you sigh inside your head?) She has a great laugh, it just seems... lifting ya know...' Naruto thought this time sounding more convincing.

'Okay lets see how far I can push this...' Auron thought to himself, without Naruto hearing.

'And her smile, what do you think about it.' Auron thought so Naruto could hear.

'You know what? You're overstaying your welcome.' Naruto thought to his... thoughts.

'Come on.' Auron thought to Naruto trying to get the kid to think...

'... Oh look the scroll desk I better get going!' Naruto thought to himself while running towards the desk.

'You can't escape me ya know.' Auron thought to Naruto.

'Yeah... but I can ignore you.' Naruto though to Auron's thoughts.

'But...' Auron thought before getting cut off by Naruto.

'Lalalalalalalalala, can't hear you, lalalalalalalala.' Naruto thought trying to drown Auron's thoughts out.

'You win this round, but I shall return!' Auron thought's thought to Naruto while the pyrefly flew out of Naruto's head and back into Auron's.

'Damn and I was so close!' Auron thought. 'Oh well, at least I got a little bit out of him.' Auron thought, now plotting what he could do with the newly found info about Naruto's thoughts about Hinata. Blackmail, you gotta love it.

They met up with Sasuke and Sakura at the desk as they handed in their forms. When all four forms were handed in they were given a scroll which Naruto took immediately.

"Hey you guys go ahead to the gate I'm going to see if I can find out who here has an Earth scroll." Naruto said.

His teammates nodded and started off to their gate. As they left Naruto grew a rather sneaky grin on his face.

About five minutes later Naruto caught up with his friends at their gate.

"You get any information?" Sasuke asked rather plainly.

"Nope, couldn't see a single scroll." Naruto said without much concern.

Sasuke muttered idiot under his breathe before sticking his hand out.

"...What?" Naruto asked slightly confused.

"The scroll, hand it over." Sasuke told Naruto in a commanding tone.

"Fine, fine." Naruto said throwing Sasuke the scroll.

"Naruto, do you have... the scroll." Auron said to Naruto.

"Oh sure Auron, I have it right here." Naruto said pulling out a supply scroll. "What?" Naruto said confused as he began scrambling though all of his scroll pockets.

"Don't tell me you forgot it..." Auron said sounding annoyed.

"Well... ummm... uuuummmmm." Naruto said growing pale.

"Actually I think I have it right here." Haku said pulling out a red scroll with a seal on it that looked like Auron's left shoulder bracer.

"Oh thanks Haku! Say, would you mind holding onto this scroll, if you don't I won't have enough room for that one." Naruto said trading the supply scroll with the red one.

"No problem Naruto." Haku said turning his attention back to the gate.

Anko came walking by the gates to be sure that all participants were ready when she came across team 7's gate. "Hey, your not going with them are you?" Anko asked Auron out of the blue.

"Yes I am, do you have a problem with that." Auron said as more of a statement than a question.

Anko felt a chill go up her spine when he turned around to look at her. "Ummm. No-no, no problem here." She said walking to the next gate.

"Jeez Auron is there anyone you can't scare?" Naruto said looking at Auron.

"Well... there's you." Auron said smiling a bit.

Naruto chuckled a bit before turning back to the gate.

"Alright then! Let the 2nd stage of the Chunin Exam begin!" Anko said over an intercom-like system alerting everyone to the start of the exams.

After about 30 minutes after Naruto and his group entered the forest they heard a group of screams out in the distance.

"Man this place is creepy." Sakura said shaking in her sandals.

'CHA! ONLY A HALF-HOUR AND I ALREADY HATE THIS SHITTY FOREST!' Inner Sakura thought.

"Oh relax Sakura, we can handle anything in this forest." Naruto said with confidence in his voice.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to pee." Naruto said dashing out into the forest to answer nature's call.

"Hey, your his guardian right?" Sasuke asked Auron. Auron nodded and Sasuke continued. "Then aren't you supposed to follow him in or something?" Sasuke asked.

"What! And have people think I'm some sort of pedophile, no thank you." Auron said as a large sweatdrop appeared on the back of Sasuke's and Sakura's heads.

"WHAT THE FK YOU SON OF A BITCH!" They all heard Naruto shout, following that shout were the sounds of bones breaking, punches, kicks, and what sounded like a little girl screaming.

Naruto came out a few seconds later muttering something about stupid rain-nins.

"What happened." Sasuke asked with his eyebrow twitching.

"Some gay rain-nin came out of nowhere while I was peeing... I mean come on!" Naruto shouted.

"So what did you do to him?" Haku asked.

"Well, I kicked his ass, took his Heaven scroll and burnt it, then I finished it off by urinating on him then leaving." Naruto said as everyone thought the same thing.

'Note to self; do NOT walk in on Naruto while he's... relieving himself.' They all thought while they started walking

They continued walking till they reached a clearing in the forest. There Naruto, Auron, and Haku noticed a spike in chakra coming towards them. Haku noticed first and used some of the liquid absorbed in the ground to form an ice mirror to block out whatever was coming at them, Naruto threw the more oblivious of their group (Sasuke and Sakura) into the brush on the sides of the clearing, while Auron brought his sword up to defend himself.

However they soon learned that the chakra spike was not coming from a person, but a wind jutsu. The winds of the jutsu blew Naruto and Auron some distance away from the clearing, while Haku was protected by the ice mirror he created. As the winds died down, Sasuke and Sakura came out of the bushes and regrouped with Haku (since Haku was able to keep a eye on them he didn't need a password). Then from behind them Auron appeared.

"Are you all alright?" Auron asked the three.

"Yes we're fine, what about Naruto." Sakura asked Auron.

"I don't know, he must've been knocked further into the forest, but for now I think we should focus on where that attack came from." Auron said with Sasuke nodding in agreement.

Auron started walking closer to the three, when he was within ten feet of them Haku threw a few senbon needles at him. Auron dodge all of the needles by bending backwards Matrix style.

After Auron recovered he started shouting at Haku. "Haku, what the hell was that for?"

"Nice try, but I know your not Auron. First off, the way you dodged my needles, Auron wouldn't have dodged them, he would've blocked them with his sword. But what really tipped me off was this." Haku said pointing to Auron's side. "You forgot to add in Auron's Sake bottle." Haku said as Sakura and Sasuke got into a battle stance.

'Auron' started chuckling, then he licked his lips. "What a clever little boy." He said in a slightly high pitched voice before turning into a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared it revealed one of the grass-nin who were participating in the exam. "You are more skilled than you first appeared." He said taking his hat off.

Then he pulled out a Earth scroll. "I suppose you want my Earth scroll well then..." He said as he started swallowing the scroll whole. "You will have to kill me for it." He said putting his hand over one of his eyes. Haku, Sakura, and Sasuke were wearing freaked out expressions the entire time.

"So let us begin this battle... with our lives on the line!" He said as he revealed his eye, unlike before it was a yellow color with a slit iris. Then a huge wave of killer intent rushed over the three, freezing them in place. Sasuke threw up as Sakura just collapsed and started trembling.

"Now then..." The grass-nin said pulling out a few kunai. "Don't worry this will be over quick." He said as he then threw them. The kunai were only a few feet away from their targets until they were intercepted by three senbon needles. "What the!" The grass-nin said as he noticed Haku was not frozen. "But how, you shouldn't be able to move!" He said a little shocked.

"Such tricks will not work on me. Zabuza has already put me through tremendous amounts of training when it came to dealing with killer intent based attacks." Haku said pulling out six senbon needles.

"Then, this will be interesting." The grass-nin said taking a fighting stance. Haku threw all six of the needles at the grass-nin, each one aiming for a certain vital spot. The grass-nin dodged each of the needles and by the time he looked back Haku was already carrying Sasuke and Sakura off into the forest.

"This group appears to be interesting... but I must get down to business, I came for the Uchiha and I will have him." The grass-nin as he took of in their direction.

With Naruto

Meanwhile Naruto was getting up after being blown straight into a tree. He looked around quickly and saw that no one was there besides himself. He started stretching himself a bit, causing some of his bones to pop (or crack whatever you prefer), then he noticed that there was another chakra signature near him. He turned around and saw the biggest snake he had ever seen in his entire life! The snake tried to lunge at him with its mouth open to swallow him, Naruto rolled out of the way and started flashing through some seals.

"Wind Release: Cleaving Winds Jutsu!" He shouted as he used his jutsu to cut the snake into so many pieces that even a mouse could've eaten one piece whole without choking on it. But what shocked Naruto was how the snake disappeared in a plume of smoke.

'Shit! It couldn't be!' Naruto thought to himself as he started running to a group of chakra signatures he recognized as his team's.

Back with Haku

Haku had dropped Sasuke and Sakura onto a tree where he hoped they would safe for a few minutes. He poked his senbon through there forearms in order to snap them out of there killer intent induced paralysis. As they came back to their senses they started looking around for the grass-nin, having their back face each other. Haku and Sasuke heard Sakura scream and turned to see what when they noticed a giant snake lunging towards them. They all jumped out of the way before the snake could get them. Then the snake went after Sasuke who threw some kunai and shuriken into the snakes head, killing it. When they landed each on their own branch, the grass-nin started to come out of the snake, through a section of its skin.

The grass-nin started mumbling something about predators and prey and then started stretching his body out in order to get to Sasuke. Haku through a few senbon needles in his way before he could reach him.

"I don't know who you are, but you will not be alive for much longer if you stay." Haku said in a threatening tone.

"Oh is that so, then come after me." The grass-nin said as he pulled his body back to its normal size.

And Haku did just that, he started running along his branch at a very fast pace while throwing three senbon needles at the grass-nin. The grass-nin simply dodged each of the senbon, when he recovered he didn't take notice that Haku was already almost right in front of him. Haku threw another senbon quickly, forcing the grass-nin to dodge it, but before he could recover Haku quickly pulled out a pair of senbon and started trying to slash/stab the grass-nin. The grass-nin had barely recovered from dodging the one senbon before he had the chance to dodge a senbon grazing his left shoulder blade.

After several moments of stabbing and dodging, Haku tried to jab one of the senbon into the grass-nins head, but the grass-nin dodged it before it could touch him. Then Haku tried to slice the grass-nins throat using his other senbon, but the grass-nin simply pulled his head back to dodge it, then taking the advantage he was given the grass-nin sent a series of punches into Haku's gut. While Haku was stunned the grass-nin stole the two senbon out of Haku's hands and forced them into the elbow and shoulder of Haku's left arm. The grass-nin sent a high kick into the bottom of Haku's head, sending him flying a few feet back.

Haku recovered in mid-air and as he landed he forced the senbon that were impaled into his left arm out, and threw them at the grass-nin. When the grass-nin dodged these senbon Haku reached into his pocket for more senbon. But there was one problem... he didn't have any more. The grass-nin took advantage of Haku's weaponless state and charged him. Haku started making one handed seals for a replacement jutsu so he could get away, but it was too late. The grass-nin had gotten in front of Haku and sent fists flying into Haku's face, stomach, and chest. He then sent a round house kick into Haku's side forcing him off the branch and sending him hurtling into another tree. But before he made contact with the tree the grass-nin started making seals and then placing his hand near his mouth, he started blowing in Haku's direction, causing a gust of wind to send Haku flying even faster into the tree.

Haku hit the tree with a tremendous amount of force, imbedding him in the tree. Haku only looked up for a moment, and then passed out from the pain.

"Well, now that he is out of the way, I can deal with you Uchiha." The grass-nin said as he started dashing towards Sasuke, only to be stopped by several kunai and shuriken coming from higher up in the tree tops.

"Looks like I made it just in time." Naruto shouted from the treetops.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted actually sounding glad to see him.

"So you survived my snake did you boy? Well you were very lucky is all I can say." The grass-nin said looking at him.

'So then... it appears as though I was right...' Naruto thought as he figured out just who this person was.

"You know, you really shouldn't send others to do your dirty work... Orochimaru." Naruto said pointing at the grass-nin.

At first the grass-nin was taken back, but then he started chuckling as he started pulling off his... SKIN? Yes, he was pulling of his skin like a mask to reveal a purple-grey colored face, with yellow colored eyes in the color of slits, and long, straight, black hair. His face resembled that of a snake. "Well then..." The grass-nin said, his voice sounding different from before. "How did you know who I was?" Orochimaru said looking at Naruto.

"Lets just say I know somebody, who knows a lot about you." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Wait a minute, if thats Orochimaru..." Sasuke said as panic suddenly filled his eyes. "Why are you here! You can't be here for the scroll, so what the hell do you want from us!" Sasuke said shouting at Orochimaru.

"Hehehe. What I want Sasuke... IS YOU!" Orochimaru said with a sly grin while Sasuke's and Sakura's heads vaulted into the ground.

'Shit! So that's why he's here!" Naruto thought taking a fighting stance.

'Shit! He's a pedophile, I didn't want to lose my virginity to a guy!' Sasuke thought panicing even more.

'CHA! NOBODY'S HAVING SEX WITH SASUKE EXCEPT FOR ME!' Inner Sakura thought.

"And now I will have you Sasuke..." Orochimaru said as he licked his lips.

(Special thanks to ZoneshifterD for helping me with this rewrite)

Naruto took the first strike he pulled out a kunai. "Like I'm going to let you take him you snake-bitch!" Naruto shouted as he jumped towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru rolled up his left sleeve revealing a strange tattoo, he then bit his thumb and ran the blood coming from it up his arm. He then flashed through seals and then... "Summoning Jutsu!" He shouted as a giant gust of wind suddenly blew Naruto into the air, when he looked down he saw a giant snake had appeared underneath Orochimaru.

The snake tried to hit Naruto in mid-air with its tail, Naruto was barely able to move out of the way to dodge it. When he landed on a tree branch the snake took another swing at him, only from under the tree branch. It knocked Naruto into a tree branch above him. Naruto quickly focused chakra into his hands so that he would stick to the branch, for if he fell, he would be falling into the snake's stomach.

'Dammit! Why couldn't Jiraiya have taught me to summon! Shit! Looks like I'm gonna have to get some extra help.' Naruto thought as he began to focus on the seal. He sat there for a few seconds, going through the steps that Jiraiya taught him in order to draw upon the Nine Tail's chakra. Then all of a sudden his chakra control suddenly dropped tremendously, his hands slipped from the branch as he began to fall towards the snake.

"Well now, its time to stop playing with him and finish him." Orochimaru said as his snake opened its jaws in order to swallow Naruto.

As Naruto fell, all people who were present started to notice his body was pulsating. Then his hands seemed to change into claws, the whisker marks on the side of his face grew, and when he opened his eyes, instead of their usual blue, they were crimson, with cat-like pupils.

When he felt the control return to his body he did a partial front flip in mid-air, and extended his right leg out.

"Eat this!" He shouted as he forced his heel into the snake's head, sending it crashing into a branch below.

Orochimaru was stunned, to say the least, the only other person he thought could accomplish such a thing was his ex-teamate Tsunade. He looked up and noticed the changes in Naruto's appearance as he began to slowly realize who is opponent was. "But how?" He asked himself as Naruto began performing seals.

"Wind Release: Cleaving Winds Jutsu!" Naruto shouted sending his attack towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru jumped off the head of his snake onto a branch about twenty feet away and watched as this jutsu completely destroyed his snake, and part of the branch it was on. When Naruto landed he made the cross shaped seal and created two Shadow Clones, then both of them jumped of the branch and started running up the side of the tree that Orochimaru was on.

They both threw three shuriken each at him, he was about to dodge them until they multiplied into hundreds of them. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He heard a few seconds later. Orochimaru quickly jumped backwards in order to prevent being killed by the aazing amount of shurikens. Then when he landed each of the Narutos had gotten to him, one in front, one behind. They both tried to hit Orochimaru with a punch to the stomach and back, but Orochimaru simply dodged to the side causing them to strike each other.

"Pathetic, to think that such raw power was given to..." Orochimaru said as the two Narutos disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Before he could do anything, the real Naruto jumped out of the smoke and sent a knee into Orochimaru, causing him to fall off the branch and on to the one below. Naruto quickly followed him, jumping down from his branch trying to get a shot on Orochimaru. When Orochimaru landed, he rolled to the side to avoid being hit by Naruto's fist, which as it hit the branch of the tree, caused the branch to crack, and then it broke into several pieces!

They began falling amongst the pieces of tree branch when they both started making seals. Orochimaru brought his hand to his mouth while Naruto thrust his hands in front of him, using his Great Storm Winds Jutsu. Both wind attacks blew into each other, causing what could only be described as a miniature mailstrom. Pieces of wood and debris began spinning around them, and with them inside this small tornado, as they each landed on a piece of debris and Naruto once again began performing seals.

"Fire Release: Volcanic Smokescreen Jutsu!" He said as black smoke was once again released from his mouth, Naruto knew better than to put too much chakra into the move, since it would turn against him. As the smoke spun around in the currents of the small storm, it covered the entire space for a few seconds, when the smoke cleared (which it did quickly due to them falling) it revealed at least one-hundred Shadow Clones. Orochimaru tried to dodge and block as many blows as possible, but with the shear number of clones he couldn't block and dodge all of the blows. After being beaten silly for a few seconds, he threw six explosive tags into the center of their 'storm'. After they blew up, burning both Naruto and Orochimaru a bit, they both were sent onto opposite branches, where they both stood still as they waited for the other to make the next move.

'This is a very intersting... it appears that the longer this fight goes, that instead of becoming tired and slow, he appears to be getting more powerful by the second. It is as if that the longer he goes, the more of the fox's chakra he draws out.' Orochimaru thought as he bit his thumb, rubbed the blood on the tattoo once again and began making some seals. 'I must finish this now before the other one shows up, the one with the large sword..' He thought as he turned his attention to Sasuke once again.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Orochimaru said as he summoned yet another snake and had it go after Sasuke. Naruto began to rush towards the Uchiha as fast as his legs could allow him. Sasuke just stood there frozen as he closed his eyes. He then heard the name of Naruto's Cleaving Winds Jutsu being called out, he opened his eyes to see Naruto standing right in front of him, his hand extended out. He was covered from head to toe in blood, he then noticed that the entire top half of the snake's head was completely butchered, nothing but the lower jaw remaining... but no sign of Orochimaru.

"You moron!" Naruto finally shouted out as he glared at Sasuke, causing Sasuke to jump a bit when he saw the changed color of Naruto's eyes. "Why didn't you move, you had plenty of time..." Naruto said berating Sasuke for his lack of common sense.

"And you called Hinata a scaredy cat." Naruto said forcing shocking Sasuke as he just looked at him.

Then almost out of nowhere a large tongue came and wrapped around Naruto's torso and arms, t obe sure he couldn't fight back, then it picked him up into the air and brought him to Orochimaru. Orochimaru lifted up Naruto's shirt while he was trying to escape. When Orochimaru lifted the shirt it revealed the seal of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox.

'So this is the seal that holds the Nine Tails. For years now the seal has remained in tact, but it appears to be alllowing the Nine Tails chakra to mingle with the boy's. Soon their chakra will be as one... but for now, he's just in my way.' He thought as five purple flames with kanjis in them began to appear on his right hand's finger tips.

"Five Pronged Seal!" He shouted, forcing the five flames into Naruto's stomach. As Naruto screamed in pain after Orochimaru pulled his hand away, five circle like patterns appeared around the fox's seal. After a few seconds Naruto's appearance returned to normal, and he passed out. Orochimaru pulled the scroll out of Naruto's pouch, and then simply threw him away with his tongue afterwards. As Naruto was falling, Sakura pinned him down to a tree, to keep him from falling to his death.

"Now then... maybe I can..." He started saying until a giant sword came out of nowhere and was spinning violently towards Orochimaru (like how Zabuza's was). Orochimaru ducked as the sword sliced halfway through the tree Orochimaru was on.

"Who the hell are..." Orochimaru yelled only to be hit hard by Auron's right fist, sending him into a tree branch opposite the one he was on.

Orochimaru wipped of some blood coming out of his mouth and looked up to see Auron. "You! You were the one I blew away!" He shouted looking at him.

"Yes I am. Oh and word of advice, don't use snakes to eat people, they digest so slowly." He said as Orochimaru noticed he was covered in snake guts and blood.

Auron pulled his sword out of the tree it was stuck in and then pulled his left arm out of the sling. He went into his sword stance and waited for Orochimaru's next move.

'...This is taking to long, if this continues I may not be able to get a hold of the Uchiha, looks like I'm going to need to use my own blade.' Orochimaru thought as he opened his mouth and out from it came a snake, then that snake opened its mouth to reveal a long sword. The sword had a bluish, white aura, as Orochimaru takes the sword he also drops into a stance.

"Kusanagi, a legendary weapon, of course a swordsman such as yourself must have heard of it." Orochimaru said with a sly tone.

Auron only smirked as he began talking. "No, actually I never have, and as far as I'm concerned after today no one ever will, not after I'm through with you." He said taunting Orochimaru.

"Do you not have any idea who I am! I am Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sanin trained under the Third Hokage! And you, a no-class samurai, dare to insult me?" Orochimaru said getting angry from his opponents clear lack of respect.

"Well, lets see how a 'no-class' samurai, kicks a ninja's ass!" Auron said making the first move. He jumped up and off of his branch and attempted to cleave Orochimaru in half. Orochimaru simply jumped to the side as he watched Auron's sword completely cut the part of the tree he was standing on his half. Orochimaru went for Auron, attempting to stab him in his stomach, Auron blocked the move and swung at Orochimaru who blocked the move, despite not being hit by the full force of the swing was enough to knock him a few feet backwards.

Auron stuck his sword into the branch of the tree and started gathering energy to the tip of the blade, after a few seconds a ball of energy became visable, completely destroying the part of the tree it was in. Auron dashed towards Orochimaru, the ball of energy following him from behing, destroying parts of the tree branch as it went along, he then stopped about two feet away from Orochimaru then upwardly swung his sword, as if the cut him in half. Orochimaru jumped away, to avoid being sliced, but then noticed that the ball of energy had forced itself out of the tree, into the air, and now became a pillar-like energy blast coming towards him.

"Bushido Style: Dragon Claw Technique!" Auron shouted as the pillar just slightly missed Orochimaru, as he bent back in the air to avoid the pillar. When he landed Auron was rushing towards him with his blade turned so that the blunt part was facing Orochimaru. Auron stopped in place took one more step and prepared to swing his massive sword. Orochimaru brought Kusanagi to his side in order to somewhat protect himself from Auron's attack.

"Bushido Style: Shooting Star Technique!" Auron shouted as the blunt part of his blade made contact with Orochimaru's sword. The force from Auron's swing was so great that part of the Kusunagi was actually forced into Orochimaru's skin, cutting him slightly. Auron then finished his attack, sending Orochimaru flying onto another branch.

Auron jumped into the air, bringing his sword into a vertical stabbing position as he fell. As Orochimaru came back to his senses, he noticed Auron coming right at him. He rolled out of the way, and mere seconds later Auron's sword stabbed into the branch. Orochimaru smirked slightly seeing as how Auron's sword was stuck, he started moving towards him only to find that Auron was smiling too. It was then he felt some sort of heat begin to manifest at the souls of his feat.

"Bushido Style: Dragon Fang Technique!" Auron shouted as Orochimaru jumped backwards, after he did he saw the giant spire of blazing energy come out of the branch. Then he saw another spot form under him so he jumped again, and again, and again! Orochimaru was dodging an horde of Dragon Fangs coming out of the branch under him. He prepared to jump again but noticed that an entire row of Dragon Fangs were prepared for him on the branch. When he noticed this it was too late, he had already jumped back. When he landed he tried to get out, but couldn't get out in time to prevent part of his back from being burnt.

Auron pulled his sword out of the ground and ran towards Orochimaru. He took a swing at Orochimaru with his sword, onlt to find Orochimaru block it. The two were locked in a contest of brute strength, whoever could get the other to slip up would most likely be killed. But then they heard cracking sounds, when they looked back they noticed that the area where Auron had set of an entire row of Dragon Fangs was beginning to crumble, and that area happened to also connect them to the tree. Auron and Orochimaru made an 'gulp' sound in their throats as they and the branch began to fall.

As they were falling, Auron used his pyreflys to stick him to the falling branch, as Orochimaru did with his chakra. The two battled it out on that falling branch, standing on it even as it rotated in the air. After a minute Orochimaru noticed that the falling branch they were on was on a crash course with a much larger branch below them. He jumped away to the side of a tree as Auron swung at the area where his waist was. Auron looked down and saw why Orohimaru had jumped, so he jumped as well. A few seconds after he did, the brnach crashed into the other branch, shattering both of them.

Auron began running up the side of the tree charging Orochimaru. Orochimaru ran down tree towards Auron as well, they clashed blades. They continued striking each others swords together until Auron took another powerful swing at Orochimaru's waist, but Orochimaru jumped from the tree, as he began falling he tried to stab Auron which Auron quickly deflected. Orochimaru did a flip in mid-air so that he could land on his feet on a branch. He jumped a few feet away from where he landed, then turned around to watch Auron follow his moves almost exactly. They clashed swords again, once again locked into a contest of strength. Auron noticed Orochimaru smirk as he began speaking. "Now I have you right where I want you, Hidden Shadow Snakes Jutsu!" He shouted at the end, as many snakes crawled out of his coat pockets, and even his mouth, all of which began to bite Auron.

"Hehehehehe. These snakes have highly potent poison you know. In mere seconds it will spread through your entire system, killing you. When a predator is in a pressing situation, they will use any trick they have, to get away from or kill the thing that threatens them." Orochimaru said sounding very cocky.

All of a sudden Auron started laughing, Orochimaru became confused for he had never seen anyone laugh in this situation. "What is it, do you find it funny that you are on death's doorstep?" Orochimaru asked sounding concerned.

"No, its just, I have never seen a more pathetic attempt to kill someone like this." Auron said. Orochimaru glared at Auron before he saw glowing objects start to float around Auron, going into the bite marks his snakes made and closing them. He then saw a flash of green cross over Auron's face, clearly the poison being removed from his body. Before Orochimaru could do anything, he felt Auron press harder against his sword, causing Orochimaru to start to be pushed back.

'Damn! At this rate I will not have enough chakra to give the Uchiha the curse mark. I have to finish this now.' Orochimaru thought as he opened his mouth to release even more snakes, each one grabbing onto Auron's arms, pulling his sword back.

"Didn't you already figure out this can't kill me." Auron said as Orochimaru let one hand let go of his sword, and he did one handed seals.

"Yes I do know that now." He said as he pulled his hand back, five purple flames with kanjis once again engulfing his fingers. "But I don't need to kill you with this! Five Pronged Seal!" He shouted forcing his fingers into Auron's gut. Auron gave a painful yell for a moment when Orochimaru pulled his fingers back. Orochimaru had forced his fingers so hard into Auron's gut, that it had gotten through the armor he wore under his coat, and causing his flesh to bleed a bit.

After a few seconds, the seal appeared on Auron's stomach, after which Auron began to become pale. Orochimaru pulled his snakes back, and put his sword back into his mouth, as Auron fell from the branch and onto the one underneath him. Auron started to fall into a deep sleep, the last image he saw being Orochimaru going after Sasuke.

Well, that does it for this chapter, hope you all enjoyed the fight scene.

Also, if I am doing anything wrong in my story just tell me. And I already now its called Hidden Shadow Hand Snakes Jutsu, I just made this version for the purpose of the story.

Ja Ne!


	19. Chapter 18: Escaping the Forest Part 1

Naruto: An Alternative Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters, or Auron. Kishimoto owns Naruto, and Square Enix owns Auron... lucky bastards...

ARTIST STILL WANTED

Well, that last chapter was certainly a love and hate chapter. Now, in this chapter I should be able to explain why the five pronged seal worked on Auron, for those of you who have not figured it out yet. Also quick thanks to ZoneshifterD for helping me with a minor rewrite in the last chapter, if you read the original version of the last chapter and have yet to read the rewritten part, I suggest you go back and quickly read it, it is right before the Naruto Orochimaru fight in that chapter, trust me, its funny as hell.

Now then for those of you who say the five pronged seal shouldn't work on Auron, have a little faith in me! I have a plan, it wasn't something I just pulled out of my ass just to get the story going along. So please, before you review to me complaining about a part of my story, just wait till I explain before you start complaining.

And... I have a confession to make... I wasn't always a NaruxHina fan... I was a... a... a... NARUXSAKUISM FOLLOWER!! But I saw the light, I saw the glorious light, and immediately I became apart of NaruxHinaism and now am a strong supporter of it! Now I don't even know why NaruxSaku fans exist. I just had to get this off my chest, I'm sorry!

Also I am pleased to announce that I am in the beginning stages of writing a novel. So my updates will be coming slower due to that.

Now then, sorry for the late update, the homework is seriously starting to pile up, and on top of that I have a serious case of writer's block. But hopefully I'll get over it soon.

A quick thanks to all, and I mean all, of my reviewers. Your constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and your compliments too.

Now then, onto my reviewers;

**Dragon Man 180-** That's actually something I've been debating, whether or not to get rid of Orochimaru's seal before or after the prelims, I think I have a way to get rid of it before the prelims, completely original don't worry.

bottlecaps- Thank you for the compliments. And don't worry if your not a good drawer, in fact I think people are confused by what I meant... You don't have to be a good drawer, just find someone who is that is both a Final Fantasy and Naruto fan so that they can draw it, it doesn't have to be you, just someone you know.

Alex- Hey what can I say, I love to leave people hungry for more.

**OmegaGaurdian- **Okay then, I just wanted to clear that up.

Wow, not a whole bunch of important reviews, don't get me wrong all of your reviews are important, but I just don't type the ones that repeat questions, or ask obvious ones.

Now then onto the next chapter of Naruto: An Alternative Story!

Chapter 18: Escaping the Forest of Death Part 1

"Uhhh." Haku groaned as he slowly returned to the waking world. He had a splitting headache and his entire body felt like it had been run over by a bunch of rock-nin. After his headache died down he started to remember his last few waking moments. He quickly looked around only to find Sakura sleeping in front of him, next to him was Naruto, Auron, and Sasuke who looked like he was in a ton of pain. He started feeling the ground, he knew they were still in the Forest of Death, so he would need as much water as he could find. But unfortunetly the ground he felt was dry as a bone. Silently cursing he felt around for any chakra signatures in the nearby area that were not of his own team's.

At first he felt nothing so he decided that since Sakura was 'taking watch' he would go back to sleep, it's not as if at the moment he could do anything to help the group. He went back to sleep but was awaken a few hours later by what sounded like an explosion! He snapped his eyes open to see three sound-nin standing in front of Sakura, a bunch of wooden debris spread across the ground. When the three nin charged at Sakura, Haku quickly braced himself, which he found was very tough. Then he watched as the boy who beat Sasuke senseless suddenly appeared and kicked all of the sound-nin away from Sakura.

"Leaf Whirlwind! (If thats not correct tell me)" Lee shouted as the three sound-nin fell to the ground a few feet away. As Lee landed he got into his fighting stance, with what appeared to be a squirrel on his shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?" The sound-nin with holes in his hands yelled at Lee as he got up.

"I am Konoha's Green Beast, my name is Rock Lee." Lee said as the squirrel ran off into the forest.

Haku was a bit dumbfounded, Lee came out of nowhere, and sent three enemy ninja flying with just a few kicks. His astoundment grew ten fold as Lee pulled a giant tree root out of the ground to block the mummy-like sound-nin's sound-based attack. But soon he found that Lee had actually done him a huge favor, for he noticed the tree root seemed to have some water stored in it, as it was dripping out of the root where it had been blown to bits by the sound-nins attack. Haku decided to try to make it over there while the others were distracted. He started crawling on the ground, trying to make it over to the root without being caught, also watching as Lee prepared to use the move that he was about to use on Sasuke before this exam even started.

He began crawling over to the root, barely any part of his body left the ground while he was crawling. He looked over every few seconds not only to be sure no one had seen him, but to also see how the fight was going. He watched as Lee kicked the guy up into the air from under him, jumped up so that he was behind him in mid-air. Then how as the bandages wrapped around the mummy sound-nin, that he caught him in a bear-hug, and started spinning them both around in mid-air violently as he plow him head-first into the ground.

"Primary Lotus!" Haku heard Lee shout as he jumped away from the impact, barely able to stand straight. Haku had spent so much time watching the Lotus that he didn't even see one of the mummy sound-nins partners shove his hands into the ground and seemingly create a patch of earth for his teamate to land on before the Lotus was even close to the ground. Haku watched as the smoke cleared to reveal that the mummy sound-nin was not extremely hurt, as he pulled his upper body up out of the cushy plot of soil his teamate created for him, then ran to try and send a punch into Lee's face.

When he made it over to the root, finally, he saw Lee land dodge a blow from the mummy guy, who his partners had called Doku. Rock Lee then fell over, ears bleeding, and, well, threw up on the ground. Doku threw another one of these blows into Rock Lee, seemingly knocking Lee out. Haku decided that if he could get water from the root, now would be a good time. So he channeled his chakra through the entire root, trying to force any water inside to the surface. Despite his effort he only got a puddle of water out of the root, only about enough to make perhaps six ice senbon needles. But it was going to have to do. He flashed through some seals, and the pudde quickly becoming six senbon needles. Haku grabbed the needles and waited behing the root for the right moment to strike.

He watched as Sakura cut most off her hair with a kunai, releasing her from the grip of the nin called Kin, and engaged the enemy ninja. She was doing well up to the point where she grabbed, and bit, the one the sound-nin called Zaku, who quickly started beating her head with his fist. This kept going until she finally let go of him and he tossed her aside. He stretched out his arms facing Sakura, looking like he was preparing to use a jutsu.

'Now!' Haku thought as he threw four of the six ice needles he had at both of Zaku's arms, two for each one.

"What the!" Zaku said he looked over to where Haku was, watching him perform seals as the needles in his arms turned to water, and seeped inside his arms. Then he saw Haku make another set of seals, this time he thought that he felt his arms going numb, he tried to move them, but they wouldn't even budge.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" Zaku yelled as Haku only watched.

"It's actually simple to figure out; after I threw my ice needles into your arms, I melted them, and had them enter your arms via the holes created by them. Then I froze them inside your arms, paralyzing you. Now then..." Haku said as he formed the bird seal, and Zaku started feeling pain in his arms.

"I can once again melt my needles, then thaw them, and repeat this process several times in just a few seconds, causing a rapid expansion in your arms that would probably cause fractures, or even completely break your arm's bones. (I got this idea from the idea that if you were to pour water into a crack in a rock, freeze it and then melt it, and repeat that process a lot of times, the rock would crack in half, tell me if I'm mistaken) Now then hand over your scroll and I promise I will not destroy your arms." Haku said as he hoped the sound-nins would give up.

(I am in no way trying to copy Dragon Man 180's work, I thought of this idea long before I knew he already used a slightly different version)

Zaku only cracked a smile as he tried his best to force his body so that his arms would be put into a position where the holes in his hands would face Haku. "You shouldn't be so cocky you bastard, Decapitating Air Wave!" Zaku shouted as a giant blast of sound/chakra was sent towards Haku. Haku seeing the threat jumped out of the way, just in time to avoid being completely hit by the move, but his right leg was still struck, hard.

Haku sat there, his leg in great amounts of pain, as Zaku made his way to the tree where Sasuke was. When Ino and her group appeared suddenly. As the battle between team 8 and the sound-nins waged on, Haku was... midly impressed. The team as a whole didn't show a great deal of skill, in fact it didn't really look like they should have even been put into the exams. Haku's thoughts were proven correct as each member was quicly defeated by the enemy team, Shikamaru by chakra depletion, Ino by... well being his by Zaku's attack in Kin's body, and Choji became extremely dizzy... what a way to lose...

Haku felt around for his senbon, but found they were gone. The attack Zaku used must have melted them, and then evaporated the water. He simply sat there, his leg still not permitting him to move around. That is when Lee's teamates Neji, and Tenten appeared on the branch above. When Neji said that he didn't have to do anything, Haku was confused for a moment until he suddenly felt the presence of an amazingly dark chakra. He looked over to where Sasuke and Naruto were to see Sasuke slowly standing up, a dark purple chakra surrounding him, Sharingan eyes flaring, and black marks on his skin.

He watched as he asked Sakura who harmed her, and as Zaku tried to blast them with his attack. At first Haku thought that Sasuke and the others had been turned to dust, but then saw Sasuke appear beside Zaku and hit him several feet away with just one arm.

'How could he move so fast! I couldn't even see him move.' Haku thought as he watched as Sasuke began breaking Zaku's arms.

'...Man... what a headache.' Naruto thought as he began to regain his senses. He felt like he had been squashed by one of Jiraiya's toads... again...

Then the memories of last night played through his mind as he quickly tried to force his eyes open, only to find he couldn't. Then, as more and more of his conscious came back to him, he felt a few presences around him. At first they didn't seem that threatening, but then he felt a dark chakra signature. He tried to open his eyes again, to find he could actually pull of the task this time. What he saw shocked him right to the core.

He saw Sasuke with the Orochimaru's curse mark covering his body. The words of Jiraiya quickly played through his mind.

_'...beware of those who bear the markings...'_

_'...they are more powerful than even some of the best Jonin...'_

But one of Jiraiya's words played the loudest in his mind.

_'... those who carry the curse mark, are slaves to that snake... Orochimaru.'_

Naruto immediately froze, had it really gone that far? Had Sasuke become a slave to that snake!? Was Orochimaru going to get what he desired? He watched as the madness in Sasuke's eyes grew, and as he broke both of Zaku's arms, without even listening to his pleads for mercy. Naruto was petrified, he knew that even if he took off his weights that, according to Jiraiya, he wouldn't be able to handle Sasuke as he is now. So he began focusing, focusing on the seal. He kept on going and going, and in mere seconds... he felt absolutely nothing coming from the seal.

'What the HELL!?' Naruto screamed in his mind as he to panic slightly. Then the memory of Orochimaru slamming those flames into the area of the seal played through his mind.

'That snake-bitch must've done something to the seal. I'm going to have to find Jiraiya after this... better check the women's bath houses...' Naruto thought trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. His answer came to him as Sakura embraced Sasuke from behind, crying and telling him to stop this madness. Naruto watched as the marks began to recede to a singular spot on his neck. To say Naruto was relieved was a major understatement, he was happy beyond measure. Hell, he wasn't going to be killed, who wouldn't be happy. The mummy sound-nin left behind his Earth scroll, gathered his friends and left.

Afterwards Haku wrapped his leg with some bandages in one of the supply scrolls and put some medicinal cream on some of his other wounds. Tenten and Neji went to help Rock Lee up.. well actually Tenten just started shaking him like crazy trying to force him to wake up. Ino started helping Sakura with her hair, while Chouji woke up and promptly took his place beside of Shikamaru just as Shikamaru noticed Naruto wake up.

"Oh Naruto, you're awake." Shikamaru said as he noticed Naruto waking up.

"Hey Naruto (munch) what's (munch) up (munch)?" Chouji said as he began eating a bag of chips.

"Well you two are acting pretty casual..." Naruto said with sarcasim. "And yeah I'm awake alright Shikamaru, and nothing much Chouji. Anyway could you two help me up, I'm kinda tired." Naruto said as Chouji and Shikamaru helped Naruto to his feet.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said after getting his footing back.

"Would you all be quiet, how's a guy supposed to sleep with all of this racket." Auron said slowly staggered to his feet. "Oh God, I feel terrible, like I just drank 50 bottles of Sake without stopping." Auron said holding his head.

"Auron, you're okay!" Naruto said walking over to his guardian.

"Yeah, I'm okay, a bit disorientated, but okay." Auron said finally being able to stand straight up.

"Oh yeah sure, don't mind me, I'm perfectly fine!" Haku shouted as he limped over to Naruto and Auron.

"Hehe. Sorry Haku." Naruto said while performing a minor medical jutsu on Haku's leg. After he was done Naruto started to get up only to stumble backwards, he would have hit the ground if Auron hadn't caught him.

"Man, whatever that pedophile did to me really did a number on me, I'm not usually this exhausted after performing that jutsu." Naruto said as Auron helped him back up.

"We'll have to find out after we recover, I have to admit that fight had left me in a rather drained state." Auron said holding onto Naruto's arm for support.

"Yeah, and I've already wasted what little chakra I had on fighting those sound-nins." Haku said holding his leg as it was in a bit of pain still.

"And I doubt Sasuke and Sakura are in a much better position." Naruto said gathering nods from all three of them.

After about an hour, Ino was finished with Sakura's hair, Haku's leg was fine enough for him to move it without TOO much trouble, Naruto and Auron were fine enough to move around freely, meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura had to be carried by Naruto and Auron. Auron of course got Sakura, and Naruto got a hold of Sasuke.

"I swear if you even think of dropping me while we are running as a prank I'll kill you when I get better." Sasuke threatened remembering the last time he was put into Naruto's 'care'.

"You know I just felt the almost unrestrainable urge to drop you while we're running." Naruto said making Sasuke sweat.

"I swear Naruto, if you drop Sasuke I'll..." Sakura started saying before Auron slapped a piece of duck tape over her mouth.

"Wow it really can patch up any gaping hole." Auron said smirking while Sakura sounded like she was cursing him out.

"Well everyone thanks for your help, I don't think we would've made it through the night if it weren't for you all." Naruto said smirking to everyone.

"No problem Naruto, it would've been too troublesome to let you die." Shikamaru said yawning.

"(Munch) Yeah Naruto (munch) we were (munch) glad to (munch) help." Chouji said finishing that bag of chips and starting on the next one.

"Just remember Naruto you owe us, so don't try anything funny got it!" Ino said smirking as a sweat drop formed on the back of his head.

"Yes Naruto, I was happy to help keep you power of youth from fading! Now, if I can't recover from these wounds in one day, then I'll.." Lee started saying before being punched by Tenten, knocking him out.

"I'm sorry, he gets like that sometimes, anyway glad to have helped even if we didn't do anything." Tenten said smiling sheepishly.

Neji just looked at him and nodded.

After everyone put in their two cents they left, in search of their own scrolls for the exam. As Naruto's team were running through the forest they decided to make camp for a while, Sasuke and Sakura were a lot heavier than they looked, and Haku was getting tired of running with a limp. So they started looking around for a body of water, since Haku would need one nearby to help him perform his jutsus, and since Naruto and Auron felt like they were going to sweat to death from carrying around Sasuke and Sakura.

"Man, aren't you on a diet?" Auron said to Sakura.

"Yeah, I don't eat dinner everyday, why?" Sakura said curiously to Auron.

"Stop eating lunch too, either that or train, you need to lose some weight." Auron said earning a punch in the head from Sakura.

"SHUT UP YOU... YOU BLACKMAIL PERSON!" Sakura said quickly closing her mouth.

"AH HA! So it was you all who destroyed my precious blackmail, well I have only one thing to say to you..." Auron said grinning evily.

"What?" Sakura asked, almost too scared to ask.

"I have more." Auron said making Sakura's blood go cold, and also Naruto and Sasuke's who... over heard their conversation.

'Shit.' Sakura thought.

'SHIT!' Inner Sakura thought.

'Shit.' Sasuke thought.

'If their that scared of Auron's blackmail, they'd probably shit themselves if they saw mine.' Naruto thought laughing slightly.

After about two more hours of running the group finally found a small river, quickly going over to its bank Naruto and Auron dropped Sasuke and Sakura, and collapsed on the ground.

"Dear God! Sasuke was heavy!" Naruto said panting.

"I can't feel my legs!" Auron said panting just as hard as Naruto. they both got kicked in the head after their remarks by Sasuke and Sakura.

After about a half-hour of resting Naruto and Auron were finally able to stand. Naruto was the one chosen to get the water, while Haku was chosen to fish for some food, and Auron to gather firewood. After a little complaining they were on their way.

Naruto was carrying all of the canteens and even Auron's jug over to the river to fill them, singing a sound quietly to pass the time. As he filled up all of the canteens, and Auron's jug, he returned to camp.

When he arrived he saw Haku return as well, in his arms several fish with senbon needles of ice piercing them.

After a few minutes they all heard what could onlt be described as a tree falling down in the forest. A few minutes later they heard Auron call out to them.

"Hey." Auron said as they turned their attention to him, their mouths gaping open.

Auron had indeed brought firewood, but what freaked them out was that he didn't bring individual logs... he brought and entire 1/4 of a tree!

"Will this be enough?" Auron asked as he set the giant piece of tree down. Sasuke and Sakura could only stare in wonder at Auron, while Naruto and Haku only hoped that he hadn't alerted enemy ninja in the forest.

Auron then proceeded to chop the tree into several different pieces with multiple swings of his sword. He then set up about five pieces on top of each other to be used as a fire to cook the fish Haku brought. Sasuke was about to light it with his Fireball Jutsu, but stopped as he felt huge amounts of pain stab his shoulder. Auron looked at the Uchiha and then reached into his pocket to pull out a small bottle with the kanjis for 'Emergency Use Only' on it.

"Auron... what is that?" Naruto asked with a slightly suspicious look on his face.

"This, Naruto, is my emergency supply of Sake." Auron said as everyone fell down anime style.

"I normally wouldn't use this for any purpose other than drinking." Auron said once again making everyone vault to the ground anime style.

"But seeing the current situation, I guess I don' thave much of a choice." Auron said as he pulled the cap off of the bottle and pouring it onto the firewood, then he pulled out two pieces of flint from his pocket and started striking them together. Eventually he got a spark, and that spark ignited the Sake, and they had fire.

Sakura cooked the fish, while the other just looked at the cooking fish, drool hanging out of there mouths.

'Mmmm, fish, I gotta get that bigger one before Auron does.' Naruto thought as he drooled over the fish.

'Fish... I can't wait... to bad I wasn't able to get enough to fill Naruto and Auron up... they looked like their starved.' Haku thought while looking at Naruto's and Auron's crazed looking faces.

'Fish... I gotta get that big one before Naruto takes it.' Auron thought to himself.

When Sakura was done Sasuke, Haku, and herself began eating their own fish, while Naruto and Auron, when they went for the biggest one, grabbed it at the same time. They sent each other a look clearly saying 'get off my damn fish', when that didn't work... Auron hit Naruto over the head with his gloved hand, knocking Naruto out.

"Hahaha. Showed you who's boss.'" Auron said taking a bite out of his fish.

Naruto woke up a few seconds later, grumbled some words that no one could hear, and started eating a much smaller fish. "I hate you." Naruto said after a few minutes.

"I hate you too Naruto, I hate you too." Auron said smirking, pissing Naruto off more.

"You two have a really disfunctional relationship..." Sakura said after a few minutes if watching them.

"Oh this is nothing, you should see them whenever no one else is around." Haku said, shuttering after a few scenes of Naruto and Auron beating the shit out of each other played through his mind.

Sakura and Sasuke just looked at Naruto and Auron for a second before they began eating their fish again.

Soon they had finished their fish they discussed what they were going to do.

"We should leave sometime around this afternoon." Auron said wit ha sage-like tone.

"Why, I mean, we have time." Sakura said to Auron.

"Can't believe I'm saying this... but she's right Auron, we have plenty of time." Naruto said to Auron.

"The longer we stay in one place the greater the danger of being attacked is, besides if we get to the tower sooner we can rest without having to look over our shoulders." Auron said looking down at the two Genin.

"Auron had a point, we're in a battlefield in here, if we can get to the tower we can be safe." Haku said agreeing with Auron.

"Aren't you forgeting something, we don't have both scrolls, how are we supposed to get in with only one scroll?" Sasuke asked with a slightly annoyed tone of voice.

"Yeah we do." Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"What are you talking about Naruto, we saw Orochimaru burn the scroll you had." Sasuke said becoming even more annoyed.

"That wasn't the scroll, it was a Shadow Clone I created using a method similar to the Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto explained to Sasuke.

"OH!" Sakura said making everyone turn their heads to her. "You hid the scroll inside that 'scroll' you gave to Haku didn't you." Sakura said while Sasuke immediately turned his attention to Haku.

Haku had pulled out said scroll, and revealed that inside of it was... medical supplies?

"Wait, I'm confused, where's the scroll then?" Sakura said looking at Naruto who was digging through his mess of blonde hair (don't forget, it's longer than it was in the anime/manga).

After a few minutes Naruto pulled out a kunai from his hair.

"Nope that isn't it." He said tossing the kunai. Then he pulled out a little package of cup ramen.

"Nope, still not it." He said tossing the ramen. Then he pulled out what appeared to be a picture.

"Hmmm? What is this..." Naruto said as he looked at the picture and a huge blush adorned his face.

"What is it Naruto?" Haku asked noticing Naruto's blush.

"Nothing, nothing." Naruto said, rather quickly he put the picture back into his hair, then began searching through his hair again.

Auron only smirked as he looked upon Naruto's blushing face, he knew what that picture was, hell, he had gone to extreme lengths just to get it... he remembers the night like it was yesterday...

FLASHBACK

(Imagine the Mission Impossible theme is playing here)

Auron, dressed in a all black, ninja grade outfit he borrowed from Jiraiya, sneaked up to the front gate of the Hyuga household. His impossible mission, to retrieve a picture of Hinata so Operation: NaruxHina, would proceed as he planned. He snuck even closer to the gate and noticed two Hyuga gaurds there, he quickly threw two pyreflys, one into each guard's head, knocking them out cold, he then retrieved the pyreflys into his body and proceeded to run into the front yard.

Auron looked around and noticed the house was huge, as well as their front yard. He saw some guards coming around the corner and quickly dashed into the bushes, focusing his pyreflys so that, hopefully, the Hyuga's Byakugan wouldn't see him. As the Hyuga guards came by, they did indeed have their Byakugans activated, but when they looked over into Auron's direction, all they could see is what appeared to be a swarm of fireflys huddled together. The Hyugas simply passed it off as a colony of them together, and walked off.

'Damn, can anything fool these people, I mean, dear God, whose ever heard of a colony of fireflys?' Auron thought to himself as he came out of the bush. He then focused pyreflys to his feet and began walking up the side of the house until he reached the roof. When he got to the roof, he pulled out about five pyreflys and told them to look for Hinata Hyuga's room. And just as they were told, they went through the roof and into the house. They all stayed out of sight of the Hyuga guards, and one eventually found Hinata's room. When it did it flew up to the section of the roof above Hinata's room, and started signaling Auron that it had found it.

Auron walked over to the part of the roof where the pyrefly had signaled, called back his other pyreflys, went to the side of the house, and started walking down the side of the wall to the window that showed Hinata's room. Auron looked into the room, and saw that Hinata had just gotten home from her day's missions. She took off her jacket, and walked into her restroom. Auron then walked along the wall to where, convieniently, a window that allowed someone to look into the restroom could be found.

'The Hyugas must have been extremely confident in their security if they thought no one would be able to see into their restrooms but them.' Auron thought as he pulled out his camera.

'Naruto will probably hate me for this one day when he finds out, but he will thank me later.' Auron thought as he pulled the camera out into the ready position.

He looked through the camera lens to see Hinata taking off her clothes to get ready to take a shower, her back was turned to Auron so he couldn't see any of her... endowment, but he supposed this picture was just as good as any. He quickly took the shot once she took off her shirt completely, revealing her bare back (don't forget she doesn't wear a bra). Hinata saw the flash and quickly turned towards the window, Auron by that time had allowed his control to slip so he would freefall, and then he seperated all of the pyreflys in his body, making him seemingly vanish from sight. When Hinata looked out the window and down to the ground, all she saw was what seemed to be fireflys flying around the grounds, thinking that the flash must've come from one of them.

When she went away from her window, all of Auron's pyreflys rejoined together, making his body whole again. He quickly looked at the image on the camera and saw what he hoped would be a... inspiring image for Naruto. With his mission completed he ran over the wall of the Hyuga household, and back to his apartment, where Naruto and Haku were asleep.

END FLASHBACK

Auron knew he got the reaction from Naruto he was hoping for as Naruto's blush still didn't die down. Naruto was thinking perverted thoughts left and right, not able to get his mind of the picture and the perverted thoughts that came with it.

'Where the hell did that picture come from?' Naruto thought.

'Wow she has a nice figure.' His perverted side thought.

'Shut up! I never took a picture like that.' Naruto thought once again.

'Now come on, you can't say you don't wonder if she has a nice ra...' Naruto's perverted side started saying.

'SHUT THE HELL UP!... Her skin is really smooth like... AAARRRGH I'M TURNING INTO JIRAIYA!' Naruto thought to himself as he started mentally beating himself.

Naruto finally found what he was looking for in his hair, and pulled it out to reveal... THE HEAVEN SCROLL?!

"The Hell?!" Sasuke and Sakura said at once.

"Yeah we, as in me, Auron and Haku, thought that no one would even possibly guess to look in my hair for our scroll, so while we gave you guys the Shadow Clone scroll, I kept the real one in my hair. Pretty good idea huh?" Naruto said leaving Sasuke and Sakura in a daze.

"Yeah but... what if it fell out?" Sakura said confused.

"Well, we thought of that so we decided to tie it in there with a few strands of my hair." Naruto said pulling out a few locks of hair that we tied together.

"Well.. that was actually a good idea..." Sasuke said sounding like he was in a deep stupor.

"Yeah now the only bad part is having to try to untangle it..." Naruto said as he pulled at the strands of hair. Eventually he pulled harder, and harder, and harder until he pulled those strands out completely.

"NOOOO!!! MY HAIR!!!" Naruto screamed as he covered up the spot with the rest of his hair.

"I take that back, you still are an idiot." Sasuke said taking another bite of his fish.

"Shut up, can't you see that I'm in pain." Naruto said as he cried over his lost pieces of hair.

'What an idiot.' Sasuke and Sakura thought as they finished their fish.

After a few minutes everyone finished their fish and sat there for a few minutes, waiting for the food in their stomachs to settle before they moved out. It was about an hour later when everyone was ready, the sun appeared to be in the 3:00 P.M. position so if they moved fast enough and did not run into any enemy ninja, they could probably make it to the tower at about 9:00 P.M. They packed up, meaning they put everything back into the scroll of which they came, and went on their way.

Thanks to the medicinal supplies, everyone was able to move fine. Sakura and Sasuke had recovered enough of their chakra so that Naruto and Auron would not have to carry them, Haku's leg, thanks to the medical attention given to it, went back to being just like new. Auron and Naruto, not really having any wounds to begin with, were leading all five of them. They ran for the next hour, trying to get to the tower as soon as possible, when Haku noticed they were being watched. Haku signaled to everyone about the possible threat following them, and everyone got ready.

When they made it to the next clearing they all hid, and waited for whatever was coming for them. They discussed a plan for such an occasion earlier and were ready for whatever came. When the intruder came into the clearing, everyone charged foward, hoping that whoever jumped in was a guy...

"Team 7 Formation!" Naruto shouted as he and Sasuke appeared on both sides of the intruder, pulling his pants to the ground. Haku then appeared behind him, and threw senbon into the guys pants, nailing them to the ground. Then Sakura appeared in front of the intruder and with the force of a thousand hammers, kicked the intruder in the balls.

"Nut Cracker!" They all shouted as the guy fell to the ground, cupping his precious jewels.

As he fell, team 7 moved to check the identity of the kid they had just nailed in his private area, while Auron simply started laughing his ass off. They turned him so he was facing up and saw it was Kabuto, his face frozen in an image of pain, in fact his entire body for that matter was practically frozen. Team 7 looked at each other with a 'oh shit we're gonna get it' look, and quickly placed Kabuto against a tree, Haku created a block of ice from the water in his canteen and moved Kabuto's hands just enough to place the ice on his sore area.

"I hope he doesn't take this too badly." Haku said, a look of pity on his face.

"Yeah, I mean my nuts are sore just looking at him." Naruto said cringing at the idea of being kicked in that area.

"I can't believe you guys made such a stupid team move." Auron said laughing in between each word.

"I'm glad I'm not a guy." Sakura said looking at Kabuto's face.

"...That was so incredibly stupid." Sasuke said as he started walking towards the edge of the clearing, everyone following him soon after.

(A thank you extened to ZoneshifterD, for this rather hilarious idea)

Everyone sorry for the short chapter, everything has just been piling up on me and I gotta balance myself out, I will start writing next week, I just need sometime to get everything under a degree of control, once again sorry for the super short chapter, I gotta start writing my novel, and with school and football... man now I know why some authors update slowly around this time of the year!

Once again I am SUPER sorry.


	20. Chapter 19: Arriving at the Tower

Naruto: An Alternative Story 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters, or Auron. Kishimoto owns Naruto, and Square Enix owns Auron... lucky bastards...

ARTIST STILL WANTED

Wow I have to say, I didn't think anyone would like the jokes I put into the last chapter, but apparently I was a riot. I win the Fan Fiction Award for some of the funniest moments in a Naruto Fan Fic.

I'd best respond to reviewers;

Infinite Freedom- How much worse could Naruto's blackmail be... you could only imagine.

Lord Cynic- Yeah I loved the duck tape line too, not exactly sure who came up with the rocket nosebleed but I'm glad whoever did invent it did, it is fun to right.

**Zoneshifter D**- Glad I could make you happy man. Hmmmm, how could I describe Naruto's hair... well think of it as about Yondaime length... but poofy... like Axel's hair... yeah! Long as Yondaime's but about HALF as big and poofy as Axel's hair. I thought that would look pretty good on him, I can imagine when Jiraiya comes back whenever I put him back in that he would want Naruto to put it into a pony-tail like his.

Endermon- Yes, long hair is God.

**VFSnake**- I can't believe you guessed it, yes indeed Naruto has a very large piece of blackmail on Auron, what it is I'll reveal later... it could be serious, or it could be funny, I'm not even sure yet.

**Dragon Man 180**- I'm glad I could make you laugh so hard.

bottlecaps- Glad I could inspire you into developing your writing, I have to admit, I was a noob at writing at first as well, but now you see I have improved greatly.

Duran the Warrior- Auron has been more badly affected than you know, in this chapter it will show.

Alex- Sorry for taking so long, and thanks for the good luck.

Nin of Man- Well they never really got along anyway, but they do pull together in a fighting situation, and I'm sorry you got caught I do not approve of that bad then again, I would rather have you read my story than to not read it, so keep on reading, even in school.

midnight-angel-of-darkness- I do not like being beaten, so I am glad that I did become part of NaruxHinaism but also I am glad you didn't have to beat me.

TheOtaku Akatsuki- I'm sorry I kill you're comedy, but hey don't worry, you'll probably beat my comedy in one way or another.

shika-kun49- Sorry Shika, can't part with that information for it would reveal an extremely good plot twist in my story.

Anyway, happy late Halloween, be sure to go see the redone version of Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas (I got paid to say that... but I didn't get paid to say this) OMG TIM BURTON PULLED A GEORGE LUCAS!!!

Now then with all the reviews and advertising out of the way, here is something you all have been waiting for, the next chapter of Naruto: An Alternative Story!

Chapter 19: Arriving at the Tower

It was a quiet trek in the Forest of Death after the team disposed of Kabuto. Sasuke said nothing because of the so called 'stupidity' of an Uchiha doing such a childish move. Sakura said nothing because she had actually touched a guy's nads, even if she was just kicking them, and didn't trust her mouth to speak. Haku remained silent because he had nothing to say. Auron remained silent for the purpose of looking over the new blackmail he got on Kabuto.

'Who knew that the threat 'I'll kick you so hard in the balls I'll make a vagina' actually held water... poor Kabuto.' Auron thought to himself as he contemplated how hard Sakura must've kicked him to make his nads... well disappear.

Meanwhile Naruto was silent because he was keeping watch out for enemy nins. Also he was still having perverted thoughts about the picture.

'Dammit, where the hell did it come from?!' Naruto thought contemplating the picture.

'Too bad it wasn't a front shot.' Naruto's perverted thoughts thought.

'Shut up! I don't think like that I... I... I wonder how soft her skin is, I bet it... DAMN IT!!! I'm becoming a pervert!!!' Naruto thought as he began beating himself on the head.

"Hey Naruto are you okay?" Auron asked Naruto while the rest of the group wasn't paying attention.

"What! No I wasn't thinking about groping Hinata's body!" Naruto said before he shut himself up by covering his mouth with his hands.

"What was that?" Auron asked.

"Nothing." Naruto said, thanking whatever god watched over him that nobody had heard what he said.

"Oh okay." Auron said to calm Naruto down, but at the same time Auron was entertaining thoughts of his own.

'The picture was a complete success! Now I just hope Hinata will make it to the next round.' Auron thought while turning his back to Naruto so he wouldn't see his smirk.

They continued running for another fifteen minutes before Haku stopped and threw a senbon, grazing Naruto's ear, and hitting the tree behind him.

"Hey what did you do that for?!" Naruto asked clearly angry.

Haku simply pointed to the direction he threw the senbon at, when Naruto turned around he saw exactly why Haku had done 'that'. The senbon had not only pierced but killed a giant centipede, if its length could be described it was about as long as the nose of the Third Hokage on the Hokage Mountain.

"Whoa... that thing is..." Sakura said not being able to finish her sentence before shivers went up and down her spine.

Auron simply raised his eyebrows, that thing was almost three times larger then his sword, if this thing was in Spira in any town, people would've panicked, definitely.

Sasuke stared in amazed at how Haku could've sensed the centipede when he didn't even notice it at all. Just how good was Haku.

"Oh.. sorry Haku I didn't see that there." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Haku looked at Naruto for a second before a smile came to his face. "Its alright." He said turning around. "We had best continue, unless we want to find out what exactly eats such a... large animal." Haku said making everyone sweat. Something bigger than that thing? No way. As Haku walked away they heard a low growling coming from one of the bushes.

"WAIT FOR US!" They all said running to Haku.

They all caught up seconds later, the sun was just setting, and the tower was in full view. "Wow, we're finally getting closer." Sakura said looking at the tower.

"Hey Haku how much longer?" Naruto asked Haku much like a child would ask a parent on a long car ride.

Haku looked at the tower, and then ran a quick calculation through his head. "We should be arriving at the tower in about four to five hours, maybe less if we hurry." Haku said turning to look at everyone.

"Well Auron?" Naruto said turning to Auron for an answer.

Auron sighed, then looked up to make eye-contact with the group. "At this late in the day, enemies will most likely be setting up traps. We should walk the rest of the way for three reasons. Reason number one, if we just go charging through, like a herd of wild ox, then we will most likely be noticed, or worse, will most likely fall into a trap. Next reason is a similar reason to the first reason, we are less likely to run into traps, and even less likely to be noticed. Then the most important reason is so we conserve energy just incase we do run into anyone."

Everyone, except Naruto and Haku, looked at Auron like he had grown a second head. "What?" Auron asked Sasuke and Sakura.

"We... well... never really heard you say something so intelligent." Sasuke and Sakura said almost at the same time.

"I understand, you have either seen me indifferent or drunk out of my mind. So your shock is to be expected." Auron said walking ahead leaving Sasuke and Sakura in a stupor. "Well are you all coming?" Auron said, everyone following him afterward.

'God I love messing with people's heads.' Auron thoughts as he walked forward.

It was a half-hour later, the sun had set, and the moon was in full view. It was too quiet for our blonde ninja so he tried to engage everyone in a conversation.

"Wow, the moon sure is pretty this time of year." Naruto thought looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, tomorrow's going to be a full moon so it should look even better." Haku said while walking.

Naruto realized that conversation had just died right on its back so he tried to think of something else to discuss. When the only thought that came up was Hinata's picture he decided to remain silent, blushing almost a deeper shade of red than Hinata. It was about fifteen minutes later when Sakura decided to start talking.

"Well then, at least we'll get there before morning." Sakura said sighing.

Sasuke just gave a 'Hn' that everyone though meant 'yeah'.

"Yeah, the wilderness is fine, but a good bed is always better." Naruto said with Haku nodding his head in agreement.

Auron only grunted in a affirmative matter. "Its especially good whenever you're traveling for months on end." Auron said, remembering the days and days that he, Jecht, and Braska had traveled without so much as one inn on the way. He tried to stifle a laughter as he remembered one day during the, what seemed like, several weeks they were traveling across the almost endless mountains of Mt. Gagazet. (I know it seems to be really short, but in my fic I'm extending the trip since it would take way longer to travel across almost an mountain range).

Flashback

_"Hey, wait the hell up!" Jecht said trying to climb up what seemed to be 100th ledge that day before almost falling after losing his grip._

_"What's the matter Jecht, is the great Blitzball player getting out of shape?" Auron said in a slightly taunting manner. Honestly he was beat, but he wasn't going to let it show._

_"Shut the hell up! If you would just get that stick out of your ass and help me we would be over this damn mountain by now!" Jecht shouted trying once again to pull himself up but failing._

_"Now come on you two, you've been fighting like that since after lunch. Won't you please stop?" Braska said watching his two 'guardians' argue like school children._

_"Braska, just stay out of this its between me and drunky over there!" Jecht said while held on to the ledge._

_"Excuse me, but I have not been drunk a day in my life! Unlike you!" Auron said pointing at Auron._

_"Oh yeah? Well who was the one who got so drunk he tried to pick up some chicks in Besaid!" Jecht said causing Auron to blush lightly._

_"What's wrong with wanting women?" Auron said trying to defend himself._

_"They were female Chocobo! The people nearly kicked us off the island because they thought you were going to rape all of their livestock!" Jecht yelled at Auron, nearly slipping as he did._

_"Th-that doesn't count! You poured that Sake down my throat! What about you mister get plastered and attack a Shoopuf!" Auron said pointing at Jecht._

_"Oh yeah! Well what about... ummm... ugh." Jecht said as he started thinking._

_"Ha! You can't think of anything!" Auron said pointing at Jecht again, while Braska just watched him, reduced to chibi form by his guardians' loud yelling._

_"Pl-please stop you two, you both are scaring me." Chibi Braska said as he backed away from his guardians._

_"Braska I told you to... AHHH!" Jecht said as he finally fell off the ledge._

_Auron ran to the edge jumped off, grabbed Jecht's hand, shoved his sword into the side of the ledge in order to stop them, and proceeded to carry himself, Jecht, and his sword up the ledge. Auron slung Jecht over the ledge, and then himself. He rolled onto his back and started breathing heavily, more so than Jecht. It was a few minutes of a very still silence before Jecht broke it._

_"Hehe... hehehehe... hahahaha... HAHAHAHA!!!" Jecht started laughing out of nowhere._

_"What's... what's so funny...?" Auron said between pants._

_"And you say... I'm outta... shape... look at you... Mr. Luca! Hahahaha!" Jecht said in between pants and laughs._

_The air was still, the only sound being Jecht's laughter, but then Auron started laughing lightly in between pants, then began howling as loud as Jecht, soon followed by Braska. They all stood there, laughing their asses off. Then Auron stood up, still laughing, and held a hand out to Jecht. Jecht took his hand and with Auron's help, pulled himself up off the ground._

_"Ummm... thanks Auron I guess I owe ya one." Jecht said scratching the back of his head._

_Auron simply laughed a little more before regaining his composure. "Anytime Jecht, anytime. Braska are you ready?" Auron yelled over to Braska, now un-chibified, whose hands were on his knees, trying to regain his breathe from his fit of laughter._

_"Yes. Hahaha. I'm ready to go at any time you two are." Braska said smiling and laughing._

_Jecht started walking off towards Braska first, then Auron started but stopped to look back at the ledge. He smiled for a moment, this was definitely going to be something he would carry with him, even after..._

_"Hey, Auron! Hurry up already!" Jecht yelled bringing Auron back into the reality. He looked at Jecht and Braska as they were both waving at him to hurry up._

_Auron simply smiled again, and put the thoughts of the end back into the back of his mind and running to catch up with Braska and Jecht. When he did they all started walking to the next ledge, everyone groaned slightly from the sight of it... it was even bigger than the last one_

End Flashback

As Auron kept on walking down memory lane, he felt a tug at his sleeve, bringing him to the real world. He looked down to see a very annoyed Naruto looking up.

"What's wrong?" Auron asked confused on what was going on. "Did we make it there already?" Auron said looking at Naruto.

Naruto only panted a few times before pointing out in the direction of the tower. Auron looked in the direction Naruto pointed in and instantly his eyebrows raised so high it looked like they were about to leap off of his face. Out into he distance was the tower... the exact same distance he had seen before he spaced out.

"How long have we been walking." He said looking around.

He saw that Sasuke and Sakura were exhausted, Haku was even breathing deeply. He looked in the direction behind them and froze.

"Well Haku's not sure, but he did say that it was definitely way longer than it was supposed to be!" Naruto said sounding very annoyed. "And the thing is, it doesn't even look like we've covered any ground." Naruto in a whining tone.

"That's because we haven't." Auron said cryptically at Naruto.

Naruto simply looked up at Auron with a confused expression while Auron sighed. "Look over there." He said pointing in the direction behind everyone. Everyone looked and were surprised to see the giant centipede Haku had killed many hours ago still there.

Naruto stared for a few minutes before he realized something. "You don't think...!" Naruto said turning to face Auron while pulling out two kunai.

"I don't see why not." Auron said gathering there environments and slipping his left arm out of the sleeve.

"It would explain why we haven't been moving." Haku said pulling out some senbon.

"Damn, shouldn't have been caught in such a.." Sasuke started saying while pulling out some shuriken.

"Genjutsu." Sakura finished, bringing out one kunai into a defensive position.

"And a good one at that. It would appear as though that the enemy wanted us to wear ourselves out, therefore making the process of getting whatever they want more easily. In my travels with Zabuza, this trick is used more or less by people with weak Taijutsu skills, and not so good Ninjutsu skills, or so he has told me." Haku said pulling out even more senbon as he started getting closer to the others, as the others were doing he same.

"Then these guys are outta luck!" Naruto said backing up so that he, Auron, Sakura, Sasuke, and Haku were all facing back to back, to make sure the weren't snuck up on.

They waited there for a few seconds, just waiting for their enemies to make the first move. They knew that they were going to make a move, they didn't have anything left to do other than attack. Then out of nowhere, clones, dozens of them, seemingly crawled out of every surface around them, whether it be the ground, stone, or even the trees. Their bodies were almost completely black, except for the masks they were wearing, which were the only way to distinguish each of the clones. They had rain headbands on.

"What are they?" Naruto asked looking over them.

"I honestly can't tell you." Haku said looking at the strange clones.

Then one of the clones pulled out a kunai and threw it at Naruto. Naruto brought one of his kunai up to block it, which it did.

"Ha! They must be Shadow Clones, their the only ones that can harm a person! Alright guys stand back I know how to handle these." Naruto said making the cross-shaped seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted before a giant plume of smoke surrounded the entire group.

Then at least twenty Naruto clones jumped out of the smoke, and they each struck an enemy clone straight on.

"Alright Naruto." Sakura said glad to be rid of a few...

Just then the clones that were hit were almost blown apart at the sections that were hit. Each Naruto clone fell through, and then the rain clones pieced the parts back together. Then the rain clones that were either done reforming, or still remained from the Naruto clone's initial attack, threw kunai into each Naruto clone making them disappear, in fact the only Naruto remaining had dodged the kunai aimed at him, and fell back to the group.

"What the hell! I don't get it, Shadow Clones are supposed to disappear as soon as they get hit, they shouldn't even be standing right now!" Naruto said looking at all the clones.

"Could they be a Genjutsu?" Sakura asked throwing a kunai at a clone, only to have it dodge it.

"No, those kunai are real, this couldn't be a Genjutsu." Sasuke said activating his Sharingan to take a quick look over the crowd.

"Well then what are they!?" Naruto shouted creating more Shadow Clones.

As the clones were preparing to attack Sasuke shouted for everyone to stop. "None of these are real! They are all just chakra, its a Genjutsu, I was wrong!" He shouted while looking through the groups of clones to try and find the original.

Sasuke felt a jolt of pain in his shoulder, and quickly deactivated his Sharingan.

'What the hell, am I out of chakra already?' He thought to himself as he threw a kunai to intercept one coming after him.

"I see, then that would mean that the real ones must be waiting in the shadows somewhere." Haku said dodging a kunai.

"And they are waiting for us to exhaust ourselves... going for the same strategy still I see." Auron said swinging his sword to block three kunai.

"But the kunai..." Naruto shouted as all of his clones were destroyed. "They got to be real if they're destroying my clones!" Naruto shouted throwing a shuriken towards a group of clones, using the Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu to multiply the shuriken's number, and skewer the rain clones, only to watch them piece themselves back together.

"I think they may just be throwing the kunai in coordination with their clones in order to make them look real." Haku said dodging more kunai aimed for him.

"Well then, if we hit all the clones at once they won't be able to throw kunai at us without revealing their position!" Naruto said making more clones that hit the rain clones, making them blow into pieces once again.

Sasuke blew a fireball at a group of clones, while Auron used the Dragon Fang to incinerate a group of them, Sakura through kunai at a group, and Haku was content with using senbon with explosive tags attached to them to destroy groups at one time. Soon all of the clones were just pieces on the ground, they all looked around the area to see if they could find any trace of their enemies. Then they heard the sound of kunai being thrown. Naruto dodged the kunai, as it was meant for him, and then turned around to see that it was a clone the rain-nin made... a fresh one, with a whole bunch more with them..

Soon all of the clones of the rain-nin were reformed, and the kunai started flying all over the place once again.

"Dammit these things are like cockroaches. Even if you cut off the head they keep on going!!!" Naruto said kicking a clone in the head, knocking it off, and it just tried to stab a kunai into him, he jumped back to avoid it though. "SEE WHAT I MEAN!!!" Naruto shouted pointing to the headless clone as its head just pieced itself back on.

"The worse part about this is that a Genjutsu of this level doesn't look like it takes much chakra, so they could keep this up for hours." Haku said throwing another senbon with an explosive tag into a herd of clones, blowing them up.

Haku checked his pouch to see if he had any more senbon or explosive tags left, he did but he was starting to run out. "And worse yet I'm running out of weapons." Haku said resorting to Taijutsu so conserve his limited supply of weapons.

"And we're not doing much better over here!" Sasuke said speaking for himself and Sakura while cutting another clones left arm off, and then kicking it in the chest to blow it to pieces.

"I can keep on going for a while, but I'm still annoyed!" Auron said lobbing of five clone heads with his sword.

"Looks like we have no choice but to keep this up for a little bit, everyone stay back a bit." Naruto said flying through seals. "Fire Release: Volcanic Smokescreen Jutsu!" Naruto said pouring lots of chakra into his lungs.

When Naruto expelled the smokescreen from his lungs it was a light grey color instead of a black color, and when it hit the clones the sound of them being... 'burnt' could be heard. Soon though, the color of the smokescreen turned to black as it covered the entire area. When it cleared, the group was surrounded by even more rain clones than before.

"God dammit, I thought that would smoke them out!!!" Naruto said dodging a incoming kunai.

"What the hell are we going to do?!" Sasuke said dodging a kunai aimed for his leg, only to have one graze his other leg. "Son of a bitch!" He said throwing a kunai into the clones.

"I guess we only have option, and that's to hope they run out of chakra before we do." Haku said flipping backwards to dodge a kunai.

"That shouldn't take to long right?" Sakura said ducking under a kunai aimed for her head.

"Like I said earlier, this Genjutsu shouldn't take up too much chakra, they could continue for hours on end if they felt like it." Haku said rolling to his right to get out of the way of a kunai.

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted, round house kicking a clone's head sending it flying into a tree before it blew to pieces. "We won't be able to last that long!" Naruto shouted rolling backwards to dodge slew of kunai aimed at the spot he was last at.

"We're going to have to, not like we have any choice in the matter." Auron said using his sword to slam about five clones into a group of ten other clones

."But... dammit..." Naruto said creating a group of Shadow Clones to attack the rain clones.

(If you're wondering why they are still attacking them its because 1. If there are very few the chances of them finding the real ones increase, and 2. Nothing better to do...)

A Couple Hours Later

Naruto, Auron, Haku, Sasuke, and Sakura were all on their knees, panting like crazy, it had been hours since the fight began and they were exhausted. As they sat there they watched as the army of clones slowly sank back into the ground, and the originals appeared out of the trees.

"So we finally got you all. I have to admit you gave us a good run for our money, but in the end it was useless." The apparent leader of the group said, looking over the entire group. However when he spotted Naruto he gained a look of shock and anger on his face. "You! You're the one who pissed on me! Do you have any idea how hard it was to wash that out!? I still reek!!!" He said shouting at Naruto. "Well then, I guess today is our lucky day then, because I get to not only take your scroll, but also maybe I'll tear off a body part of yours too." He said walking closer to the group.

"I wouldn't go any closer to them if I were you." A voice sounding like Haku's said from behind the rain-nin.

When the leader of the rain-nin looked, he say that the Haku in front of him... his lips didn't move whenever he heard that. He looked behind him to see everyone, minus Naruto, together in the bushes behind them. When they looked ahead to where Naruto was they watched as the "others" poofed in a cloud of smoke to reveal Naruto clones.

"But.. how?!" The rain-nin leader said, clearly confused about this entire ordeal.

"Hehehe. Well you see, it was during the time the smokescreen. While it covered the area I switched my teamates with Shadow Clones transformed to look like them. When I said 'I thought that would smoke them out' I didn't expect you would be so stupid that you would fall for that trick." Naruto said laughing as the clones disappeared. He tried to get up, but he fell back down onto one knee again, the entire ordeal exhausted him.

"It's alright Naruto, you've done your part, leave the rest to us." Sasuke said in a tone that taunted the rain-nin.

"You think we're going to be that easy, well think again." The rain-nin leader said as all of his men turned to face the group. When they did Naruto ran up behind, delivered a round house kick into the rain-nin on his right's skull, forced him into the other rain-nin, and sending them flying a few feet away.

"No way Sasuke, I do all the hard work and you get all the credit, yeah right like I would let that happen." Naruto said smirking proudly as he watched the rain-nin struggle to get up off the ground. "Hey you were right Haku, these guys do suck at Taijutsu." Naruto said earning him a glare from the rain-nin.

'Amazing, even after all that Naruto was able to get such a blow into those rain-nin.' Haku thought before smiling. 'No doubt he is going to become Hokage, no doubt.' Haku thought still smiling.

'Wow, is this... really Naruto? But at the Academy... who is he for real?' Sakura thought while Sasuke looked on in shock.

'Way to go Naruto, way to go.' Auron thought as he smirked a smiled a wiley grin.

"Well then what are we waiting for lets go." Auron said rushing to Naruto's side.

"Right." Haku said following him quickly.

Sasuke began running foward, until a sharp pain in his shoulder forced him to drop to the ground on his knee.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted attracting everyone's attention to Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke before quickly making a decision. "Sakura, watch Sasuke for us, we can handle these three stooges on our own." Naruto said who after receiving an affirmative nod from Sakura, turned his attention back to the rain-nin.

"So you think we are so easily defeated?" The leader of rain-nin began. "Well then, allow us to show you just how wrong you are!" He said as he and his teamates formed the ram seal.

"Clone Jutsu!" They all shouted at once as several of them appeared at once.

"Well then, at least this time they are just regular clones." Haku said pulling out a pair of senbon.

"Yeah, we just gotta tear through em and find the originals." Naruto said pulling out two kunai. "We're going to have to do it one by one, I don't think I have it in me to create any more Shadow Clones." He said getting into an offensive stance.

"Whatever, at least the fight is starting to come to a close." Auron said leaning down into his stance.

"If your not coming for us." One of the rain clones said.

"Then we're coming for you!" Another one finished as they charged.

Naruto, Auron and Haku also charged into the group of clones. Naruto plunged his kunai into the guts of two rain-nin clones, he passed straight through them and then they disappeared, so he immediately start attacking any of the other rain-nin clones surrounding him. Auron had sent his sword into the arm of a rain-nin clone, only to have it pass right through it and pass through another one right beside it, then both disappeared, Auron then started slicing through anything near him. Haku didn't jump straight in, instead he took to the side, dealing with clones on the edge while he looked for the possible location of the real rain-nin in the group.

"None of them are real!" They all heard Sasuke shout, when they turned to himn they saw him cluching his shoulder as the curse mark started spreading.

'Dammit, its getting worse, we got to get him to the tower before its to late.' Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke.

Haku turned back to the clones in time to notice the rain-nin coming out of the ground behind Auron, who was distracted by Sasuke's outburst.

"Auron look out!" Haku shouted to Auron.

Auron turned around to see one of the rain-nin plunge a kunai into his liver. Auron looked down into the bleeding hole in his torso, and fell to the ground. Naruto ran towards the rain-nin, but couldn't make it before they slipped back into the ground.

'Damn, so they think they are going to get away that easily?' Naruto thought as he formed some seals.

Meanwhile the rain-nin were underground, waiting for the moment to strike.

"Ummm... hey Oboro." One of the rain-nin said to the seemingly leader figure of their group.

"What is it Mubi?" Oboro asked his teamate Mubi.

"I don't sense that blonde up there anymore." Mubi said causing Oboro's eyebrows to raise.

"Kagari do you sense him?" Oboro asked their final teamate, Kagari, who simply shook his head no. Then all of a sudden they felt someone tap their shoulders. They all turned around to...

"Hey guys what's going down." Naruto asked in a non-chalant manner. The three of them started panicking just before Naruto slugged each of them so hard in the jaw they resurfaced, one on top of the other. Then Naruto jumped out of the ground, into the air, and started going through seals and gathering chakra into his right fist.

"Take this! Uzumaki Clan Style Taijutsu: Fist of the Great Storm!" Naruto shouted plunging his fist into the gut of the rain-nin on the top of the pile, the winds of the technique, combound with the force of Naruto's punch, almost crushed all three of them.

Naruto got off the top of the three rain-nin, he looked over there forms, knocked out from the force of Naruto's move. Naruto grew a sly smile before dragging the rain-nin into the forest. The sounds of water hitting something solid could be heard a few seconds later. Naruto returned soon after, zipping his pants up while walking.

"What did you do Naruto?" Sakura asked Naruto with Naruto slung over her shoulder.

"Oh nothing, I was just giving those guys what they got coming to them. Alright Auron you can get up now, no need to stay..." Naruto said as he was stopped by what he saw.

He watched as Auron struggled to get up, holding the spot he was stabbed with his right hand. Auron looked up and looked Naruto straight into the eye, though he didn't speak the message was clear... 'It isn't closing'. Auron collapsed on the ground, everyone surrounded them as he began to have what seemed to be spasms. He stopped moving after a while but then lumps started moving across his skin.

"What's happening to him Naruto?" Haku asked concerned for Auron.

"I don't know, but whatever is going on we can't stick around here, we gotta hurry to the tower, now!' Naruto said slinging Auron over his shoulder and Sakura repositioned Sasuke on her shoulder. They all jumped into the trees and ran at full speed to the tower.

"Haku how long till we get to the tower at this rate." Naruto said being sure to keep Auron from falling.

"Well... if my calculations are correct at this speed we should get there by day break." Haku said looking up at the sky and the tower. "And that should be in about 45 minutes." Haku said making Naruto curse slightly before sppeding up even more.

They ran like that for the rest of the time, they ran so much and so fast that Sakura and Haku had actually had to switch between who would carry Sasuke. The sun eventually rose over the horizen, its light bthed the dark forest, and our heros arrived at the tower that would be their sanctuary. Naruto quickly looked around the outside of the tower to find the door team 7 was to enter. Eventual he did and, after giving Auron to Haku, Naruto opened the door and everyone ran in.

Naruto looked around the room tehy were in for some kind of sign of a person to help. "Hey anyone there? Hey we got someone hurt here!" He started shouting out of frustration.

"Naruto, I think we are supposed to open the scrolls now." Haku said setting Auron down.

Naruto nodded and handed Haku the Heaven scroll while he got out the Earth scroll. They opened up the scroll at once and immediately noticed the summoning seals in the scroll. They threw them away when they started to smoke, then there was a small explosion of smoke coming from where the scrolls had landed. When the smoke cleared Iruka was standing there, he got ready to speak but then noticed Auron badly hurt on the ground.

"What the hell happened to him?!" Iruka asked pointing at Auron.

"We don't know, but he needs help, now!" Naruto yelled at Iruka, who nodded, picked Auron up, struck a section of the wall to reveal a staircase going up the tower.

"Well come on, don't you want to help him." He said running up the stairs, everyone else following soon after. Whe nthey reached the top, they saw a door with the Hokage seal on it, Iruka turned quickly and looked at each of them sternly.

"Now listen, this room is closed off to all who don't have any authorization, so you all have to wait out here. No buts Naruto!" Iruka said silencing Naruto.

Iruka ran into the office and quickly closed the room behind them. Naruto, Haku, Sasuke, and Sakura were forced to wait outside, wait to see what would happen to him.

Well this is the next chapter enjoy!!!


	21. Chapter 20: Days at the Tower Part 1

Naruto: An Alternative Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters, or Auron. Kishimoto owns Naruto, and Square Enix owns Auron. If only they would turn over ownership to me... oh how awesome would that be.

ARTIST STILL WANTED

Well guys I am in the process of making an incredibly difficult decision. I am deciding on whether or not to add the Aeons from Final Fantasy 10 into my fic as regular summons. Now I have not decided completely yet but I am thinking about it. So far, if I should add them, the one that are DEFINETLY being added are;

Yojimbo

Valefor

Shiva

Bahamut or Anima, not sure yet.

Now then I am willing to accept 1 more Aeon, but I cannot decide which Aeon will be put in. So to help me decide there will be a poll;

Vote for which ONE of the other Aeons you want to be put in!

Any of the Aeons will be allowed to be put in so do vote also I will be holding one other poll;

Which of these two Aeons should be put in?

Anima or Bahamut

Reason for this one is because I simply can't decide between both, I mean come on, they are both so uber powerful!

So do vote, if you vote I will definetly put the Aeons in. But how will I get the Aeons in, lets just say it involves a super huge fight!!!

Well now, since that is out of the way, TIME TO RESPOND TO THE REVIEWS!

**VFSNAKE-** Well I only give blackmail to characters I don't like or I think would be rather hilarious.

Nin of Man- Glad to see you found out why, the rest of the reason will be revealed in this chapter.

Alex- Yes Auron is already dead, but I didn't say he died in the forest, you will see what happened soon.

**Dragon Man 180-** Yes he did. And don't worry Auron will be fine, and lets say the prelims will go... a little differently than normal... unless I can't think of anything... or have I thought of something already... read and find out later.

**ZoneshifterD-** I will start changing the story line soon, but I will be keeping in line with the cannon, I have said I would for a while, bit there will be a few differences in my version. Also the Axel I was referring to was Kingdom Hearts Axel.

shika-kun49- The pairing for the story are NaruxHina, HakuxAyame, AuroxAnko for part 1, since there is no romance anyway, in part 2 there will more romance (like Kishimoto said he wanted to add but hasn't delivered yet) pairings like ShikaxTem, InoxCho, and well all the ones mentioned for part 1. The rest of the pairing will be manga, unless they mess with the pairing I have mentioned.

prismdragon- Kudos for finding that out, and he does it cause he's Naruto.

Lord Drac0- Hey no need to call me a stupid bastard. I just ended it there cause I thought that would be a good cliffhanger.

Well thats it for the reviews, lets get on this band wagon for the next chapter of Naruto: An Alternative Story!

Chapter 20: Days at the tower Part 1

Inside of the Office

"Lord Hokage what are going to do about Orochimaru?" One of the Jonin assembled in the room asked Sarutobi.

Sarutobi took a drag off his pipe, breathed out the smoke and took on a more serious expression. He was about to speak when Iruka bust open the door and brought Auron in.

"Lord Hokage, we have a big problem here." Iruka said while closing the door behind him.

Sarutobi watched as Iruka cleared the table in the room, and placed Auron on top of it. "According to Naruto and his squad he was stabbed in a vital organ, most likely his liver, and then... well." Iruka said pointing to Auron.

Sarutobi rushed over to Auron side, as well as several of the other ninja in the room. "Anko!" Sarutobi said getting her attention. She was standing on the opposite side of the table, holding her shoulder in pain due to the curse mark. "Take of his jacket, and anything under it, we have see the wound." Sarutobi said while Anko nodded.

Anko began forcing Auron's clothes off so they could see his bare body. If Anko had not been a seasoned ninja she would've most likely thrown up at the sight of blood pouring out of Auron's wound.

'I don't understand, the... pyreflys should have healed Auron by know, why aren't they.' Sarutobi thought as he looked over the wound.

"Lord Hokage!" One of the medic-nin shouted bringing Sarutobi out of his thoughts. "This wound is too serious we can't close it up!" One of them said as they tried to close it using a medical ninjutsu.

All of a sudden Auron started convulsing, shouting in pain while doing so. Almost everyone jumped on top of him, trying to keep him from moving... unfortunetly this resulted in a lot of people being thrown across the room. When Auron's convulsions stopped Sarutobi noticed the lumps traveling across his skin.

'Could it be?' Sarutobi thought as he formed half the ram seal and put the tip of his fingers on Auron's body.

"Lord Hokage, what are you..." Anko started saying before being cut off by Sarutobi.

"Be quiet Anko, this is very important." Sarutobi said as his fingers got to Auron stomach region.

When they touhed the region, all of a sudden the five-pronged seal appeared on Auron's body.

"Lord Hokage, but thats... that would mean!" One of the ninja said beginning to panic.

"Yes, since Auron was with Naruto and his group, this means that Orochimaru must've gotten the seal onto Sasuke Uchiha." Sarutobi said studying the seal.

"How are you so sure?" Another ninja asked looking at Sarutobi.

"Think about it, someone who can handle ten ANBU, don't you think that if Orochimaru beat him that means that he would have no problem getting to Sasuke." Sarutobi said going through some seals.

"So what are we going to do." Kakashi asked Sarutobi.

"Well first off, we're going to get rid of this seal, then Kakashi I want you to use the Curse Sealing on Sasuke, so that things don't end up getting out of hand." Sarutobi said finishing the seal and then realing his hnad back.

All of a sudden five blue fireballs with kanji's in them appeared on Sarutobi's five fingertips. He then slammed his hand into Auron's gut, causing him to scream in agony.

"Five-Pronged Seal Release!" Sarutobi shouted as he kept pushing his fingers into Auron's seal.

Auron began thrashing around, knocking out, and knocking away many ninja who were desperately trying to keep him down. After about one minute Sarutobi pulled his hand away, and everyone watched as the seal on Auron's stomach began to disappear. Then Auron seemed to untense, and then passed out once again. They all sat there staring at Auron, wondering how someone could go from screaming in pain, to passed out. Then all of a sudden, glowing objects flew out of Auron's body, Auron fading from view slightly, then the pyreflys seemed to just stop, and then flow into the wound that had been inflicted upon Auron. Everyone was stunned to see the wound not only close up, but leave absolutely no trace of injury on him.

"Ummmm... Lord Hokage, what just happened?" A ninja said as a medic-nin began checking on Auron's vitals.

"Lord Hokage, his vitals are... normal. How is that possible?" A medic-nin asked clearly in a stupor from this finding.

"(Sigh) Looks like I may have to explain a few things." Sarutobi said taking another drag of his pipe.

"A few? Lord Hokage, with all do respect, you gotta a lot of things... to... ex..." Anko started saying before she felt where here hand was.

Anko looked down and saw that her hand was on Auron's abdominal muscles. She started blushing lightly when she noticed the rest of Auron's bare torso. The guy had the body of a Greek God! There were very few scars on him, but the ones that were on him didn't look like ugly scars, if anything they made him look even more, Anko couldn't believe she was thinking this, appealing! His muscles, while they weren't huge, were very lean, and did still bulge out a bit, making Anko practically start drooling.

She absent mindedly started... groping Auron's abs, causing her to blush a little bit, and also causing a little bit of blood to drip from her nose. She heard a thud and looked to see a sight she thought was almost impossible. She saw all the ANBU women, passed out on the ground, with blood pouring out of their mask's nostril holes. Meanwhile the ANBU men had their arms crossed and were looking very green with envy.

'Dear God! This guy's body, it's perfection!' Anko thought to herself as she began imagining some things that would fit in perfectly in Jiraiya's Make Out Paradise books.

"Is something wrong Anko?" Sarutobi asked, though he knew why she had blanked out he still felt like teasing her a bit.

"What... oh sorry Lord Hokage, I guess I got kinda outta hand." Anko said while sheepishly scratching the back of her head, all the while her blush rivaling Hinata's and Ayame's.

"Good, now then, I guess I should start off by telling you something about Auron that is never to leave this room." Sarutobi said taking another drag on his pipe. "Auron, by technical means, is dead." Sarutobi said getting a wave of gasps from the ninjas in the room, except for Kakashi who already knew.

"But, but then how is he here if he's dead?" A ninja asked clearly confused.

"Do you remember those glowing objects that flew around Auron and then entered through his wound, closing it on their way back in after the seal disappeared?" Sarutobi said in a sage-like voice.

"Yeah, what do they have to do with anything?" A ANBU asked, still clearly jealous that this guy had done something he had only read about in Make Out Paradise.

"Well you see, those, in a matter of speaking keep Auron 'alive'." Sarutobi said using air-quotes to emphasize the word alive. "They make up his entire being, his memory, his spirit, even his body." Sarutobi said causing a wave of whispers to course through the room.

"Wait if that's so then how did the seal work, that seal is only meant to be a supplementary seal that further seperates the chakra of the sealed and the one it is sealed into." A ANBU said clearly starting to become annoyed at this strange paradox.

"Well if you had let me continue then I would have told you how. You see, while the pyreflys, as Auron calls them, keeps him alive, he is still a seperate being from them. There are in essence two sources of power in Auron. There is his own power and being that makes him up, and then there are the pyreflys which allows the former to not only exist, but also to thrive." Sarutobi said gaining nods of apporval from some, and confused looks from others.

"Wait then how didn't the seal... make him disappear if it seperated them?" Anko asked becoming as confused as some of the ANBU.

"Very good question Anko. You see what the ANBU said before was right, the Five-Pronged Seal is a supplementary seal that works to further seperate the two sources of energy. Since there was no other seal present to help further, its effect was not quite so potent as to completely seperate them." Sarutobi said taking a drag of his pipe once again.

"Then how did they come out, that should've made him disappear if they left his body right?" Anko asked becoming slightly more and more interested in the individual known as Auron.

"Another good question Anko. You see the pyreflys heal Auron's wounds much like a medical ninjutsu does. It firsts leaves the body, then reenters the body through the wound, healing the wound in the process by refreshing and adding upon the amount of chakra in the area. And it doesn't make him fade for, like a medical ninjutsu, it doesn't put everything into it, just enough to heal him, but at the same time keep him from fading."Sarutobi said taking another drag. "Any other questions?" Sarutobi asked everyone in the audience, who remained silent.

"Good. Now then since everything is taken care of here, Kakashi get Sasuke and perform the sealing. Anko, take Auron to the medical wing, his vitals may be fine but he needs to rest a lot." Sarutobi said before a medic-nin raised his hand. "Yes?" Sarutobi said aknowledging the medic.

"Lord Hokage I would like to suggest, if I may, that we extend the time for the Third Stage of the Exam, for at least a day or two. With everything that has been going on I believe it may be more beneficial for... Auron was it, to have a few more days of rest, and with the Third Stage we would have to leave him, I do not believe it would be wise for someone who has gone through what he just has." The medic-nin said to Sarutobi.

"Anko, do you think Orochimaru would be provoked by this action?" Sarutobi said looking at Anko.

"Well Lord Hokage... I'm not sure, but I think that if Auron would recover he may be able to help us keep Orochimaru at bay." Anko said sternly.

"Very well then. I, the Third Hokage of Konoha do decree that, while the deadline for the end of the Second Exam will remain the same, the time for the Third Stage will be extended by one or more days, depending on how fast Auron recovers." Sarutobi said while walking back to the desk in the room. "Is there anyone opposed to this?" Sarutobi asked, when noone spoke up Sarutobi turned to the medic-nin. "Then take Auron the the recovery wing of the tower." Sarutobi said, after which the medic-nin began moving Auron to a stretcher.

After the got him on they signaled them to stop momentarily to turn to Anko. "Anko, I would like you to tell Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Haku of Auron's current state, then watch over him until he awakens." Sarutobi said making Anko blush.

'I'll be watching this guy, this Greek God?!' Anko said shaking herself back to the real world. "Yes sir, I will do as you command." Anko said running out of the office with the medic-nin.

"Kakashi get moving." Sarutobi said making the one-eyed Jonin start moving.

"AAHH YES! AURON'S SPRINGTIME POWER OF YOUTH WILL BE RESTORED! BUT SUCH AN AMAZING PHYSIQUE! I WILL TRAIN UNTIL MINE EQUALS HIS! FIRST I WILL DO 750 LAPS AROUND THE TOWERS ON MY HANDS, IF I CANNOT DO THAT THEN I WILL DO 3000 JUMPING JACKS, AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT..." Gai started screaming making everyone in the room have one thought.

'And he's off ladies and gentlemen.' They all thought as they ignored him.

Outside of the Office

Naruto and the others were waiting patiently outside of the office. Earlier they had heard hushed conversation, a lot of screams, and then after that even more hushed conversations. They were worried, they thought that maybe Auron had...

'No, Auron can't fade, he just can't...' Naruto thought gloomily as his head sunk.

They all looked up when they heard the door open with medic-nins pouring out with Auron on a stretcher. Then the woman they all knew as Anko walked out after them. She looked around for a second and then saw the group and then started walking towards them. As she reached them, she looked over them, as if trying to remember something.

"You all, you were the group with him right?" Anko said to the group.

"No lady we're here just cause we're bored, OF COURSE WE'RE HERE BECAUSE OF AURON!" Naruto said almost screaming at the top of his lungs before Haku got up and put a hand on his shoulder as if trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry for Naruto's behavior, you see he's a bit worried, we all are. So if you could please tell us if he's okay." Haku said sounding very worried.

"Ah don't worry, that guy's gonna be fine, a few days of rest will put him right back on his feet." Anko said reassuring all of them.

They all gave a sigh of relief before Anko continued. "Anyway, the Third Stage will be delayed for another day so let's see today is Day 3 so you all have three days to rest and get prepared of the Third Stage." Anko told the group.

This time though it wasn't just a sigh of relief, it was a silent celebration, they all needed all the time to rest they could get. Then all of a sudden Kakashi walked out of the room. He turned to the group and hs visible eye went into a 'U' shape.

"Hello everyone, good to see you all passed the Second Stage good for you." Kakashi said very calmly. "Sasuke I would like to see you for a few minutes if you would..." Kakashi said bending down to Sasuke's level. "After all we do gotta get that curse mark under control." Kakashi whispered shocking Sasuke.

After Sasuke got over his shock, he got up and began walking with Kakashi, Sakura, who had nothing better to do, followed them as well. Naruto and Haku were about to leave before Anko put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to stop him.

"Hey you I gotta ask you some questions." Anko said with a small blush on her face.

Haku stopped and turned around too, that is until Anko gave him a glare. "Hey, what are you waiting for you can go." She said in a voice laced with a small amount of killing intent.

Before Haku could even say anything he ran off faster than the speed of sound. Anko turned her attention back to Naruto who was starting to break out in a nervous sweat. "Don't worry, i won't do anything to you... yet. Just follow me." Anko said walking down the hall.

Naruto followed her at her heals, it wasn't that Naruto had any respect for her, it was just that he feared her, so he followed her just so that he wouldn't be killed.They walked for sometime before they reached a door with a hospital mark on it. They both walked in and saw the Auron was laying down upon a bed close to the door.

"Auron!" Naruto said running to the side of the bed Auron was on.

He quickly looked Auron over thinking that something terrible had happened, but he found that Auron looked, well normal. "Don't worry kid he's going to be just fine, he will need a few days of rest, in fact one of the reason we had the Third Exam start day extended was so he could rest up before then." Anko said smiling, but only it wasn't exactly an evil smile, this one was actually genuine.

Naruto smiled slightly too and then turned his attention back to Auron, noticing he had lost his glasses somewhere in the forest.

"So what questions do you have for me." Naruto said remembering the entire point of following Anko in here.

Anko started blushing a bit, scratching the back of her head sheepishly and staring at the ground. "Well... you see... ummm... what is he like?" Anko asked shocking Naruto slightly.

"Who... Auron?" Naruto asked sounding a bit dazed.

When Anko nodded her head slightly Naruto nearly vaulted to the ground, never in all of his days did he think that anyone would ever... 'dig' Auron. But then again I guess that all that good karma finally began paying off.

"Well, let's see here... he's... well..." Naruto tried to think of some good qualities of Auron. "Well... he can really relate to almost anyone." Naruto said just picking something at random. When he say Anko's confused look he explained. "Well, you can tell him your problem, and he can relate to you, it's like he seen and been through so much he can just understand." Naruto said, noticing Anko's more understanding look. "And... he's a loyal guy, once he says he'll do something he'll do it, like he told me he'd teach me to use his sword style, and he did. He also became my guardian and had protected me from all dorts of stuff."

Naruto said noticing Anko's confusion.

"You mean he adopted you?" Anko said trying to bend her mind around this.

"Yes and no. In Auron's world a guardian is someone who will protect you no matter the circumstances, but a guardian here does the same, in a way so yes and no." Naruto said.

"Wow, he sounds like a nice guy." Anko said hoping to find out more about this guy who could stand up to her... former sensei.

"He is, he can joke around with you, tell you stories about his previous home that will help you. But he can be very serious too, but also he can be a pain. Like whenever he has blackmail on you, BE CAREFUL! He will make you do anything." Naruto said making Anko sweat slightly.

"So, does he have any goals?" Anko asked looking over Auron's body.

"Well non that he really told me of." Naruto said watching Anko blush slighty. He followed her blush to Auron's body and then he began smirking evily. He sprang from the side of the bed, and then pulled a camera from his pouch and took a picture. When Anko never saw the flash, she was looking over Auron's body... again.

"So why would you want to know about him?" Naruto said making Anko flinch.

"Well uh... uh... uhh." Anko said blushing a deep red color.

"Nevermind, so see ya later then." Naruto said walking out of the room.

As Naruto left Anko proceeded to pull a chair up to the side of the bed, and proceeded to do what Sarutobi told her to do. She wouldn't admit it, but watching someone with the body of a very, very, very well trained Greek athelete, was very... enjoyable. She then began to wonder... what now? She had already had someone betray her before, she didn't want it to happen again. So she decided to enjoy the sight while she could.

Team 7's Room

Naruto trudged into his room, exhausted from the days events, and saw that everyone else, minus Sasuke, was in their. By the looks of it they had all fallen asleep by the time their heads hit the pillow. He walked over to an empty bed, set all of his stuff down beside it, walked into the restroom built adjacent to the room, quickly changed into his night clothes, and walked out. He took a look at the clock it was really only noon, but for Naruto, and he was sure the rest of his team, it felt like it had been days since they last slept. He fell into his bed, crawled under the covers and after he layed his head down onto the covers he fell fast asleep.

Day 4

Naruto woke up, he looked around and saw that almost all of his team was still asleep. Sasuke still wasn't there for some reason, but Naruto took it that Kakashi, and others, must've done something with the curse seal. He relaxed with that thought and went into the bathroom to do his morning routine. He walked up to the mirror, dressed in his everday Auron-like attire he had been accustomed to wearing for a while now. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw his hair, it had been a little while since he's had it trimmed, last time was during the Wave Country mission. But, despite that, he decided to keep it like this, hell maybe even grow it longer, afterall, Jiraiya promised him that when his hair grew long enough he would teach him another of his jutsu, and why would Naruto complain with a deal like that.

Jiraiya... he hadn't seen a sign of him, or for that matter one of his toads since the Genin Exams. Naruto was both a bit worried and at the same time annoyed. But, he knew Jiraiya would have a reason, always did. So after he did his routine he walked back into the room where his teamates slept and looked at the clock.

'9:12 eh?' Naruto thought as he looked outside, he saw the sun up so it was morning, good cause Naruto didn't really feel like being awake at night, it was too quite for his tastes really. He walked out the room and downstairs, he saw a kitchen and quickly ran down to see if the cooks were there. Unfortunetly for him they were there... as well as the kids from sand. As soon as he got withing 12 feet of them they turned to face him, the Gaara kid seemed to be pleased by his arrival.

"So... you've made it." Gaara said bluntly.

"Yeah what's it to you?" Naruto said with a confident voice.

Kankuro and Temari seemed startled by Naruto's words, they glanced at Gaara with what seemed like fear in their eyes, but Gaara only gave a dark smirk. "You amuse me... Uzumaki was it? You seem to be perhaps the only person who, not only mocks me, but doesn't fear me. You must be extremely powerful, or extremely stupid." Gaara said sounding slightly amused.

"Or maybe a combination of both eh?" Naruto said sounding equally amused.

Gaara's face turned into a slight scowl before returning to its indifferent state. "Well then, I hope I get the chance to destroy you in the next stage of the exam then." Gaara said as he teleported out of the room using his sand. Temari and Kankuro walked up to Naruto and looked at him for a moment.

"Listen, brat, if you learn anything from these exams learn this, it would be best not to mock Gaara. Those who get him mad, usually end up dead." Kankuro said as he walked off with Temari.

'Dead? They can't be serious can they?' Naruto thought for a moment before shaking it from his mind. 'No way... but he was on such a high level mission... maybe...' Naruto quickly shook himself again. Even if it was true he shouldn't worry too much, afterall he was trained by the Frog Hermit, Jiraiya, no way he would go down easily!

He walked up to the chefs, and to his suprise it was...

"Teuchi? Ayame? What are you two doing here?!" Naruto shouted sounding very confused.

"Well you see, Lord Hokage was asking for chefs to volunteer here to cook for the participants. When we heard your group had entered I figured I should feed my favorite customer, plus Ayame wanted to see Haku, she missed him these past few days even if she wouldn't admit it." Teuchi said making Ayame blush deeply.

(As for the people who will say 'Hey that didn't happen in the manga' remember Naruto and the others didn't have the chance to stop and rest so as far as we know it could've happened.)

"Hahaha. Well just wait Ayame Haku should be showing up later, he's still asleep, we had a rough time in the forest." He said laughing a bit at Ayame's embarrassment. "Anyway three beef ramens, and 7 miso please!" Naruto said overjoyed he could eat ramen.

"Coming right up!" Teuchi said as he and Ayame began cooking Naruto's ramen, or as he called it, food of the gods themselves! As Teuchi was fixing Naruto's ramen, Naruto sat there drooling, he didn't realize how hungry he was until he smelt the sweet smell of ramen. He just sat there drooling as Ayame brought him his order. As Naruto was eating Teuchi came to the counter Naruto looked up to see the old man, his mouth filled with ramen noodles.

"Hey Naruto, you ever hear of a wish sadnwhich?" Teuchi said while leaning on the counter, when Naruto shook his head no he continued. "A wish sandwhich is the kind of a sandwhich where you have two slices of and you..." Teuchi started saying before he started laughing slightly. "Wish you had some meat!" He said as he started laughing crazily.

(If you guess where I got this I'll give you cookie).

Naruto just stared at Teuchi like he was a mad man. "Teuchi... that wasn't funny." Naruto said as he slurped up some more noodles.

Teuchi just glared at him and then swiped the rest of his ramen away from him. "Fine then no ramen for you!" Teuchi shouted as he started walking away.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! I mean... HAHAHAHA, OH MY GOD THAT WAS HILARIOUS TEUCHI YOU ARE SUICH A RIOT!" Naruto said while faking a laugh.

Teuchi just smiled before setting Naruto's ramen back on the counter. "Glad you see it my way Naruto." He said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Naruto sighed as he continued eating his ramen. After he finished he got up from the chair and quickly thanks Teuchi for the meal. He ran around the tower to see if there was anything to do around this boring place. He came across a door than interested him. When he opened the door he found a dojo, the mats and the floor of the dojo were red with green in the cent in a circle, obviously representing the Land of Fire and Konoha. He saw many dents and broken boards in the floors, walls and even on the ceiling. He looked up at the walls to see several weapons, ranging from something as simple as a kunai to a Zanbato. Hung up on racks were gis of many different sizes. But one thing that Naruto thought was odd was that the room was covered in dust.

"So Naruto, I see you came across the dojo." An old sounding voice said, shocking Naruto. When Naruto turned around he saw that the voice belonged to Sarutobi.

"Hey old man, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that you know." Naruto said untensing a bit.

"I will remember that." Sarutobi said smiling. "Anyway, I bet your wondering about this room eh? Or has Jiraiya already taught you about this room?" Sarutobi said walking over to a bench to sit.

"No, he never mentioned a room like this inside the tower." Naruto said marveling at the room.

"Well you see, during the last Great Ninja War, I had this room built for some private training. You see being the Hokage, I barely got, or even now a days get a chance to be by myself, and back then with the threat of war coming around I needed a private spot to sharpen my skills. So I had this room built here, in this tower, in this forest for two reasons. First being that since we are in the Forest of Death, not many people would bother taking the long trek to get here unless it was an emergency, and the second reason, should there be an attack, this place owuld most likely house many people, due to the natural defense of the forest. But also this room could help train shinobi for a suprise attack." Sarutobi said in his usual voice.

"Wow, so this place was real important right?" Naruto said enjoying this little lesson, after all if he was going to be Hokage he would need to know all of this.

"Yes it was, until the war ended, then it was locked up." Sarutobi said taking a drag of his pipe.

"What, but why?" Naruto said a bit confused.

"Well it was more the council's decision and not mine or the Fourth's. You see they thought that such a room was not necassary, especially with all the training grounds available and the fact that the war was over added to this thought. So they locked it up, saying that the cost of upkeeping something like this room was just a drain on our profits, a stupid reason if you asked me or the Fourth, hence the dust that has been built up in here." Sarutobi finished looking up slightly.

"But then why is it unlocked?" Naruto said sounding even more confused.

"Well, you know that Orochimaru has returned to Konoha correct?" Sarutobi said making Naruto's face shift to a more serious look as he nodded. "I was able to convince the council that this room would be needed so that some of out better shinobi could train in here, where there is very small chance of a spy being able to watch them, instead of out in the open where some of the secrets of our techniques can be easily discovered." Sarutobi said in a sage-like tone.

Naruto nodded, then he thought something. "Hey old man, do you mind if I use this room." Naruto said shocking Sarutobi a bit, but then Sarutobi started laughing a bit before he answered.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but the council would never allow a Genin to train in this room." Sarutobi said making Naruto's head sink a bit. "But, if I were to watch you and say that you had supervision I guess they wouldn't be able to stop you then." Sarutobi said winking at Naruto.

"Thanks old man! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Naruto said hugging Sarutobi.

"Alright now then, start changing into a gi your size in the room back there..." Sarutobi said pointing back to a sliding door. "And then you may begin training in here." Sarutobi said as he felt a gust of wind rush past him, towards the rack and into the room. He looked over and saw that there was a coat hanger swinging on the gi rack.

'Hahahaha. He is so much like you... you would've been proud Arashi.' Sarutobi thought as he took another drag of his pipe.

Naruto began slidin off his jacket, leaving only the black mesh shirt he wore underneath, the reason he wore a mesh shirt is that the undershirt Auron wears isn't around here, so a mesh shirt had to do. He also took of his pants and sandels. He started puting the top of the gi on first over his mesh shirt, and then the bottom half went on, getting the weights through the leg hole was a bit of a problem. It was a good fit and very sleak. He walked out of the room and into the main dojo room where Sarutobi still was sitting and waiting. When Sarutobi turned he was shocked as he though he had seen Arashi rise from the grave right in front of him.

'Wow, he even looks like you... I'm suprised he doesn't have a fan club like you did.' Sarutobi thought to himself as he closed his mouth which a gapping wide open.

"Hey old man, how do I look?" Naruto said showing off the parts of the gi.

"You look very good Naruto. I have to admit I wasn't expecting the weights, but then again they are a very effective training method to use." Sarutobi said smiling again.

"Yeah, there's only 240 lbs right now, I think Auron will probably be raising them soon." Naruto said as he started stretching his shoulder.

"Only 240? Hahaha." Sarutobi said as he chuckled lightly. "You should work out with Gai, he would probably start crying because of your..." Sarutobi said as he started coughing a bit. "'AMAZING SPRINGTIME YOUTH EXPLODE WITH BRILLIANCE!'" Sarutobi said doing his best Gai impression.

"GAI-SENSEI THAT WAS SO COOL!" Naruto said in a Rock Lee impression.

"YES I KNOW LEE!" Sarutobi said still being Gai.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Naruto said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"LEE!" Sarutobi said as he also began crying.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Naruto said crying even more.

"LEE!" Sarutobi said crying just as much.

"LORD HOKAGE!" Gai said as he busted in.

"GAI?!" Naruto shouted as Gai busted in.

"NARUTO?" Gai said staring at Naruto.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee said as he ran by.

"LEE!?" Sarutobi shouted upon seeing Lee.

"LORD HOKAGE?!" Lee shouted as he saw the Hokage.

"GAI?!" Sarutobi said trying to shout over Lee.

"NARUTO!?" Lee shouted over Sarutobi after seeing Naruto.

"LEE!?" Gai said after hearing Lee.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee said as he heard Gai.

"LEE!" Gai said as tears came into his eyes.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted with tears welling up in his eyes as well.

"LEE!" Gai said as he hugged Lee.

"GAI-SENSEI!!!" Lee shouted as a background of a wave crashing against a cliff appeared as the two hugged.

Naruto and Sarutobi just sat there, sweatdrops forming on the back of their heads. Sarutobi cleared his throat to get the two's attention.

"Anyway... Gai what is it that you need?" Sarutobi said while wiping the sweat of his head.

"I just came to tell you that my team has finally made it." Gai said with a salute.

"YES! MY TEAM HAS SHONE THAT TOGETHER OUR POWER OF YOUTH WAS STRONG ENOUGH TO OVERCOME ANY OBSTACLE!" Lee shouted with the nice guy pose.

"LEE!" Gai started shouting with tears in his eyes.

"GAI-SEN..." Lee started saying before Sarutobi shut the sliding door on them.

"I'm getting way too old for this." Sarutobi said making Naruto chuckle a bit.

"Anyway, should I get started?" Naruto said jumping up and down a bit.

Sarutobi chuckled lightly, before motioning for Naruto to begin. So Naruto jumped out to the center of the dojo, formed the cross seal, created 15 Shadow Clones, and got into a fighting stance, waiting for his warm up to begin.

Oh yes I am a sick and demented bastard aren't I, cutting off the story at this point, leaving you all to suffer HAHAHAHAHA!

Anyway reasn I'm cutting off the story at this point is because of two reasons, one I'm outta ideas for now, and two its getting late and I have homework to do.

Also, while I'm coming up with more ideas for this fic, I will start experimenting with another fic idea, so keep an eye out for a new one by me in the NaruxHina section. Also if you want me to update this story... there must be TWENTY REVIEWS, so chip chop, start reviewing people.


	22. Chapter 21: Days at the Tower Part 2

Naruto: An Alternative Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters, or Auron. Kishimoto owns Naruto, and Square Enix owns Auron. Well at least I own this fan fiction.

ARTIST STILL WANTED

Well folks, what did you all think of my other fic, I posted it just about a day ago, please check it out. And people don't worry I'll keep on doing both stories, I'm not going to quit either one.

Anyway Aeons will definetly be placed in this fic, I have a great idea for their future. Anyway here are the results of the polls;

Poll #1: Bahamut or Anima?

Bahamut: 11

Anima: 5

Now then, this appears to be a land slide victory so Bahamut wins over Anima.

Now then the other poll;

Poll #2: What other Aeon will be in?

Ifrit: 4

Ixion: 1

Magus Sisters: 1

Well this one isn't quite the land slide that the last one was, but I have to start thinking of ideas for them so this one will be closed as well so Ifrit wins!

So the Aeons that will appear are;

Bahamut

Ifrit

Shiva

Yojimbo

Valefor

Oh yeah! This is going to be so sweet!

Oh yeah and before I forget... Alex and shika-kun49, welcome to the GREATER REVIEWERS LIST!!!

Anyway, time to respond to the reviews;

**DragonMan180-** He will, its like a dramatic pause you know? Besides its still pretty early in the morning so she isn't awake yet.

Lightning Blob- Congratulations on being the first person to guess it, here's your cookie (hands LB a cookie).

Jetflash- Loved your fic man, its in my favorite list now!

**S-Wanderer999-** Man a lot of people are asking me about that seal, I guess I'll have to answer there question soon.

**Alex-** In order, yes I have said I would for a while now, and the reason I have a cliff hanger is cause they makle people want to read more.

Tobmaster- I know what you mean, know matter how many times I read that 'GAI-SENSEI, LEE!' crap I still laugh.

**shika-kun49-** Man I can't believe that my fic could possibly make a person almost faint from laughing, that's a pretty big step! And on that Anko part... well you'll just have to read and find out.

BlackRabbitt13- Yeah I'm thinking of giving Naruto some new threads.

**VFSNAKE-** Good blackmail ideas, I'll have to remember.

Well. those are the reviews, guess it is time to get this fan fiction on the road! So here is the next chapter of Naruto: An Alternative Story!

Chapter 21: Days in the Tower Part 2

Team 7's Room

The silence that had been in team 7's room had been broken as Haku began awakening. He got up out of bed and started heading over to the bathroom, he hit the wall to the right of the door first though, due to being so tired. There was a flash in the back of the room, but Haku ignored it, think that perhaps it was a Jonin practicing some kind of jutsu.

'Note to self, rub the sleep out of your eyes before attempting to do a damn thing.' Haku thought to himself as he rubbed his face.

He walked into the restroom on his second try and looked into the mirror, he had a pretty bad case of bed head this morning, like he did almost every morning, the only bad thing about having long hair. He began brushing his hair, and even pouring water on his head to straighten out the mess of hair on his head. He finally got it all straightened out he got it into his style and then proceeded to brush his teeth. He walked out and put on his normal robes, which he had to admit were very cool.

'Auron and Naruto had a good idea with these robes, even Ayame says I look way better in these than in my old robes." Haku thought as he imagined all the chicks that still followed him around sometimes.

He hated to admit it but he had to thank Naruto and Auron for getting him together with Ayame. He just had a good time with her, and, he probably owed those two a lot for what they did for him. But those thoughts aside he started walking out the door, he looked at the clock and saw that the time was 9:48 A.M.

'I wonder what they serve for breakfast here? I hope its good... but then again its probably not going to be anything like Ayame's cooking.' Haku thought as he began drooling over the thought of his, well, girlfirend's cooking. As Haku walked down stairs he noticed Sarutobi slipping into a room with sliding doors, Haku thought about going in there, but then remembered how starved he was so he decided to go to breakfast first.As Haku walked into the kitchen he heard the sounds of dishes being washed.

'Man I hope I didn't miss it!' Haku thought as he rushed towards the kitchen, just as he opened the door to the kitchen he bumped into someone knocking them both to the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going and I was in a hurry and..." Haku said as he stood up off the ground.

"Ha-Haku!?" Haku heard a tiny voice say as he looked down the ground.

"Ayame?" Haku said as he helped Ayame up off the ground. "Is it really you? Am I dreaming?" Haku said as he pinched his face, when Ayame didn't disappear he slapped himself in the face, and when Ayame still didn't disappear he smiled lightly. "Wait her for one second please." Haku said as he ran out of the door to the bottom of the stairs. Haku looked up towards the ceiling still smiling. "Thank you I'll see you on Sunday." Haku said as he ran into the kitchen again. "It's so great to see you Ayame!" Haku said as he hugged Ayame.

"I-it's great to see you too Ha-Haku." Ayame said returning the hug, slightly embarrassed.

Ayame and Haku heard someone clearing their throat, when they turned they saw Teuchi standing their grinning ear to ear. Haku and Ayame jumped away from each other and started blushing.

"Oh no, don't stop on my account, after all the sooner you two get me grandchildren the happier I'll be." Teuchi said embarrassing the two teens.

"Uuuummmm. I-if you two wouldn't mind I-I haven't had any breakfast today. So..." Haku started saying as Teuchi covered his mouth with his hand.

"No problem Haku, we are here to cook so Ayame will be glad to cook up some food for you!" Teuchi said making Ayame twitch slightly.

"Wh-why just me dad?" Ayame said sounding slightly ticked.

"Cause I'm sure Haku loves your cooking me than mine. Anyway I'll be back in about a half-hour." Teuchi said as he ran out of there like a bat outta hell.

"Humph. I'm sure he's just trying to get out of work." Ayame said with her arms crossed.

"Well... actaully Ayame." Haku started saying getting Ayame's attention. "I do actually like your cooking better." Haku said making Ayame blush twelve different shades of red.

Ayame turned around to hide her blush. "Wh-what would you like Ha-Haku?" Ayame said blushing furiously.

"How about some shrimp ramen Ayame." Haku said smiling.

Ayame simply nodded and walked through the door to the actual kitchen part of the kitchen and over to the stove and began boiling the water. Haku simply stood at the counter and watched. He hated to admit it but ever since that first date he has become a... well pervert. I mean surely Ayame wouldn't mind him being perverted towards her, that is unless she doesn't like the fact that Haku keeps watching her every move. He couldn't do this himself before, never got the chance to with Zabuza, but now that he had the chance, he had to say it felt good watching the way every part of her body mover. It was no wonder Jiraiya loved doing this so much.

Ayame set the bowl in front of Haku and finally noticed Haku staring at her body. She blushed quickly and then walked out. Haku finally snapped out of his Ayame enduced stupor, and began eating his ramen. Ayame sat down beside Haku and took her chance to look him over. The past few few weeks of training with Auron and Naruto was paying off. Haku's build wasn't has girly as it was before, since he no longer focused entirely on speed, Naurto and Auron had made sure of that. Though he didn't have the body of an extreme body builder, he did have a few buldges popping out of his robes, though she was pretty sure it was more lean than bulky. His face was also a little more straightened out than before, though like before not like a extreme body builder, it was also a little more lean, his face wasn't as round as before, and with the help of his new hair style it shaped his face to a more manly shaped. Also his eyes changed also, they were a little more narrowed, she didn't mind though it made him look... hot.

With that thought Ayame blushed and then thanked whatever god was helping her that she got Haku. Haku finished up and then he looked over to Ayame who he noticed was staring at him while blushing at the same time. This cause Haku to blush while he scratched the back of his head.

"So, uuummmmm. What do you want to do until your dad gets back?" Haku asked while blushing.

"We-well we could just talk." Ayame said while blushing.

"Well I have a better idea." They heard a voice say from behind them. They both turned to see Teuchi standing behind them smiling. "How about you two walk around the tower while I take care of the cooking." Teuchi said getting behing the counter.

"Are you sure dad?" Ayame said blushing slightly.

"Of course I'm sure. But you two got to be sure to do me a favor." Teuchi said gaining a sly grin.

"And what's that sir?" Haku said getting suspicious of Teuchi's grin.

Teuchi simply grinned even more as he grabbed Ayame's and Haku's hand and put them together. "You two have to hold hands." Teuchi said while grinning.

Haku and Ayame blushed as they walked out of the kitchen blushing all the way.

"YES! I will have grandkids in no time at all!" Teuchi said in a celebratory fashion, while jumping up and down.

Haku and Ayame exited the tower and hung out outside for a while, Ayame sitting on top of a rock and Haku under a tree, as Haku telling Ayame about there challenges in the Forest of Death.

Hospital Room

Anko began to awaken, she looked over to the wall with a clock on it and saw that it was 9:45 A.M. it didn't matter too much to her though. She then looked over to the other side of the room to see the Uchiha laying there. Kakashi brought him in last night and left him there. He must've gone to read that porn book as per usual, and of course left the job on someone else, namely her.

'I swear if I ever find a way to get him back for this...' Anko began thinking as she glared at Sasuke.

But then her gaze softened as she looked down at the person who she was actually interested in watching. This guy, Auron, who she had barely even met she was beginning to fall for. But what was it about this guy, sure he's hot and all, but what about HIM. What about how he lived? His likes and dislikes, and such. She knew that it wouldn't work out in the end, afterall she knew nothing about him, and she knew that he knew nothing about her. It just wouldn't work out. She absent mindedly began gripping his hand in hers. Soon she noticed what she was doing and pulled away quickly.

'What the hell am I doing?' She thought as she layed her hand back down on the bed.

She soon felt something grab her hand, she looked down and saw that it had been Auron who gripped it. She looked into Auron's eyes and saw a look of longing in them.

"Marika?" Auron said as he looked at Anko.

"Who?" Anko said very confused.

Auron blinked a few times, quickly withdrew his hand and looked away. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone I knew, a while back." Auron said in a monotone voice.

"Oh okay then, so who was she?" Anko said making Auron tense.

"That's a part of my story I am not willing to tell." Auron said as he untensed.

(And if your wondering 'who is she? I never heard of her before' she's and OC I created in Auron's past, you'll figure out the rest later.)

"Okay, sorry again." Anko said sheepishly.

Everything was silent for a few minutes, both a little nervous to say much of anything, after all they did just have a very embarrassing moment a minute ago. Finally Auron sighed and looked Anko right in the eye, just stared at the eyes. Anko was unnerved for a few seconds until Auron looked away.

"So, what's up with the fake killer intent?" Auron said making Anko jump.

"Wh-what are you talking about!?" Anko said very shocked.

"You can't fool me. I've felt that kind of intent so many times I know what it feels like by heart. So tell me, why do you use it?" Auron said looking over at Anko.

"I'm telling you its not fake!" Anko shouted sending wave after wave of killer intent at Auron. After a while Auron didn't flinch and Anko seemingly calmed down after a while. She sat down and looked down at the floor with a despressed look on her face. "That's a part of my story that I do not feel ready to tell you." Anko said while copying Auron's voice.

"Fair enough." Auron said looking away.

Another few seconds passed by before Auron started moving around in the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Anko said in an agitated tone.

"Trying to get out of this damned bed." Auron said as he swung his feet over the side of the bed.

"Hey now, you're not ready to get out yet." Anko said in a worried tone.

"Please, I climbed down an entire mountain after being mortally wounded, if you think that walking around is going to be a problem for me then you got another thing coming." Auron said standing up.

To say Anko was suprised was a massive understatement, he shouldn't even be able to move his legs, but here he is standing up on his own. Auron started walking a little, taking very small steps, going very slowly. He walked a few steps but then his left leg gave out on him. As he began falling Anko jumped up and tried to grab his hand to keep him from falling. But, due to Auron's weight and gravity, she began falling down with him. They both fell on top of each other.

"Dammit, next time you try to pull of the tough guy act I'll... I'll... I'll..." Anko began saying while lifting her head off Auron's chest. Auron and Anko both stood there staring at each other, Auron felt Anko's... assests pressed against his chest, meanwhile Anko couldn't help but notice that her hands were once again... 'groping' Auron's muscles. They both sat there blushing quite a bit. There was a flash going off in the window, but both didn't pay it any mind, both were lost in there own thoughts.

"She really does look just like Marika.' Auron thought as the memory of a purple-haired, brown-eyed flashed through his mind.

'My god, why do I feel like this?' Anko thought as she looked into Auron's eyes. Last time she looked into them she was afraid, but this time she was mystified by them. They held wisdom beyond there years, and Anko had to guess that this guy was at least somewhere between his late 20's to early 30's.

Anko began getting up off of Auron, and stood up still blushing. She pick Auron up and put him on the bed again.

"Uummm. I-I can get you breakfast, if your hungry." Anko said still blushing.

"Sure." Auron said looking at the wall on the other side of the room.

Anko simply walked out of the room and started heading down the stairs to the kitchen, leaving Auron to his own thoughts.

'What is going on? I mean I thought I never would feel like this again... I guess that there are more suprises in this world then just Naruto.' Auron thought as he layed back in bed as he contemplated what he was feeling.

Anko was waling down the stairs as she also began contemplating what the heck was going on. "I can't let this keep on going, I've put up so many shields to keep people out, and he's just breaking them all down one after the other. And why do I feel like that towards him... when he finds out about what happened to me... he'll hate me for it too.; Anko thought sourly as she made it to the kitchen. She watched as a blue-haired boy and a brown-haired girl left hand in hand.

'Oh this would be good blackmail.' Anko thought as she pulled out a camera and turned off its flash so that she could take a picture without being noticed. But then she noticed a flash coming from another direction and looked over to where it came from. When she looked nothing was there.

'Must've been my imagination.' Anko said as she walked towards the counter.

"Oh hey, Anko right, I've heard rumors about you. Please don't hurt me." Teuchi said bringing his spatula to his face.

"(Sigh) I'm not going to hurt you right now, I need some food for a patient." Anko said as she sat down.

"Hey now, I may not know ya but I can tell when someone happens to be depressed." Teuchi said as he pulled some dango out of the microwave and some Sake from the fridge. "Here, I was going to eat these but you can go ahead and eat em, you look starved." Teuchi said as he heard a load growl come from Anko's stomach.

"Uh. Thank you." Anko said as she plopped a piece of dango into her mouth and drank some Sake.

"So tell me, what has your mind in the gutter?" Teuchi asked as he sat down on the other side of the counter.

"Well, there's this guy, and I don't know he makes me feel things I haven't felt for a while... and, I dunno, its the kinda thing I never wanted to feel after..." Anko said as she drank another huge gulp of Sake.

"I heard about that." Teuchi said making Anko look up.

"Then why are you trying to help me ou' (hiccup)." Anko said slurring her last word.

"Same reason why I help out Naruto, I don't hate either of you for the things that are out of your control." Teuchi said as he got more Sake.

"But, you never know if I'lllll turn oooonnn ya and gooo back to the shhhhnake bitchh." Anko said now starting to seriously slur her words. As she was about to take another drink Teuchi stopped her.

"First off, I know you wouldn't do that because you are a loyal ninja of Konoha, and always have been. Secondly you shouldn't drink this stuff if you only want it just to drown your problems, it only numbs the pain it doesn't make it go away." Teuchi said very seriously.

"But how would yaa knowssshh that?" Anko asked only slightly slurring her words.

"Because after my wife died I started doing what you are know, drinking just to numb all the pain, but I soon realized that I was only causing more pain for me and my daughter." Teuchi said seriously. "Know then, if you have a feeling for this guy then I suggest that you go for it." Teuchi said seriously once again.

"But what if I get hurt again, what if..." Anko started saying before Teuchi stuffed a piece of dango in her mouth.

"Listen, I would rather have spent all those happy years with my wife knowing that it wasn't going to last forever, rather than to have been without her and miserable all those years. Now then, while we have been talking I cooked up a meal of beef ramen, and some sake, I'm guessing that the patient is the guy you like right?" Teuchi asked making Anko blush slightly.

"Ye-yeah." Anko said taking Teuchi's plate and walking up the stairs.

"Nice girl, she just needed a push in the right direction." Teuchi said looking at the clock. "Hmmm. About 10:30, all the other participants should start coming down for breakfast." Teuchi said as he heard a giant thud and the sound of several pieces of debris hitting a wall in the room where he saw the Hokage slip into. "I wonder what that was? Oh well." Teuchi said as he washed the dishes Anko just got done eating off of.

Auron continued sitting on the bed just sitting around when he heard the door open. He saw Anko walk into the room with a dish with food on it and Sake.

"Here, some Sake and ramen, enjoy." Anko said as she put the food on his lap.

"Well, thanks for the food but I don't need that Sake." Auron said looking at the food.

"Well your going to drink it and your!" Anko started saying before Auron shot his giant Sake bottle in her face.

"I have my own, you can drink that." Auron said taking a huge drink of his Sake.

Anko smiled lightly and quickly took a drink of Sake.

A Half Hour of Drinking Later

"Shho anywho... when Kakashi retired from being a ANBU to a Jonin, I was fine with him being on a team with me, even if he could do the Chidori, he could only do it twice a day!" Anko said holding up three fingers. "But soon the bastard was able to do it four times a day! And after that he would use it for almost anything. Gathering wood, killing enemies... TORTURING PRISONERS! THAT WAS MY JOB!!!" Anko shouted as she began going into a rage. "He would even kill flys with it!!!" Anko shouted as she swung her Sake bottle around.

(Cudos to Jetflash for this awesome idea)

"HAHAHA! That reminds me of ... oh shit I forget!" Auron shouted as he laughed loudly. And if you payed attention to the opposite corner of the room you could see Sasuke with little spinning symbols in his eyes. Then if you took a sniff you could smell the smell of Sake in the air.

"HAHAHAHA! I know how you feel!" Anko shouted as she drank even more!

They both sat there laughing there asses off Anko began scratching her chest, making her boobs shake a bit, and Auron watched while he was drooling.

"What are you staring at?" Anko asked sounding a little mischevious.

"Oh I was staring at your huge jugs!" Auron shouted while laughing.

"Oh yeah big boy!? Well I'm staring at your..." Anko started saying before she threw up at her side and then passed out, and her head landed on Auron's lap.

"Ha! Lightweight! You can't hold your liquo..." Auron started shouting before he passed out. As they were blacked out a flash went off in the window.

Outside the Tower

"And then as I looked up I saw Sasuke, surrounded in an evil chakra as he brutaly attacked the sound-nin. I was afraid when I saw the chakra, I was afraid when I saw him mercilessly attack those nin, but there was one thing about him that scared me the most!" Haku said in a dark voice.

"And that was?" Ayame said in a very spooked and excited voice.

"It... was... his..." Haku said as he turned around quickly. A few minutes later he had his hands in his hair so that it stood up in multiple directions. "His aweful, terrible, BED HEAD!" Haku shouted before he and Ayame bursting out laughing.

"That was hilarious Haku!" Ayame said as she continued to laugh.

Haku stared contently at her for a few seconds with a smile on his face. "You know Ayame, you should laugh more often, you have a beautiful laugh." Haku said while blushing lightly.

Ayame began blushing furiously and poking her fingers together. "Yo-you're just saying that Haku." Ayame said blushing.

"No, no. I mean it. After all it makes sense, a beautiful girl with a beautiful laugh." Haku said making Ayame blush even more.

"Th-th-th... thank you Haku. I think maybe we should head back in." Ayame said as she began to climb off the rock. But she slipped and started falling, as Haku quickly ran over to catch her, but fell over on his back trying to catch her. They both ended up in an... pretty weird positon with Ayame on top of Haku. "Uh.. uh... uh... T-th-tha-thank you Ha-Haku." Ayame said blushing furiously.

"N-no problem Ay-Ayame." Haku said blushing as well. Ayame yawned as she began resting her head on Haku's chest, and closed her eyes. "Ummm. Ayame?" Haku said knowing full well Ayame had fallen asleep on his chest, no doubt from working this morning. Haku made a move to move her or to wake her up, but quickly stopped himself when he saw her face.

'She's so peaceful, she almost looks like an angel. Maybe I could sleep here for, maybe, an hour.' Haku thought as he closed his eyes and also fell asleep. Soon afterwards a flash went through the area and just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared.

Well this chapter is done, I'm basically using this as a way to make time for me to think about future events in the story. Also a way for me to get some other pairing action going on.

Anyway, next chapter, Naruto's fight with the clones, and some NARUXHINA!

BTW I'm going to start writing the next chapter for my other story right now, until I get twenty reviews for this one, so check out my other story.


	23. Chapter 22: Days at the Tower Part 3

Naruto: An Alternative Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters, or Auron. Kishimoto owns Naruto, and Square Enix owns Auron. Well at least I own this fan fiction... that won't pay the bills... DAMMIT I WANT TO OWN NARUTO AND AURON!

ARTIST STILL WANTED

Wow, tremendous results from my other fan fiction, I'm loving the attention it's getting at such an early start! If any of you haven't checked it out yet, you should, you REALLY should!

Anyway like I said last chapter there will be some NaruxHina in upcoming chapters... but not this one, I ran out of ideas by the time I finished this chapter. But hopefully, I'll come up with more ideas by the time the next chapter of N: ACIT hopefully.

Really that's all I got to say for now, so... yeah time for the responding to your reviews;

Lightning Bob- Glad you like the idea of my other story, and I'm very excited about continuing it. I'm thinking of encorporating Hinata into the story more soon.

Starfighter364- Sasuke wasn't copying anything, you know how when an anime character gets dazed they get those spinny symbols where there eyes should be, that was what I was talking about.

**VFSnake-** Why do you curse Sasuke? Not that I'm complaining, its just that I'm confused. And I'm coming up with more blackmail material as we speak.

Bailin- That trick only works if the picture has you in it, and also I try not to make a story all fluff, but I've been doing a lot of action and comedy, and these next few chapter, while there will be action and comedy, will be fluffy, and then when I get into the third rounds, let's just say I'm looking foward to Naruto's match and Haku's match.

Infinite Freedom- Alright, you coaxed me into it, not know, but soon, I'll reveal... some of NARUTO'S BLACKMAIL!

**Alex-** Yeah I know, I think adding comedy to a fan fiction makes it even more fun to read, especially if you are able to keep it well balanced with action and fluff.

luckshot572- Well yeah, the time for Naruto to get the seal removed is very soon, but... I'm not going to say by who.

Endermon- Holy shit, I can't believe you guessed it! Wow, you are one smart cookie.

**ZoneshifterD-** Yeah, I figured two drunks in one room can be very funny. Ya know, I have never seen anyone with bed head before, that's why I put it in.

**Dragon Man 180-** Yeah, last chapter was comedy/fluff chapter. This chapter will be a action/comedy, which is totally different from the last one.

Oh, and I decided to mix up the introduction to the chapter, to celebrate my over 100,000 words accomplishment...

And now it is time for... (I write as I get into Jiraiya's pose) one of the most popular fan fictions in the entire Naruto category. The fan fiction that has no haters in the North, South, East, or West! Not even anyone in the heavens can claim that they hate this fan fiction! Even an illiterate would beg to learn how to read so he could read this fan fiction! AND NOW FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT HERE IS THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF... NARUTO: AN ALTERNATIVE STORY!!!

Chapter 22: Days at the Tower Part 3

_Last Time_

_Sarutobi chuckled lightly, before motioning for Naruto to begin. So Naruto jumped out to the center of the dojo, formed the cross seal, created 15 Shadow Clones, and got into a fighting stance, waiting for his warm up to begin._

_And Now For Our Featured Presentation!_

Naruto stood in the center of his Shadow Clones, quickly cracking his neck to loosen it up before he too slid down into his fighting stance. He looked over the 15 Shadow Clones he had created, for any other ninja this would be a suicide attempt, creating 15 Shadow Clones for the sake of getting the crap beaten out of yourself, but for Naruto and his almost infinite supply of chakra it was no problem.

'Damn straight narrator dude.' Naruto thought as he listened to me narrate the story.

Sarutobi looked on at the fight about to commence, he knew that no matter what, Naruto was going to beat Naruto... or... wait, what? Sarutobi sighed, he did hate Shadow Clone fights, especially the ones where the one who creates the Shadow Clones tries to fight off his own creations. It makes it so confusing when you are trying to root for the one you want to win. But Sarutobi simply sat there and waited for the warm-up bout to commence.

Finally, the Naruto in the center made the first move, he ran foward to a clone right in front of him and tried to deliver a crushing punch to the clone's rib cage, which was effortlessly dodged by the clone, and after he dodged it the clone tried to ram his fist into the attacking Naruto's back. But the attacking Naruto quickly forced his hand onto the ground and used it as a pivot to not only dodge the clone's attack, but to also sling his foot into the clone's face. The clone that was struck quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke. And then, the original Naruto from the center, pushed off his hand, into the air, and landed on his feet, in time for two clone's to go up behind him, and force his arms behind his back, and then twisted them, immobilizing Naruto in their grip.

Naruto struggled against the clones that held him in place for a few moments before one other clone sent his fist into his face. Naruto flinched for a second due to the hit but quickly forced his arms into the clone's who were holding him, and used them to lift him up off the ground, flip behind them, grab each of them by one arm, slam them into each other, hard enough to tangle them together, but not hard enough to make them disappear. Then Naruto leaped into the air, forcing one foot into each clone back causing them to fly foward and close line the clone who punched the original Naruto in the face, causing all three of them to disappear.

But the original Naruto knew he wasn't out of the water just yet, as four of the other clones surrounded him and quickly began to close in on him. Naruto quickly rolled to the side, where he was confronted by another group of clones, and just as quickly as he got there he jumped back.

'Note to self... I'M SURROUNDED!' Naruto shouted as he realized that no matter where he dodged he would not be given time to think.

As Naruto was back in front of the four clones who and surrounded him earlier, Naruto thought quickly and jumped onto one of the clone's chest, and as he bent his knees down he punched the clone he had jumped into square in the jaw. As he sprang away from that clone as it quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto, while in mid-air, positioned himself to do that to another clone, but before his feet could make there mark, the clone he was heading towards grabbed them both, and swung him into the ground. Naruto then forced his hands onto the ground, and quickly sprung from it, forcing his feet into the lower jaw of the clone who had swung him into the ground, causing it too to disappear in a puff of smoke.

As Naruto once again landed on his feet, he noticed two of the Shadow Clones were still coming. So to get rid of one of them he pulled out three kunai. He threw one kunai at one of the clones, but as it was about to dodge the kunai, Naruto slung the second kunai into the other kunai, causing one of them to hit the ground before the targeted clone, and one into the air above the target clone. The target clone looked up, but immediately recognized the move as the lob and drill, but he realized this a second too late as the third kunai was thrown and was now only a few feet away from him. So the target clone did the only thing he could think of, to fall back, land on his hands and dodge the third kunai. But he forgot about the kunai that was in the air above him, as it began to fall, the sharp end facing him, and punctured his stomach, causing him to disappear in a puff of smoke.

'Aaahh. A different version of the lob and drill, very good Naruto.' Sarutobi thought as he continued to watch the fight unfold.

Naruto stood straight up as the last clones of that group ran up behind him getting ready to crush the back of his head in. Naruto quickly pulled a Jackie Chan, and did that thing where they throw their fist back, and it somehow hits the enemy square in the face. Well anyway it connected and that clone disappeared in a puff of smoke as well. Naruto quickly looked and saw the other seven clones there were ready to fight, and looking as fresh as a spring-time daisey, while Naruto had a few bruises on him already from some of the other clone's moves.

'Well know, this is going to be good.' Naruto thought as he slid back into his stance.

Team 8's Room

Kiba was just now waking up, he looked over to the clock beside his bed and saw that it was 10:30. He slowly sat up straight in his bed, and stretched out his tense muscles while yawning. As he got up out of bed, he shook Akamaru, who was sleeping at the foot of his bed, waking the little dog up as well.

"Okay then Akamaru, wake Shino up for me." Kiba said as he went into the restroom with a change of clothes, a towel, and a toothbrush.

Akamaru only barked at his master before going over to Shino's bed to wake him up. Akamaru licked Shino in the face till the bug user also sat up in bed and seemingly yawned, no one could tell since Shino's usual sleeping attire also had a high collar on it. Shino looked down at Akamaru as Akamaru ran into the restroom to join Kiba. As he entered the restroom Akamaru saw Kiba in the shower. Akamaru did a little dog snicker, before going over to the toilet, drinking a little bit of the water in it, and then flushing it as he sat upon the seat. Kiba screamed like a little girl and jumped out of the shower to reveal... him wearing a pair of swim trunks?

Akamaru barked a few times which could only be translated as "How come you where that ridiculous thing?".

"I told you Akamaru this is a pair of shower shorts, 'for the man who has nothing to hide, but still wants to'." Kiba said as there was a small flash coming from the door. "What the hell was that Akamaru?" Kiba asked seeing the flash.

Akamaru barked out the response "What was what?".

"That flash, outside." Kiba said pointing to the door leading to their room.

Akamaru only shook his little head before responding in the form of a series of barks "I think you should lay down, obviously you're going crazy.".

"Shut up Akamaru." Kiba said as he put on his usual attire.

Kiba walked back into their room to see Shino fully dressed in his usual clothing.

"Shino, aren't you going to take a shower?" Kiba asked sounding a bit grossed out.

"I cannot take a shower for the water would kill my insects." Shino responded in his usual manner.

"Thean how do you keep yourself from smelling?" Kiba asked sounding both grossed out and confused.

Shino simply pulled out a can of spray on deodorant, extra powerful, and began to cover himself in the stuff. After he was done he threw the can back into his pocket.

"Does that answer your question?" Shino said as Kiba simply looked on with a look of 'dear god, and I've been around you this entire time'.

"I really shouldn't have asked." Kiba said trying to shake the memory from his head. "Anyway Akamaru wake Hinata up, since we're done she can get her stuff done in peace." Kiba said as both he and Shino walked out of the room, leaving only a small crack for Akamaru to get out of.

Akamaru ran over to Hinata's bed, pulled the covers off the top of her and then he began to roll around on top of her assets. But after that he ran over and licked Hinata in the face causing her to wake up.

"Good mo-morning Akamaru." Hinata said while she got up out of bed and went into the restroom.

Akamaru simply ran out of the room through the crack Shino and Kiba left him while Hinata began to get ready. But what the yall didn't notice was a small amount of blood dripping from what seemed to be a red flashing dot on the ceiling...

After Hinata was done showering, she quickly put her clothes on, and then put her over-sized jacket on over that. She ran out of the room, and into the downstairs area where she saw her team eating their breakfast.

"Go-good morning Shino, Kiba." Hinata said as she walked over to them.

"Good morning Hinata." Kiba said as Shino simply nodded to her while finishing up his meal.

"So what are w-we going to do today?" Hinata asked her teamates.

"Well me and Shino have already eaten so I'm going to take Akamaru for a quick walk." Kiba said while picking up Akamaru and putting him on top of his head.

"And I'm going to collect some insects." Shino said while readjusting his glasses.

"You go ahead and do whatever you feel like then Hinata." Kiba said as he started walking away.

Shino nodded in Hinata's direction and started walking in Kiba's direction. Hinata sighed, she had been left out of something... again. But then again, she hadn't eaten breakfast so she would have just held them back if they had waited for her. She walked over to the counter where, to her suprise, Teuchi was waiting.

"Oh hello Hinata, how are you doing?" Teuchi said while walking over to the counter.

"He-hello Teuchi. I'm good, where's Ay-Ayame?" Hinata asked, not seeing Ayame anywhere.

"Well she went for a walk with Haku." Teuchi said making Hinata jump a bit.

"Ha-Haku's here, then that means..." Hinata said before Teuchi jumped in.

"Yes, Naruto's here, in fact if you eat something I can tell you where he went." Teuchi said making Hinata blush slightly.

Hinata only nodded, trying to think of what she would say to Naruto when she saw him. She thought about this for so long that it was only a matter of time before Teuchi came with her breakfast/lunch... brunch. It was two eggs with a slice of toast with jam on it.

"Th-thank you Teuchi." Hinata said as she began eating her meal.

"No problem Hinata. Anyway Naruto went through that door there." Teuchi said pointing at the sliding door Naruto went into, and as he did they heard sounds of conflict in there. "Sounds like he's making himself pretty busy. I would hurry if I were you." Teuchi said.

Hinata nodded and quickly finished her meal.

"Thank you Teuchi, I won't forget this." Hinata said running to the door.

"No problem Hinata, no problem at all. It's Naruto who is going to owe me." Teuchi said as he smiled evily while he washed the dishes.

Hinata at first ran over to the door but as she got closer she began to slow down, she didn't know what to say or do for that matter. As she reached the door, she slowly reached her hand out to knock, but then she heard a series of thumps on the other side, loud ones for that matter. So instead of knocking, she decided to just take a peek. She cracked the door open lightly, and then saw a bruised Narutom facing 7 other Naruto's who looked as good as new.

'Naruto... be careful.' Hinata thought as she watched the scene unfold.

Everyone watched as the other clones he had created began sliding into their stances, Naruto, the original one, knew that this was going to be a good warm up. He watched and waited for one of the clones to come foward and attack, if he attacked he would be swamped by all seven clones. So Naruto just waited in a defensive stance, a very rare thing for him. Then the moment Naruto waited for came, as two clones rushed foward, determined to get a hit in on the original Naruto. Naruto leapt foward and landed on one of the clone's head on his hand (basically he was doing a hand stand on one of the clone's head). And as he was on there, Naruto quickly twisted himself around, twisting and breaking the neck of the clone he was on.

Naruto lept off that clone onto the ground as it disappeared into a puff of smoke, from there he lept onto a wooden support beam in the room, sticking to it using chakra. He then propelled himself from the being, forcing his fists into the other clone's shoulder, but he didn't stop there, there was enough force for Naruto to propell the clone into the wooden support beam on the other side of the dojo, where the clone disappeared. Naruto quickly turned and looked at the last five clones, victory was within his reach. The other five clones did something durastic, all five of them at once ran foward to confront Naruto. Naruto looked over each clone and then he rushed foward to meet them.

One of the clones confronted Naruto and tried to punch him in the face, but Naruto simply pushed the punch to the side with his left hand, and then bringing his right fist behind his head he back-handed the clone, causing it to disappear (where's my money hoe!). The other four clones stopped and began to form a circle around Naruto, surrounding him once again.

"This again? Didn't you all see what happened to the last bunch who tried this?" Naruto said, very sure of his victory.

The clones only smirked as one of them rushed Naruto from behind. Naruto sighed as he turned to face the clone, the clone did something unexpected though and slid underneath Naruto's legs. Naruto turned to see what had happened, but was met with a chakra powered fist to the face. Naruto flew back a few feet, and then the clones that were on his right and left kicked him in the back, sending him up in the air quite a few feet, but his back was still parallel to the ground. Then the clone that slid underneath Naruto got to his feet, bent his knees down, and then cupped his hands. Then the clone that had punched Naruto in the face, jumped backwards into the cupped hand of the other clone, which then threw it up towards Naruto. The clone that was thrown, when it was close enough to Naruto, kneed him in the back, sending him up higher.

The clone that had its hands cupped jumped backwards and joined the two clones that had kicked Naruto into the air. As the clone that kneed Naruto landed with the other three clones, they formed a perfect square. They then lept into the air, and were closing in on Naruto. Naruto looked down as the clones began to close in, he was stuck. But he then figured something out. The four clones have finally closed in, and then all for punched him in the gut.

"Shadow Clone Combo: Four-Aerial Ace!" The four clones shouted as they struck Naruto.

Naruto coughed up some blood, but then Naruto began smirking. Naruto grabbed one clone with one hand, one with another clone, and then stuck one of his feet behind another clone, and the other foot behind the last clone. He then forced all the clones heads together after he did all four clones disappeared in the blink of an eye. Naruto began falling to the ground, but then flipped around just in time to land flat on his back.

"(Cough) (Cough) Jeez, the stronger I get the harder this gets..." Naruto said while coughing a little more.

"Well now Naruto, I am quite impressed." Sarutobi said while clapping. "I'm very that our other guest enjoyed the show as well." Sarutobi said making Hinata jump.

"What other guest?" Naruto said confused.

"The one behind the door. Come on in." Sarutobi said as the door began to slid open.

HAHAHAHAHA!!! Another cut off! I am very evil... also I have an almost lethal case of Writer's Block (Arganaut says as he shows his heart monitor), yeah I could die at any second. (Heart monitor flat lines) OH SHIT! SORRY I GOTTA GO KNOW! BRO GET THE ADRENALINE!


	24. Chapter 23: Days at the Tower Part 4

Naruto: An Alternative Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters, or Auron. Kishimoto owns Naruto, and Square Enix owns Auron. Well at least I own this fan fiction... that won't pay the bills... DAMMIT I WANT TO OWN NARUTO AND AURON!

ARTIST STILL WANTED

Alright then, all of you listen up. A few chapters ago I said that I would like to have, and by that meaning I need to have, twenty reviews in order to update my fan fiction. The reason for this is so that I can get feedback from you guys to see what I'm doing right, and what I am doing wrong. Now then from now on I would like at least twenty reviews before I update my story so I can make changes if they need to be made. SO please review, it's not to much to ask for is it?

Now then, I'm updating this chapter early, cause I have so much free time. So now its time to respond to reviewers;

Starfighter364- Yeah I know, it has to be really annoying.

**Dragon Man 180-** No, that combo will not replace the Naruto combo, it is simply a different version, I'm not even putting the original combo in, but as you can see I use parts of it as inspiration for new ones.

**ZoneshifterD-** That is a good idea for Shino's bugs, you should use it in your fan fiction if you ever write one. And yeah I won't break the fourth wall again, that's actually a pretty old one.

Silver Warrior- Sorry, but not implanted cameras.

**Alex-** It's going to be a little while yet before he can talk with Kyuubi, but it should be coming up soon.

**VFSnake- **Oh no don't worry, they wouldn't be able to touch him with a ten foot pole with all of the blackmail he has.

Now then for the next chapter of Naruto: An Alternative Story!!!

Chapter 23: Days at the Tower Part 4

_Last Time_

_"Well now Naruto, I am quite impressed." Sarutobi said while clapping. "I'm very that our other guest enjoyed the show as well." Sarutobi said making Hinata jump._

_"What other guest?" Naruto said confused._

_"The one behind the door. Come on in." Sarutobi said as the door began to slid open._

_And Now for Our Featured Presentation_

The door slid open slowly as Hinata Hyuga's mind began panicking.

'Oh god... what if he finds out I've been here watching him... he'll think I'm so weird and...' Hinata thought as she completely opened the door and stepped through it.

Hinata stared at the ground avoiding the looks of both her crush and Sarutobi. Her little heart pounded as she began to wonder what was going to happen. Surely Naruto would think she was a weirdo was the thought that constantly repeated itself in her mind. Then Naruto stood up, slowly, afterall he had just been hit by four clones and hit the ground... hard. When he stood he began smiling his fox grin as he looked at Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, how are you doing?" Naruto asked while sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "How long have you been there?" Naruto asked making Hinata jump.

"We-we-we-well Na-Naruto, I've be-been here si-since you wer-were fighting se-seven of those cl-clones." Hinata said, stuttering and blushing like crazy.

"Really?" Naruto asked sounding kinda shocked.

'Here it comes...' Hinata thought as she cast her head down even further.

"So how did I do?" Naruto asked shocking Hinata.

"Wh-what?" Hinata asked in a sort of stupor.

"How did I do?" Naruto asked while still smiling.

"We-well Na-Naruto you did ve-very well in m-my opinion." Hinata said while poking her fingers together.

"She's right Naruto." Sarutobi said drawing the two Genin's attention to him. "You have shown in that match very well trained skills in Taijutsu. Your ability to improvise at a moment's notice is very well developed, I normally do not see in most Genin's Taijutsu." Sarutobi said taking a drag of his pipe. "Also your Shadow Clones ability to communicate strategies with each other is also something I wasn't expecting, there ability to work together is nothing short of extraordinary. But you may want to work on guessing your opponent's next move, those last four clones caught you off-guard pretty easily after that first one slid under your legs. So you may want to work on more defense in Taijutsu practices." Sarutobi finished with another drag of his pipe.

"Thanks old-man, I knew you would help out somehow." Naruto said sheepishly. "So Hinata you're team passed?" Naruto said to Hinata making her jump a bit.

"Y-yes, we were ab-able to get here on the fi-first day." Hinata said making Naruto's jaw drop.

"Wow! You guys must be awesome to do that!" Naruto said making the Hyuga heiress blush greatly.

"We-well n-not re-really some of the o-other parti-participants just were cau-caught off-gaurd b-by our trap." Hinata said still poking her fingers together.

"Still, to get here on the first day, that's amazing Hinata!" Naruto said, all the while making Hinata blush.

"Re-really Na-Na-Naruto we're no-not that gr-great, especially no-not me." Hinata said casting her head down.

"Now that isn't true Hinata afterall you did save me at Wave right." Naruto said as more of a statement that a question.

"We-well I-I-I..." Hinata started stammering on.

"Well how about we see how good she is Naruto?" Sarutobi said with a slight grin on his face.

"What do you mean old-man?" Naruto said a bit confused.

"Well I mean how about you two have a friendly little spar, that way we should be able to see just how good Hinata is." Sarutobi said making Hinata jump.

"Bu-but Lo-lord H-Hokage, I do-don't think that i-is su-..." Hinata started saying.

"That sound's like a great idea old-man!" Naruto shouted. "Hinata see that gi rack over there." Naruto said pointing over to the gi rack. Hinata nodded as Naruto continued. "Well just take one that's about your size pu it on in there, and then come back out and we can spar." Naruto said smiling his traditional smile.

Hinata tried to say no, but she couldn't, not in the present of her crush. So she nodded her head, walked over to the gi rack, took one that was about her size, and then went into the changing room. Sarutobi, who watched the entire scene, quickly signaled for Naruto to come foward to him. Naruto obeyed and walked up to the old Hokage.

"Hey old-man, something wrong?" Naruto asked Sarutobi.

Sarutobi signaled for Naruto to be more quiet before getting up in Naruto's face. "Naruto, we found a seal on Auron's stomach, most likely from when he fought Orochimaru. I am wondering if something similar happened to you?" Sarutobi said in a hushed whisper.

"Well he did do something weird to it, I mean he rammed his heand into my stomach while it was like on fire so..." Naruto said before Sarutobi covered his hand with his mouth.

"Then my suspicions are confirmed, I thought you were a little slugish out there." Sarutobi said while looking at the door Hinata slipped into. "Naruto I want you to find Jiraiya as soon as possible and get that seal Orochimaru added removed." Sarutobi said still in a hushed whisper.

"What?! But you got it off of Auron, why can't you get it off of me?" Naruto asked sounding confused.

"Because there's a slight difference, Auron had no other seal on him so I knew there would be no back lash from removing his seal, but you. You're a different story, I'm not exactly sure how removing that seal would affect the Nine Tailed Fox's seal, and since Jiraiya has been around it longer he's the one who would most likely know how to properly fix it in this situation. Do you understand?" Sarutobi said getting a nod from Naruto. "Good now then, I wonder what's taking Hinata?" Sarutobi said at the exact moment Hinata came out.

Hinata's gi wasn't as baggy as her jacket was but it was still loose enough to hide a good amount of her body. Though Naruto couldn't exactly tell, he could still see that Hinata had a nice shape underneath her clothes.

'Man I really want to see what she looks like... DAMMIT! CURSE YOU JIRAIYA AND AURON, FOR YOU TWO HAVE MADE A PERVERT OUT OF ME!!!!' Naruto shouted in his mind.

Then all of a sudden three Shadow Clones of Naruto rushed into the room, two of them had stacks of photos while the last one had a video recorder and a stack of photos, and strangely enough a piece of bloody tissue stuck up his left nostril.

"Ahh. My blackmail Shadow Clones have arrived!" Naruto shouted while he ran up to the clones.

"Blackmail Shadow Clones?!" Both Hinata and Sarutobi said in a confused tone before Hinata remembered Naruto's box of blackmail.

"Na-Naruto what kind of bl-blackmail is it?" Hinata said in a quiet voice.

"Only some of the worst blackmail on a lot of people, but don't worry I don't have any blackmail on you, why would I?" Naruto said as the clones lined up in front of him single file. "Is everyone here!" Naruto said in a drill instructor fashion.

"Sir no sir! Team 10's, the rest of your team's, Gai's team's, and various other blackmail Shadow Clones have not returned." One of the Shadow Clones shouted.

"Very well then, which ones are here in front of me then!" Naruto said while the Shadow Clones straightened up.

"Sir, I am the Shadow Clone responsible for getting blackmail on Haku sir!" The Shadow Clone shouted.

"Good, let me see what we have." Naruto said while getting only three photos from the clone. "Oh man only three... wow, but these are good ones. Ouch, he ran into the door, I know how he must feel. Wow, looks like Teuchi's going to be getting grandkids sooner than he thought." Naruto said putting the photo back into the clone's hand. "Take that and put it back at the house." Naruto said in a stern fashion.

"But it's so far away!" The Shadow Clone said in a whining tone before Naruto slapped him.

"I said go!" Naurto shouted making that clone run like a bat out of hell. "Now then which one are you!" Naruto shouted at the next clone.

"Sir, I am the Shadow Clone responsible for getting blackmail on Auron sir!" The Shadow Clone shouted.

"Oh Auron's awake." Naruto said in a happy tone.

"Yes sir!" The clone said.

"Very good now show me what we have!" Naruto said taking the almost several pictures of blackmail it had. "Wow Auron, never knew you were attracted to Anko... hehehe this is going to be good... on top of that other piece of blackmail I have on him I WILL BE UNTOUCHABLE!" Naruto said as he gave the photos back and signaled for that clone to move on. When it left Naruto moved onto the last clone. "Now then which one are you." Naruto said to the clone, but the clone didn't appear to be listening so he slapped it. "I SAID WHICH ONE ARE YOU!" Naruto shouted bringing the clone further out of its stupor.

"Oh! Sir, I am the Shadow Clone responsible for getting blackmail on Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, and Akamaru of team 8 sir!" The Shadow Clone shouted slightly shakey.

"Okay then, show me the pictures first." Naruto said taking the photos from the clone and looking over them. "Hhhmmmm. Akamaru drinking out of the toilet... boring." Naruto said throwing away the picture. "Akamaru flushing the toilet on Kiba... smart dog, but it won't do." Naruto said throwing away that picture too. "Hmmm. HAHAHAHA! What is this ridiculous looking pair of shorts he has on!: Naruto said pointing at Kiba's shorts.

"Sir, I believe he called them 'shower shorts' and then he said that they were meant for 'the men who have nothing to hide, but still wanted to'." The clone said quoting Kiba.

"HAHAHA! Oh my god! Just when I thought my blackmail on Kiba couldn't get any better!" Naruto said giving the picture back to the clone. "Okay now give the video camera." Naruto said taking the camera from the clone, opening up the side screen and pressing play. "... Holy sweet mother Mary of Jesus! Shino doesn't... oh GOD! No wonder he smelled so strongly of that stuff!" Naruto said he continued watching the video. "...Huh!!!" Naurto said as he began blushing brightly. "Wh-who knew A-Ak-Aka-Akamaru was so playful." Naruto said handing the tape back to the clone.

Hinata looked a little concerned about Naruto. "Na-Naruto, i-is something wr-wrong." Hinata said walking over to and, very slowly, put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked at Hinata for a few seconds before blushing an even more, and getting a nose bleed that rocketed his head into the wall. Hinata stared for a few seconds before looking at the clone. "Co-could I se-see that f-for a m-moment." Hinata said taking the video tape.

"Alright, but I'm not going to guarantee that you'll like what you see." The clone said as Hianta hit play.

Hinata watched the tape, getting a disturbed face when she saw and heard about Shino's bathing problem. And then when it got to the end Hinata turned a pale white as she handed the tape back to the clone.

"Ummm. Hinata, are you okay?" The clone said as Hinata turned to face it, still looking as white as a ghost.

"Yes Naruto Shadow Clone, I'm fine." Hinata said without stuttering which freaked the Shadow Clone out.

The clone quickly ran over to the Hokage with a worried look on its face. "Old-man, what's wrong with her?" The clone asked while looking back and forth between Hinata and Sarutobi.

Sarutobi simply glanced at Hinata before turning back at the clone. "Well by the looks of it she's in shock." Sarutobi said taking a drag on his pipe. "Oh and it appears to be wearing out." Sarutobi said as Hinata turned so red that it would make a stop sign jealous and then promptly fainted. "And if I were you I would get that blackmail back to Naruto's house." Sarutobi said. The clone nodded and then jumped out of the window and headed where the other clones were heading. Sarutobi looked at Hinata and Naruto on the ground before shaking his head and taking a drag of his pipe. "(Sigh) Teenagers." Sarutobi said as he continued smoking his pipe. "Hmmmm. I wonder what was on that camera anyway... probably best if I not know." Sarutobi said as he bega nreaching up his pocket and pulling out... A COPY OF MAKE-OUT PARADISE!? "Now then... RACHEL NOOO! HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!!" Sarutobi shouted, as he too had fallen under the sway of Make Outaism.

"Oooowwww... ow.. ow.. ow.. ow." Naruto said as he sat back up and rubbed the blood from his nose.

"AAAHHH!! I-I mean, nice to see you rejoined us so quickly Naruto." Sarutobi said as he shoved the book back up into his sleeve.

"What do you mean left? I just faked blacking out so that I wouldn't have so I could wait until this all passed over." Naruto said as he stood up and brushed himself off. "Oh, and I didn't know you were a fan of Make Out Paradise too..." Naruto said as he smiled slyly.

"OKAY I ADMIT IT!" Sarutobi screamed as he threw himself to the ground in front of Naruto shocking Naruto. "I ADMIT IT! I USE MY GRANDSON TO ATTRACT YOUNG WOMEN, THEN I HAVE HIM DROP SOMETHING ON THE GROUND SO THEY WILL BEND OVER TO GET IT!" Sarutobi said making Naruto start sweating.

"Uuummm... old-man.." Naruto said trying to back away, but was stopped when the old Hokage leaped foward and grabbed onto his legs.

"And when I was younger, I ADMIT THAT I HAD, AND STILL DO JOIN JIRAIYA ON MANY OF HIS RESEARCH MISSIONS!!!" Sarutobi said now weaping.

"Old-man I don't need to hear this! OH GOD BAD MENTAL IMAGES!!!" Naruto said as he now started beating on his head.

"AND I SECRETLY OWN ALL OF THE VOLUMES OF MAKE OUT PARADISE AND I ALSO PLAN ON WATCHING THE MAKE OUT PARADISE MOVIE COMING OUT SOON!!!" Sarutobi said as Naruto's shoes began to become soaked with Sarutobi's tears.

"I SAID I... wait there's a Make Out Paradise movie coming out?" Naruto said now becoming very interested in what Sarutobi was saying now.

"Huh. Oh yes there is a Make Out Paradise movie coming out this fall. Why do you ask?" Sarutobi said looking ip from the ground.

"Cause..." Naruto said pulling out one of his copies of Make Out Paradise. "I'm a fan too, that's what I've been trying to tell you while you've been giving me all of this good blackmail material." Naruto said making Sarutobi blush while jumping back up.

"Uh-uh-umm-you-uh-hmmm." Sarutobi said as he had become very flustered. "Well at least you don't have any proof I said those things." Sarutobi said while smiling.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto said as he pulled out a tape recorder and hit play.

The sounds of the tape moving in the recorder. _"I ADMIT IT! I USE MY GRANDSON TO ATTRACT YOUNG WOMEN, THEN I HAVE HIM DROP SOMETHING ON THE GROUND SO THEY WILL BEND OVER TO GET IT!" _The tape recorder played back as Naruto hit the stop button while Sarutobi looked on in amazement.

"You gotta be ready at any moment when there could be the possible use of blackmail." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Give me the tape." Sarutobi said in a dark voice.

"No, you gotta give me something in return." Naruto said slyly.

"What do you want, money?" Sarutobi said while pulling his huge wallet.

"Nope." Naruto said smuggly.

"Women, cause I know a lot of women!" Sarutobi said as he pulled out a black book.

"Hey I'm not a pervert like you or Jiraiya!" Naruto said shouting.

"Fine then what do you want from me!?" Sarutobi said practically yelling so loud for everyone in the tower to hear him.

"I want a new jutsu." Naruto said making Sarutobi vault face first into the ground. "But I don't want any ordinary jutsu, I want a jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll." Naruto said making Sarutobi vault again.

"Bu-but-but-but!" Sarutobi said before Naruto held the tape recorder to his face and hit play.

_"And when I was younger, I ADMIT THAT I HAD, AND STILL DO JOIN JIRAIYA ON MANY OF HIS RESEARCH MISSIONS!!!" _The tape recorder played back before Naruto hit the stop button.

Sarutobi looked at the tape, and then back at Naruto before sighing and rubbing his temples. "Tomorrow." Sarutobi said making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"What?" Naruto said a slight bit confused.

"Tomorrow I'll teach you a jutsu from the scroll, BUT YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME THAT TAPE AFTERWARDS!" Sarutobi shouted as he began pointing a finger at Naruto.

"Deal." Naruto said as he shook hands with Sarutobi. "Of course I'll except that deal... Ero-Kage!" Naruto said making Sarutobi's face vault into the ground.

"(Sigh) Don't ever call me that again." Sarutobi said as he got up.

"All right old-man." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"(Sigh) Well know then, I guess we should wait for her to wake up." Sarutobi said as he sat back at the bench.

"Yeah..." Naruto said as he sat down beside Hinata and began staring at her, the blush returning to his face as he remembered the footage on the tape.

'Wow, Akamaru is really playful...' Naruto thought as he began blushing.

'Yeah, too bad he blocked the view of Hinata's assets or else we could've seen how big they were...' Naruto's perverted side thought.

'DAMMIT, WHY AM I SUCH A PERVERT!' Naruto thought as he continued watching Hinata's sleeping form.

'But, I have to admit, she really is pretty...' Naurto thought as he continued watching her.

Outside of the Tower

Orochimaru stood outside the tower as Kabuto and his team arrived, Kabuto holding the spot where his nuts, used, to be.

"Ahhh Kabuto. Tell me why are you so late?" Orochimaru asked with a fake concern.

"Well you see I ran into some... complications in the forest. But anyway, I have heard Sasuke and his team made it to the tower." Kabuto said trying to cover up his mistake.

"Yes they have, it appears Sasuke survived me puting the curse mark on him." Orochimaru said as he began laughing. "Oh it's only a matter of time now Kabuto." Orochimaru said as he started to stop laughing.

"Yes indeed sir." Kabuto said as he too sported an amused smile.

"Now then, do you have any additional information on Sasuke's team?" Orochimaru asked as he glanced at Kabuto.

"Yes sir, here they are." Kabuto said as he handed Orochimaru and he looked over them.

"Hehehe. His team, it gets more and more interesting every day." Orochimaru said as he disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

Kabuto stood there smiling for a few seconds. "Yes they do Lord Orochimaru, yes they do." Kabuto said as he and his team entered the tower.

Wow here is the end of a brand new chapter, now remember before I can update this, you all must give me at least twenty reviews... please. Also remember to read the Omake I made below, I think you will al enjoy it.

OMAKE!!!

Orochimaru stood outside of the tower as Kabuto and his team arrived, Kabuto holding the spot where his nits, used, to be.

"Ahhh Kabuto. Tell me why are you so late?" Orochimaru asked with a fake concern.

"Well you see I ran into... Sasuke's team and they kinda hit me in the privates..." Kabuto said as he began trailing off.

"Are they alright?" Orochimaru asked actually a little interested now.

"Well... nos sir, it appears as though that they kicked them so hard that now, I literally have a vagina." Kabuto said while Orochimaru sighed. "What is wrong Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto said looking at Orochimaru.

"Kabuto, I'm afraid it's time I... let you go..." Orochimaru said as he stood up straight.

"WHAT?! But why my lord?! Hvae I not been faithful, and allowed you to molest me every night!?" Kabuto said as he panicked.

"I'm sorry, not only are you too old now... but..." Orochimaru said as he looked straight at Kabuto. "I don't do chicks." Orochimaru said as he disappeared in a flurrly of leaves.

"OROCHIMARU! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Kabuto yelled as he fell onto his knees and cried.

END OF OMAKE!!!


	25. Chapter 24: Days at the Tower Part 5

Naruto: An Alternative Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters, or Auron. Kishimoto owns Naruto, and Square Enix owns Auron. Well at least I own this fan fiction... that won't pay the bills... DAMMIT I WANT TO OWN NARUTO AND AURON!

ARTIST STILL WANTED

Hey, hey, hey, I'M BACK PEOPLE!!! After nearly a month away from all of you I am back, and ready to go with some new ideas!!!

Some of you may wonder 'where has this asshole been the entire time' well if you would be kind enough to read my Love Hina story, and my new Naruto one shot and you'll find out.

Now I do honestly apologize for the long wait, but I just needed a break from Naruto for a little while. But now that I've had a nice break, I'm energized and ready to write more NARUTO!!!

Let's get the review out of the way quickly so that we can get this story ready;

**Leon Darksword-** That's a good idea for an omake, I think I'll do that one. And Sarutobi's blackmail was something I came up with at the last minute actually, most of the time my ideas come to me as I write.

**VFSnake-** Hmmm... I'll think about it, but the stuff on Jiraiya was... a little outrageous.

**Alex-** I'll tell you how she'll react; she'll probably faint multiple times until she forgets.

**Dragon Man 180- **Breeding stock eh?

**shika-kun49- **Kenshin's appearance is still under consideration, but the possibility of him coming on this fic is low.

Now then, I'm considering skipping foward in time up to the Third Exam after a little bit, so don't worry about to many more filler chapters..

Alright then, so how 'bout we get started! I know you've all been waiting for what seems like forever see let's get on with the next chapter of NARUTO: AN ALTERNATIVE STORY!!!!!

Chapter 24: Days at the Tower Part 5

_Last Time(s) on N: AAS_

_With Naruto_

_'DAMMIT, WHY AM I SUCH A PERVERT!' Naruto thought as he continued watching Hinata's sleeping form._

_'But, I have to admit, she really is pretty...' Naurto thought as he continued watching her._

_With Auron_

_"Ha! Lightweight! You can't hold your liquo..." Auron started shouting before he passed out. As they were blacked out a flash went off in the window._

_With Haku_

_'She's so peaceful, she almost looks like an angel. Maybe I could sleep here for, maybe, an hour.' Haku thought as he closed his eyes and also fell asleep. Soon afterwards a flash went through the area and just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared._

_And Now For Our Featured Presentation_

Outside the Tower (About ... 3:00 In The Afternoon)

As the sun's rays began shining through the trees in the afternoon, like the ray of sunlight that peers through a hotel's cheap curtains, that for some God forsaken reason never close all the way, began shining in Haku's eyes. Haku began stirring as he threw his hand over his eyes and then fell fast asleep again. Soon the nearby door leading into the tower opened and Teuchi walking out, he looked around and saw Haku and Ayame, Ayame laying on top of Haku, on the ground. Teuchi stifled a laugh as he walked quietly back into the tower. As he entered he began jumping up and down with tons of vigor.

"YES!!! THEY HAVE SLEPT TOGETHER!!! NOW I AM ASSURED TO HAVE GRAND KIDS!!!" Teuchi shouted as he forced his hands over his mouth and began running back to the kitchen. If he knew ninjas as well as he thought he did, then Haku should be waking up to that sound very soon. And Teuchi was right, Haku's ears twitched a little bit as he stirred and opened his eyes. He looked around and tried to take in the time of day. He noted that it was about somewhere in the afternoon. He tried to sit up, but noticed a weight, a light weight albeit, but a weight none the less, on top of his body.

Haku looked down to see Ayame still on top of him. Haku began to remember what had transpired earlier and began blushing lightly as he stroked her hair lightly. As he did Ayame began stirring and Haku pulled his hand, like a bat out of hell, away from Ayame's hair as she opened her eyes. When Ayame did open her eyes she looked up to see Haku, blushing lightly as he looked at her. Ayame smiled and blushed lightly as she looked at her Haku.

"Hello Ha-Haku." Ayame said as she yawned. "What time is it?" She asked as she began pushing herself off Haku's chest and moved over to the ground next to him.

"Well hello to you too Ayame. As for the time... its around 3:00 in the afternoon..." Haku said as his eyes widened. "3:00 in the afternoon!!!" Haku shouted as he jumped up. "We've been asleep for that long?!" Haku said as Ayame stood up and layed a hand on his shoulder.

"Haku (yawn) it's okay... I don't think father would mind." Ayame said as Ayame yawned. Haku looked down and then his face looked at her with a weird look.

"I don't think your father would mind, afterall all he basically wants us to do is have kids." Haku said with a raised eyebrow and a light blush as Ayame tapped her chin.

"Oh yeah..." Ayame said as she also began blushing and looking up at Haku. "Then what are you worried about?" Ayame asked Haku with a slightly worried look.

"With the Third Stage of the Exams coming up I was hoping to get some training in..." Haku said as Ayame held put her finger on his lips and smiled at him.

"You train a lot Haku, and you're strong, but because of your training and missions we haven't had much time together." Ayame said as she put her hands on her hips, remembering a tip one of her friends gave her. "And would taking some time away from your busy schedule to spend with me be such a bad thing." Ayame said as she smiled swayed her hips, making Haku blush crazily. Haku couldn't speak at the moment so he simply shook his head left and right. Ayame smiled as she entwined her arm with Haku's. "Good then let's go back inside." Ayame said as she and Haku began walking back to the tower door, arm in arm.

Haku simply walked along and thought one singular thought over and over again. 'Must... not... be perverted... keep little buddy... under control...' Haku thought as he tried to keep his third arm under control. They continued walking as they entered the tower and walked back into the eating area/mess hall area. Ayame let go of Haku's arm and smiled at him as she ran back to the kitchen part of the dinning area. Haku watched and then saw Teuchi, he faltered a bit under Teuchi's gaze. Then Teuchi smiled at him and even winked at him as he gave him the thumbs up. Haku blushed as he began walking away from the dining area, and out a different door of the tower, leading to an empty fieldish area, with a small pond in it.

Haku sighed as he stepped out onto the water and began taking some deep breaths. Haku then flashed through a few seals as some of the water began rising out of the water, and solidified into the shape of several ice senbon. He took the ice senbon between his fingers and then took careful aim at a perfectly innocent tree a few feet away. He grinned lightly as he looked at the tree. Then suddenly a sweat drop appeared on the back of the tree as Haku began throwing ice senbon towards the tree.

Inside the Secret Dojo (3:30 In the Afternoon)

Naruto and Sarutobi were watching over Hinata's body, she was still out cold from the previous incident. There were a few times that she woke up, but as soon as she saw Naruto she lit up and fainted again. This process repeated several times over the past few hours. And now Sarutobi and Naruto were waiting for it to repeat again, waiting for Hinata to awaken, and then faint again. Naruto stared for a while before turning to Sarutobi and looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, old man." Naruto said as Sarutobi turned towards him.

"Yes Naruto, what is it?" The Hokage asked as he turned to the blonde shinobi beside of him.

"Why does Hinata constantly faint?" Naruto asked as Sarutobi turned his head upward. He began tapping his chin as he began to think whether or not Naruto whould hear it from him, or from Hinata. Sarutobi turned to Naruto and smiled.

"Well Naruto that is something you will have to find out for yourself." Sarutobi said as Naruto pouted.

'It would be better for her to tell him anyway.' Sarutobi thought as he took a drag from his pipe. All of a sudden the door flew open, and Naruto and Sarutobi turned to see a few Jonin standing outside of the door breathing heavily.

"Sir... we just recieved news that Auron has awaken sir." One of the Jonin said as he panted.

"Is that so?" The aged Hokage said in false ignorance as he stood up all of the way.

"Yes sir, we recieved this information from the cook who volunteered at this place, Teuchi." The next Jonin said as Sarutobi approached the door.

"Is he well enough to be able to talk to us about Orochimaru?" Sarutobi said as he reached the door and stood in front of the Jonin.

"We were not told that sir, but it would be worth checking out." The last Jonin said as he looked at the old man. "After all, any information on Orochimaru is better than none." The Jonin said as Sarutobi nodded as the Jonin ran off and he began walking out he door. But before he closed it he turned around to Naruto.

"Naruto, for now I would like you to stay here and watch Hinata for me" Sarutobi said with a smile as Naruto nodded and he closed the door. Naruto turned to Hinata and got a cocky grin on his face.

"That old man has nothing to worry about, I'm Naruto Uzumaki afterall! Nothing will happen while I'm on watch." Naruto shouted, making his job sound so much more important than it was. He stood there and watched Hinata intently, he wouldn't stop until she woke up!

Five Minutes Later

Naruto layed on the floor, a couple feet away from Hinata, with a desperate, and disgruntled look on his face. "Boooorrred..." Naruto moaned out as he layed on the floor, him facing away from the Hyuga heiress that was still only a couple feet away from him. "Man, now I know that I could never be a body guard... this is sooooooooooo boring..." Naruto whined as he stared at the ceiling, he almost looked like Shikamaru staring at the clouds.. well except for him whining every few seconds. Naruto sighed a little bit before talking again.

"Well the old man wanted me to do this, so I might as well do it." Naruto said as he sighed and rolled onto his side, his first sight was Hinata, only about six inches away from him. Naruto was about to scream from shout, but he covered his mouth with his hands in time to stop that. Naruto stared for a few minutes before backing away a few feet from Hinata. His hands still holding his mouth shut, only they had a little blood dripping in between his fingers. When Naruto was a 'safe' enough distance from Hinata he let go of his mouth and let out a sigh of relief.

"Man that was... unexpected..." Naruto said as he sat down again. "Did she get over there while I was busy being bored or something." Naruto said, still in a bit of shock from the incident.

'Had you gone foward instead of bakwards you could've...' Naruto's perverted side said as he began beating his head.

"NOOOO!!! I will not let you put those kind of thoughts into my head!!!" Naruto said as he repeatedly beat his head.

'Alright, if your not going to listen to your own thoughts, I'll have to come out there!' Naruto's perverted side said as he froze momentarily.

"Say wha?" Naruto said as there was a plume of smoke appearing on his left shoulder. As the smoke cleared he saw a chibifiedJiraiya and Auron standing there on his shoulder. "JIRAIYA!? AURON!!?! You're my perverted thoughts!?!!" Naruto shouted as he looked at the two chibi versions of his teachers/close friends.

"Why yes we are Naruto!" Chibi Jiraiya shouted as he struck a pose.

"Who else do you think it would be?" Chibi Auron said as he looked up.

"Why do you two want me to be a pervert!!" Naruto shouted at the two chibi people on his left shoulder.

Chibi Jiraiya sighed as he looked at Naruto. "Naruto I won't be alive forever so..." Chibi Jiraiya said as he pulled out all of the copies of Make Out Paradise. "When I'm gone I want you to take over Make Outaism for me!!!" Chibi Jiraiya shouted as Naruto face vaulted onto the floor.

"YEAH RIGHT! Like I would write porn Jiraiya!" Naruto said as he turned his attention to Auron. "And what about you?" Naruto asked as Chibi Auron, who shrugged his shoulders at Naruto's questions.

"I'm just here because I'm bored." Chibi Auron said making a sweat drop appear on the back of Naruto's and Chibi Jiraiya's heads. Then all of a sudden another plume of smoke appeared, only this time on Naruto's right shoulder. And this time Sarutobi, in his Kage robes, and Haku appeared on it in chibi form.

"The hell?" Naruto said as he saw the two chibified versions of the Hokage and Haku standing on his shoulder.

"Naruto, you must not give into those perverts will, they will make you an even bigger pervert than the both of them combined!" Chibi Sarutobi said as chibi Haku nodded.

"He's right Naruto, do not give in to the power perverted side." Chibi Haku said as chibi Jiraiya began laughing.

"You fools! Don't you see, the power of the pervert side is far more powerful than your power!" Chibi Jiraiya said as chibi Auron stepped foward.

"He's correct. In fact the power of the pervert is strong in Naruto." Chibi Auron said as he stood firmly on Naruto's shoulder.

"NO IT ISN'T!!!" Naruto shouted as the other chibi people on his right shoulder nodded.

"He is correct, Naruto is not meant to be a pervert like you Jiraiya!" Chibi Sarutobi shouted as he jumped on top of Naruto's head.

"Oh yeah old man!?" Chibi Jiraiya shouted as he too jumped on top of Naruto's head. Chibi Sarutobi and Chibi Jiraiya glared at each other. Then they lept foward towards each other, and as they met a giant swirling cloud appeared on Naruto's head.

"OW! Hey don't, OW, that hurt someone bit meeooow!" Naruto shouted as the chibis battled on his head. Meanwhile chibi Auron and chibi Haku were fighting it out on one of Naruto forearms. Chibi Auron swung his sword at chibi Haku, but chibi Haku blocked the sword with his senbon, but was sent back a few feet by the force of chibi Auron's blow. Chibi Auron stood striaght up as he looked at chibi Haku.

"Chibi Haku, you are wasted on their side, I can feel it, that on the inside, you are a pervert! I know this because... you have a girlfriend!" Chibi Auron said as he clenched his fist. "Join us chibi Haku, and we will be unstoppable!" Chibi Auron said as chibi Haku only sneered at him.

"Nice try you cannot trick me, I am not a pervert! I am nothing like you! And leave Ayame out of this!" Chibi Haku shouted as chibi Auron began walking foward.

"No chibi Haku you are wrong, you are almost exactly like me for you see..." Auron said as he stopped within three feet of chibi Haku. "I AM YOUR FATHER!" Chibi Auron shouted as chibi Haku dropped his senbon.

"NO! IT CANNOT BE TRUE!!!" Chibi Haku shouted as chibi Auron got within a foot of him.

"You're right, its not true." Chibi Auron said as he cut off chibi Haku's right hand with his sword. As chibi Haku's hand fell he reached over the side of Naruto's forearm and tried to reach for it.

"NOOOOOO..." Chibi Haku began yelling until he noticed he was reaching with his stub of right hand, so then he began reaching with his left as he cleared his throat. "OOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He finished yelling as he stood up and picked up some senbon in his left had. "YOU BASTARD!!!" He shouted as he jumped on top of Auron and another swirling cloud appeared on Naruto's forearm. Suddenly the violence on Naruto's head stopped as the cloud cleared to reveal chibi Sarutobi, in his battle armor, going through hand seals for a jutsu, and chibi Jiraiya, looking scared as hell.

"Take this! Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missle!" Chibi Sarutobi shouted as he blew a giant stream of fire in the shape of a dragon from his mouth and hit Jiraiya, and Naruto's hair right on. As it hit Naruto's hair went up in flames.

"MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!" Naruto shouted as he ran out of the dojo, down the hall of the tower, and into a restroom. We hear the sound of water running and a fire being put out, as three sighs of relief could be heard shortly after. As Naruto ran back to the dojo we saw a scorched chibi Sarutobi and chibi Jiraiya, who was growling at the chibi Hokage.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD YOU BURNT OFF MY HAIR!" Chibi Jiraiya shouted as we saw that indeed he was now bald, but luckily for Naruto, his hair looked... okay... the scorch marks in it could probably be taken care of the Kyuubi. Chibi Jiraiya went through several hand seals before... "Anti-balding Jutsu (Something from N: ACIT)!" Chibi Jiraiya shouted as his hair grew back to its normal length. Chibi Jiraiya then gave Chibi Sarutobi a glare that sent shivers up his and Naruto's spines. "NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT OLD MAN!!!" Chibi Jiraiya shouted as he lifted his hand a couple inches above his waist and a spiraling sphere of chakra began to form in it.

"RASENGAN!!! Chibi Jiraiya shouted as the sphere of chakra was completed and then he jumped up, and then rammed the Rasengan into the top of Sarutobi's head, sending him into the top of Naruto's head. Naruto shouted in pain before. Naruto suddenly felt a ton of pain in his lower region. Naruto looked down and saw chibi Haku and chibi Auron, with chibi Haku throwing senbon at chibi Auron, while chibi Auron hid behind his... well you know. Naruto just about had it, between the fight on his head, and the fight on his... other head... he was sick and tired of it!

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" He shouted as all of the chibis stopped fighting and looked at him. "YOU ALL ARE OUTTA HERE!!!!" Naruto shouted as he; flicked chibi Auron off his private area, and while chibi Haku was pointing with his left hand and laughing Naruto picked him up by his shirt and threw him into a support beam of the dojo. Naurto then slapped his head, crushing chibi Jiraiya and chibi Sarutobi. He lifted up his hand, and two very flat chibis fell off his head and onto the floor. They all then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto sighed as he sat in the dojo. Then suddenly he heard something. "Ummmm... Na-Naruto." He heard from his side, he turned to see Hinata sitting beside him. She was staring at him, albeit with a blush on her face, like he was a crazed maniac. "What are you doing?" Hinata asked us Naruto began blushing and becoming very flustered.

"We-well you see Hinata, there were these chibi versions of Auron, Haku, the old man, and..." Naruto said as he shut up in time to not say Jiraiya's name. "Anyway, they were fighting all over my body, and then I got sick of them, so I..." Naruto started saying as he saw Hinata staring in total disbelief at him. "You think I'm insane don't you?" Naruto asked as Hinata shook her head.

(And remember kids, don't do crack)

"Oh no! No-not at all Na-Naruto..." Hinata said as she just tried to imagine a way for Naruto to be sane, despite the totally insane story he just told her. She just figured he must've been drowsy and in a way similar to sleep walking, dreamt up the figments. She nodded at this, highly unlikely, but reasonable never the less. She smiled at her crush. "I-I don't think that at a-all Na-Naruto." Hinata said making Naruto grin widely. Hinata then stood up and walked to the changing room. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I should go now." Hinata said as Naruto nodded.

Hinata walked into the changing room and began changing, Naruto looked away from it, just in case. As Hinata walked out she blushed lightly and then left the room. Naruto then went into the changing room, and changed into his normal jacket. Naruto walked out of the changing room and then decided to go pay Auron a visit, afterall he didn't have too much to do till Sarutobi gave him his new jutsu. So Naruto walked out of the dojo, and began walking through the tower's halls.

Hospital Room (4:15 In the Afternoon)

Auron began coming to has he felt the worst hangover coming on. He held his head as he opened his eyes, his vision still incredibly blury. As Auron tried to clear his vision up he sat up. He looked around for Anko only to feel something on his lap, he looked down to see Anko's head resting on his lap. He held his head as he remembered the events of a few hours ago. His head was still pounding as he sat there, trying to rearrange his thought patterns. As he did the only thought at the moment was that if anyone were to walk in that it would be incredibly difficult to explain the situation.

He shook Anko a couple times, hoping to wake her up before someone walked in. He shook her a few more times till she began stirring. He kept on shaking till she moaned and lifted her head up, holding it because she apparently had a worse hangover than he did. She shook her head a few times before reaching into her kunai pouch, and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. She took two aspirins out of the bottle... and then shoved the rest of the apirin in the bottle into her mouth. Auron just sat there, staring at the sight before him.

'Hmm... must've been a huge hangover...' Auron thought as he stared at Anko as she swallowed all of the aspirin in her mouth at once. She coughed a few times before stretching her hand out, with the two aspirin in it.

"Here want some?" Anko asked as Auron nodded and took the two aspirin and through them into his mouth. He swallowed and then looked at her, she still held her head a little, the aspirin not taking and immediate effect like the bottle said it would. "So, you hungry or somthing." She said holding on tightly to her head. Auron shook his head left and right as she nodded and leaned back in her chair. Suddenly the door flew open as several Jonin, ANBU, and Sarutobi walked into the room.

Auron looked around and noticed that ten of the ANBU were throwing a bit of killer intent at him. He smirked knowing that those were the ANBU tha the beat those years ago. Suddenly Sarutobi cleared his throat as everyone looked at him, and then he looked at Auron. "Auron, good to see you're awake, we thought that it would take you much longer than that to awaken." The aged Hokage said as he smiled at Auron. Auron simply nodded at Sarutobi as he took a drag of his pipe. "Now then Auron, do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Sarutobi asked as he sat in a chair next to Auron.

"Not at all Lord Hokage." Auron said as he straightened up in bed.

Sarutobi nodded and took a deep drag of his pipe. "Very well then." Sarutobi said as he sighed. "We want to ask you some information about your meeting with Orochimaru, we want as many details as you can give us about him. Jutsus, new techniques, weapons, if he was wearing a ninja headband tell us what the symbol was." Sarutobi said as Auron nodded and began looking up at the ceiling. After a few minutes he lowered his head and turned it to Sarutobi.

"That man... Orochimaru, he put up one hell of a fight." Auron said as he stared at the Hokage through his glasses. "He was able to summon snakes out of his sleeves, and they even came out of his mouth." Auron said making some of the ninja in the room to almost throw up in their mouth at that thought. "He didn't even use seals to do it." Auron said as Sarutobi nodded. "That was basically it for jutsu, as far as I know. His only weapon he used was a long sword... Kusanagi he called it. To get it he opened his mouth, one snake came out, it opened its mouth, and the sword came out of it." Auron said as this time several ninja threw up.

"We fought for a while, we were pretty much fighting on an equal level." Auron said shocking many of the ninja, meanwhile the ten ANBU that he defeated were completely unfazed. "That was, until, he found out about my healing ability. Then he used some kind of attack that caused some kanjis, surrounded in fire, to appear on his finger tips. He then slammed them into my stomach, I basically blacked out after that." Auron said as the Hokage nodded and took a drag of his pipe. "And the weirdest thing is..." Auron said as he lowered his head. "If he is as old as he's supposed to be... he didn't look it at all..." Auron said as Sarutobi raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked as Auron raised his head.

"He didn't look a day over twenty, maybe twenty-seven..." Auron said as Sarutobi's eyes widened to almost dish sized proportions.

'Could he have finished...' The Hokage began thinking until he was shaken by a Jonin.

"Lord Hokage, are you alright?" The Jonin asked as Sarutobi only nodded and looked back to Auron.

"Thank you Auron, this information will help us greatly..." Sarutobi said as he stood. "Everyone, we must head back to the meeting room... we must discuss a new strategy..." Sarutobi said as he began walking.

"Wait." Auron said as Sarutobi turned around to face him. "There was one more thing." Auron said as Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "He was wearing a headband with the symbol of a musical note on it, I believe the symbol of the Hidden Sound Village." Auron said as Sarutobi's eyes widened once again. Sarutobi turned and faced the door.

"Thank you Auron, this information... will surely help..." Sarutobi left the room, as well as every other ninja, except for Anko, all of them shaken by the last piece of news. After everyone left Naruto walked in, looking over his shoulder to watch all of the ninja leave behind him, and then walked foward to Auron, giving him a smile.

"Hey Auron, you're looking better." Naruto said while flashing his fox grin at Auron and Anko.

"Yes, I feel better too, thank you Naruto." Auron said as Naruto nodded and took a seat beside Auron.

"Well that's good news Auron." Naruto said as he looked at Anko. "I'm suprised you two aren't trying to gut each other like fish." Naruto said making Anko and Auron laugh lightly.

"Well that was before kid, I actually got to know him pretty well." Anko said as Naruto flashed a cocky grin.

"Yes..." Naruto said as he fished a couple of photos out of his pocket. "you two have gotten to know each other very well haven't you two?" Naruto said as he threw the pictures onto Auron's lap. Auron and Anko looked at the pictures, and then blushed an incredibly deep color of read. Anko put her hands on her cheeks while Auron started sputtering out excuses, and gibberish. "Now then Auron... I want you to give me... that piece of blackmail or else I will release these pictures all across the Konoha news." Naruto said with a little venom in his voice.

Auron started sputtering out even more nonsense, before he took a deep breath, and then sighed it out. "Anko take the envelop out of my coat pocket over there and give it to me." Auron said as Anko only nodded, embarrassed beyond anyone's comprehension. She reached into Auron's pocket and then pulled out the envelop. She walked over to Auron and threw the envelop onto his lap. Auron opened the envelop and pulled out the picture inside. Anko took a look at the picture and began laughing her ass off, her embarrassed blush completely gone, and rolling around on the floor.

Auron handed the picture to Naruto, and while Naruto looked at the picture and then looked up from it. "Both of them..." Naruto said as Auron sighed and pulled out the second picture out of the envelop. He handed it to Naruto as well, and then as Naruto looked at it he smiled at Auron as he gave his pictures of him and Anko to him. "Well thank you Auron, I hope you have a nice day..." Naruto said as he backed up behind the door. "WITH YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND!!" Naruto shouted as he ducked behind the door to avoid the kunai and glasses of sake that were thrown to hit him.

After a minute Auron and Anko calmed down and looked at each other, they turned away as they blushed intensely. "May-maybe I shouldn't see you till tomorrow." Anko said as Auron nodded, and she walked out of the door. Auron then sighed and looked up at the ceiling again. As he took off his glasses, we see that his eyes have a look of slight confusion on them.

"Marika..." Auron said as he sighed and closed his eyes.

Team 7's Room

Naruto walked into the room saved for team 7, he took a few steps and saw that the entire room was empty. Everyone must've been out training, or in Sakura's case probably using thousands of hair care products for her hair. Naruto walked beside his bed and saw that there was a scroll with the Hokage's seal on it. Naruto smirked as he picked up the scroll and opened it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Due to a series of meetings that will be taking place over the next few days, I will not be able to teach you the jutsu directly. I would like to tell you how sorry I am for this slight inconvenience. To make it up to you_

_I have included a scroll for a jutsu inside a seal at the end of this message. The seal can only be activated by the tape, in which you recorded our... discussion earlier on it, being placed on top of the seal. After the seal gives you the scroll, this scroll will erupt in flames, along with the blackmail._

_Sorry for the trouble,_

_The Third Hokage._

Naruto smirked as he unrolled more of the scroll, and found the seal that Sarutobi had written about. He took a tape out of his coat pocket and placed it on top of the seal. The seal began shining white, and then the tape disappeared. Then after a while the seal began glowing a yellow color... and then... it blew up in his face. Naruto blinked a few times as he coughed up some smoke, after a while he noticed a small note on the floor among all of the pieces of burnt scroll paper. He picked it up and began reading it.

_P.S._

_Don't ever try to punk a Kage Naruto, or else you'll be sorry._

Naruto sighed as he threw the note away, he was so, so close... oh well, he would just have to get the old man back someday...

Naruto took off his jacket and threw it on the floor, and then layed down on his bed. He layed there for a while before feeling his eyes grow heavier, and heavier, and heavier... until they closed completely, and he fell asleep, almost immediately...

Well know, for some reason this chapter doesn't feel like it was as good as my others... hmmm, going to have to fix that with the next chapter.

Anyway there'll be a time skip to the Third Stage of the Chunin Exams, so no more filler chapters after this one. Now then for those of you thinking 'Why the hell did he do that at the end?' well I actually got that idea after watching an episode of MTV's 'Punked'! And for the penis jokes, I watched 'Clerks 2' on DVD...

So sorry if this chapter was not up to snuff, I'll try harder next chapter if it is not up to date.

Everyone, please check out my new stories, the oneshot and the Love Hina one, if you would, see ya!!!


	26. Chapter 25: Preliminary Matches?

Naruto: An Alternative Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters, or Auron. Kishimoto owns Naruto, and Square Enix owns Auron. Well at least I own this fan fiction... that won't pay the bills... DAMMIT I WANT TO OWN NARUTO AND AURON!

ARTIST STILL WANTED

Well people sorry this chapter took so long, between school, wrestling, my other two stories, and now my overwhelming fear of clowns, and spiders (I'm reading Stephen King's 'It', don't make fun of me) I'm finding myself hard-pressed for free time to write this story. So please do bear with me.

Onto the reviews;

**ZoneshifterD-** Yeah I didn't like that too much either, but hey, it was either between that or "Hoo-wah!", and I thought that Al Pachino wouldn't appreciate me using his line so...

**Leon Darksword**- Don't worry I won't, oh and just to tell ya, I reconstructed that story into another one, so please try that one out.

**Dragon Man 180-** Well who do you think is going to take Sarutobi's place when he dies?

NARUXHINAFREAK- Thanks for the tips.

Deres- Thanks for the compliment.

windmaster324- No comment.

Well let us get rolling with the next chapter of Naruto: An Alternative Story!!!!

Chapter 25: Preliminary Matches?! Sasuke v.s.Yoroi, Haku v.s. ???

The tower had been the scene of many, rather interesting events over the past few days. First of one was the reopening of the Dojo on the base floor, a secret which not many of the younger generation knew about. Many ninja were allowed to train in there, whether they be Leaf, Sound, or Sand. Odd enough, very few fights broke out whenever the villages trained together in the cramped space. It was said that no one wanted to fight while in the presence of an Uchiha, and the weird sand-kid with the gourd.

The next event was the speedy recovery of Auron, the guardian of Naruto Uzumaki. So far in the history of Konoha, there has not been one singular ninja, who was able to recover from the effects of such a damaging seal so quickly. Many of the medic-nin said it had to be some kind of miracle for him to have gotten back on his feet only after a couple days, they said they expected him to be in the hospital wing for a week, at least. Auron was found later saying;

"When you've lived my life, miracles are a common occurence." Auron was quoted saying.

The next event was the strange amount of blackmail being built up on the ninjas staying in the tower. Many ninja's said that they had recieved threatening letters, telling them about how if they wouldn't do what was demanded that certain 'pictures' would be shown around. Needless to say, many of the ninja were forced to do tasks that were apparently less embarassing than what would be shown on the photos, one ninja even ran through the entire tower with only a pair of underwear on, while a kunoichi had to agree to pose for the author of Make-Out Paradise (When the news got to the author, it was said that he was jumping for joy).

All the while, the deadline for the Third Exam was closing in on everyone...

The Day Of The Exam

It was only a few minutes past dawn when all of the ninja in the tower were woken up for the Third Exam of the Chunin Exam. There were grummbles of 'Too early' and' if I ever have to wake up this early again I'll kill someone' and on plain and simple 'I'll kill you'. As the examinees went down the hall, Naruto and his team found the rest of the Rookies and quickly joined in with them. "So any rumors about what this next Exam is going to be?" Kiba asked as everyone just shrugged.

"Not sure, but whatever it is, its going to have to be able to weed out a lot more of these participants." Shikamaru said as everyone nodded in agreement with him.

Said participants were entering what appeared to be a arena type area. Upon entering Naruto Uzumaki froze upon seeing the area. 'What the...' Naruto thought as he looked at the area. The room looked almost exactly like it did in the dream Naruto had about a week ago, and the one before that one. It had the giant stone hands in the shape of the ram seal, the ledges with rails on their edges, seperating anyone who would stand behind them from the main area. Naruto stood there for several seconds, as the final image of his nightmare, the one of Hinata falling in front of some figure came to his mind.

"Naruto? Something wrong?" Naruto heard Haku ask as he turned around to face his teamate.

"No." Naruto lied, shaking his head. "Just kinda spaced out there for a second." He said as Haku shrugged and continued walking foward. Naruto took one last look around before continuing ahead. They all lined up in rows, each one of them with only three people in each row (except for Team 7, who had four). Naruto looked to see several Jonin, Chunin, Sarutobi, and even Auron standing in front of them. He also saw Ichiraku and Ayame up on the railed ledge thing, waving to them all. Anko then stepped foward, wearing a headset on her head, and a smirk on her face.

"I would like to say congratulations to all of you for passing the 2nd phase of the Chûnin exam." Anko said as small amounts of dicussion broke out amongst the Genin. Anko's thoughts began stirring as she counted the amount of the participants.

'Wow, 21 out of 78 passed. When I said I was going to cut those numbers in half, I was going for a single digit number...' Anko thought while the Genin continued on with their own conversations. But while the Genin were talking, Naruto could hear a conversation going on between Kakashi, and that Gai.. guy...

"Your students made it; didn't they, Kakashi. But, since my team's here, they will most likely be eliminated. Personal skill will be tested in the next test and your students probably made it by luck. Youth can be bittersweet and strict sometimes, eh Kakashi?" Gai said as Kakashi turned to him.

"Hmm, did you say something?" Kakashi said, either out of trying to annoy Gai on purpose, or out of actually not being able to hear him.

"CURSE YOU KAKASHI, CURSE YOU AND YOUR NEW AGE, HIP FLAMES OF YOUTH!!!!" Gai screamed as tears came rolling down his face as everyone in the room, minus Rock Lee, hell even Gaara, EVEN OROCHIMARU, sweat dropped at the display.

'That's a Konoha Jonin?' Many of the foreign-nin thought.

'Is that what my old home village has been reduced to...' Orochimaru thought.

'By God he's embarassing us all...' All of the Konoha-nin thought as they held their heads.

'Poor Gai-sensei! His youthful rival has once again used his 'hipness' to defeat him!!!" Rock Lee thought as flames suddenly appeared in his eyes.

Anko cleared her throat to get everyone's attention so that she could continue. "Now, we will hear an explanation of the next test from Lord Hokage! Everyone listen to his words carefully! lord Hokage, will you do the honors?"

Sarutobi stepped forward as he spoke to the genin. "Firstly, I would like to congratulate all of you for making it this far! Now, before I describe the 3rd exam, I would like to make something clear. Do not be confused when we say that this exam is to promote healthy relationships between the allied nations. There is a true purpose." Sarutobi looked around and saw the confused looks on all of the Genin's faces and decided to continue.

"The Chunin exams are a replacement for war between the allied nations. At first, the neighboring villages would constantly attack each other, creating a waste of military power. Then the nations decided to put a stop to that by determining a set place and time to fight one another. That is the beginning of the first Chunin exam." Sarutobi asked as Sakura raised her hand.

"Wait; does that mean that this exam is not for the purpose of promoting genin to chunin?" Sakura asked, confusion obvious on her face.

"Actually, the exam does give proof to whether or not a person is truly worthy of having the title "chunin". However, this is also a place where ninja fight people and carry on their village's dignity. In the third exam, feudal lords and famous people will be watching your battles and examining your strength. These people are potential clients that watch to see where the best country to send their requests to is. If there is a significant power difference, the strong country will be showered in requests. If a country is seen as weak, there will be a loss of jobs. At the same time, the villages have the opportunity to show how their country has grown in military status. If nothing else, the villages can put foreign pressure on each other." Sarutobi said as he took a drag on his pipe.

At this point, Kiba spoke up. "Why do we fight here if we could lose our lives!"

The Hokage took the pipe out of his mouth to answer that question. "The country's strength is the village's strength. The village's strength is based on the strength of each of the ninjas within it. Also, a ninja's true power comes from a life-or-death struggle. The ninjas before have participated in this exam to maintain the pride of your respective countries so you must as well to maintain your country's honor and to maintain your own dreams and ambitions!"

Tenten spoke up next with a question that was pulling on everyone's curiosity. "But, why do you say it is to maintain good relations with the allied countries?"

"I said to not be confused about that. Fighting in life-or-death battles and eliminating life to maintain balance is the very core of good relations in the shinobi world! Now, I can explain the 3rd exam." Sarutobi said as a Jonin suddenly appeared in front of Sarutobi.

"Lord Hokage; can I, Hayate Gekko, have the honor of explaining the next round?" Hayate said in a strained voice as he kneeled in front of Sarutobi.

"Please do, thank you Hayate." Sarutobi said as Hayate turned then turned to the crowd of genin and started to speak, freaking most of the Genin out with the bags under his eyes, and the paleness of his skin.

"Now, before we proceed to the 3rd phase of the exam, (cough) I (cough) need you guys to do something." Hayate started to have what appeared to be a coughing fit after he finished speaking. Nobody moved since they were all looking in confusion. He began to speak with coughs every so often. "Now, we need to hold a preliminary exam to see who will proceed to the main event." Hayate proclaimed as shouts of protest erupted from a few people in the crowd as some people just looked confused.

"That's not fair! What do you mean!" Ino suddenly shouted, using the tone of voice she normally saved for fan girl shouting.

Sakura spoke calmly from the back. "But, Hayate-sensei, I don't understand. Why is it that not everyone present is allowed to participate in the finals?"

"As Lord Hokage said, there will be feudal lords watching your actions in the final round. We may exceed our time limit if everyone present is allowed to participate. So, if you are not up to the task…" Hayate said as he began coughed violently a few times before going into a large coughing fit. Everyone though one thing.

'How the hell did this guy make it to Jonin? Are the Jonin Exams really THAT easy?' Everyone thought as Hayate's coughing subsided.

"Excuse me," Hayate continued, "Those who wish to quit after this explanation can step forward since we will be starting the preliminaries immediately. By the way, as of now, you are able to make your own individual decisions. Your team will not be affected by your departure." Hayate said as there were more shouts of protest coming from the Genin. Kabuto was about to raise his hand when all of a sudden he froze... he could feel a massive amount of killing intent focused on him.

He looked around for the source, and found himself looking into the eyes of the Sound Jonin, he immediately knew who it was and got the message that went along with the intent;

'Drop that hand.' Kabuto thought as he lowered his hand. 'But why Lord Orochimaru... why..." Kabuto thought as a few minutes passed Hayate looked around and then cleared his throat.

"Sense there appears to be no one quiting, let's see who will be the first two participants for the first Preliminary Round." Hayate said as he turned to face a section of the wall that was rising up to reveal a sceen, a screen with the participants being flashed through, like some kind of roulette. The names eventually slowed down, down to the point where it stopped all together. The names on the board were Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado. "Alright then, would anyone who is (cough) not one of the combatants please exit the arena immediately and go to the upper level viewing area." Hayate said, pointing to the ledge.

'Viewing area my ass, it doesn't even have any chairs...' Naruto thought as he walked up the stairs with everyone else, and waited for the battle to begin. He saw Kakashi saying something to Sasuke, he couldn't make it out to well, but it went along the lines of seal, your will, under control, and ANBU guard. Naruto watched Kakashi join the rest of them in the 'viewing area' and figured it had something to do with the curse mark, so he left it at that.

(REMEMBER THE SEAL IS ON SASUKE'S CURSE MARK, DO NOT FLAME ME FOR THIS FIGHT)

Sasuke and Yoroi were facing each other in the center of the arena. Sasuke was feeling very certain that he would beat this guy to a pulp, he had free use of his jutsu and Sharingan, he could get this guy out of here in a few minutes. But, though he was free to use whatever he needed, he still felt a little drained from the sealing a few days ago. He was going to HAVE to end this quick if he was going to capture his certain victory. He went into his stance, put a kunai into each hand, and activated his Sharingan.

Meanwhile Yoroi settled for a more basic fighting stance, but as he stood there his hands suddenly began to glow blue. Sasuke saw this and checked it out with his Sharingan, and as far as he could tell he was just focusing chakra into his hands. Seeing no problem they waited for Hayate's mark. "Let the first round of the Preliminary Matches begin!" Hayate said as Sasuke ran towards his opponent at break neck speed. He tried to slice into Yoroi's neck with the kunai in his right hand, which Yoroi dodged by leaning his head back. Sasuke then swung his left hand's kunai towards Yoroi's head, which Yoroi once again dodged by leaning farther back. Sasuke's swing that time had so much force in it that it caused his entire body to swing around.

Yoroi tried to take the opportunity to attack, but as Sasuke spun in place he brought his right foot up, and as he completed his spin he struck Yoroi square in the jaw with his heal. Yoroi was sent a few feet to Sasuke's right with that kick, and as he got to his feet he rubbed his lower jaw. He got back into his stance, and Sasuke got back into his. Sasuke began running towards Yoroi again, this time he went for a stabbing motion with his right kunai which Yoroi ducked under. Sasuke had him now, he went for the same stabbing motion with his left kunai.

But Yoroi, as far as he could tell underneath that cloth covering his lower face, smirked as he reached his right arm to grasp Sasuke's forearm. Sasuke watched with his Sharingan as he saw what could only be described as Yoroi... stealing his chakra, he felt his left arm slow down, he even watched it slow down to the point where Yoroi simply bent his entire body backwards to dodge the stab. And as Sasuke stood there, Yoroi brought his right leg straight up, kicking Sasuke up, and foward into the air.

Sasuke flipped in mid-air to see Yoroi throw two shuriken at him, which he deflected by tossing his kunai at them. Yoroi threw another pair of shuriken, which Sasuke dodged by flipping backwards in the air, and as Sasuke landed on the ground he went through several seals, and then brought his right hand to his mouth. "Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as he blew a medium-sized fireball at Yoroi, who jumped up to dodged it.

Sasuke began flashing through another set of seals as Yoroi threw three shuriken at him from his spot in the air. Sasuke finished his seals and brought his hand back up to his mouth. "Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as he blew three plumes of fire towards the shuriken. As the flames and the shuriken collided, Yoroi's shuriken, as well as three others fell to the ground.

'He had his own shuriken in the flames?!' Yoroi thought as the flames were fast approaching. Yoroi quickly twisted his body around, able to dodge the flames to the point where they only slightly burnt the the hairs on his skin. Sasuke stood stunned while Yoroi plummeted towards him and flipped around to give Sasuke a solid punch to the face. Yoroi, as he landed, then sprinted towards Sasuke, jumping up into the air above Sasuke, and punching the Uchiha into the ground. He then put his glowing hands on Sasuke's head, causing the Sharingan to fade.

Sasuke began panicking, this guy was stealing his chakra, and there was barely anything he could do. He couldn't force the guy off of him, he was too strong. He couldn't use any jutsu, and on top of all that he couldn't call on his Sharingan. Sasuke looked around till he saw Rock Lee... then he got it. Sasuke planted his hands on the ground, and dragged his feet out from under Yoroi and then got himself into position (you know like when a person does a handstand and they bring their knees to their chest) and then sent both of his feet into Yoroi's lower jaw, sending him flying into the air. Sasuke got on all fours, leapt up into the air behind Yoroi, mimicing Lee's Dancing Leaf Shadow.

'But that's...' Naruto, Sakura, Haku and Gai began thinking.

"My move..." Rock Lee finished as he watched Sasuke 'float' behind Yoroi.

"From here on its original." Sasuke muttered into Yoroi's ear as he tries to send a kick into Yoroi's left side. The kick is easily block by Yoroi.

"Heh, nice try you amateur!" Yoroi said as Sasuke smirked.

"Amateur indeed." Kakashi muttered as Sasuke spun around, and sent a backhand to his opponents face (Once Again: WHERE'S MY MONEY HOE!?!?), along with a straight punch to the gut, sending Yoroi to the ground as Sasuke moved to finish.

"Its over!" Sasuke shouted as he sent a spinning kick and sent his left heel into Yoroi's gut as he impacted the ground. "Lion Combo!" Sasuke shouted as he pivoted of his left heel, sending him towards, well actually falling towards the ground on the right side of Yoroi. Sasuke stood up for a moment, breathing a bit heavily, as Hayate walked over to Yoroi, who had been knocked out cold.

Hayate stood and cleared his throat. "Yoroi Akado is not able to continue, the winner of the first match is Sasuke Uchiha!" Hayate shouted as an assortment of cheers came from the crowd, mostly from Sakura and Ino. Most of the guys just chose to sit there and watch as Sasuke stood up and made his way back to the upper level.

"Well done Sasuke." Kakashi said as he flipped a page in his book. Sasuke nodded and leaned up against the wall, Sakura running over to check on him, earning her a glare from Ino. On the other side of the arena, the Sound Jonin (COUGHOROCHIMARUCOUGH) looked on at the Uchiha and smiled. Hayate cleared his throat, getting attention from everyone again.

"Alright then, let's get on with the second round." Hayate said as the screen on the wall once again began to light up with the names of the Genin. As the roulette slowed down, and eventually stopped, it showed the names on it were Haku and... Kabuto Yakushi! "Alright then, would the two combatants please (cough)(cough) come down to the arena." Hayate said as Kabuto and Haku made their way to the arena, Haku recieving cheers from Ayame, Ichiraku, and Naruto on the way down.

Haku stood in front of Kabuto, both of them staring each other down. While up in the stands, one thought circulated between Naruto, Auron, and the rest of Team 7 for that matter. 'This won't take too long.' They all thought as they watched Haku pull out two senbon needles and put one in each hand, while Kabuto got down into a stance similar to Yoroi's, except without the glowing hands. They boh stood there, just waiting for the signal...

"And let the second round of the Preliminary Matches begin!" Hayate shouted as Haku shot towards Kabuto, who looked shocked at the incredible speed Haku was using to run at him. Though shocked he brought his left arm back, and prepared a punch for Haku's head. He let the punch loose, but Haku quickly ducked underneath it, and jammed a senbon into his left arm's elbow. Kabuto gasped as Haku ran underneath his arm and got behind him with speed that a Chunin, maybe even a Jonin, would envy. Haku thrust the other senbon into Kabuto's right shoulder, and then leapt away from Kabuto and pulled out another two senbon, as Kabuto's entire right arm went limp, and the elbow to hand part of his left went limp.

Everyone besides Team 7 looked on in wonder at Haku. All of them having their own thoughts about him.

'No way... I'm the Hokage's son and I...' Asuma began thinking as the cigarette fell out of his mouth. 'And I don't think I would be able to keep up with him for long.' Asuma thought while his three students had similar thoughts.

'Wow... he's faster than Sasuke...' Ino said as she looked at Ayame. 'Too bad he's taken...' Ino thought as she continued staring at Haku.

'He used those senbon needles to paralyze that Kabuto guy's arms by hitting the nerves and joints... genius...' Shikamaru thought as he continued looking at Kabuto trying to move his arms, but failing to do so.

'Those needles remind me of toothpicks... I'm hungry!' Choji thought as he rubbed his stomach.

'Man... that kid was fast...' Kurenai thought as she watched and began chuckling. 'If I had faced someone like him in the Jonin Exams... hell I might not even be a Jonin right now.' Kurenai thought as she looked upon the arena.

'He's faster than last time...' Kiba, Hinata, and Shino all thought at once.

'Ahhh. There's someone with burning flames of youth!' Gai thought as he began tearing.

'Such burning flames of youth! They almost surpass my own, I must train, I will start by...' Lee began thinking as flames entered his eyes.

'Woah, he's better with those things than I am that's for sure.' Tenten thought as she stared at the senbon.

'How could he have been so accurate without a Byakugan!?!' Neji thought as he used his Byakugan to see that the senbon had hit their marks perfectly.

'Haku... you're incredible...' Ayame thought as she watched her Haku stand.

'He's a good ninja afterall...' Ichiraku thought as he stared at the damage done by Haku to Kabuto.

'Such speed... if only he had a powerful bloodline, then I might've made him my next host instead of Sasuke.' Orochimaru thought as he stared at Haku.

'That's the same thing he did to me...' Temari thought as she subconsciously rubbed the places in her arm where the senbon were.

'Woah, definetly wouldn't want to get hit with those, it would keep my from using my puppet.' Kankuro thought as he shuddered.

'...' Gaara thought, just staring at Haku through bewildered eyes.

Kabuto stood up and faced Haku, who was merely standing looking at him. "If I were you I would quit now, while your still ahead." Haku said as he brought the senbon to a cross shape. Kabuto thought about it for a few minutes, considering the option of quiting, afterall without his arms, he was pretty much toast. So Kabuto sighed and tried to raise an arm up... to find that he couldn't... at all. So Kabuto sighed again and just looked at Hayate.

"I give up." Kabuto said as he began walking back to the balcony.

"Kabuto Yakushi has surrendered (cough) the winner of this match is Haku!" Hayate shouted as Haku sighed and put his senbon back into their place.

"Excuse me, Yakushi." Haku said getting Kabuto's attention. Haku walked over, and plucked the senbon from his shoulder and arm, causing him to give out a 'yelp' in pain. "And don't worry, you'll be able to feel them again in a couple hours." Haku said as he walked up to the balcony, and was congratulated by the entire team 7, well Sasuke just gave him a grunt, and Ayame hugged him, and Kakashi and Ichiraku just shook his hand.

Well the end to another chapter. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!! ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES!!!! JA NE!!!!


	27. URGENT MESSAGE!

URGENT MESSAGE

Hello my fan's of Naruto... I bet you all are wondering what this urgent message is about... well the news is not great...

Naruto: An Alternative Story... is now, I believe... a circle in the drain... its jumped the shark... basically, its dieing a slow and painful death. Now then, before you all begin to turn into hysterical lunatics, allow me to give my reasons for this belief.

1. My Naruto. Now then, I know what you're wandering 'what the hell is wrong with his Naruto?'... well the obvious reason is this... he's become overpowered. Now then, as many know I absolutely cannot stand a story of any kind with an uber powerful main character who can pwn just about anyone he faces. The weights, the early training with Jiraiya, and with Auron, has turned my Naruto into a unrealistically powerful nut. I absolutely hate this.

2. The NaruxHina... Though I intially hated how Kishimoto had held off the NarutoxHinata relationship for so long... I realize now that I have done the most idiotic thing a writer could do, and that was, of course, to hurry the relationship to such a degree... also, there is absolutely no drama in the relationship (or any of the relationships in this story for that matter). I solved the problems that were in the relationships far too quickly... even for my own taste.

3. The Story. Though the story is original in some small manners, it is original. However... I find myself hard-pressed to think of a future for this story. Writing this story, while keeping it accustomed to my own beliefs on how a story should be written, would be impossible at this point. As, already, the story has many factors in a story that I do hate. Also... another problem... TOO... MUCH... COMEDY! While a good amount of comedy is good, too much of it, like this story has, will destroy the integrity of the story (in fact, in many ways, it has). A reviewer has warned me many times of my over-use of comedy... its only until recently that I have realized that he was correct... Another problem I find with this tale is the, as before, the amount of perfection in it. Besides the cannon faults of the characters... I have made my characters almost perfect... and even the flaws (drinking, blackmailing) have not been made into serious faults. Another problem... the lack of backstory. Now, ordinarilly this is good for a plot twist. However with this is a problem, because I have used this in order to make my Naruto stronger, and stronger, and stronger... I don't believe I need to go on.

4. My Feelings... I do not feel that I can continue writing this story... because I cannot stand to read this story. Its true, I have actually read over my story recently... and walked away thinking 'What kind of crack fic have I spent two-and a half hours reading?'. If I am not even able to enjoy writing this story... then the purpose of writing this story is naught...

Now then there are reasons to keep on writing this story, of course.

1. It was my first story... however this is also a good reason to get rid of it, since you're first story isn't always you're best.

2. Its my most popular... but I'll be able to get another story all those reviews...

And I know what you all are thinking 'COME ON YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET RID OF IT, YOU CAN REPAIR IT!'... I'd hate to say it, but the amount of repairs that would be required in order to fix this mess of a story would, not only force the story to go an entire 180 for it to work... but it would also take an amazing amount of time... time that I do not have due to my other stories.

So I am sorry everyone... very sorry... but it is time for me to face the sad reality... however I must move on. I have other stories for my readers, stories that will one day, I hope, become great stories. I would like to apologize to the fans of this story... but unfortunetly It must be done.

Sorry, Arganaut.


End file.
